The AutoKnights VIV: The Months In Between
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Takes place between chapters 34 and 35 of VI. Reading this in necessary to understand what all happened between that gap. Randomness is what to expect. So get ready.
1. Month 1  Day 1

**Me: Hey bitches! Guess what this is!**

**Takamon: Oh my god. You're actually doing this. You're actually making a 6.5.**

**Sonic: I thought he was joking.**

**Me: Hey! This is necessary for understanding what happened in that huge gap in 6. But I'm just gonna get right to it. **

**This is the AutoKnights 6.5. It will explain all that has happened in the months in between the gap of six. What to expect in this story? Randomness. Just a whole bunch of randomness. Action, humor, drama, romance, everything you could ask for in a story. Its all gonna be in here. There's even gonna be music.**

**I only own my original characters and the plot of this story. So let's get started.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 1: Month 1 – Day 1**

Mobius is a beautiful world. And it just got saved by Blurr the AutoKnight, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Shadow the Hedgehog from Dr. Eggman. And after that happened, normal life started up again.

Takamon and Blaze still lived with Bunnie and Antoine. Amy still chased Sonic. Tails and Cosmo still loved each other with no end and everyone else was happy.

But Takamon has been getting too much a spotlight. Let's shift it to someone else.

Aside getting chased by Amy, Sonic had his own things going on. Sally being on his mind the most. He felt like that feeling he had before might be coming back. But there wasn't any way to be sure without being near her.

Taking time to think, the blue hedgehog walked to his favorite place in the city aside from his own house. Uncle Chuck's Diner. He sat at a lone booth thinking about what he should do. Correction. He knew what to do. He had to ask her out on a date. But he wasn't really the best with planning dates. Sally always planned those out when they were together. Running didn't really count as an acceptable date.

Uncle Chuck walked up to his booth with a platter of chili dogs just for him.

"Thanks a lot, Unc." Sonic said as Chuck put the tray down in front of him.

"You're welcome, Sonny. So how are things with you?" The mustached hedgehog asked.

"Ah. They could be better. I've been having these weird feelings for a while and I'm not sure what to do."

Chuck took a seat next to his nephew.

"What kind of feelings, Sonny boy?" he asked.

Sonic chuckled. Good old Uncle Chuck. He always was around if you needed someone to listen to you.

"I think I might be falling for Sally again."

"Really? I mean, things kind of didn't end so nicely the first time around."

"I know. But for a while now I've been feeling these vibes and I know that she's sending me them. I have to go on a date with her but I just don't know how or even when to ask her."

"Sonic, I'm gonna try and help you out the best I can. But let me remind you I myself have never been in love." Chuck said.

Sonic nodded.

"If you want to give it another try with Sally then go right ahead. But I would make sure Sally wants to go it again too. That way you'll avoid rejection. That's all I got. Someone's calling me."

Uncle Chuck got up and walked over to another table as Sonic began to think out loud.

"That was the shortest therapy session ever. I just broke another record."

"Record for what?" Someone asked.

Sonic looked up and saw the familiar silver armored chest of his friend Takamon. He was there alone and he sat next to Sonic.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Just getting some food to go. Blaze is always hungry now." Takamon answered. "What's going on with you, hedgehog?" the Digimon asked.

Sonic was happy Tak showed up. Who better to talk to about dating than to a guy who's been married for ten years straight to the same girl?

"Tak, I want to ask Sally out on a date. But I don't know what kind of date to take her on."

Takamon stroked his chin.

"What exactly do you want to happen on this date?" he asked.

Sonic was quick to answer.

"I just want this to be the date that says, 'I want to be with you again'."

"Aaaaaahhhhhh." Takamon had thought of something. "Well you could…nah. You're not ready yet."

That got Sonic's full interest.

"Ready for what?"

Takamon smirked.

"Well if you want to seal the deal in just one date, then it has to be one HELL of a date. I'm not saying dinner and a movie. I'm not saying a sparring match."

Sonic got confused by that last part. Takamon went on.

"I'm saying, at least ten dates worth of romance all wrapped into one amazing night. I am talking about, of course…a super date."

Sonic eyed his golden friend.

"A super date? That sounds…lame. What if we call it a mega date instead?"

Takamon glared at Sonic.

"If you want my help, hedgehog, it's a super date."

"Oh fine."

Takamon nodded and then looked away thinking.

"Oh yes. Don't worry about what you're gonna do. I'm gonna plan the whole date out for you."

Sonic ate a chili dog whole as he said that.

"YOU'RE gonna plan the date? Geez. I bet its gonna be all gooey and romantic." Sonic stressed his somewhat lack of enthusiasm on that.

The golden one stared at him.

"Gooey and romantic?" He almost sounded offended. "Gooey and romantic? Sonic…"

Takamon looked forward at nothing and then background piano music started playing.

**You don't have to take her**

**To Paris or Peru**

Sonic was about to scarf down another dog, but now the guy next to him started singing for no reason at all. This was new.

"Um…Tak? What are you doing?"

But Takamon didn't hear him. He wrapped his arm around the hedgehog and went on.

**You just have to make her understand**

Sonic was starting to feel nervous as he looked around the diner.

"Tak, people are looking at us." He waved to a random person but it didn't stop.

**What she means to you**

"Tak? Are you really going to do this?"

Yes he was. He went on. And as he began, the music grew a bit higher in volume and then Sonic found himself on the back of a horse drawn sleigh with Takamon sitting next to him. Now the hedgehog didn't care what Takamon was doing. He went with it.

**On your super date**

**Troubles of the world will simply have to wait**

Then the location changed again to a fancy restaurant where a waiter brought a large silver platter and unveiled a gorgeous meal underneath.

**For wonders and amazements served up on a silver plate**

**Hurry up now don't be late**

**Cause hand in hand you'll find a land**

It changed again. This time to the upper balcony of a grand theater.

**Where paradise awaits**

Sonic got up and clapped for the performance. Then the location changed again and they were on the roof of the tallest building in Station Square.

"And then BOOM!" Takamon shouted.

Sonic turned around and saw fireworks in the sky.

"Fireworks over the Station Square skyline. You kiss her."

Then it changed one more time back to the diner.

**And that's your super date**

The two of them sat back down and looked straight ahead smiling at the thoughts of the date. The music faded away.

"That sounds…gooey…and romantic." Sonic muttered.

"Yeah." Takamon agreed.

Then the two of them looked at each other as if they had just realized what just happened and they felt uncomfortable.

"Chili dog?" Sonic asked.

"Chili dog." Tak replied.

The two of them each grabbed a dog and munched it down. Then Sonic began to talk.

"So I've seen you turn into a robot, digivolve, and now you can bust into song too?"

"Please. I've been busting into musical numbers for the past two hundred years. I come from a world where it's basically the inside of computer. So it's like the internet. You can find anything in there. Even musical Digimon."

"What about Blaze and GK?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze can sing pretty good and so can I just like you heard. GK can sing too and he has his bass. Which he uses to pick up girls."

"How does playing a bass guitar help GK pick up girls?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. I've known the guy for years and I still don't know all his secrets." Takamon replied as he got back to business. "So how about it? You up for a super date?"

Sonic thought hard about it. Takamon had some good ideas, but he had his own thoughts for the ending other than that fireworks thing. And since he now has friends with musical talent, it worked perfectly.

Sonic pulled Takamon in close and whispered to him his plan. Takamon smiled.

"You got a specific song in mind?" Takamon asked.

Sonic wrote it down on a napkin and handed it to his friend. Takamon liked the choice. But there was a problem.

"It's gonna take more than a voice and a bass to do this song."

Sonic wrote down, "Far Away, by Nickelback."

But he already had a remedy for that in mind.

"I know who you can ask for help in that department. And if this all goes well, I might have Sally back in my arms."

**Me: Ladies and gentlemen. I just want to have it on the record that I am still a diehard Sonamy fan. I've been waiting to do this for a long time. SO roll with it.**

**Sonic: Why do the first ones always have to be short? It's really annoying.**

**Me: Oh bite me, hedgehog. Anyways. I'll have chapter two up soon. Until then, peace bitches.**

**Oh yeah. I don't own the song either. If you want to hear the original one, go to youtube and search How I met Your Mother: Super date. It should be called, Ted's Song.  
**


	2. Only the Good Die Young

**Me: Hey bitches! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving.**

**Sonic: Oh did I. It was awesome. Uncle Chuck made me a platter of chili dogs with turkey in them.**

**Tai: And how exactly do those taste?**

**Sonic: I was afraid I was going to get one of them pregnant.**

**(Everyone backs away from Sonic)**

**Sonic: What? They were THAT good.**

**Takamon: Fine. But if you DO get one pregnant, I call dibs on the delicious chili babies.**

**Sonic: Deal.**

**Blaze: CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET TO THE DAMN STORY NOW?**

**Me: …alright. Jeez her hormones are out of control. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy the second chapter.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 2: Only the Good Die Young**

**(Month 2 – Day 2: 8:00 AM)**

It was the next day after Sonic gave his request to Takamon. He had his date with Sally planned out. First he would do everything Takamon suggested in that weird short song of his, sleigh ride, dinner, show, and the made his own plans for the end.

Sonic was going to take Sally to Station Square Park in the middle of the night when no one would be there. Then Takamon would be somewhere in the background and start up a song to which Sonic and Sally would slow dance to.

But there was one complication with that last part. The song Sonic requested was Far Away by Nickelback. And Takamon heard that song. It was going to take more than just his voice to pull it off. He was going to need a band. He had a bass player, GK. But that was it. Then Sonic gave them a suggestion. He suggested over the phone that they ask Mina Mongoose if they can borrow her band. But Tak protested he didn't even know where she was.

Sonic had to run. But he said that he saw her and the whole band eating at Uncle Chucks. Which meant Takamon had to get over there right now if he wanted to ask. He left Bunnie and Antoine's house and ran all the way there without turning into Blurr. When he got there, he burst through the door and looked around. It was a breakfast feeding frenzy so it was packed. Then he saw that familiar head of long flowing purple hair. Smiling, he walked up to her table and nudged her shoulder. She looked up and saw him.

"Long time no see." Takamon greeted.

Mina smiled and stood up. "Oh hey there." She hugged him and Tak hugged her back. "I saw that video of you beating one of Eggman's robots a last week. You and Sonic were amazing."

"Well there was a third guy there. Don't forget him." Takamon reminded her.

"Well I don't who that was."

"That was Shadow. I'll tell you about him later."

Then another mongoose stood up. A male. He was yellow like Mina and he had short black hair. He also had blue eyes and wore glasses.

He shot Takamon dirty look and put his arm around Mina.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled.

Takamon looked confused, but he was also irritated at this guy's behavior.

"The name's Takamon. I'm a friend of Sonic's."

Takamon extended to his hand for him to shake. But the mongoose didn't shake it.

"Okay then." Takamon put his hand back down even more irritated.

Mina looked at him.

"Ash, be nice." She said.

"_Ash. That must be his name. What a prick."_

Ash humphed like Shadow. But he still didn't shake Tak's hand.

"Sorry. He thinks everyone's out to steal me away from him." Mina said.

"Ah. Well that explains it. I was going to go with another reason entirely."

"And what reason would that be?" Ash growled.

"Oh I'd rather not say."

Ash growled. Then he stepped in front of Mina and got all up in Tak's face.

"You wanna go? Cause I promise I'll kick your ass."

"You'll hurt your foot."

Ash made a confused face. But then someone touched Takamon's shoulder. He looked to the right and Blaze was there. Bunnie and Antoine were there behind her.

"Hey." She chimed. "Why'd you rush out? I didn't get a chance to do this yet this morning."

She pulled on his face and kissed him. After she pulled away Takamon was smiling.

"Oh yeah. My bad." Then he turned back to Ash who was still right in front of him. "Dude, do you mind? I'm being intimate with my wife here."

Ash looked at Blaze.

"Wife?" He murmured.

"Yes." Tak confirmed.

Ash backed off when he said that. Mina had a tendency to develop crushes on other guys. There was even this one time she had a crush on Sonic back before he and Sally go together the first time. But seeing as this guy was married, he figured it was alright. And then Mina saw Blaze.

"Oh hello. Who are you?" she asked politely.

"My name is Blaze. I'm Tak's wife."

Mina looked VERY confused. She was there when Takamon told that story about his wife. But it was weeks ago and he said she was dead.

"But I thought you were dead."

Blaze shrugged. "Well….I was for a time. But I'm made of data and so is Tak. We can come back in a matter of time."

Mina didn't understand how that was possible, but she didn't care. She was happy Takamon had his women back.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Mina."

Mina and Blaze shook hands. And then heard a sound that sounded like this.

*SMACK!*

The four of them started to look around wondering where that came from. But Takamon and Blaze soon knew what had just transpired.

"Wait. I know that smack. It's the sound of a female's hand asserting itself across the face of some poor sap who just tried to pick her up." Takamon observed.

"I assume his attempts consisted of some stupid cliché line or something like that." Blaze added. "Now who do we know who's like that?"

Takamon and Blaze looked up rubbing their chin. Then they looked at each other with the obvious answer.

"GK."

Then they looked behind them and their hypothesis was proven correct.

A green and orange feathered bird with red eyes and long tail feathers was rubbing his cheek with his wing. He noticed Takamon and Blaze and walked over.

"Oh hey you guys. How's it going?" he asked.

Then he noticed Mina and his charm turned on. He narrowed his eyes and leaned on the table in front of them. He eyed Mina.

"Well hello there." He said in a seductive tone. "I'm GK. Tak's best friend."

Mina looked at Takamon for confirmation. Takamon nodded assuring her that he was indeed his best friend. Then she looked back.

"I'm sure Tak's mentioned me." GK said in the same tone.

"Oh believe me. I know ALL about you." Mina said not impressed.

Ash looked at Tak with the same look from before.

"Give it ten seconds. You'll smile." Takamon assured him.

Back to GK and Mina.

"So. You wanna ditch the dude your with and let me show you a real good time?" GK asked.

Mina made a disgusted face and GK still had the cocky smirk. She turned to Takamon.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

Both Tak and Blaze shook their heads no. And then Mina looked back at GK, and slapped him as hard as she could in the face.

*SMACK!*

Mina slapped him so hard GK fell down on the floor. And Tak was right. Ash was smiling when he saw that. But GK was quick to get back up.

"Okay. I'm okay."

"We weren't all that concerned but nice to know." Bunnie said.

"Whatever." GK said. "What are you doing here anyway, Tak?"

"Yes. Why are you here? After you hung up with Sonic you ran out the door." Blaze said.

"Actually, I came here to talk to Mina."

Takamon looked at the young mongoose.

"Me? Why me?"

"You're a music star. Which means you have a band. Right?" Takamon asked.

Mina nodded and gestured behind her. The rest of her band, The Forget Me Knots, were sitting there with her. There was a chicken wearing sunglasses, a pink furred rabbit, and a monkey.

"How ya doin?" Takamon waved to them.

All three of them nodded and waved back. Then Takamon got back to the reason he was there.

"Well this might be a bit of an odd question, Mina. But…I was wondering if I could borrow your band."

Borrow the band? That indeed WAS a very odd request. And no one was really sure what the answer would be to that question.

"You want to borrow my band?" Mina repeated to be sure.

"Just for one night. I wouldn't be asking you this if I really needed to."

"Why? What's going on?" Mina asked.

"Well…it goes like this."

Takamon told Mina everything about Sonic's plan to ask out Sally again and the super date he had in mind. And this also meant Bunnie and Antoine were figuring it out as well.

"So that's where it all stands." Takamon finished. "Far Away is a great song for them to dance to. But the thing is it can't be done with just a voice and a bass. I need guitars, and drums and all that stuff."

"So you thought it would be okay of we just leant you the band like a movie? Forget it!" Ash said.

"Who said you get a say in this? Isn't this Mina's band?" Blaze asked.

"Well…he's my boyfriend AND my manager." Mina said.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Blaze said.

"And my answer is no. I'm not lending the band to a group of data people who don't even have musical talent." Ash said flatly.

Blaze, Tak, And GK were offended by that.

"What the FUCK did you just say?" Blaze almost shouted.

"You heard what I said. Now go away." Ash sat back down.

Mina looked at them wanting to say something. But she couldn't find any words to help make the situation better.

Takamon and GK were glaring at Ash, but then they looked and saw something. The diner had a mini stage in it. And there were a few people on stage. A duck playing a guitar, a porcupine on keyboard, and a female purple hedgehog on the drums. They must have been the morning entertainment.

Takamon and GK looked at each other already formulated an idea. Then they smirked and walked off.

"Tak, wait." Mina called after them thinking they were still upset by Ash's words.

Then Bunnie, Blaze, and Antoine walked away from them and sat at an empty booth down the aisle from the band.

"Be more rude." Mina said to her boyfriend sternly.

"Hey. If anyone was being rude, it was them asking if they could borrow the band." Ash argued back.

"They were asking politely. You basically just flipped them off in words. And to say they don't have any musical talent. That was out of line. I happen to know GK is an expert with a bass guitar. Something this band doesn't even have."

"The guy you slapped? Oh sure. He's an expert at getting rejected. That's for sure."

"Oh for once…just ONCE. Why can't you be nice to one of my friends who just so happens to have a Y chromosome?"

As they argued on, Bunnie, Antoine, and Blaze had ordered their food. Blaze was getting quite hungry since she was feeding for two now.

"So tell me, is Mina's boyfriend always a total douchebag?" Blaze asked.

Antoine nodded. "I 'ave known Ms. Mina for a few years now. And I've only known Ash for months. And in that time…yes. He's a jerk."

"Ash huh? His name should be Ass." Blaze remarked.

Bunnie giggled. "I agree with you there."

Blaze giggled too and then looked around for her husband. "Hey where did Tak and GK go?"

Then the piano started to play on stage louder. Someone turned up the volume on the speakers it was plugged into. It was playing a melody that no one had ever heard before. It's because it was a song from another world. Then the keyboard stopped and the drummer hedgehog started up.

And then Takamon and GK walked out onto the stage. Takamon had an acoustic guitar around him and GK had his blue Fender bass. They were playing them both and then Takamon started to sing.

**(Song: Only the Good Die Young: By Billy Joel)**

**Takamon:**

**Come out Virginia. Don't let me wait**

**You catholic girls start much too late**

**Aw, but sooner or later it comes down to fate**

**I might as well be the one**

Takamon sounded great. And everyone else in the diner was starting to like the sound. Blaze, Bunnie, and Antoine were smiling as Tak went on.

**Well they showed you a statue, told you to pray**

**They built you a temple and locked you away  
Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young  
That's what I said**

Everyone started to clap to the rhythm and then Takamon ran and jumped off the stage walking down an aisle of tables.

**Only the good die young**

**Only the good die young**

Takamon looked back and then GK jumped off too with his bass and still plucking at it. Then the bird started to sing the next verse as he walked down the aisle of tables next to the one Tak was in.

**GK:**

**You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd**

**We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud**

**We might be laughing a bit too loud**

**Aw, but that never hurt no one**

Mina started to clap too. In fact, now everyone was clapping except for Ash. The prick.

**So come on, Virginia. Show me a sign.**

**Send up a signal I'll throw you the line**

**The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind**

**Never lets in the sun**

**Darlin, only the good die young**

**Whoaoaoaohhh**

GK jumped up and started to float in the air on his back. He looked like he was sitting on a back chair playing that bass. He kicked his feet like he was swimming and he slowly moved.

**I tell ya, only the good die young**

**Only the good die young**

Blaze was too busy looking at GK, she didn't even notice Takamon jump on to the table and look down at her with a huge smile.

**Takamon:**

**You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation!**

**You got a brand new soul**

**Mmmm and a cross of gold**

Blaze was also smiling big and so were Bunnie and Antoine. It had been a very long time since Blaze had heard Takamon go full on musical like this. Then he jumped off the table. And went off.

Mina and Ash saw the whole thing. Ash wasn't smiling but Mina was. Then she jumped up a bit when she turned back around to see GK's face right in front of hers. He was still airborne and hanging upside down like a bat.

**GK:**

**But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information**

The bird leveled himself and kicked away again

**You didn't count on me**

**When you were counting on your rosary**

**Oh whoa whoa**

GK then did a backflip and landed on the ground. Takamon went up to him and then two were back to back.

**And they say there's a heaven for those who will wait**

**Takamon:**

**Some say its better but I say it ain't**

**GK: **

**I'd rather laugh with the sinners and cry with the saints**

**Takamon:**

**The sinners are much more fun…**

**Takamon & GK:**

**You know that only the good die young**

**Takamon:**

**Oh whoa baby yeah**

**GK:**

**Only the good die young**

**Yeah only the good die young**

The rhythmic clapping still went on, but then one couple got up and started dancing. Then everyone started to follow their lead and got their dance on as well.

Then a saxophone started to play in high notes. Everyone looked on stage and completely random, Tails was the one on stage playing that sax.

Mina practically had to drag up Ash to make him dance. He wasn't happy, but that smile on his girlfriend's face got him to smile too. Then Bunnie, Antoine, and Blaze all got up and moved around. Then Takamon and GK started up again.

**GK:**

**Well your mama told you all that I could give you was a reputation**

**Takamon:**

**Aww she never cared for me**

**But did she ever say a prayer for me?**

**Oh whoa whoa**

Takamon ran over to Blaze and started to dance with her. GK found some random people eto dance with. And they were attractive females. Of course.

**Come out come out come out Virginia don't let me wait**

**GK:**

**You catholic girls start much too late**

**Takamon:**

**Sooner or later it comes down to fate**

**GK:**

**I might as well be the one**

Then Takamon shouted,

"EVERYBODY!"

**Everyone in diner:**

**Only the good die young!**

**Takamon: **

**I'm telling you baby**

Everyone in the diner sang along at that one line. And resumed dancing. Even the other people on stage playing the other instruments along with Tails shouted out those word.

**GK:**

**You know that only the good die young**

**Only the good die young**

**Takamon:**

**Only the gooooooood**

**Only the good die young**

**GK:**

**Oo-oooo-ooooooooo hoo-hoooooo**

**Oooo-hoo-hoooooo-ooooooo**

The porcupine on the keyboard took over and finished the song. Takamon and GK played the last few notes on their guitars and then the song ended. Everyone gave them their applause and the six people playing a musical instrument took their bow. Tails hung up the sax and then jumped off the stage. Everyone else sat back down as Tails found Takamon.

"Hey you guys." He said.

"Hey what's up, Tails?" Takamon high-fived the young fox. "What are you doing here? Where's Cosmo?"

"She spent the night at Cream's house." Tails replied. "I walked by the placer and heard music and saw people dancing around. Then I came in, grabbed that sax and joined in. I like Billy Joel."

"Well thanks for the assist on the sax." Takamon replied.

Then a busty brown furred lynx with barley any clothes walked up to Takamon.

"Not bad, boy. How would you like me to show you a song you'll never forget?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Blaze was NOT going to have this. She lit up her hand in flames and put it right in front of the lynx's face.

"Beat it, skank!"

The lynx got scared and ran off. Then Blaze looked at her husband.

"Thanks you for that." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Takamon walked back over to where Mina was with GK by his side. Blaze, Bunnie, Antoine, and Tails followed too. They saw that Ash wasn't tickled by what he just saw.

"So if what we did isn't musical talent, then what is it?" Takamon asked him.

Ash didn't answer. He just continued to glare at them. Earning him the chuckled from both Tak and GK.

"That's what I thought." This was take two. "So how about it? Can we borrow the band for just one night?"

Ash was reluctant to answer. But the performance won Mina over.

"Sure. But can I come and watch?" she asked.

"Of course." GK replied. "Now if you all will excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Everyone looked at him confused.

"What business?" Bunnie asked.

GK smirked and then he snapped his fingers. Then a woman came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. In fact, it was the same woman that slapped him before Mina did. It was a white cat with long silver hair and brown eyes. GK smirked and put his arm around her.

"Hello, business." He muttered.

Then he walked out with her. Before he went out the door, he looked back and gave his friends a thumbs up. Everyone just had an astounded look on their faces.

"How the hell did he do that?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Takamon replied. "He's been my best friend for years. And to this day I still have no idea how he does that."

"I think it's his bass. It's like a magical slut wand." Blaze replied.

*SNAP*

Everyone looked at Tails who just snapped his fingers. Then the naïve little fox looked around for any female movement.

"Rats."

Bunnie giggled.

"Hey don't worry about it. You have Cosmo. Don't be like GK. Don't EVER be like GK."

Tails nodded.

"Okay, Aunt Bunnie. I should get going. I want to get some work done on the X-Tornado before Cosmo comes back. It was nice seeing you again, Mina."

"Same here, Tails."

Tails waved to her and then walked away. But before he did, he turned to Blaze and asked.

"How's the mother to be by the way?"

Blaze smiled.

"We're both doing just fine, Tails. Thanks for asking."

Tails nodded. "Cosmo told me to ask. Anyway, see ya!"

Tails walked out the door and then Mina looked right at Blaze.

"Mother to be?" she repeated.

Blaze just had to smile.

"Yep. I guess Tak hasn't told you yet. I'm pregnant."

Mina gave her biggest smile yet of the day. She stood up and hugged Takamon again.

"Oh congratulations!"

"He he. Thanks."

Then she backed off.

"If you ever need a babysitter, just give me a call. I've done it a million times." She said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Takamon replied. "Now then."

Takamon moved past her and looked at the rest of the band.

"You guys ever heard of a song called, Far Away?" he asked them.

The three of them shook their heads no. And then Takamon smirked.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with you guys."

**GK: Not a bad song choice.**

**Me: I like Billy Joel. But I personally like the Glee cover version better.**

**Violet: Puck's voice is so dreamy. (swoons)**

**Trevor: Hey! You're supposed to be in love with ME here! Not Noah Puckerman!**

**Me: Hold up, Trev. You're back here. Does that mean you, Tak, Blaze and GK no longer carry a grudge against ME the anon?**

**Takamon: Yeah I guess. Well actually no. It's not that we forgive him, we just couldn't find his house.**

**GK: But then whose house did we blow up?**

**Blaze: How the hell should I know?**

**Tai: The four of you blew up someone's house?**

**Trevor: Yeah. We kind of went rogue on that. We thought ME the anon was in there. But he wasn't.**

**Rika: So are you officially off the manhunt now?**

**GK: For now. As long as he keeps the jokes about us being owned to himself. We won't have a problem.**

**Me: Speaking of problems, I have to update Don't Stop Believin'. I'll be back with chapter 3 soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	3. The Super Date

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy Chapter 3. And it's been a while since I've actually held a chapter on Earth. So I'm due for one.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 3: The Super Date**

It took him a little while longer than he thought it would, but Sonic eventually asked Sally out. At first she was a bit surprised. But after taking a moment to think about it, she decided she was ready to try it again too.

Sonic set the place and time. Friday at 6:30. But he neglected to say where it was going to be.

But she agreed to it anyway. And that meant Sonic had some more work to do. The date was tomorrow and he had to book some reservations. But luckily for him, Nelson Thorndyke had connections pretty much everywhere in Station Square. So it was easy to get everything taken care of. And then there was the whole dancing in the park thing. Tak and Mina's band were ready to perform the designated song, but chances of the park being completely empty were doubtful. Even at the latest time there were still people there.

Once again, Nelson was called in to deal with that. Which he did. He was always happy to help Sonic out. The park would be barricaded and only Sonic and Sally would be allowed entry into it.

Then the next day came. And it was 6:00 on Mobius. Sonic was waiting outside the castle impatiently for Sally to come out the front gate.

"_Oh man. I hope I know what I'm doing. If I screw this up, our friendship will completely go down the drain. And it took the two of us forever to get back to friendship status."_

That was indeed true. When Sally and him broke up, she slapped him in the face. It took them months to get back to being just friends.

And in Sonic's mind, this whole date might be a bad idea. If this date goes sour, they might never be friends again. And he didn't want that to happen at all.

Then the castle gate opened up and Sally walked out. She didn't look any different. Blue boots, blue vest, and that was pretty much it.

"What? No dress up for the princess?" Sonic teased.

"Let's see how THIS date goes. Then we'll see about the change in attire." Sally said. "Now where are we going?"

Sonic smirked. He kept the destination of the date a secret to her for the element of surprise.

"Actually, we're going back into the castle. That's where the warp machine is."

"Warp machine?"

"Yeah. We're going to Chris' world for this date."

Sally's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Chris' world? Sonic, I'm not sure about that."

"Don't worry. I've been there plenty of times. Trust me. There's nothing to be scared of."

Sally scoffed. "You think I'm afraid?"

"Well why else would you not want to leave?"

Sally didn't answer. She couldn't think of a good reason not to go. Even though she was desperately trying to. But she had no ammo.

"Fine. Let's go."

Sonic jumped in victory and the two of them headed back inside the castle where the warp machine was. Rotor turned it on and the two of them walked into it hand in hand.

On the other side, Chuck Thorndyke and his grandson Chris were waiting there. And then the two of them arrived.

"Ah. Good to see you again, Sonic." Chuck said.

"Same here." Then he looked at his date for the evening. "Sally, you remember Chris' grandfather, Chuck. And Chuck, vice versa."

"Ah I remember. Nice to see you again, Sally." Chuck nodded.

"Of course. Same with me." Sally said. "So where are we going, Sonic?"

The hedgehog smirked.

"Follow me."

Sonic took Sally's hand again and led her through the front door which Mr. Tanaka had opened up for them. Right in front of the Thorndyke Manor was a single horse drawn wheel sleigh. And holding the reigns to the horse was a tall guy in a suit and a top hat.

Sonic walked over to it and stood by the side.

"Ladies first." He said.

Sally giggled. Sonic was always polite. She climbed in and took a seat and then the blue hedgehog at right next to her. Then Sonic gave the word to the guy controlling the horse and he shook the reigns a bit making the horse walk out the gate. Tanaka closed the gate and then the Super Date officially began.

It went just like Sonic wanted it too. And Sally was enjoying herself as well. For the first time, she was seeing a brand new world. The tall buildings, the lights they produced, she had never seen anything like it before. And Sonic was right there next to her smiling at her own smile. She was cute when she did.

Then sleigh stopped in front of a restaurant and the two of them hopped out and walked in. It lasted about forty five minutes the dinner. And it was quite awkward with them two being the only two Mobians in the whole place. In the whole city in fact. Sally was amazed at two things during dinner. One was that Sonic didn't complain that there weren't any chilidogs on the menu. And two: she had now eaten food from three worlds. Her world, Mobius. This world, Earth. And Takamon's world, the Digital World. And in all three of them, the food was great.

After dinner, the horse and sleigh was still there and the climbed back into it again. Then they rode on down to the theatre district. Sonic's next thing on the list was the show. It was supposed to be a romantic play about these two completely opposite people who hate each other falling in love because of their flaws and differences. To Sonic, it was boring, but the main guy in the play kind of reminded him of Shadow due to him being kind of an ass.

The show lasted about a good two hours counting intermission. And after they left, Sonic gave the signal to the guy with the horse and sleigh to go on without them. He and Sally took the other's hand and began to walk down the street.

"You know I have to say. Human theatricality isn't all that bad." Sally said.

"I thought you might like it." Sonic replied.

Sally nodded and looked up at the tall buildings again.

"Is it true that a giant water beast flooded this whole city one time?" Sally asked.

Sonic knew what she was talking about. It was the whole Perfect Chaos incident.

"Yep. It took the government forever to re-build the whole place. And thankfully, it happened."

Sonic was going to go on, but then he heard the sound of an engine. A very familiar engine of s super fast car. He froze in his tracks.

"Sonic?"

Sally looked over at him and noticed also he was stiff.

"Oh please be someone else." He muttered.

But his instincts were on the money. Chris's uncle, Sam Speed, was right behind him in that super fast car of his.

"Well well well. Long time, no see, Sonic."

Sonic turned around to look at the human in the jumpsuit.

"Yeah. Nice to see you too, Sam." He tried his best to sound nice.

"Say. How about you and me have a night race?"

Sonic slapped his face. He knew that was coming.

"No. Not tonight, Sam."

He started to walk away but then Sam revved up his engine even louder making him stop and turn again.

"What's the matter, Sonic? Afraid you might lose this time around?" Sam asked cockily.

Sonic sighed.

"No. It's because unlike you, I have a date tonight. And you're kind of interrupting it."

That's when Sam noticed finally Sonic's hand was interlocked with another one. He then noticed Sally.

"Sam, this is Sally. Sally this is Sam Speed. He's Chris' uncle."

"Hello." Sally politely waved her hand at Sam.

"Hey there." Sam nodded his head. "Come on, Sonic. One race. I'll go easy on you."

"Easy on me? Sam, you and I have had countless races and you haven't even won ONE yet."

"Yeah? So what? I feel lucky tonight."

Sonic sighed. Sam was always like this. But he didn't need this. Not tonight of all nights.

"Alright. Sam, I understand you're bored. This city is dull in crime because you're the best cop around and you just want some excitement. But I'm going to say something to you. And I want you to listen carefully."

Sam nodded. "Alright."

"GO. AWAY."

With that said rather loud, Sonic walked off leaving a dumbstruck Sam behind. Ten minutes later of silence, they reached the park. And as to Sonic's specifications, there was no one there but them. Then Sally broke the silence.

"Did you really have to say that to that guy?" she asked.

"Who? Sam? He's Chris' uncle, but he's also a huge pain in the ass." Sonic said. "He's always challenging me to race him and I beat him every time. You of all people know I look a good race, but that many times beating the same guy gets tiring."

"What about when you defeat Eggman? You've beaten him countless times." Sally asked.

"As much as I enjoy racing and running, I like smashing badniks more."

"Ah."

They continued to walk through the park. And Sally noticed how similar the area was to her old home back in Mobius. Many years ago, Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters used to live in a small village hidden away in a huge forest. It was called, Knothole. But tragically, the whole village was discovered by Eggman and he burned it to the ground with a devastating assault. But Nicole was quick and used her abilities to construct Sonic and his friends a whole new city modeled after another one they lost to Eggman before Knothole. That city was New Mobotropolis. Mina Mongoose even named her band after the old village. They were called, The Forget Me Knots, in honor of what they lost.

All the trees and green everywhere reminded Sally so much of her memories of Knothole. She missed it a lot. As much as she loves New Mobotropolis, she still greatly missed Knothole.

"Sonic, do you ever think about Knothole and how easy it was back then?" she asked.

Sonic sighed and took a look around. Now he was starting to feel the same way she did.

"Yeah. I have to admit I sometimes think about that. I loved that village. Now it's nothing but a wasteland. Just like Cybertron."

Sally eyed him strangely. "How would you even know what that planet looks like? All we've ever seen of it is the rooms where we talk to the rest of Tak's team."

"I asked Teletraan to show me some pictures. I wanted to see for myself how bad it was up there."

"Oh." Now she got it. "And? What did you see?"

Sonic looked down.

"It wasn't pretty at all. And I thought our war with Eggman was tough. What these guys got going with these Decepticons is a hundred times worse. A whole planet filled with innocent people has been completely ravaged of its beauty. All that stands is one city for crying out loud. It kind of makes me happy for what I have. You know?"

Sally smiled at him.

"Yeah." She agreed. "You know, it's kind of funny. Ever since Tak and the others came into our lives, we've all been acting differently."

Sonic chuckled in agreement. "You're telling me. Tails got Cosmo back, Bunnie and Antoine are even closer than ever, and now Shadow's a good guy."

"And…..here you and I are…..on a date." Sally finished.

Sonic nodded and then he stopped in the middle of an open field.

"Sally," He looked into her eyes. "I've been thinking. I was kind of hoping you and I could go back to what we were before. You know? More than friends status."

Sally began to blush.

"Are….are you sure? The last time we tried that, it didn't end so well."

Bother of her hands were now clasped inside Sonic's gloved ones.

"I'm definitely sure. Sally, I can only imagine myself with one girl. You. And I know that for these past few months, you and I have been distant. But I don't want to be anymore. I've been…..far away."

Sally was still blushing and then Sonic smirked as if he knew what was about to happen.

Then it happened. Sally and Sonic heard the steady rhythm of an acoustic guitar. And not so long into it, a voice came along with a bass line.

**(BGM: Far Away: By, Nickelback)**

**Takamon:**

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait?**

Sonic smirked even more while Sally was just surprised this was happening. Sonic still had Sally's hands in his. Then he positioned them so their fingers were interlocking. Then he held them up and got ready to move.

**Just one chance, just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

'**Cause you know**

**You know, you know**

Sonic and Sally began to slow dance with each other. Then the drums joined and some backup vocals. Sally was now smiling.

**Takamon & GK:**

**That I love you, I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreamin you'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathin if I don't see you anymore**

The slow acoustic guitar began again like the intro. While Sally and Sonic kept dancing, they didn't even pay attention to who else was there. Hiding in the trees not far from them, Takamon, GK, Mina, Ash, and the rest of the band were there. Blaze had also decided to tag along. Takamon had his acoustic guitar, GK had his bass, and the other three band members were on their respected instruments. Mina, Blaze, and Ash were just watching. And strangely, Takamon wasn't wearing his armor. He had not blue pants and a black opened up button shirt with short sleeves. Then they started up again. And the vocals switched.

**GK:**

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

'**Cause with you I'd withstand**

**Anything to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all, I'd give it up**

**Give anything, but I won't give up**

'**Cause you know**

**You know, you know**

Sonic and Sally were still dancing. Sally now had had her head pressed against Sonic's chest. She had forgotten how it felt to be this close to someone. And…..it felt really nice.

**Takamon & GK:**

**I love you, I loved you along**

**And I miss you, been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore**

Despite being in the trees, Takamon and the rest of the group still had a full visual of the two of them dancing. And they weren't half bad. Sure Sonic took a bad step every 30 seconds, but all in all, he was good.

Takamon had to smile. Then he felt two hands on his stomach. He smiled and looked back and saw Blaze swaying her hips with the beat of the music. Takamon swayed with her wife AND his soon to be son or daughter while his fingers still plucked.

**Takamon:**

**So far away, been far away for far too long**

**GK:**

**So far away, been far away for far too long**

Ash gently took Mina's hand. And then the two of them started to dance too.

**Takamon & GK:**

**But you know**

**You know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

'**Cause I needed**

**Takamon:**

**I need to hear you say**

**Whole band together:**

**I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long  
So keep breathin', 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go**

Keep breathin', 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Hold on to me, never let me go

The song ended and Sonic and Sally stood in one place now. Sally had her arms around Sonic's neck and Sonic had his hands at Sally's waist. The two of them had their eyes locked onto the other's.

"Wow." Sally was of course shocked that she enjoyed it that much.

"Yeah." Sonic was about to go for it.

Both of them started to feel like their faces were getting closer to each other's. It took them three seconds to realize they actually were getting closer. That's when the move was put into play. Both of them closed their eyes and three more seconds later, Sonic and Sally had their lips locked on.

The viewers in the trees smiled at the sight of them kissing.

"Aw. Good for them." Mina said.

"I can't believe this Super Date plan of yours actually worked, Tak." GK said.

Takamon smiled.

"Neither can I." the golden one agreed. "Job well done, band. Let's head home."

Everyone packed up their stuff and made their way back to Chris' house so they could head back to Mobius.

"You know, I'm surprised how this worked out." Blaze said. "Everything fell into place perfectly, no tardiness, no rude behavior, and best of all, no one got hurt."

Blaze only got two out of three things right on that. Someone did get hurt. That person just wasn't on a date tonight.

As Sonic and Sally continued making out, they failed to notice someone else in the tree line on the other side of where Takamon and the others were. There was only one person there. And that person was a pink hedgehog with jade green eyes which were now overflowing with tears.

Amy followed them everywhere on that date tonight. She at first had every intention of hammering Sally into a pancake and running off with Sonic tied up in chains. But that kiss made her forget all that in a split second.

"_No. I've lost him. Again."_

Finally respecting their privacy, the girl walked on back to Chris' house.

**Don't forget to review everyone! And I'll try to get chapter 4 up soon!**


	4. The Date Aftermath

**Alright. Here we go. Chapter four. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 4: Date Aftermath**

The next morning, everyone decided to meet for breakfast at Uncle Chucks together on Mobius. It was a Saturday so Chris was able to come as well. Takamon, Blaze, Bunnie, and Antoine, were the first ones to show up. Then Tails and Cosmo, Chris, Cream, and Cheese, and then Sonic and Sally came in. Together. Hand in hand even. All of them took a seat and the big round booth at the end of the diner. And Bunnie couldn't help but stare at the hedgehog and her best friend.

"Well, look at this. I take it the date went alright." The half robot rabbit said in a teasing tone.

Sally and Sonic both smiled at her.

"It went perfect." Sally remarked.

Sonic looked at Takamon.

"And you nailed that song perfectly." He said. "Seriously, man. How are you able to just break into song like that?"

"Once again, I'm from a world that's practically the internet. We broke into the song all the time. Even on the job. I was a singing miner." Takamon explained.

"Really? Just any song? Any time?" Cream asked.

"Yep."

"Do you think you could do one right here? Right now?" The young rabbit asked again.

"Maybe another time, Cream. I'm not awake enough to sing just yet."

Then Uncle Chuck walked by. And he immediately took notice of Sonic and Sally just like everyone else.

"I take it the date was successful?" he asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Uncle Chuck, it couldn't have gone any better." Sonic remarked.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Now, are we all ready to order?" the older hedgehog asked.

Blaze was the first to go.

"I'll take the whole breakfast menu." She said.

Everyone then eyed the pink pyrokinetic with strange eyes.

"Blaze, that's half a page worth of food." Chris said looking at his own menu.

"I have to agree. I think that's a bit too much." Chuck said attempting to give the chefs in the back a lesser load.

But Blaze didn't let up.

"Look, Chuck. I'm starving right now. And I'm pregnant. I HAVE to eat. Now are you going to deny me and my child food or am I going to have to go cannibal on you?"

Chuck was terrified. He knew never to piss off a pregnant woman. Especially one in the raging hormone stage. So Chuck timidly wrote down everything on the breakfast menu. And then everyone else took their orders and Chuck walked away. The eyes were still on Blaze. All of them were.

"Do you really think you're going to be able to eat ALL of that?" Cosmo asked.

"You better believe it." Blaze replied.

"I bet you can't." Sonic said.

"You wanna put money on it? I'll bet you twenty bucks that I'll be able to eat every single bite of everything I just ordered. You want in, blue boy? I'd hate to humiliate you in front of your girlfriend." Blaze extended her hand.

Sonic looked at Sally and then back at Blaze. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"You're on, firebug."

Blaze made a face and then, after twenty minutes of waiting, Uncle Chuck came out with everyone's orders. But he had to make three trips back and forth from the kitchen in order to get it all out there. In front of Blaze, there were eggs, French toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, hash browns, cinnamon rolls, you name a breakfast food it was in front of the pink Digimon. There were seven plates in total. And they were all very big plates.

Sonic had ordered a couple of chili dogs to no one's surprise. And when he took a bite, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste in his mouth it was so good.

"Alright, Blaze. Let's see if you can….HUH?"

When Sonic opened his eyes, they couldn't have gone wider than that. Every single plate that was in front of Blaze was empty. All that remained was crumbs. Everyone, even Takamon, was shocked at how fast she chowed down all of that food. It was like her hands and mouth had a mind of their own. And Sonic only had his eyes closed for ten seconds.

Blaze just sat there holding her full stomach and licked her lips. Then she looked over and smirked at Sonic.

"Who's the boss?" She asked victoriously.

"Sacre bleur. My goodness how are you able to eat that much and not hurt in your stomach?" Antoine asked still completely awestruck.

"Obviously you've never been with child." Blaze looked back at Sonic and then held out her open palm.

Sonic sighed. He reached into his quills and pulled out the right amount of money for Blaze and then put it in her hand. Then she put it in the pocket of her pants. And then she frowned when she looked at her pants even closer.

"Aw. It's not gonna be long until these pants don't fit me." She sad upset. "And these are my favorite ones."

"Maybe Amy could take you shopping for some new maternity clothes. You're perfect for Mobian clothes. Right Amy?" Sonic looked at the pink hedgehog.

Correction. No he didn't. He looked all around the table they were at and that's when he was the first one out of all of them to finally realize that Amy was not there.

"Hey. Where's Amy?" Sonic looked around the whole diner.

And then everyone else noticed the pink hedgie's absence as well.

"I wonder where she could be." Chris got an idea. He looked to his side where no one was there. "Hey Nicole. Teletraan."

And right at that very instant, two Mobian looking lynxes appeared out of nowhere by pixilating themselves into view. One male and one female. Nicole and Teletraan 1 were their names.

"Yes, Chris?" Teletraan asked.

"Do you know where Amy is?" Chris asked him.

"The last time I checked, she was still in her room. Still in her bed for that matter." Nicole answered.

All of them sitting at that table were now confused.

"Why is Amy still in bed?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Teletraan answered. "I thought she would be here with you."

"Can you give us a visual on her room?" Takamon asked.

"Of course." Nicole waved her hand a holo-screen appeared in front of them.

The screen showed an over head view of Amy's bedroom in her house. She was still in her bed just like Nicole had said. And her head was buried into her pillow while water came out of her eyes.

"Why is she crying?" Tails asked concerned.

"I have no clue. When she got home last night, she went right to her room, got in her bed, and started crying into her pillow." Nicole responded.

"Okay. Where was she last night before she got home?" Sonic asked trying to get clues to the puzzle.

Chris right then knew what must have happened.

"She was on Earth."

Everyone looked at the human.

"What was she doing on your world?" Antoine asked.

"She didn't say. She just walked through the portal, and walked out of the house without a word. But she did look super mad about something. And when she came back, she looked depressed."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant.

"She followed us." Sonic looked at Sally. "She must have followed us everywhere on our date and went home when she saw us kissing."

"She's gotta be feeling extremely bad right now." Cream said.

"So what do we do?" Takamon asked.

Takamon was at first oblivious, but it took a few more seconds for him to notice that everyone,, even his own wife, was looking at him.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"I think this is your expertise, Tak. I think you should talk to her." Sonic said.

"I have to agree, Tak." Bunnie said. "Evah since you came into our lives, you've kinda been the voice of reason for all of us."

"So….get on over there. We'll be watching." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Takamon glared at Sonic and then everyone else. They just assumed that he was going to just walk over there and talk to her. But there's a first for everything.

"Cream, cover your ears." Takamon said.

Assuming some bad words were going to be said, Cream did what she was told and covered her ears. Then the golden Digimon directed his next words to everyone.

"Okay. All of you are high off your asses if you think I'm going over there."

Their faces dropped. All of them.

"Why not? We figured you could help talk her out of this with that 260 year old wisdom you've got." Chris said.

"As old and wise as I am, Chris, that doesn't make me a frickin therapist. I'm not going over there. And that's that."

"Well then who's going to go and talk to her?" Tails asked.

"It's gonna be him." Takamon pointed right at Sonic.

"What? ME? Why should I be the one to go?" the hedgehog was obviously not ready to deal with a depressed Amy.

"Because you're the one who broke her heart." Takamon replied. "You want me to be the voice of reason? I'm being it right now. Amy won't listen to me. She'll only listen to you, Sonic. Just go over to her house and explain to her why you did what you did."

"You're making it sound like I did something wrong!" Sonic asked a bit mad. "Basically what you're asking me to do is go over there and apologize. I have nothing to apologize for!"

"Sonic, take a good look at that screen." Takamon said.

Sonic looked at the screen and his face softened up when he saw Amy crying.

"Sonic, I know you didn't do anything wrong. But you ad Sally are the ones who caused her to be like this. I know you didn't mean to. But she needs to hear it from you. Not me."

"What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry I'm not interested in you? I'm sorry I'm in love with Sally? Somehow I don't really see that going too well, Tak."

"Okay well first of all, don't say those exact words to her. Just explain to her the situation. I'm sure she'll understand."

Sonic sighed and then he stood up.

"Fine. But if I don't come back alive, I love you all and my will is underneath my bed."

Sonic took his leave. Man this wasn't going to be easy for him. He knew Amy had a huge crush on him but he never thought that she would spiral into a depression like this. That pillow case of hers looked soaked all over. Did she really cry THAT much?

And now here he was walking to her house to try and talk it over with her. But what the hell was he supposed to say. It's not like the store sells cards that say, "I'm sorry I'm not in love with you." So he likes another girl. Is that such a crime? Apparently to the people who have crushes on you, it is.

He had no idea how to act around a girl when they were like this. He didn't expect Amy to be like this. The last time he and Sally got together, instead of crying, Amy went on a rampage in her house and destroyed very possession of hers with that scary hammer. And honestly, Sonic would have rather wanted to deal with THAT Amy rather than a crying one. It seems having your heart broken a second time is much more painful than the first time.

As he walked up to the front porch of her house, he began to tense up. Also he was staring to dislike Takamon a bit for forcing him to do this. But, you should never go against the words of a 260 year old data creature who's about to be a father. Maybe Takamon considered that whole little scene with Sonic back there practice for when his kid's a teen or something. Who knows? All that mattered was that Sonic was now right in front of Amy's front door.

"_What the hell do I do now? Knock or just walk in? She's upstairs crying right now. Chances are she won't even come to the door. And IF she does, she'll see it's me, and probably kick my ass to ease the pain or something like that."_

Sonic was about to just turn around and run away, but as soon as he raised his foot to dash, Teletraan-1 appeared in front of him.

"Takamon wanted me to tell you if you even think about running away, he'll come after you as Blurr and kick your ass. That is all."

With that said and done, Teletraan vanished and Sonic lowered his leg with a stomp on the ground.

"_Damn. Why does he always have to be one step ahead of me? It makes me feel….slow. And I HATE slow."_

As much as he didn't want to do it, it seemed that Sonic was now cornered. So there was only one thing he could do. He turned around, placed his hand on the knob, and opened the unlocked door.

He entered the house and closed the front door behind him. He had been inside Amy's house before so he knew where everything was. Amy's bedroom was upstairs. And that's where she was. Step by step, he climbed the stairs slowly so she wouldn't hear him. And then when he reached her door, he heard her on the other side bawling her jade green eyes out.

It honestly killed him inside to know that he was the one responsible for what was going on behind that door. Well technically it was him AND Sally who were both responsible because the both of them kissed. But Takamon was right. It was Sonic's responsibility alone to put a stop to it. So he knocked on the door and Amy's broken voice came quite loudly.

"Go away, Cream!"

She assumed it was Cream and Vanilla since they're the ones who visit her the most.

"Amy, it's me. Sonic."

The pink girl's eyes opened all the way up after she heard his voice. As much as she loved to hear it, she didn't want to right now.

"What do you want, Sonic?"

Sonic was about to open the door. But he froze before he grabbed the knob.

"Amy, are you wearing anything?"

Amy didn't know why he was even asking a question like that. But she looked down her body anyway. She only had on her underwear.

"No I'm not."

"Well then put something on and meet me in your living room. You and I need to talk."

With that, Sonic went downstairs and took a seat on Amy's couch. As he waited, he tapped his foot in super speed it sounded like a woodpecker going at it on the floor. Five minutes later, Amy came out dressed in her pink pajamas wrapped in a blanket as if she were sick. She didn't even bother to put on any shoes and her hair was an absolute mess. Her eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying she did.

She took a seat next to Sonic and stared at him with a frown.

"What do we need to talk about, Sonic?"

Sonic looked back at her.

"I think you know."

"Oh really? Would it happen to be about the fact that you took my heart and shattered it into a million pieces?" She yelled.

Somehow, Sonic knew she would react like this. And then he got the idea of what to say.

"Amy, you make it sound as if I was cheating on you or something. Well I most certainly wasn't. And here's why. You and I….we aren't together. You and I are not dating. You and I are nowhere CLOSE to dating. So you have no right to say I broke your heart when I never even had it in the first place."

Despite the hard evidence Sonic had stacked against Amy, she pressed on.

"So you decided to go back to the woman who slapped you in the face. How good for you."

This was no longer a civil conversation. It was an argument. Sonic was now glaring at Amy.

"We've gotten past that, Amy. She's changed and I have too. And you know what? She and I are happy to be together again, and nothing is going to come between us. Not you, not anyone."

"Sonic I want you to think this through. She dumped you because you wouldn't settle down. She's only going to ask you to do it again in due time. I'd give it a few months and then you'll be getting over her again."

"What kind of a friend are you? I thought you would be happy for me. I'm happy to be with Sally. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Because I thought the next girl you would be with was me!"

"Are you THAT selfish?"

"Dump her."

Sonic went silent when those two words left her mouth.

"What…..what did you just say?"

"You heard me. Dump her. It will save you the heartbreak I know she's gonna give you." Then her tone changed to one that actually sounded like she cared. "Sonic, I care about you too much to see you depressed. Remember last time you and her broke up, you didn't leave your house or go for a run. You should dump her right now and save yourself from that feeling."

Sonic was now fuming. And he showed when he banged his fists on the coffee table in front of them and stood up.

"How dare you."

"Sonic, I…"

"I finally have a chance at love again….and you want me to dump her?"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"BULLSHIT!"

Amy was frightened of how loud Sonic was getting.

"This isn't about me getting hurt and you damn well know it! You want me to dump Sally because she's not you! I'm not stupid, Amy!"

"Sonic, listen to me."

"NO! I shouldn't have even come here in the first place!"

Sonic stormed to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Amy asked on the brink of tears again.

Sonic looked back with an icy gaze.

"I don't care! As long as you're nowhere near me, I don't care where I go!"

After that last shout, Sonic slammed the door behind him walked away from her house and Amy was sobbing uncontrollably again.

When he got at the end of the walkway, Teletraan appeared and he was about to speak but Sonic stopped him.

"Save it, Teletraan. I'm not in the mood."

Before the AI could respond, Sonic took off down the street leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Back at Uncle Chuck's Diner, everyone had very wide eyes and dropped jaws. They were watching the whole thing with Nicole and Teletraan's help.

"Whoa." Chris murmured. "I've never seen Sonic get so….mad."

"I'll tell you one thing. If Amy wasn't heartbroken before, she certainly is now." Tails remarked.

"I'm not really sure who to side with. Sure Amy was being a bit selfish, but Sonic didn't have to yell at her like that." Cosmo said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed with the Seedrian.

"Tak? What do you take of that little scene?" Chris asked his Digimon guardian.

Takamon still had his wide eyes on the screen. It was now showing a full on view of Amy crying into the armrest of her couch.

"I did that." he murmured.

Blaze eyed her husband.

"Honey? What are you talking about?"

Takamon looked at his wife ashamed of himself.

"I'm the one who made Sonic go over there. So it's partially my fault." He looked over at Bunnie. "You were right, Bunnie. I'm the voice of reason for you guys. I should have gone over there myself."

"Sugah, you idea Sonic was gonna go off on her like that. You're not the one to blame." Bunnie remarked.

"But maybe it's not too late for you to get over there and fix things." Cream suggested.

Takamon sighed.

"Cream, I'm afraid it IS too late. The damage has been done. She won't listen to any of us now."

The Digimon's words were true. Amy was crying too much to even give a care about anything else right now.

All she cared about was Sonic. Last night she lost his heart. But now….she might have just lost his friendship as well. No one had any clue what was going to happen between those two hedgehogs. But one thing was for certain. They weren't going to be doing a lot of talking to each other.

**Well there it is. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been swamped with the holiday special for this year. Chapter 7 of Don't Stop Believin'. Happy Holidays!**

**And I totally forgot to say this a while ago, but happy birthday, Lord Pata. It was on the 19th but I think it still counts.  
**


	5. The Note

**Hey guys! I only own my OC's and the plot. Nothing else. So enjoy.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 5: The Note**

After Sonic and Sally went on that date, Sally felt more comfortable going into the human world. So when Chris suggested everyone come to lunch at his house, she had no problem with it. Neither did the rest of the Freedom Fighters. As long as it was on a weekend so Chris could be there as well. And no one else on Earth had officially met Blaze yet. Nor did anyone else know that she was pregnant with Takamon's child. Chris went first and gave his grandfather, Mr. Tanaka, and Ella the heads up. And Ella was happy to get to cook for all of them.

When it came time to go, Takamon, Blaze, GK, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, cheese, Vanilla, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine all went through the gate to Chris's house. Ella was in the kitchen cooking when she saw them all come in the house from the garage.

"Oh hello!" she said.

"Hi, Ella." Cream waved.

"I've almost got it all ready. Just wait out there in the living room and I'll call you in." Ella told them.

All of them nodded and then they all resided to the living room. Vanilla on the other hand stayed in the kitchen to help Ella cook.

"You really have a big house, Chris." Cosmo said as she looked around.

"Yeah. It's home." Chris said as he too looked around his house.

"I helped build it too." Chuck added as he walked downstairs.

"Ah. Everyone, you remember my grandfather. Chuck Thorndyke." Chris said.

"I don't." Blaze muttered.

"Yeah. Me neither." GK said.

Takamon nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right. You guys haven't officially met him yet." Takamon said. "Chuck, I want you to meet my best friend GK."

GK flapped his wing hello at Chuck.

"And this here….is my ever so lovely wife, Blaze."

Blaze waved at Chuck with a smile.

"I've seen you but I've never introduced myself." She said.

Chuck just stared at Blaze.

"But…Takamon told me you were dead."

"Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" Ella called.

Everyone took a glance to the kitchen and then Takamon looked up at Chuck.

"I'll explain over lunch, Chuck."

*DING DONG*

Chris knew who was at the door.

"Oh. I hope you guys don't mind but I invited some of my own Earth friends to come over as well." Chris said as he went for the door.

"No problem at all, sugah." Bunnie said with a wink.

Chris opened up the door and his three friends, Danny, Frances, and the handicapped Helen all entered the house. After all the introductions, everyone then went back to the dining room and took a seat as Mr. Tanaka passed out their plates. And then Ella came over with a big platter of grilled cheese sandwiches for all of them. Everyone each took one to start with and as they did, the unknown Mobians introduced themselves to Ella and Mr. Tanaka. And then Takamon introduced GK and Blaze for them. And just like Chuck, Ella, Danny, Frances, Helen, and Tanaka were confused by Blaze being alive. But after a brief explanation from Takamon, it was all cleared up.

"Wow." Chuck was indeed fascinated with the concept of Digimon coming back to life. "Well I'm happy for you, Takamon. You have your love back."

"It's so sweet. A love that truly never dies." Ella said.

Takamon then gave a chuckle. "Yeah and that's only the half of it."

Chuck, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka were now confused as to what Takamon meant by that. But the next words out of his mouth made it understandable.

"The other half is, me and her are going to parents. Blaze is pregnant." The golden one said with an even bigger smile.

And everyone else smiled too. There was something about hearing a baby was about to be born that always made a person smile.

"Well congratulations, you two." Tanaka said.

"Thanks, Tanaka." Takamon replied.

And as soon as that was done, all of them began to eat. And all of them were astounded once more Ella's handywork in the kitchen. But Blaze on the other hand just stared at her sandwich turning it over. Ella took notice.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Blaze shook her head. "Oh no. Nothing's wrong. Just a sec."

Blaze held the sandwich on her flat left palm. And then pressed her right palm down on top of the article of food and gently pushed down. After five seconds, a small deal of smoke came from her hands. And then when she lifted her hands, she saw the bread of the sandwich was a bit black on both sides.

"I like my food to be a bit singed. It's just who I am." Blaze said as she took a bite.

Chuck was at first confused, then he wasn't after two seconds.

"Oh now I remember. Takamon said you're pyrokinetic."

"That's right."Blaze said as she swallowed and bit into the food again.

"So you can cook things with your bare hands?" Ella asked intrigued. "That's very impressive."

"Yeah? So's this."

Blaze pointed to an unlit candle in the middle of the giant dining table and in the snap of her fingers, the wick was a lit with a small flame.

"Very impressive." Tanaka said.

"I think so." Blaze remarked as she continued to eat.

"That's so cool!" Frances said incredibly intrigued. "Can you do anything else?"

Blaze smirked and held up her open hand at the candle she just lit. And then that tiny flame grew into a baseball sized fireball. With a twitch of Blaze's fingers, multiple streams of fire flew out of that ball and began to fly around the room. Nothing the streams went by were set ablaze due to Blaze's mind control. And then Blaze held her hand out and the streams all went over to her pal and started to spin around like a fiery atom. Then Blaze closed her hand ending the show and she actually received a small applause.

"Thank you. Thank you." Blaze said with a chuckle.

"That was amazing." Helen said.

"You should see her in a fight." Tails commented.

"Wait a minute. Where's Amy?" Ella finally noticed.

Amy was the only one of them not there. Takamon smugly looked at a certain blue hedgehog.

"Why don't you ask Sonic?" 

Sonic glared back at Takamon and then gave his answer.

"I don't where she is. And frankly I don't care."

Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Frances, Helen, Danny and Ella all seemed a bit surprised by what Sonic said. Sure Sonic didn't like it when Amy always crushed on him, but he never said things like that about her.

"Sonic? Why would you say that?" Vanilla asked.

Vanilla had no clue either. She wasn't there in the diner that morning watching. And that was a week ago.

"Yeah Sonic. That doesn't sound like you." Danny agreed.

"Sonic, it's been a week. That's long enough." Takamon said. "Just say you're sorry."

"No." Sonic declared. "I have absolutely nothing to be sorry for."

"Sonic, you have to admit you were a bit harsh on her." Sally said.

Sonic looked at Sally with shock in his eyes.

"You're defending her? After what she said?"

"Wait. Hold on." Ella said. "What happened?"

"Sonic got super mad at Amy and yelled at her in her house." Takamon took the liberty of answering.

The ones out of the group who were oblivious to this fact stared at Sonic even more shocked than before. And then the hedgehog went on the defensive.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! You don't even know what happened!"

"Well then tell us, Sonic. What happened?" Chuck asked.

Sonic calmed down and explained.

"That date me and Sally had last week, it turns out Amy followed us throughout it." Sonic started. "And the next morning she was in her house crying her eyes out. So I went over there to talk to her and try and explain calmly to her that I was in love with Sally and I only considered her a friend. But I never actually got to that last part."

Then he glared at Takamon.

"Although if someone ELSE had gone over there, I'm sure I wouldn't be in this situation."

Now Takamon got a little bit mad.

"Sonic, I'm gonna say this one last time. Me going over to consul a heartbroken hedgehog who has a crush on YOU makes no sense!"

"And the guy who broke her heart would do better? What made you think that?" Sonic snapped back.

"Why can't you see that you were complete dick to her?"

Sonic and Takamon had reached a certain level of anger with each other they forgot there were other people around to hear the language. Vanilla covered Cream's ears.

"Okay. MAYBE I was a BIT of a dick. But she told me to dump Sally for her own selfish wants!"

"Okay yes that may require a bit of a raise in volume but that doesn't mean you blow out the speakers and become an asshole in front of her."

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!"

Sally screamed as loud as she could and then everything fell silent. Antoine even gave a small shriek because he had never heard Sally yell so loud before. Then she sat back down and looked at her boyfriend.

"Sonic, I'm siding with Tak on this one." She said. "You remember the last time we were together, Amy said stuff like that constantly and you just let it slide. Why did you let it get to you this time?"

Sonic sighed and rubbed the back of his head. It was true. During the last time Sonic and Sally were together, Amy kept begging Sonic to break up with Sally so they could run off an elope and more stuff like that. Eventually she stopped, but whenever she did, Sonic would just let it slide knowing how Amy is.

"I don't know." Sonic muttered. "I guess… I just finally got fed up with it all. I didn't mean to snap at her." Then he looked back at Takamon. "I never meant to hurt her like that."

Takamon nodded.

"I know you didn't, Sonic."

Then Tails stepped in.

"Sonic, you have to apologize to her. It's the right thing to do."

"I haven't seen her in days. I'm starting to get really worried." Cream nodded.

Sonic nodded at his younger brother figure.

"You're right, Tails." Then he looked back at Takamon again. "You think you can ask Teletraan to find her for me?"

Takamon nodded and took out Teletraan 1's portable form. He placed it on the table and then pressed a button. And then a small hologram of Teletraan's lynx body appeared.

"Teletraan, find Amy. Sonic's finally going to apologize." Takamon said.

"It's about time." Teletraan responded. "Hold on."

The hologram of his lynx body vanished and it was replaced with a huge holo screen so everyone at the table could see. Teletraan had brought up a view of Amy's house. But it was empty.

"She's not in her house." Teletraan said. "And Nicole just swept all of New Mobotropolis. She's not here."

"Wait a minute." Antoine spoke up. "Go into her living room again. I thought I saw something."

Everyone got up out of their seats and gathered around the screen. Teletraan went back to Amy's living room.

"Right there. On the table." Antoine pointed.

On the table in front of Amy's couch, there was a small piece of paper. Teletraan and Nicole appeared in the room in their bodies and Nicole picked up the paper.

"What's it say, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"It's a note from Amy." Nicole said as she began to read. "It says: Dear Sonic, I'm sorry I've been such a burden to your life. I see now that I no longer have you as a friend anymore. And I just can't live with that. I'm sorry. I hope you and Sally will be very happy together. But I want you to know that I will always love you even you're with another girl. Day in and day out. Amy Rose."

Nicole put the paper down and then eyed Teletraan.

"Now what does that mean?" she asked him.

"I don't know." Teletraan answered. "Takamon, what do you make from this?"

Teletraan waited ten seconds for a response. But he didn't get one.

"Takamon? Are you there?" he tried again.

But he still got no answer. Then Nicole gave it a try.

"Sally? Bunnie? Tails? Cosmo? Is anyone even listening?"

No one was. Teletraan's portable from was lying on the table and the dining room was empty.

Everyone rushed out the door knowing exactly what Amy had in mind when she wrote that note. Chuck, Mr. Tanaka, Ella, Vanilla, and Cream all headed for the car in the garage. Tails went for the X-Tornado along with Sally, Cosmo, and Antoine. Sonic hopped on the wing.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

The cyan stone on Blurr's right hand ring began to glow and melt all over his body. And then his famous suit and robe appeared on him.

"BLURR!"

It took no less than one second for Blurr to transform from suit mode to vehicle mode. That's the fastest time he's ever transformed. Quickly he made his two giant robotic arms come out the side of his NJRCR mode. He picked up Helen out of her wheelchair, folded the chair up in the way it did fold up, put it in his trunk, and then gently put Helen in the shot gun seat. Blaze didn't want to fly because she thought it would be bad for the kid growing inside her. So she took the driver's seat while Chris, Danny, and Frances all got in the back.

GK flapped his wings and became airborne as Bunnie's rocket soled feet did the same for her.

"Split up and find her! And hope we're not already too late!" Blurr told everyone as he put his pedal to the metal and dashed out the open gate.

Chuck immediately followed him and then the X-Tornado took off along with Bunnie and GK. On the wing of the X-Tornado, Sonic was doing a good job of hiding it, but he was holding back tears that were already forming in his eyes. Tails noticed he was stiff.

"Sonic? Are you alright?"

Sonic gathered himself and looked back at him.

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about finding Amy."

Tails nodded and then he headed for downtown. As he did, Sonic went right back to his negative thoughts.

"_If Amy ends up dying because of what I did, I will never forgive myself!"_


	6. Attempt

**I only own the plot and my OC's. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 6: Attempt**

Only twenty minutes had passed by since everyone had figured out what Amy had planned and drove off in different directions to find her before she did anything. But they knew when they started it wasn't gonna be easy. Station Square is one of the biggest cities on the planet and to find one person in it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. But they had to hurry and hope they weren't already too late. If they were, then Amy was gone. But on board the X-Tornado, Sonic was still having a rough time. Amy was going to kill herself, and he felt that it was all because of him. And he had a good reason to think that.

"_How could I have yelled at her like that? I've never yelled at anyone besides Eggman in my whole life. If she dies…."_

Not wanting to think like that anymore, Sonic looked down. Tails was flying right over downtown.

"AYMEEEEEEE!" he called.

"Sonic, we're too high up. She can't hear us." Tails said from the cockpit.

Sonic didn't respond. He just couldn't say anything right now other than call out Amy's name hoping to whatever god was out there that she would hear him.

"_Oh god. This is completely my fault."_

Down on the ground, the amount of luck was pretty much the same. Blurr and his four human passengers, along with his wife, couldn't spot the female hedgehog anywhere. So Blurr decided to call in a little extra help. But then he remembered something. And that little something shot his plan to hell.

"Damn! I can't talk to Teletraan if I don't have his device with me." Blurr said.

"How are we supposed to hind her?" Chris asked. "Station Square is huge and Amy's just one out of the few million who live here."

"He's right. It'll take hours for us to find her if she hasn't already…." Helen stopped herself from finishing that sentence.

"Don't think like that, sweetie." Blaze said. "We'll find her. I'm sure she's alright."

"But Blaze, you don't know Amy like we do." Frances said. "If she gets something in her head, she'll make sure it happens."

"Just keep your eyes on the streets and hope you find her." Blurr instructed. And then he radioed Tails. "Tails, have you found anything?"

The X-Tornado was nearby in the sky in his plane and Tails got the message.

"Nope. We haven't seen a thing." Tails looked out the canopy at Sonic who was still looking depressed. "Blurr, I'm really concerned about Sonic. He must be taking this hard."

Blurr gave a sigh.

"I should have seen that coming." He muttered. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything….STUPID!" the knight shouted that last word. "I'm such an idiot! Tails, is Sally in the plane with you?"

"Yeah. She's in the back cockpit." Tails replied.

"Well put her on."

Tails nodded hoping that he had some sort of plan. He pressed a button by the speaker.

"Aunt Sally, you're on with Blurr."

Sally was in the rear cockpit with Antoine sitting behind her. She picked up her little radio and pressed a button on the side of it.

"What's going on, Blurr?"

"Sally, does Nicole have a handheld form?"

Sally reached in the inside pocket of her vest. And she pulled out a small device that flipped open like a cell phone. It was Nicole's portable form.

"Yeah. I have her right here. Why?"

"I need you to tell her and Teletraan to search the city for Amy. Tell them to use the Sky Spy orbiting Earth. I can't do it because I left Teletraan's handheld at the Thorndyke house."

Sally understood now.

"I got it." She flipped open Nicole's computer form and spoke to it. "Nicole? Can you hear me?"

The tiny green screen on Nicole fuzzed on and then the face of her lynx form appeared on screen.

"I hear you, Sally. What's going on? After Teletraan and I read that note, everyone just went silent."

"We ran out of the house and forgot to bring Teletraan's handheld with us." Then Sally got to the point. "Nicole, that note was a suicide note. Amy's going to try and kill herself."

Nicole actually gasped when she heard that. She had feelings like any other human or Mobian. She was even teaching Teletraan how to use them right.

"Kill herself? Why would she do such a thing?"

"It has something to do with Sonic yelling at her and him being with me or something like that. But that's not important. We have to find her before she does it if she already hasn't. I need you and Teletraan to access the Sky Spy on Earth to search for her and tell us the second you find anything."

"Already done, Sally. We'll keep you posted."

Sally nodded and then closed the computer back up.

"Mon princess, do you theenk they will be able to find 'er in time?" Antoine asked.

Sally sighed. "I sure hope so, Antoine."

Now Sally was actually feeling pretty bad too. Sure she and Amy had been at each other's throats at time in the past, but Sally always considered her to be like a sister to her. She never wished anything bad to happen to her. Sure she was a pain when it came to her being obsessed with Sonic but she still liked her and was her friend. And she couldn't help but feel that this was partly her fault too. She was the one who decided to go out with Sonic in the first place. Sally had gotten her old boyfriend back, but was it worth losing a friend?

And down in Chuck's car, things really weren't much better. Actually, they were worse. Because not only did they have to look for Amy and pray she was alright, but Cream just couldn't stop crying.

"Why would Amy want to do something like that to herself?" she was sobbing uncontrollably into her mother's stomach.

"Cream I'm sure Amy's alright. She's a level headed girl. I'm sure she won't go through with it." Vanilla said.

Vanilla had to say something to calm her daughter down. But she was just as scared as everyone else was. Vanilla had known Amy quite well, but she never knew that the hedgehog had suicidal thoughts. She felt like crying too, but she had to stay strong for Cream and Cheese.

"Where would she go?" Ella wondered. "There has to be someplace she would choose."

"Perhaps I should call Topaz and have GUN help us." Tanaka suggested.

"Don't waste a phone call." Chuck stopped him. "The government won't get involved in finding Amy unless she's a fugitive or something. GUN being called out to find a suicidal girl isn't something the President will sign off on."

"Well we have to call someone." Tanaka said. "This city is very big and we need all the help we can get if we're ever going to find her."

And just like that, Chuck thought of someone he could call in for help. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed in one of his contact's number's.

"Sam? We have a problem."

The streets were crowded no matter what corner they turned. And Blurr wasn't really having a lot trouble moving in all the traffic he was running into. It seemed like it would take hours just to reach the next district of downtown.

"I don't suppose this car has sirens in it. Does it?" Danny asked.

"Sirens?" Blurr said back. "Why would I need those?"

"Because when other drivers hear sirens on the road, it usually means there's an ambulance or a fire truck coming through." Chris explained. "When one does come through, the cars move out of the way so they can get through faster.

"So….people will just move out of the way when an ambulance or fire truck comes along?" Blaze asked.

"If the sirens are on, yes." Helen answered.

"Huh. So much to learn about this world." Blaze said as she rolled down the window ad stuck her head out of it. "AMY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Everyone inside the car winced at how loud Blaze could get. Even Blurr cringed in his car mode.

"Sweetie, I don't think that's gonna help with all these people around. We need help. And we need it now."

And then the sound of multiple sirens at once came into everyone's ears. And the cars in front of Blurr al moved out of the way. Only Blurr remained still as one red indy car and four white ones stopped next to him.

"It's Uncle Sam and the S-Team." Chris pointed out.

Blurr and Sam had actually met once before so Sam knew all about him.

"Hey there, Blurr." Sam greeted. "Chuck called me and asked me to help you find Amy. I'm sure you'll be able to do it faster if your with us."

"You're tellin' me. I can't move in all the traffic."

"Then let's go. Stay on my tail."

With that, Sam sped ahead with Blurr right behind him and then the rest of the S-Team got on Blurr's ass. With Sam's sirens on his car, they were able to move a lot quickly through the streets. And then a voice came through Blurr's radio.

"Blurr, this is Sally! Nicole and Teletraan found her! She hasn't done it yet!"

Blurr was about to slam on his brakes, but he didn't want to get his fender damaged by the rest of the S-Team.

"Really? Where is she?" the AutoKnight asked.

"Emerald Coast. She's standing on the edge of a cliff and she's getting ready to jump. The X-Tornado will be there in a few minutes with Bunnie and GK."

"Don't worry. We'll get there." Blurr said as his radio turned off.

"How are we supposed to get there in a few minutes on the road?" Chris asked knowing how far it was to Emerald Coast."

"Hold on." Blurr turned on his radio again and this time he called Sam's car. "Sam, Amy's at Emerald Coast. Now get beside me because I have an idea."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I have one of the Chaos Emeralds. I'll just Chaos Control us there."

"Good idea." Blaze said. "But I thought you had all seven of them."

"No." Blurr corrected. "When I powered down from Super Blurr*, I only had one of the Emeralds with me, the other six must be scattered around Mobius somewhere."

(*Super Blur came into existence in chapter 34 of the Knights of Chaos)

"But still, one's all we need." Chris agreed with him.

"Right." Sam moved to the side and braked a bit so he was right beside Blurr.

And then Blurr started to glow a red color. The same color as the Emerald he still had.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

And then Sam's car began to glow too. But right before they vanished, Sam radioed his team.

"S-Team, return to base. Me and Blurr will take it from here."

And right as he ended that command, both of the cars disappeared. Up in the sky, Tails had put the X-Tornado into full thrust and GK and Bunnie were right next to them as they flew over the ocean.

"Please don't do it. Please don't do it. Please don't do it." Tails kept repeating that phrase as he pushed the engines of his plane to as fast as he could make them go.

Sonic was feeling a bit better that Amy had been found, but then what would happen? Would she hate him forever? Would she jump right there in front of an audience? Would she kill him? That last one was probably the one Sonic found to be the most probable to happen. But there was still the high chance off all those other options becoming reality.

Not far from the Thorndyke's villa on the Emerald Coast beach, there was a lone island not far offshore. It was a pretty small island so there was only one beach. The rest of the outer edges were cliff sides with rocks at the bottom. And at the highest cliff was Amy. She was a mess. Her hair, her clothes, she didn't even bother to put on any shoes so she was barefoot right now. And of course, her eyes were still leaking the same kind of tears she had been crying ever since Sonic exploded in her house.

She was right at the edge and she looked down at the rocks at the bottom. All she had to do was take one more step forward, and that was it.

"_He said that as long as I'm nowhere near him, he'll be fine. So this is for you Sonic."_

She lifted her right foot and got ready to lean it forward. But the sound of a jet made her freeze. As she looked up, she saw the X-Tornado fly overhead and then something dropped off. As it got closer, she went wide eyed because she saw that it was Sonic. As the blue hedgehog landed on his feet, Amy put hers down.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Sonic shouted.

"I thought you would be happy I'm doing this, Sonic. You've made it very clear that you hate me." She whispered.

"I never said I hated you." Sonic corrected. "Amy I'm sorry about what I said. I just got fed up is all. But I never wanted you to go and do something like this."

"You hurt me in a way that I never imagined was possible, Sonic. And I hurt you by saying that I was upset that you were with Sally. I can't live with that."

"Amy…please." Sonic looked like he was going to cry now. "I know you're upset. But I love Sally. But that doesn't mean I don't like you as a friend."

"You could have fooled me." Amy murmured.

"Look where we are, Amy. Apparently I DID fool you." Sonic turned around and looked himself.

And Amy knew damn well where she was. She was getting ready to kill herself.

"And I'm so sorry I did, Amy. I can't apologize enough for what I did."

Amy scowled. "You're just apologizing because you feel guilty."

"Not true."

Those two words came side ordered with the noise of Blurr's and Sam's engines nearing from behind and stopping. Blurr let out all his passengers and put Helen back in her wheelchair with his giant robot arms. And then he transformed into his suit mode.

"Right before we discovered your note, Amy, Sonic came to terms with himself and decided to apologize to you by himself. It was only a few minutes after that we found the note and came out here looking for you." The AutoKnight explained.

Amy seemed to be a bit surprised by that.

"Wait. All of you came to look for me?" she asked.

"Of course we did, honey." Blaze said. "You're our friend, Amy. We don't want to see anything bad happen to you. And neither does Sally for that matter."

"That's right." Chris added. "Even though Sonic and Sally are together, that doesn't mean they hate you or anything."

GK and Bunnie floated right behind her still suspended in the air.

"That kid has a point." Bunnie said. "Amy, there are times when I find your obsession over sugah-hog to be annoying, but I've never seen you go this far."

GK felt like he had to say something to.

"I haven't known you for very long, Amy. But you're a cool girl. And everyone else thinks so too."

And that's when Amy got hit in the head with realization. What she was doing was completely stupid of her. She was going to take herself away from all of these great people who love her. Even Sonic. Maybe he didn't love her in the way she would have preferred. But it was better than nothing. And Blurr's explanation when she heard first made her think. Sonic was going to apologize even before they found out her plan. So he's really sorry. Not just doing it out of guilt.

Slowly, Sonic approached her and put his hands on her shoulders as she began to cry again.

"Hey hey hey hey hey." Sonic rubbed a tear away from her eye with his finger. "Look, how about this? How about you can be upset that I'm with Sally, but also happy that I'm happy with her?"

That made sense. Amy didn't have to like the fact that Sonic and Sally are a couple, but she could learn to live with it and just be happy for their happiness. It seemed logical. With one last sniffle and rub of her eyes, she hugged Sonic. But gently this time. Not one of her huge bear hugs.

"I'm so sorry I worried all of you." She whispered.

Sonic surprisingly hugged her back.

"It's okay. I'm glad you didn't do it." He said back to her.

Everyone just had to smile and the reconciliation. And then Sam brought out his cell phone and called Chuck.

"Chuck, this is Sam. Everything's alright. We found her and everything is fine now."

On the other end of the call, Chuck took a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thanks for the update, Sam."

Chuck hung up the phone and then looked in the backseat at Cream who was still crying.

"Great news. Amy's fine. They found her and she made up with Sonic."

Cream finally sat herself back up and rubbed her face dry of her salty eye water.

"Thank goodness." She said happy her best friend was still alive.

Back on the island, the X-Tornado landed and everyone was informed by Bunnie what just happened. And then Sally hopped out of the plane and approached Amy. And that's when she did something no one expected her to do.

Sally hugged her.

Sally was hugging Amy. Not really knowing what to do, Amy could only think of hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you're alright." The chipmunk whispered.

They weren't lying. Sally really did consider Amy to be her friend even though they loved the same guy.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Alright. Now that everything is all okay again, what do you say we head home?" Blurr suggested.

"I agree. I'm freakin hungry." Blaze said.

"How could you be hungry?" Frances asked. "You ate nearly ten grilled cheese sandwiches before we left."

Blaze eyed the red-headed child.

"You really don't understand what pregnancy can do, do you?"

"She's not lying." Chris told her.

"You should have seen how much she ate the day Sonic and Amy argued. She ordered the whole breakfast menu in a restaurant and ate it all in less than ten seconds." Cosmo told her.

Blaze smiled when she thought of that and smirked at Sonic.

"Best twenty bucks I ever made." She said.

Sonic shook his head with a chuckle and then looked over at Blurr.

"Think you can warp us all back to the house?"

"I know I can. Shadow taught me a lot. Gather round, everyone."

Everyone got close to Blurr. And then the AutoKnight took out the red Chaos Emerald from his suit and began to concentrate.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The red glow enveloped them all, even Sam's car and Tails' plane. And then in a split second, they were gone and they turned up again in the middle of the driveway of Thorndyke Mansion. As they did, the gate opened up and Chuck's car came through it. And as soon as they stopped, Cream nearly ripped the door off the hinges as she ran right into Amy and wrapped her arms around her in a death grip.

"Cream, it's alright. I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you so worried."

Then she looked around at everyone who was there.

"I'm sorry for making you all go through this."

Blurr turned back into his natural body of Takamon and walked up to her.

"We forgive you." He said. "Right everyone?"

Everyone said yes in their own way and then Takamon looked down at Cream.

"Alright Cream. You can let go of her now." He gently grabbed the rabbit's shoulders and tried to pull her off.

But Cream didn't move one inch. So he tried pulling harder. But no luck. And then he pulled while Amy tried to get free at the same time. And that didn't work either.

"She sure has one kung-fu grip doesn't she?" Takamon said.

And then Takamon and Amy both tried pulling with everything they had. But that little rabbit refused to let go.

"Are her feet glued to the cement?" Amy wondered.

"Let me in." GK walked over and then he grabbed Cream too.

And then all of them started to pull on Cream. It was no use. That bunny for some weirdo reason couldn't let go. But then again, who could blame her? She thought her best friend was going to die. One by one, a chain formed of nearly everyone trying to get the kid off. But as soon as the last person joined the chain, Vanilla walked up to her daughter.

"Okay, Cream. That's enough. You can let go now."

"Okay mother."

As soon as Cream loosened her grip, she then felt herself get jerked back by everyone who was still pulling and had no idea she was letting go. Fortunately, Blaze was on top of the pile so the baby was fine.

"I should've seen that one coming." Vanilla said as everyone started to get up and off one another.

After they got untangled, Ella suggested they all go inside. To which they all agreed to do. Amy was indeed hungry and needed to eat something. Blaze was hungry too because she was pregnant. Everyone else got their fill earlier.

Despite Amy not going through with the suicide, her friends were still worried about her. Those kind of thoughts come from depression. And she might still be depressed about Sonic and Sally on the inside. So they all agreed secretly to keep an eye on her and do whatever it takes to keep her happy and active.

Let's just hope the plan doesn't somehow backfire.


	7. A Safety Spree

**What do you say we add a little more music to this? I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy! And I kinda ripped this idea off from Glee. Don't like it? Bite me.**

**I don't own the song either.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 7: A Safety Spree**

Two days passed since Amy's attempted suicide. She seemed to be doing fine with it. But everyone could tell there was still a part of her on the inside that was still hurting. She was less talkative, she wasn't doing as much upkeep with her appearance as she usually does, and they were able to easily notice that whenever she looked at Sonic holding Sally in a tender embrace, she frowned. They knew it had to be hard for her. She and Sonic were okay now but it still kinda killer her inside to see them like that when she wanted so badly to make him happy in the same way Sally does.

No one knew how to get their mind off of it. Vanilla suggested asking Vector and the Chaotix for help. But Tails mentioned their specialty was in detective work. Not therapy. And also he mentioned Vector had a knack for making things worse and he and Amy didn't really see eye to eye in most things. Antoine suggested putting her in actually therapy. But what good would that do? Not even Takamon, the voice of reason amongst all of them, could reason with her. And he tried so hard to. But no matter what words came out of his mouth, they just went in one of Amy's ears and went out the other. So therapy was scratched off the list.

And then Cream suggested shopping. And everyone had to admit that was smart thinking by the young one. If there was one thing Amy loved other than Sonic, it was blowing whatever money she had at the mall. And she loved the selections of clothes in this world. And not only that, Mobians were accepted in the city. So all the Freedom Fighters could go too. And it turned out everyone was going to go. Most of them just wanted to sheer her up. But a couple of people had to actually go and looked for some stuff. Blaze needed to find some clothes that would fit her when her belly starts to bulge out. And Tails needed to get some more supplies and parts for his mechanical work. Takamon just wanted to explore some more. He's always been too busy with other things to go out and explore. And he was on Mobius for a few weeks. So he wanted to spend some more time in this world. And as for GK, well, he was on a dry spell right now and it was really starting to piss him off. He thought maybe he would get lucky and score with some human chick, which brought a feeling of disgust to everyone around him.

So it was settled. All of them were going to the mall today. Something to which Sonic and Antoine cringed too. For too long have they accompanied their girls and shopping dates to the mall. And they always got stuck carrying around their stuff. And when they told Takamon this, he too felt that fear for he had been through that before.

"Alright then. Let's go get Amy and we'll head off." Bunnie said as everyone sat gathered around the table.

"One more thing." Blaze interjected. "Is it cool if I go to Mobius and get Mina to come with us?"

Everyone seemed confused by that. Why would she want to bring Mina?

"May I ask why?" Takamon said to his wife.

Blaze was quick to answer.

"She's had a lot of experience in taking care of babies and helping out friends of hers who were pregnant. So she can probably help me."

"When did you start hanging out with Mina?" Tails asked her.

"The day after Tak, GK, and her band sung "Far Away" for Sonic and Sally. She and I got together after that, we talked, and we ended up enjoying each other's company. And she has a great sense of fashion. Maybe she can help me find something that I like that won't make me miss my pants as bad."

Takamon gave a small chuckle.

"You're really gonna be made when you can't wear those pants anymore, aren't you?" he said.

"I LOVE my pants. They give me a good excuse to not have to wear any underwear."

"You don't wear underwear, Ms. Blaze?" That question came from Cream.

And it was right there that everyone looked strangely at Blaze and then at Cream. But as for Sonic, Takamon, Antoine, and GK, they couldn't help but feel a bit turned on when Blaze said she didn't wear underwear.

"I'm gonna go get Mina." Blaze got up not wanting to continue the conversation after confusing Cream's young mind.

She went to the garage and turned on the gate to Mobius herself. A few minutes later, she came back out of it with Mina and then they met up in the living room where everyone still was.

"Hey guys." Mina greeted everyone.

Everyone said hello back.

"Hopefully next time your boyfriend won't as much a douche." Blaze remarked.

"Hey come on now. Ash is just hard to reason with at times." Mina defended her boyfriend.

"Um…Mina, I've met him and I think it's clear to everyone. He's a douche." Takamon agreed with Blaze.

And so did everyone else who actually knew Ash. Ash was a complete jerk. And Mina sighed because she was aware of this fact as well.

"I know." She said. "He's a total jerk. He thinks every single male friend I have is out to steal me away from him. Do you have any idea how long it took for him to approve on the members of my band? It's ridiculous."

"Then why not break up with him? If he's that much of a jerk to you, he doesn't deserve you." Tails said.

"That's sweet of you to say, Tails. But I can't dump him. He's not only my boyfriend, he's my manager as well. If I dump him, then he'll quit, and then my career as we know it will be over." Mina explained to them.

"I'm gonna go get, Amy." Chris said.

Chris walked upstairs to Amy's room. It was still quite early. It was only 8:00 AM. So she probably wasn't even awake yet. He knocked on the door to her room and then her voice came from the other side signifying she was awake.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Chris. Amy, we're about to head for the mall. You wanna come?"

Amy sighed. For the past two days it was like this. Her friends wouldn't leave her alone and kept insisting that they do things for her, but she kept telling them she was okay in order to make them leave.

"Chris, I'm fine. I swear. You don't have to take me shopping." She said in a defensive tone.

"But Amy, we're not going shopping for you." Chris corrected her. "Blaze is going to go shopping for maternity clothes and she really wants your opinion."

Amy began to think about that. So this mall trip wasn't for her. It was for Blaze. She was fine with that as long as they didn't bring up the events of two days ago.

"Well why didn't you say so? Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right down."

"Okay."

Chris went back down and Amy got herself dressed in her traditional red and white dress and boots. After she put her gloves on and her headband in her hair, she grabbed her purse and decided to take it with her.

"I guess while I'm there I could get some new threads." She thought out loud.

As she joined everyone else downstairs, they all took off. And of course, Takamon decided to turn into Blurr again so everyone wouldn't have to cram into one car. It's a real convenience when you have a friend who can turn himself into a very stylish car.

Chuck got in his custom car and Blurr followed him down to the mall. After everyone unloaded and Chuck parked his car, Blurr went around the alley so he could turn off his suit in private. After he returned as Takamon, all of them entered the mall. And needless to say, Takamon, GK, and Blaze were blown away by a few things. On how big the place was, on how much stuff there was on sale, and to their fear, how many people there were.

"Are you sure we're alright to be here?" Takamon asked Sonic. "Being a Digimon and all I'm not really sure."

"Its fine, Tak." Sonic assured him. "Me, Tails, Amy, and Cream have come here plenty of times. And no one cares."

"I just want to be sure we don't get any strange looks." Takamon said to him.

"If any girl looks at you in a way I don't like, I'll roast them." Blaze told her husband.

Hoping she wasn't seriously thinking about burning someone alive, Takamon turned to his love.

"It'll be fine sweetie." He said to calm her down.

And then he took notice of Sonic's and Antoine's faces. It didn't take a genius to know why they were frowning. Takamon had been Blaze's shopping slave for years in the Digital World. Whenever she dragged him to go buy some groceries or clothes or anything like that, he was always the one carrying the bags and boxes while Blaze looked around. He had to get out of that. And he only had one idea that he only prayed would work.

"Say, how about this?" he suggested. "How about you girls go on ahead and do your thing, and the guys will go another way and we'll all meet up later?"

Sonic and Antoine smiled hopefully at Takamon in hopes their girls would agree to that.

"Sure why not? We'll torture you guys later." Sally said. "Blaze, Bunnie, what do you think?"

"They're just trying to get out of carrying our stuff, Sally-girl." The southern-belle rabbit was on to them. "But ah suppose they can have a little fun before we girl talk them all the way home."

Blaze sighed with a smile. "Go on."

Sonic nearly jumped for joy as he, Antoine, and all the other males went over to Takamon.

"Meet up with us at the center fountain in a couple of hours." Ella said.

"Will do." Tanaka bowed at them and then the guys went off.

"Dude, thank you." Sonic said to Takamon.

"No problem. I had to save us from the tyranny that is the duty of baggage boys." Takamon said back.

"Oui." Antoine agreed. "Every week Bunnie goes shopping. And every week, EYE am the one carrying all her things. I've had to get my spine re-aligned so many times its not even funny."

"And yet I laughed almost every time." Sonic said as he thought back to those shopping trips with Sally and Bunnie together.

And then GK just had to voice his own opinion.

"You see? THAT is another reason exactly why I'm single all the time. I have no responsibilities, no obligations. For me, it's just 'hook up, get in, get out.'"

Takamon and all the other guys just looked at the bird.

"Really? You think THAT'S why you're single?" Chuck said not really supporting it.

"Of course. I stand by my theory. Whoever is in a committed relationship is out of their mind. As for me, I can do whatever I want whenever I want with WHOever I want."

"I like being with Cosmo. I don't care what your crazy theory says." Tails said.

"Of course you like being with her. You're a nerd and she's and alien from outer space. You two are perfect for each other." GK said.

Tails actually frowned when GK called him a nerd. But then Takamon thought of something.

"So you think you can get with any girl at any time of your choosing?"

"Oh I know I can."

And here came the punch line.

"Then prove it." Everyone looked at Takamon with strange looks. "Use your best techniques to get with any human girl of your choosing. I'll bet you fifty bucks you won't land one within 24 hours."

GK smirked at his best friend. "You're betting me that I CAN'T get a girl to come home with me? Dude, I can do this easily. I got the sovereign Ebonwumon to give me a fist bump."

"No one in the digital world believes that story." Takamon corrected as he held out his hand. "Do we have a bet or not?"

"I'll throw in an extra ten." Sonic said. "This is gonna be fun to watch."

"I'm in for twenty." Chuck said.

"Hold on. I don't have that much money." GK complained. "And besides, I'm gonna win this bet anyway."

"Then I guess you don't have to worry about money because you're about to win some." Takamon said. "So are you in or out?"

GK smirked and then grabbed Takamon's hand and shook it.

"Challenge accepted."

And so the male group went off and did their own thing while GK scoped out the talent of human females.

Back with the girls, they entered the first store with clothes inside of them and they began to check out what style could suit them.

Mina and Blaze were too busy trying to find suitable clothes for the Digimon during her pregnancy. And to be honest, Blaze wasn't really that open minded to the suggestions Mina was throwing out there.

"Blaze, I know you love your pants, but during the next six months, you're going to have to improvise." Mina said.

Blaze sighed.

"I know. But…I just HATE dresses. The last time I wore one was at my wedding and even THEN I hated. The best part was when Tak ripped it off my body later that night. And then the things he did to me…oh my. It was amazing how he was able caress my every part."

And it was just like that Blaze got completely off topic. But strangely, Mina didn't care. She was still a virgin and she had always been curious about how it goes down in bed.

"Was he really that great?" the mongoose asked.

Blaze looked around to make sure no one but Mina heard this. They were in the clear.

"Tak is without a doubt the best I've ever had." She started. "He used to mine metal in my world. And that worked up his body like pumping iron could never do. I tell you, Tak's a great husband, a great hero, AND a great lover. How do you think I got this kid in me so quickly after I came back from the dead?"

"So….long story short…he's dynamite."

"Ka-boom." Blaze agreed. "That night he knocked me up was right after he digivolved. I was so hot for him we barely made it inside Bunnie and Antoine's house."

Aside from what digivolving was, Mina understood everything.

"Tell me something, Mina. I don't know this. Is sex during pregnancy harmful to the baby?"

Mina shook her head. "All the experts say no."

Blaze threw her arms up in the air and cheered.

"YES!"

"And in that list you mentioned, he's also quite a singer along with GK." Mina said.

"Yeah. Musical talent is one of GK's very few GOOD qualities." Blaze said.

"Aw come on now. Ah'm sure he's not THAT bad." Bunnie had found them and she was wearing a cowboy hat she found. "What were you gals talkin about?"

"How Tak is a sexual dynamo." Mina said.

Blaze nodded in confirmation.

"Really now? You're okay talking about that?" Bunnie asked Blaze.

"Sure I am. I got nothing to hide." Blaze said. "How's Antoine?"

Bunnie lost the smile she had.

"What?"

"You heard me." Blaze repeated. "How's 'Twan in the sack?"

Bunnie immediately blushed at the question.

"Oh come on. I'm not telling you that." she said trying to hide the red on her cheeks.

"Aw don't be scared. I won't tell anyone else. Consider it a pact between wives."

Blaze had a point. She and Bunnie were the only two females out of their entire group of friends that were married. And she had never hung out with another wife before. So she was kind of not used to how close they can be. But Mina was right there. But then again, she was already a pop star. Chances are she's gonna lose it to that jerkoff Ash anyways. So with a sigh, she decided to tell.

"Sugah-Twan is great in bed. He's French. Those people created all kinds of kinky stuff."

Blaze and Mina nodded in agreement. The Frenchies were famous the world over for being experts in love.

"You happy now?" Bunnie asked.

Blaze nodded. "Yes in fact I am. For now at least. Maybe later I'll ask you what position you like it in."

"Ah don't even tell Sally these things and she's my best friend!" Bunnie pointed out. "So why am I here talking about them with you?"

"Because as I said before, you and I are both wives. And Sally…well….is not."

Bunnie rubbed her chin with her robotic arm as she thought about that fact.

"I guess you're right. There are things I want to talk about with Sally at times but I feel she won't be comfortable because it's mostly about Antoine and what he and I do." Bunnie explained. "It's weird for girls to have to talk about their love life when one of their friends doesn't have a good one."

Blaze scoffed. "Sure that's true. But I tell ya, it's sure easy for the guys. Tak and GK tell each other everything."

"Well GK's disgusting from what I've heard." Mina said. "AND he tried to hit on me right in front of Ash."

"He can't be that bad. Ah mean he's Tak's best friend and all." Bunnie said. "Aside from his skills with that bass guitar, there has to be some good qualities inside that there featherhead."

Blaze tried really hard to think about what other good qualities GK had other than the bass she guitar she referred to as a few days ago, "a magical slut wand." But she was only able to find one.

"He's a good dancer." She said it. "At my wedding, he not only played his bass, but he danced. That featherbrained perv can dance in all ways. Slow, break, ballroom, hip-hop, you name it, he can dance to it. Believe it or not he actually taught Tak everything he knows."

And that seemed to surprise Mina and Bunnie.

"Really? GK taught Tak something? Who knew it was possible?" Mina said.

Blaze chuckled and then she looked at Bunnie's hat.

"That's really cute on you." The pyrokinetic said.

Bunnie smirked and then pulled the hat slightly over her eyes.

"Ah know. Ah may be half robotic but Ah'm still a southern belle at heart."

Blaze gave a chuckle and then she looked back at the horrid clothes selection she was doomed to wear for the next few months.

Back with the males, they had already gone into a few stores and looked around within the first hour. Tails found the hardware store and got himself some new tools and whatnot. And then Takamon got a little pissed because that store claimed to have, "The Strongest Pick-Axe Around!" as it said on the front window of the store. But he quickly proved them wrong with his own staff which was a pick-axe by primary function other than battle tool.

As they walked down the mall, GK was trying his very hardest to try and get one of the young human girls to get with him. And a bit needless to say, he wasn't having very much luck. He tried every single line he could come up with but none of them got him anything. Except a few bitch slaps here and there. Something to which Takamon laughed at.

"Dude, you are way out of your element here. Give it up now while you still have a chance." Takamon said.

GK shook his head.

"No. I accepted this challenge and I intend to complete it. And BTW: my element is, 'female'. Doesn't matter what species, I can get one."

Takamon sighed as did everyone else as they followed Tanaka inside a men's clothing store. Sonic and Tails weren't the biggest fan of clothes on their bodies because it can get tangled up in their fur. And that feeling annoyed them. But everyone else had skin so they were alright. And GK had feathers. Those were a lot thicker than fur so it wasn't that big a hassle.

Tanaka was on the hunt for some new attire to wear on the hunt for what he called, 'his soon to be mate.' Tanaka was currently trying to get a girlfriend using every resource he could think of. Online dating and other things like that. So he was hoping to find a new style other than his butler suit. While he, Chuck, and Chris did that, Sonic, GK, Tails, Takamon, and Antoine all went another way. There was another section for clothes that would fit them. And Takamon seemed interested in a few things. GK was as well interest in getting some stuff for himself.

"I don't see why you need to dress yourself." Sonic said. "You look cool the way you are in that armor of yours."

Takamon looked down at his armor. He wore it traditionally but he still ached for something else.

"I like my armor too, Sonic. But I've dressed in human clothes a few times and I liked the way it felt. So why not take a look at what else there is?" Takamon asked back.

"Because clothes suck the big one." Sonic said. "Most Mobians prefer the all natural look."

"Really? Then why does Antoine wear clothes?" Takamon asked.

"Zat's because I'm a royal guard in Castle Acorn. I'm required to dress like this." Antoine answered.

Takamon examined the threads the coyote was sporting. A red and blue uniform with gold laces on the shoulders.

"And you actually LIKE that?" Sonic asked.

"You get used to it over time." Antoine responded.

Takamon shrugged and then looked at his young fox friend.

"What about you, Tails? You ever worn clothes like this before?"

Tails shook his head.

"Nah. It's enough of a hassle getting oil stains from the X-Tornado off of my fur. So I don't wear clothes."

Takamon shrugged and then looked back at the selections. And then he pulled off his armor and put on a black button up shirt. But he didn't button it up. Then he found some blue pants and put them on along with it and then looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hey not bad." He said to himself.

"Aren't you gonna button that shirt up?" Sonic asked.

Takamon looked down at his well built body.

"And cover up my awesome six-pack? You're outta your mind." Then Takamon looked at Sonic closely. "At least I'm not round."

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he made a strange face.

"What do mean round?" he asked. "Are you calling me fat?"

"No. I'm just your stomach area makes you kind of resemble that white guy on those cinnamon roll tubes." Takamon explained.

"You mean the Pillsbury Doughboy?" Tails asked.

"That's it." Takamon replied.

And that got Sonic a little mad.

"I do NOT look like that stupid doughboy!" he shouted.

"Sonic, your stomach is so round I'm afraid if I poke it, you're gonna give off a gay laugh." Takamon said.

And then Antoine laughed himself.

"Tee-hee-hee-hee!"

And then Takamon said this and pointed at Antoine.

"Yeah. Exactly like that."

Antoine stopped laughing after that comment and then their three human friends came over with a few selections for all three of them.

"Nice look you got there, Tak." Chris said. "Are you gonna buy those?"

"I wish I could but I can't. I only have fifty bucks that I found on the ground when we got Amy and I'm betting that against GK."

"Then why don't you let me pay for them?" Chuck offered.

Takamon seemed a bit taken aback by that.

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? You live with us, right?"

Takamon smiled at him.

"Thanks, Chuck."

"While he's payin' for stuff, think he can pay for this too?"

GK was the one who asked that question. And everyone dropped their jaws when they got a full look at him. Not because they were amazed, but they thought GK had gone crazy. He was wearing a full grey colored business suit. Undershirt, jacket, tie and all. He even had on black business shoes. His tail feathers were poking out from the back of the pants.

"What…" Takamon started.

"…the…" Chuck said.

"….hell?" Sonic finished.

GK took that as a good reaction which it clearly wasn't.

"Pretty sharp huh?" the bird creature said.

Takamon was able to find his voice.

"GK, why the hell are you in a suit?"

GK grew a smile.

"Alright, here's the thing. I was in the business department just trying one on for shits and giggles and the most amazing thing happened."

*FLASHBACK*

10 minutes ago, GK was by himself in the business department and he walked out of the dressing room in a business suit and looked at himself in the mirror. He chuckled himself.

"Why would anyone wear something as stupid as this ensemble?"

"Hey there."

GK was about to take the thing off when he heard the petite voice of a female. By the looks of it, she was in her twenties and super busty. And GK almost went insane.

"You're one of Sonic's friends aren't you?" the woman asked.

GK had his eyes on one place. Her chest.

"Yeah." He murmured.

The girl giggled. And then she said,

"Nice suit."

And then she walked away. And that was it. GK swore to never ever take off that suit.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Chicks DIG suits!" GK shouted. "I'm telling you. A few hours wearing this and the challenge will be won. Get ready to pay up, peeps."

"There's only one problem with your plan, GK." Chuck said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I'm not paying 500 dollars for that suit."

GK chuckled.

"Please. I can talk anyone into doing anything. I got one of the four gods of the Digital World to bump my fist."

"And once again, no one believes that story." Takamon repeated.

"I'm not buying you that suit, GK." Chuck declared.

GK once again chuckled. And then he cracked his knuckles, brushed off the sleeves of his suit jacket, and then adjusted his tie. And with a small clearing of his throat.

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

"How did he do that?" Chuck was now outside the store and the suit was placed in a special bag for GK to carry with him.

The total for that suit was 550 dollars. And it was midget sized for GK. Not a soul could believe how GK was even able to talk Chuck into doing that. But shit happens.

And Takamon was liking his new look. The open shirt exposing his upper body and the pants look. It was kind of comfortable. After checking out a few more stores, Chuck got a text from Ella telling them to meet the girls in the food court. In a few minutes, all of them showed up there. It was right to the left of the central mall area with a big fountain in the center and two sets of escalators on both sides. Ella and Tanaka went to order some food. And it was right when the guys approached the girls that they had taken notice of everyone's appearance.

"Whoa, Tak. Nice look." Blaze got a good eyeful of her husband.

But then Takamon noticed something as he and the other guys took a seat. There was a large back next to Blaze full of big-waist dresses that were her size. And the style was not like Blaze at all.

"I take it you found some stuff." Takamon said.

"Regrettably." Blaze remarked.

"Oh lighten up there, Blaze." Vanilla said to the pink pyro Digimon. "It's only going to be for a few months. And then you can wear your pants again."

Blaze shrugged and then Sally looked at Takamon.

"Why are you wearing that shirt open?" the chipmunk asked.

"He says he doesn't want to cover up his six pack." Sonic answered.

Sonic got out of his eat so everyone could get a view when Takamon opened up his shirt all the way by pulling it open like a door revealing his full upper body in massive detail.

"If any of you guys had a body with abs that make a perfect six pack this one, wouldn't you want to show it off?"

Bunnie started talking but then she looked right at him and stopped.

"Sugah, there is more to a man than…..oh wow. There really are six of those."

Now all the girls were looking at his six pack. And the angry glare from Blaze was enough to make them all stop. But then GK took notice of a certain pink hedgehog.

Amy wasn't wearing her dress. She was in completely different clothes. She had on a black tank top and blue tight jeans that didn't reach ankles. She also had sandals on. Plus her hair was different. Her quills were squiggly instead of falling straight down like they did normally.

"Hey hey. I'm diggin the new look on you, hedgie." The bird said.

Amy didn't smile. All she did was nudge her head towards GK.

"Aw whatever. I just need to go and suit up. And then…" he looked at Takamon. "…I shall be irresistible."

As he walked off, the girls figured out something was up.

"What's going with the perv bird?" Mina asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Takamon took his seat again. "It's just that me, Sonic, and Chuck all bet that GK can't get with a human girl and he's trying to prove us wrong."

"You made a bet with GK that he COULDN'T land a girl? That was a bad move, Tak." Blaze said.

"We shall see." But then Takamon noticed Amy's face because he was sitting right next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm still hurtin' a bit." She said. "These clothes although fabulous still haven't made me feel any better."

Everyone else was engaged in conversations of their own so no one heard Takamon and Amy talking.

"Maybe you need to move around more." Takamon suggested. "Like dancing."

Amy made a face.

"Dancing? Tak, I can dance fine. But I don't see how dancing is going to make me feel better."

"I didn't say it would make your pain go away forever. I'm just saying it helps ease it." The golden one explained. "Amy, sometimes life gets you down. And sometimes when that happens…"

Takamon got up out of his seat and began to walk away.

"…you just gotta get up and dance."

"Wait. Where are you going?" Sally called.

Takamon didn't answer her. He just kept walking away with a smirk. And no one had a clue what he was up to. If Blaze had heard their conversation, she would have gotten a clue.

"Where's he going?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know. The food is here. It's gonna be cold if he doesn't come back soon." Ella said as she and Tanaka returned with a couple of trays of food.

But two minutes later, they heard music booming in from all around them. Now Blaze got what was happening. And then they saw Takamon walk into the center of the main area moving around a bit.

"What's he doing?" Cream wondered.

"Sweetie, remember how I told you that sometimes he randomly breaks out into musical number?" Blaze asked.

Cream nodded and then Blaze finished.

"Well…this is one of those times."

And right as she said that, everyone looked once more on Takamon and he began to dance.

**(BGM: Safety Dance; Glee cover version; original artist: Men Without Hats)**

**Takamon:**

"**S!..A!...F!...E!...T!...Y!...Safety!...Dance!"**

With every letter, he gained more and more people looking at him. Also with each letter, one more human joined in and started a chain of dance moves. Everyone in the audience bobbed their heads rhythmically as Takamon and his growing human dance group continued their hip-hop.

**We can dance if we want to  
We can leave your friends behind  
'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're no friends of mine**

That first verse was not sung. It was spoken like a rap. And the next verse was supposed to be spoken to but Takamon decided to skip that part. He turned his voice on sing mode.

**I say, we can go where we want to  
A place where they will never find  
And we can act like we come from out of this world  
Leave the real one far behind  
And we can dance**

The sweet hip-hop came on in their bodies once more as a circle started to form around those dancers. And then out of the crowd, Sonic decided to join him as Takamon sung again.

**We can go when we want to  
The night is young and so am I  
And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet  
And surprise 'em with the victory cry**

And then to put in something else, GK jumped out in the middle and started to dance himself. But he wasn't in his suit. He heard the music from the bathroom where he was changing and decided to put it on after this number. He even took the next verse as he and Takamon danced as partners.

**GK:**

**Say, we can act if want to  
If we don't nobody will  
And we can act real rude and totally removed  
And I can act like an imbecile**

Mine was a pop star, so she could dance as well. She jumped in too.

**Tak & GK:**

**I say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
We're doing it from wall to wall  
**

More humans jumped in there as well and everyone dancing went to the floor and started to wave their legs around.

**We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody takin' the cha-a-a-ance**

Everyone else stood up but Takamon and GK ended up doing one handed handstands before back flipping and starting up again.

**Takamon:**

**It's safe to dance**

**GK:**

**Well it's safe to dance**

**Takamon:**

**It's safety dance**

Takamon and GK walked away and out of the group of dancers to walk up the escalators. While they were doing that, Mina was the one out in front of the group temporarily leading the humans and Sonic in the dance that was somehow taught inside them like they were part of a Michael Jackson video. Every single Mobian was smiling. And then to make things even more interesting, Tails and Cream joined the bunch. Cream had good dancing skills because of that TV show she watched every day with that weird purple guy. And Tails, Sonic taught him because the kitsune asked for lessons in case Cosmo ever wanted to do it. Amy had her teeth showing through her smile and then Takamon and GK came grinding down the escalator rails with even more human teenagers joining them.

**Takamon:**

**We can dance if we want to  
We've got all your life and mine**

As he finished that line and slid back into the group, Takamon held out his right arm, and then gestured at Amy to come out and join them by waving his finger. With a sigh she walked out into the group and just stood there.

**As long as we abuse it, never gonna lose it  
Everything'll work out right**

And then as GK started the next verse, Amy threw herself to the ground and started breakdancing like a professional, much to her friend's surprise.

**GK:**

**I say, we can dance if we want to  
We can leave your friends behind  
'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance  
Well they're no friends of mine**

Amy maneuvered herself to her back and then she literally elbowed the ground and stood back up and then everyone began dancing again. There were even people recording them with cell phones and cameras and what not.

**Tak & GK:**

**I say, we can dance, we can dance  
Everything out of control  
We can dance, we can dance  
We're doing it from wall to wall**

**We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody look at your hands  
We can dance, we can dance  
Everybody takin' the cha-a-a-ance**

The three main dancers of this number were now Takamon, GK, and Amy as they stood in front of the large group of humans behind them. From both floors first and second, they had an audience as they began to wrap things up.

**GK:**

**Well it's safe to dance**

**Takamon:**

**Oh yes it's safe to dance**

**GK:**

**It's safety dance**

**Takamon:**

**Oh yes it's safety dance**

**GK:**

**Well it's safe to dance**

**Takamon:**

**Oh yes it's safe to dance**

**Dancers:**

**S!...A!**

**GK:**

**Oh it's safe to dance**

**Dancers:**

**F!...E!**

**Takamon:**

**It's safety dance**

**Dancers:**

**T!...Y!**

**GK:**

**It's safe to dance!**

**Dancers:**

**Safety! Dance!**

**Takamon:**

**It's safety dance!**

And with that, the music came to an abrupt end and every single person dancing struck a pose. And while they held their poses, the crowd erupted with cheers and applause for all the random people and the ones who were known. Chris, Blaze, Ella, and everyone else within the group also shouted for the ones who were dancing. Everyone stood up straight and after a few more minutes of taking their bows, everyone dispersed and went back to doing what they were doing before. But first Takamon went up to Amy.

"Told ya."

Amy laughed a bit and then they re-joined the group.

"Amy, I didn't know you could dance like that." Cream said impressed with her friend's skills.

"Yeah. I learned a few years ago." Amy responded.

Two seconds later, the impressive feelings towards Amy switched to complete confusion when GK suddenly appeared dressed in his suit.

"Thank you, Tak." GK said. "You starting up that number just gave me what I needed."

"What are you talking about, featherbrain?" Blaze asked.

GK smirked and then just like he did in Uncle Chuck's diner a few days ago, he snapped his fingers. And just like that…

"Hey there."

GK's smirk only grew larger as he turned around and saw a hot busty nineteen year old girl looking down at him with everyone else behind him just widened their eyes in shock that this was happening.

"I saw you dance. You're really good."

"Yeah I am. How's about this? You go to the food court, and I'll be there in a minute." GK said.

The girl turned and walked to the food court as GK turned back around and then held out his hand. Takamon, Sonic, and Chuck all groaned as they put the combined money of 80 dollars in the hand of his wing. Then GK walked to the food court leaving everyone else stunned.

"Why did you guys just put money in his hand?" Sally asked.

Sonic groaned as he explained.

"Me, Chuck, and Tak all bet GK that he couldn't pick up a human girl. We lost."

Blaze slapped her forehead.

"Oh you poor bastards." Blaze said. "Tak, you should know this. NEVER bet GK he CAN'T pick up a girl. I don't know how but he always manages to. Especially after a musical number. Come on, mon!"

"Well aside from that, that was really fun dancing out there." Amy said.

"Yeah it was. I don't really know what happened. I just felt the urge to just get out there and dance." Tails said. "Cream, did you feel that too?"

"Yes. But why did I feel that?" Cream wondered.

"It's a musical." Takamon said. "People just start singing and dancing for no reason at all other than it's just fun."

"I should really put more dancing into my concerts." Mina said. "All I do is just sing into a microphone and walk back and forth on stage."

"If you need a teacher, GK is always willing to teach." Takamon said.

Mina gave a chuckle that sounded like she wouldn't even consider it. But then she took a look back at the green feathered data bird. He was a perv alright, but there had to be SOME reason he was Tak's best friend. Maybe his good qualities just come in small doses. No one was able to

Notice the look she was giving GK right now. But if one of them did, they would have been able to spare themselves what was about to happen next.

**xxx**

**This is where I got the idea from.**

http :/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v = SG4WOUB3wB4

**Just copy that and get rid of the spaces.  
**


	8. The Face

**You all know the drill. I only own my OC's and what not. And you know what? I think it's time we got to fully know another OC of mine. Ladies and gentlemen, this arc is on our perverted birdie, Gukkumon, "GK".**

**And BTW, someone guessed it right. I modeled GK after one of my favorite TV characters. And one of the guys who reviewed in last chapter got it right. GK is modeled after the character, Barney Stinson from the famous sitcom, "How I Met Your Mother." He's portrayed by Neil Patrick Harris.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 8: The Face**

Alright. Another week went by since the Safety Dance shopping spree. And Amy was now one hundred percent herself again. Perky, joyful, and hammer happy. Just the way everyone recognized her. And Amy was happy too. Apparently dancing around in front of a lot of people just for the hell of it turned out to be just what she needed. It was a lot of fun. She had to admit that.

As for everyone else, normality returned. Right now, it was a Wednesday, and Chris was at school. Leaving Takamon no one to guard. So Sonic and everyone decided to go to Mobius and have some lunch in Uncle Chuck's diner which was slowly starting to become their traditional hangout spot. Blaze asked Mina if she wanted to come, but she said she had plans with Ash. As for GK, no one could find him.

It was just gonna be Sonic, Sally, Amy, Bunnie, Antoine, Takamon, and Blaze. Tails was at the airfield working on the X-Tornado with Silverbolt, and Cosmo was over at Cream's house. All of them showed up at once and they all sat and a round tabled booth in one of the corners. And then Uncle Chuck himself took all of their orders. Needless to say, he was now a bit terrified of Blaze after what happened the last time she was there. And Blaze apologized for that. But that didn't mean her cravings stopped. No way. Right now they were increasing quite a bit. But she was able to restrain herself from ordering the whole menu this time. She only ordered two orders of pancakes for her and Takamon to split.

"Good. I thought you were gonna bet Sonic you could eat it all again." Takamon remarked.

"I've never making any kind of bet again." Sonic said. "I lost when I bet against both Blaze and GK. Gambling doesn't like me."

"Well, Sonic, if I weren't pregnant right now, you would have probably won that bet." Blaze said. "And another thing, you were a complete idiot to make a bet like that with GK."

"He cheated." Antoine said. "First the whole singing and dancing number and then he was wearing that suit."

"That suit had nothing to do with it. I'm sure of it. Besides, he hasn't worn it since that day and I'm sure he's done with it." Takamon said.

And just as he said that, the door opened up and then the familiar green feathered bird walked into the diner. And Takamon was proven to be wrong. GK was wearing his suit with a smile on his face. He spotted his friends and then took a seat with them completely failing to notice the looks they had on their faces. But ten seconds later, he noticed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why the hell are you still wearing that dumbass suit?" Takamon asked back to him.

"The same reason I got it in the first place, Tak. Chicks dig it." GK replied.

"Well ah don't." Bunnie said. "Ah think a real man doesn't have to rely on what he's wearing to score."

"Well that's your opinion." GK remarked.

Everyone took a sigh as GK made his own order and then looked around the diner. But then he stopped when she saw a girl sitting up at the counter. A light purple mink and busty like GK liked them.

"Huh. I can't stop staring at that girl's face." GK said.

Everyone followed GK's line of sight and saw the girl he was looking at.

"Face?" Takamon said. "That's your weirdest nickname for boobs yet."

Bunnie actually gave a small chuckle at Takamon's line.

"No, Tak." GK corrected. "I'm really looking at her face."

And that was when Takamon and Blaze's confusion hit the peak and they looked at each other.

"This is new." Blaze remarked.

Takamon nodded in agreement. But then GK pointed out what he was looking at exactly.

"Puffy cheeks, smudged mascara, slightly red nose," And then he gave the answer to the equation. "That girl's been crying."

Everyone then took a good look at her face and saw GK was actually right. Those facial features were the signs of recent crying.

"She's so sad and defenseless." GK actually sounded like he was concerned. But then he spoke the following question.

"Anyone got a condom?"

Everyone else's groans of disgust overcame the overall air of the group and Blaze got fed up.

"That's it! Timeout! Five minutes out the door! Go!"

Blaze pointed to the front door of the diner and GK stood up and stormed out of it. Amy looked at Blaze.

"Time out?" she asked. "You made GK go on a time out? I guess the motherly instincts are starting to kick in."

Takamon shook his head.

"Actually she's been doing that for years. She does it every time GK goes a little overboard."

"I don't get it. I still don't get how that guy became your best friend." Sonic said to him.

"Yeah. Was there ever a time when he was ever, oh…I don't know. Just the least bit selfless and heartfelt?" Sally asked.

Takamon and Blaze did think hard about their long friendship with GK. And they thought about the best time they heard GK talk.

"Actually, GK CAN be a nice guy. When he wants to that is." Blaze said.

"Like at our wedding of all places." Takamon added as he looked at Blaze. "You remember that?"

Blaze smiled. "How could I forget?"

And then their digital memories transferred into Teletraan's system. And a holo-screen appeared in front of all of them and the memory Takamon and Blaze were thinking about was seen.

It was Takamon and Blaze's wedding. They were in their underground village inside the only banquet hall they had. Takamon was in a black tux and Blaze was in a white wedding dress with her hair in a ponytail. There had to be hundreds of different Takamon there. And they didn't call each other that. That would be too confusing. Everyone had a nickname like how our Takamon went by Tak, and Blaze had her name. One of the Takamon approached the couple. He was more brownish gold than Tak's yellow gold. That was a sign of old age.

"Congratulations, Tak. I only wish I had what you had." The mon said.

Tak nodded. "Thanks, Boss. What happened to that girl you were seeing? The Floramon?"

He called him Boss because he was the head miner that Tak worked for.

"Eh she dumped me. She said she was a lesbian and ended up finding a BlackGatomon to screw around with. Pollen filled, bitch." Boss grunted.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Boss." Blaze said.

"I hope so." Boss agreed. "I'm almost 900 years old. I can't stay this young forever."

As Boss walked off, the ding of a knife hitting a champagne glass rang a few times. GK was the one doing it. He too was wearing a black tux and a yellow boutineer on the right side of his jacket. Everyone took a seat as that chime meant GK was about to give his best mon toast.

"Well…how's everyone doing tonight?" GK broke the ice.

He looked around and he had already noticed that he was the only one there who was not a Takamon. For years now he had been the only one who wasn't a Takamon who was actually welcome in the village. Maybe it was because he wasn't interested in the female talent there.

"Um...for those of you who don't know me, I'm not the biggest believer in marriage." The bird said. "Or any form of commitment for that matter. I strongly believe that any guy in a relationship is out of their mind." And then GK looked at Tak and Blaze with a smile. "But look at those two right there."

Everyone on the room looked at Tak and Blaze who were now smiling at GK.

"How can anyone look at them and say they don't belong together?" GK continued. "What they have is rare. You two are just so great together. You know? It's like the two of you were configured just for each other."

Tak and Blaze exchanged loving glances with one another as GK continued.

"The two of you are the only couple I will ever like. And that's okay with me. I know I'm not the really the romantic type here, but….what you two have….it's something that can almost never be found. But the two of you were strong enough to find it together. That's part of the reason you two are perfect for each other."

Blaze was actually starting to cry as she watched this in the diner. And in that memory, she was crying also.

"Tak, you're my best friend. And I know I've made a lot of cracks at you for being with Blaze, but the truth is, I've always known you and her were going to end up here."

Tak raised his glass to GK and smiled at him.

"I'm honored to be up here as your best mon, Tak. And I really hope you and Blaze never have to spend another moment apart."

And then GK redirected his smile to the bride.

"Blaze, you're the most awesome girl I've ever been friends with. When I first met you, I knew from the start you and Tak would hit it off. He even told me on the day we met that he wanted to be with you."

Blaze didn't know that. She smiled at her new husband and he smiled back and nodded confirming GK's words true.

"And he stayed true to his word just like I know he'll stay true to you." And then GK raised his glass. "May they always be true to each other. To Tak and Blaze."

"To Tak and Blaze." Everyone joined in.

As everyone took a drink of the champagne, the screen disappeared and everyone smiled at the couple.

"That was the best speech I've ever heard at a wedding." Amy actually wiped away a tear with her finger.

"Yeah. GK can be a nice guy." Takamon said. "He just likes to keep a certain image of himself when he's in a large group of friends."

And then right there, GK came back in and took his seat.

"Okay time's up. Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Sally smiled at the bird.

"You're a nasty pervert." She started. "But you're also a nice guy. We just watched the toast you gave Tak and Blaze at their wedding."

"Why can't you just be that guy all the time? I actually kinda liked him." Bunnie added.

"Because that guy had not yet discovered this world where every girl looks different." GK replied. "On our world, there are a lot of different Digimon. But they all live in herds and it's hard to tell which ones are male or female."

After he said that, everyone saw GK shudder and close his eyes like he had just remembered something bad. And that made everyone suspicious.

"GK…did you make the wrong choice one time, if you know what I mean?" Sonic asked.

GK stood up.

"Don't question me!" he shouted. "I need to get in a girl! Now!"

GK ran off in desperate need to purge his mind of what he was seeing right now. And Blaze only replied with,

"I call dibs on his food."

They wouldn't see GK again for another 24 hours.

And GK actually had a place to stay tonight. He was asked by Miss Vanilla and Cream if he would like to stay there until he could find a place of his own. And GK accepted. But Vanilla told him that he wasn't allowed to bring strange women over to the house so he wouldn't confuse Cream. And GK agreed to that settlement. If need be, he could always crash at a girl's place and then ditch her in the morning like he usually does.

But as he woke up the next morning, his memory was very hazy as to what happened last night. That, and his head also hurt a bit. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet.

"Mr. GK?"

That was Cream's voice. She was right in front of the guestroom bed where GK was sleeping.

"Go away." GK groaned back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. GK. But have you seen Cheese? I can't seem to find him." Cream politely said.

GK groaned again but his eyes were still closed.

"Sorry, Cream. Haven't seen him."

Cream nodded and then she looked over GK.

"What about you, Miss Mina?"

NOW GK's eyes were open. As soon as he heard the word, "Mina", his red eyes shot all the way open faster than Sonic could run the mile.

"Nope. Sorry, Cream." That was indeed Mina's voice.

"Aw man." Cream left the room still in search of her chao.

After the rabbit left, GK slowly began to turn around afraid of what he might see. But he was unfortunately right. Mina Mongoose was in the same bed with him. And what scared him even more, was the fact that every article of clothes that belonged to her, were nowhere on her body. Her bare yellow chest was covered by the bed sheets and her long purple hair was messy. Panic was the only thing GK could think of doing. But Mina seemed to be content. In fact, she was slightly smiling at him. And then much to GK's horror, she wrapped her arms around him and began to cuddle with him.

"Morning, sweetie." She nestled her head into his orange feathered chest.

GK had to smile back at her so he wouldn't make things awkward.

"Hey there." He muttered still completely horrified. "So….what's new?"


	9. Gukina

**I only own my OC's and this plot. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 9: Gukina**

**(Thorndyke Mansion; 7:30 AM)**

The Freedom Fighters had decided to spend the day on Earth and chill in Chris' backyard while he was at school. But before he left, everyone sat down for the combined cooking skills of Vanilla and Ella for breakfast. Tanaka had made coffee for those who knew what it was. Takamon was still trying to get used to some things. And Blaze wasn't so sure she should drink coffee while pregnant. So the two of them passed. So did the Freedom Fighters.

Today's breakfast was a hot steaming platter of pancakes that smelled oh so good. When Ella placed down the first stack of them everyone took a whiff and literally melted in their chairs.

"Oh mah stars. That smells SO good." Bunnie remarked as her nose was filled with the sweet aroma of hot cakes.

"Oui, mon amour." Antoine agreed. "Miss Ella, Miss Vanilla, you are quite remarkable in the kitchen."

The two women giggled.

"Why thank you, Antoine." Vanilla said back.

"And Blaze, how burnt do you want yours?" Ella asked knowing that's how she liked all her food.

"It's okay, Ella. Just do them normally and I'll burn them myself. It's what I'm good at."

Ella nodded and then she brought over the second batch. That was when everyone finally took some and placed it on their plates and then drowned them in syrup. Cosmo was delighted as well by the taste.

"Such interesting food." She remarked. "Not quite like what I've eaten before I met you all, but it's very good."

"Well what did you eat before you came to Mobius?" Tails asked her.

"Nothing like this." Cosmo replied. "But it's all so delicious. Especially that cake Cream made onboard the Blue Typhoon."

"If you like good cooking, Cosmo, just wait until my friends get back on this planet." Takamon said. "My two friends, Trevor and Kari, boy are they great with a stove and oven."

"Trevor and Kari?" Cosmo said back. "You have so many human friends, Takamon, I forget their names. I'm sorry." She took another bite of her pancakes.

Takamon took Teletraan out of his pants pocket. Yes. He was still wearing that opened button shirt and those pants he found at the mall. Blaze on the other hand was forced to finally put on one of those silly dresses because her stomach was now starting to bulge out. Her pants wouldn't fit anymore until that baby came out.

Takamon pressed a few buttons on Teletraan and then the device projected two hologram images. One of Trevor Bauer, and another one of Kari Kamiya.

"Trevor and Kari fell into the role of chefs in the AutoKnight team. They sure can make a mean homemade pizza." Takamon said.

"How much do you know about human food anyway?" Chris asked. "From what I've heard you say, you haven't been on this planet for very long."

"You're right. I've probably been out of the Digital World for about a month now. And granted I still don't know all that much about it other than the fact that the cons want to destroy it." Takamon explained. "But I'm learning. The knights themselves taught me enough about human culture to be on my own, and my friend, Patamon, has been teaching me about food. But this right here," He pointed at the pancakes in his plate. "This is heaven."

He took another bite and he almost didn't want to swallow it. But he had to for the next wave of awesome taste to enter his mouth.

"The food on your world is pretty awesome too, Tak." Sonic said. "Good chili dogs in that little restaurant."

"They are. Aren't they?" Takamon said back.

Vanilla and Ella sat down and began to eat with them. The conversation went on, but it shortly stopped when a certain green and orange feathered bird came into the house. And he wasn't in his suit. Surprising to his friends, but they didn't really care.

"Oh. Hey GK." Amy greeted.

"Yeah. Hey." He seemed to be scared of something.

"Would you like some coffee, Master GK?" Tanaka asked.

GK found it a bit creepy that he was just called "master", but he had bigger problems right now.

"Could you make to go?" he asked.

Everyone took a break from eating to find out what the hell he was talking about. Seeing as he was the bird's best friend, Takamon spoke first.

"To go? Where you going?" he asked.

GK rubbed the back of his head and looked at Takamon.

"Well….I kinda made…a boo boo."

"A boo boo?" Takamon repeated.

"A boo boo." GK confirmed. "And I might have to leave town for a few days."

Takamon sighed and went to take another bite of his pancakes. "Why? What did you do?"

"Mina."

That was the only word GK responded with. Now everyone stopped eating because they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Vhat?" Antoine asked.

GK gave a very nervous chuckle and rubbed his head again. And then he made it all clear to those who understood the wording of this next sentence.

"I…did Mina."

And it was right there GK received very evil glares from almost everyone in that dining room. They also had their jaws dropped.

"Alright. Anyone under the age of thirteen, get out of this room." Sally announced.

That was of course aimed at Cream, Tails, Cosmo and Chris. Which they did. And when they all left, the door was shut and the ass chewing began.

"You had sex with Mina? Are you insane?" Takamon shouted.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sonic asked. "What kind of deranged mind would want to sleep with a girl who's already in a relationship with someone else?"

"And she's only sixteen!" Sally added. "SIXTEEN, GK!"

"You think I wanted this to happen?" GK shouted back. "I'm HORRIFIED that this happened."

"How the hell DID it happen in the first place?" Amy snapped.

"I'm not sure!" GK rubbed his head for the ache was still there. "I really don't remember last night all that well."

"How can yo not remember?" Takamon asked him. "What CAN you remember?"

"Well…not much." GK responded. "I remember us inside her house talking about something that happened to her and then someone suggested a sponge bath."

"Someone?" Blaze repeated.

"It might have been me." GK admitted. "The next thing I know, Cream's waking me up looking for Cheese."

Now THAT got everyone's attention.

"Wait a minute." Sonic said. "Cream SAW you in bed with Mina?"

GK paused realizing what he had just said.

"….no…."

And that translated to yes. And now Vanilla was a little upset with GK.

"Well that's just great." The elder rabbit complained. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"She'll be fine." GK said. "She just thinks Mina and I had a sleepover or something."

"But what does Mina think you guys are? And even worse, what if her boyfriend finds out?" Chuck asked sternly.

GK rubbed his head again. It was aching pretty bad.

"Man I'm not even sure what I said happened really happened. I have no idea why." GK said.

Just then, Teletraan beeped and his lynx form appeared above the screen.

"Maybe I can help you with that." The AI said. "If we could all go outside in the backyard so I can produce my full sized form, I'll show you how."

Wanting to know more about last night's events, all of them stood up and went into the backyard where both Teletraan and Nicole were waiting for them in their lynx forms.

"GK, step forward." Teletraan told him.

GK stepped in front of Teletraan and then the Cybertronian AI lifted his hand and moved it in front of GK's forehead.

"I'm able to project the memories of a Digimon wirelessly. Maybe if I search hard enough, I can find out what exactly happened last night."

GK was going to protest because he didn't like that idea, but Teletraan stuck his hand inside GK's forehead. Since Teletraan's body is digital, he hand went right through GK's skin. But the hand itself was doing something. Teletraan was literally trying to hack his way into GK's brain and get his memories repaired. No one was really quite sure if that was even possible. But just as they had their doubts, a holo screen appeared in front of them and the image was clear. Everyone started to watch as Teletraan pulled his hand out of GK's head.

"Please don't do that again." GK told Teletraan.

The AI shushed GK and then the watching commenced. The view was from the third person so GK was clearly seen moving. In the screen, GK was walking down the street of New Mobotropolis in a residential area.

"Damn! How could I have gone dry tonight? I was perfect! I had the suit, I had the charm, what more did I need? Damn I should have used the bass tonight! Tomorrow."

It was pretty late at night. Apparently GK had not gotten into a girl's pants that night. And it was pissing him off.

"Oh well. It's late and the only girls out right now are creeps and weirdos. Might as well head over to Vanilla's house."

But right as he was about to turn himself around, he stopped when he heard something. It sounded like a whine. A female whine. And that was enough to get GK going. He thought maybe this could be his last chance to get lucky tonight. And it was close by too. He began to run. After turning a few corners, he saw who it was.

Mina was sitting on her front porch with her arms wrapped around her knees. GK was about to just turn around and head back. But strangely, he liked Mina as a friend. And he already wasn't doing anything tonight. So he might as well say hello. He walked over to her.

"Hey there, Mina." He waved.

Mina jumped startled by him.

"Oh! GK, it's you. Sorry I thought no one was still awake."

"Yeah. So what are you doing outside by yourself?" the bird asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

GK nodded. "Alright then. See ya."

GK nodded at her and turned to walk away. But as he took that final nod, he noticed Mina's face. Puffy cheeks, smudged mascara, slightly red nose. Which meant one thing.

With a sigh, GK took a seat next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Alright. What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

Mina looked back at him.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

GK shot a look at her that clearly signified that he didn't believe that. And when Mina saw it, she caved. And she caved by closing her eyes, turning on the tears, and putting her head into GK's chest.

All GK did was put his arms up. He had never been in this situation before.

"O…kay." He muttered.

After e few more sobs, Mina sniffled, wiped her face, and then looked at GK.

"It's about Ash." She said. "I saw him cheating on me!"

Everyone watching that gasped. But GK shushed them because he wanted to know more.

"He did what?" he was actually sincere here.

"I saw him a few hours ago at his house. I was going to surprise him with a visit, but through the window, I saw him making out with another girl!"

This actually shocked GK. Now he kinda felt like he needed to comfort her. After all, she was still a friend. So this time, he put one arm around her and began to talk.

"So does he know that you know?" he asked.

Mina nodded with another sob.

"As soon as I saw, I broke the door down demanding an explanation. But he couldn't come up with one. So I ran out of there crying and I ended up here. This isn't even my house."

GK looked back at the house they were in front of. If this wasn't Mina' house, than who's was it? That wasn't really relevant right now.

"So I take it, it's over between you and Ash?" GK asked. "Please tell me it is. Because he was kinda already an ass."

"It's SO over." Mina said. "I just wish I knew why he would want to cheat on me."

GK sighed. If there was anyone who knew anything about cheating, it was him.

"There are some guys out there who just can't find enough satisfaction with just one girl." He said. "Those people feel like they have to cheat in order to be happy."

"You mean like you?" Mina asked.

"No." GK replied. "I don't cheat on girls. I only have one night stands with them. There's a difference." Then he rubbed the back of his head. "But…I guess I'm not all that different. Am I?"

Mina shrugged. "Well…at least you're honest about what you do."

"Not really." GK corrected. "I lie about myself all the time to women just to get into their pants."

Mina sighed. That wasn't really what she was looking for right now.

"But, you're an awesome girl, Mina. If Ash wants to cheat on you, then let him make the biggest mistake of his life. He's gonna be miserable. I can assure you of that."

For the first time in a few hours, Mina had a smile on her face and then she gave her eyes one last rub before she stood up. And then GK got up with her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. But…thanks, GK."

GK smiled back at her.

"No problem. Now come on. I'll walk you home."

The two of them did just that. But when they arrived at Mina's house, the mongoose noticed the door was locked when she tried to open it.

"That's weird." She knocked on the door. "Mom! It's me! Are you home?"

"Don't you have a key to your own house?" GK asked. "Or at least a hidden spare one around here somewhere?"

Mina checked her pockets and then stomped the ground.

"Dammit. I left my keys in my room. And no. There's no, spare one around here."

GK shrugged as he saw a piece of paper left on the porch. He picked it up and read it. Or at least he tried. He was still a Digimon and still new to this world and it's languages. He could speak English just fine. But he couldn't quite read it yet.

"What's it say?" GK handed the note to Mina and she read it aloud.

"Dear Mina,

I've gone to Casinopolis with some friends. Be back tomorrow afternoon.

Mom."

Mina sighed and then threw the note over her shoulder.

"Great. I can't even get into my own house."

GK thought of an idea.

"Look, I'm staying at Miss Vanilla's house tonight. How about you come over and spend the night there?"

Mina scoffed.

"Spend the night with you? Hmph. Yeah. I know what you mean by that."

GK waved his hands.

"I promise. No strings attached."

Mina had to think. GK was actually being a nice and polite guy. And he promised not to make any moves. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. She smiled at him.

"Alright."

GK nodded. "Great. Now come on. It's getting chilly out here."

Then without warning, GK picked Mina up bridal style. And before Mina could ask what he was doing, GK's legs thrust upwards and he began to fly. Mina actually enjoyed that little experience. But it only lasted thirty seconds. Because GK was already at Vanilla's house. And instead of going through the front door, he landed on the roof and went to the window of the upstairs guestroom. Where he was sleeping. The window was unlocked. So he put Mina down and then slid the window open to the side. After he climbed through, he helped Mina inside and then GK began to take off his suit.

"I guess I'll take the floor." GK said.

Mina turned back at him as he took off his tie.

"Don't be silly. You and I will share the bed. Just keep your hands where they should be."

GK nodded in agreement with that plan. It wasn't going to be easy. Mina was incredibly cute. And whenever GK saw a cute girl, his perverted instincts somehow possessed his brain. But he had to restrain himself for just this one night.

As he climbed into bed, Mina took off her boots and climbed in on the opposite side. The two weren't facing each other as they laid their heads on the pillows.

"GK?" Mina murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

GK smiled a bit.

"No problem. Maybe tomorrow I'll find Ash and peck his eyes out for ya."

Mina giggled.

"No. You can't do that. But I appreciate the thought."

GK gave a chuckle himself.

"Good night, Mina."

The bird Digimon closed his eyes and son he began to get closer and closer to dream land. But ten minutes later however, he felt a fuzzy hand start to rub his chest. And then hand was getting lower and lower down his front. And that was when GK turned around and saw Mina looking at him. And her shirt and pants were off.

"Ash probably cheated on me because I wouldn't put out for him." She whispered. "So now I'm gonna give it up to you."

And THAT made GK a bit nervous.

"Wait. Hold on. Are you telling me you want to have sex with me because you're pissed at Ash?"

Mina nodded.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

If GK hadn't been dry tonight, there would have been a better chance that he would have said no to this crazy thing. But unfortunately, he WAS dry. And he was a bit of an addict. So he wasn't entirely himself when he gave his response.

"Sweet. Revenge sex. I'm experienced in that."

Mina pulled the covers over her and GK and the bird took off her bra and panties. Then the holo-screen disappeared because nothing else was needed to be seen.

"So…..SHE came on to YOU?" Antoine asked not believing it.

"I don't get it." GK said. "Why could I not remember any of that? And why the hell does my head hurt so much?"

"So it really wasn't your fault." Takamon observed.

"How is not at least partially his fault?" Amy asked. "He's the one who said yes to the whole crazy idea."

"Okay. THAT I take responsibility for." GK said. "But guys, I have a serious problem here. Mina thinks I'm her new boyfriend. And I think it's safe to say that ALL of you know I do not want that."

Blaze sighed.

"Well you can't be too harsh on her. She's gonna be around a lot when she's helping me with this pregnancy."

"But what do I do? I had sex with her. I deflowered her. She's probably painting her room green and orange for all I know." GK was starting topanic.

Sally tried to gain control.

"Alright. Don't go overboard, GK. Mina's not that type of girl. I'm sure she just needs to be talked to. I'll go after breakfast and see if I can help her out. But until then, you just have to make sure she stays happy."

GK nodded. He could at least do that.

"Alright. I'll try. But it ain't gonna be easy."

"Of course it's not gonna be easy, dumbass." Takamon said. "You took her virginity. Every girl falls deeply in love with the guy they gave it up to."

"That's…actually a proven fact." Bunnie raised her hand agreeing and then Blaze raised her hand too.

Sally and Amy couldn't raise their hands because they've never experienced it. And GK took his own hand and slapped his forehead with it.

"Oh why did it have to be REVENGE sex?"


	10. What a Mongoose Wants

**I only own my OC's and the plot of this story. Enjoy.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 10: What a Mongoose Wants**

It was only twenty minutes after they all saw the memory played from GK's head. And during that time, all they did was go back inside and finish breakfast. And Chris headed off for school so he wouldn't be back until late afternoon. And that gave them all plenty of time. Sally had volunteered to go and talk to Mina about the whole GK thing. No one really knew what she had going on in her head. But from what GK described what had happened earlier this morning, she was taking it a bit too far.

Mina always had a tendency to get a little bit more involved with guys than she should be. She had a full scale crush on Sonic and no one really knew, but she was completely oblivious to the fact that Sonic had no feelings for her and that he was in love with Sally at the time. So she took it pretty hard when she found out the two of them were dating for the first time ever.

But that was a long time ago, and now she had another crush. And unfortunately, that crush was a green perverted bird that wanted nothing related to a relationship. Sally knew she was going to have to give her a bit of tough love here, but she had to keep in mind that Mina just saw Ash cheating on her. So she was still a bit fragile.

After the wonderful breakfast, the chipmunk got up and decided to handle this. She handed her plate to Ella and headed for the garage. On the way, Amy decided to go with her. And Sally accepted the company.

"Hey." GK called after them. "When you talk to her, do you think you could ask her if she remembered anything about a sponge bath?"

Sally made somewhat of a disgusted face.

"Why on Earth would I ask her that?" she asked him.

"We didn't see it in that movie memory. But the only thing I remember about last night without Teletraan's help is a sponge bath. I want to know if that really happened."

Sally gave an exasperated sigh. To think she was actually going to HELP this guy.

"I'll see if I can throw it in with, 'Why did you bang a complete moron'?"

Not really seeing it as an insult, GK nodded at her.

"Alright, great."

With another sigh, Chuck went with the two girls to the garage to activate the portal to Mobius. When they went through, they were greeted by Rotor Walrus and then they quickly left the castle en route for Mina's house. Along the way, Sally asked the question Amy saw coming from a mile away.

"Why did you come along, Amy?"

And of course, the pink hedgie had an answer.

"Because if what GK said is true and Mina thinks he's her boyfriend, I think I can help in that department."

Sally hadn't thought about that. If that was indeed true, Amy could be of real help. After all, she was the queen of being someone's self-appointed girlfriend.

But they had to see for themselves what state of mind she was in. And that would be soon. For they were at her front porch. And strangely, Amy only knocked on the door once before Mina's mother, Isabella Mongoose, swung the door open with a very stressed out look on her face. She was exactly what people would look like. Just an older aged version of Mina with a more developed body and a different haircut. Also slightly taller.

"Oh. Why hello, Princess Sally. Good to see you again, Amy." Isabella said. As she tried to sound calm. But that was hard. "Please come in. I was hoping someone who was friends with Mina would stop by."

Amy and Sally looked at each other both sharing the same concerned look. Isabella led the two into the living room and then all three of them took a seat.

"Um…Miss Mongoose, is Mina here?" Sally asked.

Isabella looked at the two girls.

"Yes. She's here. But before you go up and see her, I have to ask. What did she do last night?"

Amy and Sally both knew VERY well what she did last night and WHO she did. But they couldn't tell Isabella that her sixteen year old daughter lost her virginity to a 248 year old digital bird. She'd flip.

"Whatever do you mean?" Amy tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Well…I came home a few hours ago earlier than I thought I would be, and I saw Mina wasn't home. But then she came home an hour later with a huge smile on her face saying that she was through with Ash and she found someone else. But she wouldn't tell me a name or anything. She's been in her room ever since."

Amy and Sally were now more concerned. Amy was right. By what Isabella just told them, Mina had it in her mind that she and GK were exclusive. And the bird had no interest in making happen. They needed to do damage control. And they needed to do it now.

"Why don't we go talk to Mina and…see what we can find out?" Sally and Amy got up and headed upstairs to Mina's room leaving Isabella rocking in her chair.

As they went up the stairs, they just hoped it wouldn't be as bad is Isabella said it was. And then they saw the door with a whole bunch of musical notes etched into it. When they opened it, they saw it WASN'T as bad as Isabella said it was.

It was worse. WAY worse.

GK was actually right. Mina had gone completely coo-coo for him. She was repainting the walls of her room in the same shade of green and orange GK had on his feathers. And in the corner of her room, there was actually a recently made shrine with a whole bunch of pictures of the bird and candles everywhere.

"Oh no." Sally muttered as she looked at Mina who had a huge paintbrush in her hand. "Mina?"

Mina finally noticed that Sally and Amy were there and turned around with the huge smile that her mother described. And honestly, it was a bit creepy.

"Oh hey girls!" she greeted as she got off the step ladder she was standing on. "Great day for love, isn't it?"

Yep. Obsessed. The only thing they saw that they actually thought was the least bit good was that all her pictures of as were all crumpled up in a box labeled, "Garbage."

"Mina, why is there a shrine to GK in your room?" Sally asked.

"Because he's my new man of course. Or should I say, 'mon'?"

Oh boy. She was making the whole "mon" thing too. And this is where Amy had to step in. She walked over to Mina and took the brush out of her hand.

"Alright, Mina. Let's just sit down and talk."

The two of them sat down on the mongoose's bed and they began to do just that.

"Mina, are you sure you're not blowing this completely out of proportion?"

"What's out of proportion?" Mina asked back. "I'm just happy because I have a new guy in my life."

Amy made a face. A face that clearly showed she knew this was gonna be hard.

"Mina, listen to Amy." The pink hedgehog said. "I've been where you are right now. I know what it's like to feel the same kind of love you do. But the truth is, it's not love. It's just obsession."

Mina's smile died down a bit by those words. And Sally thought she was actually getting through. But unfortunately. This was going to be a very short conversation because Mina had a very good comeback.

"Amy, have you ever had sex before?"

And she went dead silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Well….no. But…"

"Exactly." Mina cut her off. "You've never experienced the passion and physical love of a guy. In fact, neither of you have." She looked at Sally who was sweatdropping. This plan was already backfiring. "What GK and I felt that night, as soon as he entered me…I knew….it was love."

It was true. Amy had never gotten it on with a man before. So she couldn't possibly feel how Mina was feeling right now.

"But Mina…" Sally tired to get in on this.

"No. Enough." Mina interrupted her too and stood up. "Look, I know GK feels something for me because when I woke up. He was right there next to me in that bed. If he didn't he would have gotten out of it before my eyes opened up. If you're not here to support my love, then you can just leave."

With that, Mina took back her paintbrush and resumed painting her room. And Amy stood back up. She had known Mina for some time now. But she had never been this defensive before. Is that what losing your virginity does to you? She was about to turn and leave, but before she did, Amy walked over and took a closer look at that shrine to GK. There were all sorts of pictures, candles, there were even fake green feathers lying on the bottom shelf.

Amy picked one up and twirled it around as Sally came over and looked herself.

"Are you serious?" Sally asked. "You bought fake feathers to go along with this?"

Mina looked down from her stepladder and made a very strange face at them.

"Um…sure. Let's say they're fake."

As Mina continued painting, Sally and Amy looked at the feather with complete disgust. As Amy gagged, she put the feather down and then she quickly took off her gloves. And held them by the golden rings on the wrists.

"Okay. I can never wear these again."

Sally only nodded as she and Amy finally made their way out of the house and headed back to Castle Acorn.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, everyone else was just sitting around watching TV. The program Cream watched all the time had just ended and Chuck was in control of the remote. Blaze, Sonic, and Takamon were sitting on the floor in front of the couch while Chuck had the chair next to the couch. Tails, Cosmo, Bunnie, and Antoine all occupied the couch. GK was standing up against the wall. And Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla were sitting in the other couch.

The channel flipped on to some sort of kung-fu movie. Interesting to Takamon, but not enogh to get him hooked. So it got changed to the next channel up. Which was NASCAR. Sonic wasn't impressed because of his own speed. Of course, who could blame him on that one? And then it was put on the news where the first words got everyone's attention.

"This is Scarlet Garcia giving a report on the AutoKnights."

Everyone perked up their heads when they heard the famous team name.

"Ooohhh. Turn it up. Turn it up." Takamon said as he sat up.

Chuck turned up the volume on the TV and the report was heard loud and clear.

"As many people already know, Blurr the AutoKnight has been working alongside Sonic and friends for some time now to defend our beloved Station Square. But in that time, many people have come to ask themselves a common question. Where are the rest of the AutoKnights?"

Takamon looked down at the pants on his legs. He knew exactly where the rest of them were. But he wished they weren't there right now.

"The last known sighting of all the AutoKnights together was in Fresno California exactly two months ago today. But ever since then, the only knight we have seen is Blurr. When the students of Fresno State University were asked what they saw. Multiple answers were heard, and most of them were similar."

The screen cut away to a video recorded two months ago in Fresno California right after the fight that had just transpired near the college. First there was a guy talking.

"Well, I saw them all fighting this huge robot that was sucking up the ground. And then another big one came in and ripped his face off! It was freakin awesome!"

Then a girl was shown being interviewed.

"I was really scared. I mean there were kids younger than I am fighting these giants and it was really freaky. It was like something out of a movie."

And then it was another dude.

"Dude! After the fight, this huge ship came out of nowhere and I think I saw them all get on it."

And then it cut back to Scarlet Garcia.

"One of the students was even kind enough to let us borrow his cell phone to show a clip he recorded with it, of the AutoKnights fighting in the Fresno State irrigation fields."

And then it cut away to a not full-resolution screen. On that screen, it was clear enough footage that showed The AutoKnights trying to fight with the giant Decepticon, Devastator. And Takamon's eyes narrowed as he glared at the con.

And then shortly, Scarlet was shown again.

"So there you have it. Where are the AutoKnights now? Are they on this planet? Are they in another galaxy right now? No one is really sure. All we are sure of is that these kids fight for the good of our kind and we only hope they're out there right now watching over us. I'm Scarlet Garcia."

With that, the report ended and it switched to sports. Chuck turned the TV off after that.

"Who was that giant Decepticon you were fighting?" Tails asked Takamon.

The golden Digimon looked back at the young fox.

"That was Devastator. He's the form of six Decepticons that combine into one gigantic killing machine."

"Sounds like trouble of you ask me." Amy said from behind.

Everyone looked behind them and saw that Amy and Sally had returned from Mobius and Amy was still holding her gloves. Amy immediately walked over and handed them to Blaze.

"Could you do me a favor and burn those for me?"

Blaze looked at the gloves strangely.

"Um…why?"

"Because they recently made contact with feathers that Mina plucked out of her fur when GK was done."

"EEEWWW!"

Blaze tossed the gloves up in the air and lit her hands aflame to burn off whatever essence of GK that had just transferred to her hands. The gloves themselves landed right in the center table of the living room.

"Cream dear, why don't you go outside and pick some flowers?" Vanilla suggested.

Cream always was a sucker for picking flowers.

"Alright! Cosmo, do you want to come too?"

"Of course."

With that, Cream, Cheese, and Cosmo all headed outside to pick flowers. And that only left Tails for them to get rid of. But he was able to take a hint that they didn't want him in there right now. So he just got up and left without a word. And then they were all clear and GK approached Sally.

"Well? What's the verdict?"

Sally turned and looked at the bird with sincere sorrow.

"The verdict is…you're screwed."

And then Amy looked at him.

"You should have seen it. She's gone completely insane for you."

Gk banged his head against the wall.

"Guys what am I gonna do? Mina's my friend. I don't want to hurt her."

"You should have thought of that before you took away her innocence." Chuck said.

GK sighed. Of all the predicaments he's been in with women, he's never been in a jam like this before.

"Tak, why don't you try talking to her?"

"No. You're not gonna ask Tak to do this." Bunnie got up and approached the bird. "GK, I honestly think you're a nice guy. But this isn't something you can just run from like a one-night-stand. You created this mess. So YOU have to talk to her."

"But why can't anyone else besides ME do it?" GK complained.

"Because no one else here has had sex with her." Takamon stood up. "GK, Bunnie's right. You're the only Mina will listen to because YOU are the one she got it on with. I think you know what you have to do."

GK took another sigh and facepalmed himself.

"I know what I HAVE to do. I'm just trying to think of something else I CAN do."

"GK, there's nothing else you can do other than talk to her and try to set her straight. I mean come on! She set up a shrine to you with feathers that came off of you when you did it!" Sally shouted.

"Yeah that's the last time I have sex when I'm molting." GK remarked. "*SIGH* Okay. I'll try talking to her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go molt some more."

With that, GK turned and left the room. And then that left everyone in there wondering what he would say to Mina when he actually attempted. But then they all averted their eyes to the center table, where Amy's gloves were at. The ones that she touched the feathers with.

"Yeah. I'm not touching those." Antoine remarked.

"What do we do?" Chuck wondered.

"I say we have the thing put into one of those decontamination showers the CDC uses for people with radiation poisoning." Amy suggested.

"Nah. Too much money spent." Chuck said. "How about we just take the table outside and burn it? It's made of wood. It'll go inferno easily."

Everyone agreed to that idea and then Sonic and Takamon both carried the table out to the front driveway. Once they put it down, they stood back and Blaze launched a huge fireball at the table and burned it along with Amy's gloves.

"Dang. I really liked those gloves."


	11. Fallout

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 11: Fallout**

After a full day thinking about what to say to Mina when it came time to confront her and tell her his feelings for her, GK was still completely dry. The whole Mina thing was just driving him crazy. He couldn't even sleep with any other girls because of it. He couldn't even play with himself. And that got everyone worried. Especially Takamon.

Now this situation had happened before with GK. And usually, Takamon and Blaze would just stay out of the way because the bird would just come right out and say that he wanted nothing to do with the girl and shatter her heart no problem. But this time, everyone cared because they all knew Mina and she was friends with all of them. And as for GK himself, he liked Mina as a friend too. If he screwed this up, he could lose her friendship. And in no way did he want that.

Right now, everyone was just chilling in the backyard while Chris was at school. Everyone, excluding Sonic, Takamon, Bunnie, and Blaze, was going for a swim. The four not in the pool were just sitting outside on a few lawn chairs catching some rays. But as for the bird in the pickle, he just sat on top of the diving board thinking about his predicament. And Cream was able to notice his face.

"What's wrong with Mr. GK? He seems upset." The bunny said with concern.

They figured they could let her in as long as she didn't know the full details. Same with Tails and Cosmo. Sally sat on one of the steps in the shallow end of the pool and Amy sat next to her.

"Well…GK just has some girl trouble going on, Cream." Sally told her.

"Girl trouble?" Tails asked. "With who?"

"Um…Mina." Amy responded.

The three youngsters all looked at each other.

"That kind mongoose?" Cosmo met her once or twice before. "What'd going on with her and GK?"

Sonic and the others relaxing walked over and sat down by the edge of the pool wanting to help out.

"Well, Cosmo…Mina's been having some trouble of her own." Sonic explained. "You see, her boyfriend cheated on her and…."

"Wait a minute." Tails interrupted. "Ash cheated on Mina? When?"

"A couple days ago. Mina saw him kissing another girl." Takamon said.

Tails, Cream, and Cosmo all gave a small gasp at that.

"That jerk!" Tails knew Ash better than Cream or Cosmo did. "Why would he do something like that?"

"There just some people who do that, Tails." Sally said. "But now Mina thinks GK her new boyfriend and GK needs to set her straight."

"But it's not gonna be easy." Bunnie added.

Just then, the phone rang and Tanaka went back inside to answer it. And that left everyone else out here to continue talking.

"Has GK ever been in a jam like this before?" Tails asked.

"You mean has a girl been head over heels in love with him? Oh yeah. COUNTLESS times." Blaze answered.

"Well what did he do then to the other girls?" Sonic asked wanting to know himself.

"He just said flat out he wasn't interested." Takamon replied. "But I know you're gonna ask me next. Why is it different with Mina? I'm honestly not sure myself. Maybe it's because he's better friends with Mina than he has been with other girls."

"But he's friends with Miss Blaze." Cream pointed out.

"That's different, Cream." Blaze said. "I'm married to Tak and pregnant with his child."

"I think GK likes her." Bunnie said.

Everyone adjusted their line of sight so they were looking at the half robotic rabbit.

"Why would you think something like zat, ma cherie?" Antoine asked his wife.

"Yeah. I have to agree. That's just crazy. GK doesn't LIKE girls." Takamon added.

"Just think about it." Bunnie said. "He's been involved with a lot of girls. But this little thing he's got goin' with the ol' songoose is making him think. Ah'm tellin' ya. GK likes her."

"Or maybe he just feels guilty of what he's done." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked. "What did GK do?"

Everyone who knew perfectly well all shared concerned glances with one another.

"That….doesn't really matter right now, Cream." Sonic said.

"Yeah. And all that matters now is what GK is going o say when he tells Mina off." Takamon added.

Just then, Tanaka came back outside with the phone in his hand.

"There is a call for Master GK."

And that got EVERYONE confused as they looked at the butler. GK finally moved his head after thirty minutes and flew down from the high-dive to take the phone from Tanaka.

"How is that even possible?" the bird creature said as he held the phone up to his ear. "Hello? This is GK."

"Hey there, Gukie."

GK went completely stiff. Unfortunately, he knew that voice very well now.

"M-Mina?"

As soon as everyone heard the name spoken, everyone got out of the pool and dried off to hear this conversation. GK put the phone on speaker without the mongoose knowing.

"Mina, how are you calling me from Mobius?" GK asked.

"Oh I'm not. I'm right outside the gate from Mobius and I was wondering if you were home."

GK pressed the phone up against his feathery chest and began to panic in a loud whisper.

"Oh man oh man oh man! She's in the garage! What do I do?"

"Tell her you're home." Takamon said. "Just tell her you're here, and get this over with."

GK looked at the phone for five seconds and pressed it up to his chest again.

"I can't, Tak! She's just so innocent and fragile! What if she tries what Amy tried?"

Sonic sighed.

"Just tell her gently and….don't yell at her. That's where I screwed up." Sonic said.

With another sigh from the bird, he held the phone out in front of everyone again.

"Yeah I'm here. I'll be in the family room." He groaned.

"Great!" Mina cheerily hung up and then GK did the same.

GK looked at the group in front of him who just had pity in their eyes.

"Go do it…Gukie." Chuck just had to say that.

"Watch it, old man." GK warned before going inside.

As GK closed the door, everyone else went up to the windows except for Vanilla and Cream who wanted to respect their privacy. But this was just too important. If GK screwed up, they would have to bust in and take care of it themselves.

GK took a seat on the couch and waited for mina to come in. A few seconds later, there she was.

"Hey, Gukie." Mina greeted.

"Please don't call me thaaaaaaa…. .. …. … … …" GK's jaw dropped as he looked up and saw the mongoose.

Mina had completely changed her outfit. On her feet, she was wearing plain green boots and he gauntlet style gloves were swapped out with long black ones with golden bracelets on her right wrist. She was wearing a long red piqao dress with a long green dragon scaling up the front. Her ears had been adorned with long green tassel earrings and her hair had two black hair sticks making her look like she was going Japanese style.

Needless to say, her new look had completely entranced GK. And the look on his face made Mina giggle and slowly approach him.

"Oh boy." Takamon said from outside. "She's gone extra hot. Come on, GK. Resist!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he succumbs to her hotness. Right now she's so gorgeous even I would hit that." Blaze remarked.

Everyone looked strangely at Blaze as she said that. And then all the guys remembered a few weeks ago when she made out with Rouge. And that was hot for them.

"I love you. Just…so much right now." Needless to say, Takamon was overjoyed to have a wife with just a hint of lesbian in her.

But then they got back to watching the show. Now Mina was face to face with GK.

"So, you like the look?" Mina asked in a devious tone.

"I…guess." GK said.

Mina giggled again. That was a yes.

"I wore this just for you." The mongoose put her hand on the bird's leg. "You wanna come upstairs and rip it off my body?"

And it was just like that, GK lost his train of thought.

"He he. Oh yeah." He said.

"Yeah and maybe I could show you a few more things I learned for our second time." Mina said in that sexy tone she was using.

"Well then allow me to show you what I can…no no no no no no NO NO NO!" And just like that, GK got the train back.

After hearing him say no nine times in one sentence, Mina stood up straight again but her smile was gone.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

GK sighed. He wasn't going to like the outcome of this.

"Mina, sit down. You and I gotta talk."

Confused as to why GK didn't want to have sex, Mina sat down right next to him and looked him in the eye.

"What's the matter, GK?" she asked.

With another sigh, GK began.

"Look, Mina. Um….what happened between you and me a couple nights ago….well uhh…"

"You…didn't like it?" Mina asked sadly.

GK waved his hands.

"Oh no no no! Not that! It was good. I can honestly say for your first time you were fantastic."

Mina smiled at him. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome." And then GK truly began. "But…as good as it was…it was a mistake."

Mina frowned upon hearing that word.

"M-mistake?"

"Mina, what you and I did shouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been dry that night, I probably wouldn't have completely ignored my instincts and gotten the hell out of there."

"But it DID happen! And now I know. You're the one for me."

"Mina, you don't understand. You're not seeing this clearly."

"But I DO see clearly, GK! I want to be with you!"

"No. You don't." GK corrected.

The bird stood up in front of Mina.

"Mina, you don't want to be with me. Look at me!" GK pointed at himself. "I'm a 248 year old bird made of computer data, I constantly hit on at least one hundred women every day, and I sleep with at least two or three of those girls every day. And I still consider that to be LOW for me."

GK took a seat back down and started to rub her back.

"Look, Mina. I've been in this situation before with a girl. There are two reasons you want me right now. Number one: You're angry because Ash cheated on you and you want to get back at him by getting with me."

Mina looked like she was on the brink of sobbing.

"And number two: you're just afraid of being single that you'll take anyone. Even me."

The mongoose was now looking down at her feet and a few drips leaked out of her eyes now. GK got in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"But I thought you and I made a real connection that night." Mina said softly.

Another sigh escaped GK's mouth.

"No, Mina." He corrected. "You were weak, fragile, and vulnerable that night. And I took advantage of that because I just wanted some action. And for that, I deeply apologize."

Mina thought he was done, but he said one more thing.

"Mina…I don't want a relationship."

Mina looked up at him again.

"You mean…you don't like me?"

"What? No!" GK corrected. "I didn't say that. Mina, you're cool. I don't want to be in a relationship with ANYONE."

"But…why?" Mina whispered.

"Well….because I have no idea HOW to be in one." GK said. "Look, I'm sorry. But you and I aren't gonna work and there's a good chance we never will work."

Now the waterworks in Mina's eyes were on all the way.

"Aw no. Come on, girl. Please don't do that." GK pleaded.

Covering her face with her hands, Mina got back up and ran out of the room and back to the portal.

"Mina….!" GK just called out to her, but that was all he could do.

As she left the room weeping, GK just sat back down on the couch and slumped over disappointed on how it played out. Sure his words meant well, but apparently that's not how Mina took them. GK had never felt like this before. He just told a girl he didn't want to me with her, and for the first time ever, he felt bad. And he did not like it one bit.

He didn't even notice, but everyone else had entered the house again and now Takamon, Sonic, and Sally were sitting on the couch with GK. Takamon put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"You did the right thing, GK." Takamon said.

GK just looked at the golden future father with sadness in his eyes.

"Really?" he muttered. "Then why do I feel so bad?"

GK got back up and then he headed back out the backyard.

"Where you going?" Tails asked.

GK looked back at them.

"I'm just gonna go fly. Maybe some time in the air will clear my head."

They forgot. GK was a bird. And that meant he could fly by himself. And he wasn't wearing his suit. His spread his arms out and then he began to flap them. After the first flap, he was airborne and then he took off for the sky in a green streak of light. As he took for the clouds, everyone else came back out and watched him go off.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cream asked.

Sonic sighed and rubbed Cream's head. "I don't know, Cream."

The streak GK created was starting to disappear as he got farther away.

"I just don't know."


	12. The Sponge Bath

**I only own my OC's and the plot. And this shall be the final chapter in the GK and Mina arc. The next one…well you decide.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 12: The Sponge Bath**

After the whole fallout of GK's confrontation with Mina, the two of them went completely dark for a while. For the next 72 hours, no one had heard a peep out of them or even knew where they were. The Freedom Fighters weren't even sure what world GK was in. He could either be in the Digital World, Mobius, or Earth.

It had to be hard for Mina to hear that. She thought she was head over heels in love with the bird. But someone had to set her straight. It may have hurt like hell, but GK had to be the one to do it. Everyone else just couldn't get through to her. And now they couldn't even talk to her.

All of them were trying to think of what to do in the Thorndyke Manor. And it was a Saturday so Chris was there too. And since everyone else already knew, Sonic and the others decided to clue Chris in on it too.

"What are we supposed to do?" the human boy asked. "There has to be something we can do to help them."

"I'm not entirely sure there IS anything we can do, Chris." Sally said. "GK and Mina are two very different people. We all know it would have never worked out with them."

"Right. Even my unborn baby knows that." Blaze said to make a point.

"We all want to help them as much as you do, Chris." Chuck said. "But we can't help them if we don't even know where they are."

"Well all I know is that I'm hungry and I don't like to think on an empty stomach." Takamon said. "How's about we have lunch at Uncle Chuck's today?"

"That sounds good." Blaze said. "I'm famished."

"Of course you are. You're pregnant." Vanilla pointed out.

"Alright then. Let's go." Sonic said as he stood up.

Everyone got up and headed for the garage. Chuck turned on the portal to Mobius and the Freedom Fighters, Cream, Vanilla, Chris, Blaze, and Takamon all went through. On the other side. Rotor greeted them and then they all headed for the famous diner of New Mobotropolis. Once they were seated, they all began to talk again.

"So how's the pregnancy treating you, Blaze?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh it's going alright." Blaze replied. "The morning sickness is just starting to take effect."

"Yeah. That delightful sound was what I woke up to this morning." Takamon said with open sarcasm.

"Mr. Takamon?" Cream asked. "Do you think we could go to your world again someday?"

Takamon smiled at that.

"I don't see why not? Besides. I'm sure the next time will be better than the last time."

Everyone knew what he meant by that. The last time they all took a trip to the Digital World, a lot of things happened. Takamon found his best friend and wife to actually be alive again. But he got into a fight with Blaze near the end. But now they were over it. And all was right with the world. Well…except for what was going on right now.

"Uh-oh." Chris said as he looked at the door of the place. "Look who just came in."

Everyone followed the finger Chris was using to point at the door. And then they too felt the same way Chris did. The one who just entered the diner, was Mina. And she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing old raggy clothes that didn't even fit her. She took a seat at a lone booth.

"Wow. She is definitely NOT a sight for sore eyes." Sonic said.

"I think she just GAVE me sore eyes." Takamon added.

"Go easy." Vanilla said. "She's really hurt right now."

"We know, Miss Vanilla." Blaze said. "Well at least we know where she is."

"Now we just gotta find GK." Bunnie said.

All it took was one look the other way and across the diner for that question to be answered. The one who made that look was Tails.

"Look no further." Tails said as he pointed all the way across the diner.

Everyone shifted their eyesight so they were looking right where Tails was pointing. And sure enough, there was GK. And he wasn't much of a pretty sight either. The only part of his suit that he bothered to put on was his tie and the knot was sloppy. His feathers were a complete mess and his eyes looked even redder than they already were. Kinda like he hadn't slept much. In front of him, there was a glass of a red colored drink. No one was sure what it was.

"Sheez." Takamon remarked. "And I thought Mina looked bad."

"Does he even know Mina's here?" Chris asked.

"To be honest, by the looks of him, I'm not even sure he knows HE'S here." Blaze added.

"Should we…try talking to them?" Antoine asked anyone.

Everyone pondered that. Mina was heartbroken and GK was depressed because he was the one who caused the heartbreak. This kinda sounded like what happened a short time ago with Sonic and Amy, but some circumstances were different. For one, Sonic and Amy didn't have sex, and GK was upset too along with the girl he hurt.

"What do you think, Tak? He's your best friend." Sonic asked.

Takamon rubbed his chin and looked at the bird. He couldn't let him stay like that. He looked terrible. And he wasn't even looking at the hot girls that kept walking by. There was something wrong with him.

"I'll see what I can do." Takamon stood up out of the booth and then Blaze followed him.

"I guess I'll take a shot with Mina." She said. "What do you say? Try talking and then meet back here before the food gets here?"

Takamon nodded and then he high-fived his wife.

"Alright. Break." He said.

The two Digimon went off to their designated targets. And Sonic and the others just watched the two of them go.

Over at GK's table, the bird took a sip of his drink and then put the glass back down. As he did, Takamon sat down in the seat across from him.

"Hey." The golden one said.

GK gave a sigh and then gave a nod to signify he heard him. "Hey."

Takamon gave a sigh of his own. Sure GK was incredibly perverted and probably had this coming, but seeing him like this was just too much.

"You alright, dude?"

GK finally made eye contact with his best friend.

"Do I look alright?"

Even Takamon should have seen that one coming. But ignoring the response, he went on.

"Okay. I'm just gonna come out and say it. What's with you, mon? You have had the same talk you had with Mina with DOZENS of other girls before. Tell me this. Why is so much different now?"

GK answered him in good detail.

"First off, it wasn't the EXACT same speech. For the other girls it was just, 'It was fun. Get out.' But with her, I really fucked up, Tak."

Takamon then began to think Bunnie was right before. Was GK actually falling in love with someone besides himself?

"Dude…do you LIKE Mina?"

GK scoffed.

"No. I don't LIKE Mina." He snapped. "I just like her. She's a cool girl and she's my friend. And…I hurt her. That's what getting me down right now. I hurt one of my friends."

Okay. Now THAT was new coming from GK. And Takamon couldn't believe it.

"Tak, back when we were in the Digi-world, I didn't have a lot of friends." GK said. "I basically only had you and Blaze. That was it. But now I'm friends with Sonic and everyone else and…well…I don't know."

"You're not used to having a lot of friends. I understand." Takamon said. "But GK, you gotta understand, you're not only my friend. You're my BEST friend. Please. Let me help you here."

GK took another sigh and fiddled with the tie around his neck.

"I don't know. I just…I wish I could just make things right with Mina. She probably doesn't even want to talk to me."

Takamon smirked at the bird.

"Don't be so sure about that."

As GK looked at the golden one to ask him what he meant, he saw that he was looking over his right shoulder at the other side of the diner. As GK looked the same way, he got the idea. He saw the back of Mina's head right next to Blaze's.

Now while Takamon was having his conversation with GK, Blaze and Mina were having one of their own. And it went something like this.

Blaze sat down next to Mina and it was only then the mongoose realized she was there.

"I'm gonna be honest. Right now you look almost like this one guy I set on fire because he tried to get a peek at my boobs."

Mina frowned at that. And then Blaze did too.

"Sorry. Just trying to open with a joke."

"Not exactly your strong suit by the looks of it." Mina murmured.

Blaze shrugged that off and then she got on with it.

"Mina, just talk with me."

But Blaze didn't have to do much of that. Mina just came out with everything right off that bat.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she sobbed. "Why do I always fall in love with these guys who wind up hurting me later?"

Blaze had to sympathize with Mina. She did have a bit of bad luck in that area.

"First of all, what you were feeling for GK was NOT love. That was just a post-first time sex crush." Blaze said. "Second, Ash is a douche and I can't believe you didn't dump his ass sooner. And third, GK DOES care about you Mina. But as a friend. He never intended to hurt you with what he said a few days ago. He was just trying to help you see things clearly."

The words stuck to the mongoose. And they stuck good.

"Look." Blaze wasn't done. "I think what GK said is right. You're afraid of being alone that you'll take anyone. But Mina, I think you NEED to be alone for just a short time so you can get yourself figured out first before you try and figure someone else out. Do you understand?"

Mina actually gave a small nod to the words Blaze said.

"You're right." She said. "I guess I should find GK and apologize to him for being so crazy."

Blaze smirked.

"Just look behind you and to the right."

Mina did just that. And when she did, she saw Takamon and GK. And the latter gave a small smile and she smiled back. But then GK's smile faded and when Mina saw that, hers did too because she didn't know why. But then she knew why when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mina?"

When the mongoose turned to the end of her table, she saw that it was Ash. And she actually growled at him.

"Get out of here, Ash." Mina snapped.

"Mina, just let me explain." Ahs said.

"There's nothing to explain. You cheated on me! I want nothing to do with you! Just get out of here and get out of my life!"

"Well that's not gonna happen! I'm still your manager, remember? So you and I are still gonna see each other."

What Ash said was true. As much as Mina hated to admit it, Ash was her manager and she needed him for a concert she had coming up. Back with the two Digimon males, they were just watching.

"That guy is such an ass." Takamon said.

GK didn't hear him. He had just formulated a plan in his head. He got up and headed to the bathroom. When the door closed, it opened up exactly one second later and to Tak's surprise, GK was dressed in his full suit and his feathers and eyes were normal again. Takamon just couldn't believe GK did that to himself in less than one second. But then GK made his way to the mongoose he needed to talk to.

Back at the table, Mina had gotten out of her seat and was now fighting face to face with Ash.

"What makes you think I would even CONSIDER going to back to you after you stuck your tongue down some slut's throat?"

"Because you know without me, your singing career is over! What's it gonna be?"

Then Blaze stood up and got in between them.

"Hey asshole! Why don't you just go back to your hooker and leave Mina alone! You've already caused her enough pain!"

"Why don't you just get your fat ass out of here and go back to your deadbeat of a husband!" Ash shouted back.

Ash's voice had just reached a level where now EVERYONE in the restaurant had just heard what they said. And everyone gasped. And Takamon heard what he said and he was PISSED. He was about to go over there and kick the crap out of Ash, but Sonic was able to stop him.

But just as Blaze was about to set him on fire from the inside, GK moved her out o the way and looked at Ash with a smirk.

"What are you looking at?" Ash growled.

With a chuckle, GK looked right at Mina and then he said this.

"Hey baby. I've been lookin for ya."

And then, right in front of everyone, GK planted a kiss right on Mina's lips. And then, everyone's eyes went wide. Especially Mina's. Sonic and the others had no idea what was going on. And then after a few more seconds, GK pulled away.

"W…wha?" Mina whispered.

But before her confusion could go on, GK winked at her with the same smirk and gave a small nudge towards Ash behind him. And then Mina smiled knowing full well what he was doing. It was called screwing with an asshole.

Mina grew her own smirk and then she put both of her arms around GK and looked at Ash.

"Ash, I believe you remember GK." She said.

Ash just stuttered and then he gave a small chuckle.

"You're kidding me." He said. "HIM? Out of all the guys out there, you choose the biggest pervert in the world?"

Mina giggled right back at him.

"You bet your cheating ass I pick him. GK may be a bit rough around the edges. But deep down, he's a very sensitive and wonderful guy to be with."

Ash's left eye began to twitch. And his snarl became bigger as everyone's smiles became larger.

"Oh. Now I see what they're doing." Sally whispered.

"They're just playing. They're only making him think they're together." Cosmo added.

"Shhh. I want to see what happens." Sonic whispered.

Ash started to breathe even deeper to the point where he looked like he was going insane.

"Mina, just know this. If you're with him, then I'm gone. I'm not your manager no more."

"I started off without you, and I can go on without you." Mina remarked.

"What did you even see in this guy when you first got with him?" GK asked.

Mina looked at GK and then back at Ash.

"You know what? I don't even know anymore."

That did it. Ash clenched his fists and then started to make his way for GK. But as soon as he raised his fist to throw his fist into the bird's face, another fist went into his own face. And that fist was golden and the skin was metal. Takamon had gotten in between them and gave Ash one punch square in the nose. And that was all it took for him to go right to the ground.

"The only one who gets to beat the crap out of my best friend…is me!" Takamon said proudly.

Ash moaned as he rubbed his nose which he was now pretty sure was broken. And then Mina walked over and stood over him.

"Ash, we're through." She said. "Now get out of here or I'll let the big guy here go to town on you."

Ash took another look at Takamon who was cracking his knuckles with somewhat of a scary smile. And that was it. As got up and got the hell out of there before the face got stuck in his mind.

And he didn't notice this, but as Ash left the joint, everyone started to clap their hands like a performance just ended. And then, GK and Mina for the first time in three days, started laughing along with everyone else. But then Takamon and Blaze left the two of them alone. And the two of them stared at each other while Sonic, Sally, and the others just watched them without them knowing.

"So…we cool?" GK asked.

Mina smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. We're cool."

Mina then gave GK a hug. But this time, it was a friendly hug and GK returned it. Then the two of them sat down at the booth across from each other.

"And I'm sorry I've been acting so crazy." She went on. "I guess Blaze is right. Maybe I should be single for a while. But in my opinion, being single sucks."

"Well there are some things about it that suck." GK agreed. "But Mina, being single is about just being yourself. You know. Find out what you want. Take it from me. I know."

Mina giggled at that.

"Well you are good at being single."

GK chuckled himself and then he finished up.

"Look. Just take your time and get yourself figured out. Have some fun. And then when you think you're ready to get back out there again, just give me a call. I'll be your wingman."

Mina smiled at him. GK for the first time in his life was having a conversation with a female being and he was being heartfelt and sensitive. This was a GK Mina actually wanted to be friends with.

"Thanks for helping me out, GK."

GK nodded at her and then gestured back at the table everyone else was at.

"Wanna join us?"

Mina looked back at the table where Sonic, Takamon, and everyone else was waving at her with smiles on their faces.

"Absolutely."

The two of them got up and then sat back down with all of their friends.

"Oh I'm so pleased to see you're happy, dear." Vanilla said.

"Thanks you, Miss Vanilla." Mina said politely.

"So what are you gonna do now? You have a concert coming up in like a month. How are you gonna get ready for it without a manager?" Tails asked.

"Well I'm just gonna have to look for another manager. I've got a month. That's plenty of time." Mina replied.

But then, GK snapped his fingers and took another gander at Mina.

"Hey. I've been meaning to ask you something." He said as if he just realized something.

"Yes?" Mina gave him the okay.

"Well…that night you and I spent the night together. Do you remember anything about a sponge bath?"

Vanilla covered Cream's ears. Everyone else just turned their normal face into confused ones. But then Mina looked at the bird.

"You have no idea what happened after you and I did the deed, do you?" she asked.

Now it was GK's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean? I saw the memory played back in my head. And there was nothing." The birdlike Digimon said.

"Did you keep watching until after you and I finished?" she asked.

And…that was a big no. And GK's silence confirmed it.

"I guess we didn't. But how can we watch it if I can't remember it?" GK asked.

Mina raised a finger at him.

"I've done this before. Watch this." Then she turned the other way. "Nicole?"

And sure enough, Nicole fuzzed into view right in front of them.

"Could you play back the footage of the upstairs guestroom in Miss Vanilla's house a week ago?"

Now, the entire city of New Mobotropolis was made of these tiny microscopic machines called nanites. And inside each nanite was a holographic matrix and a mini cam. That's how Teletraan and Nicole are able to project themselves anywhere in the city. Even inside buildings.

"Of course. Here." Nicole said with a wave of her hand. And right above the table, a holo-screen appeared in front of them.

As they all took a look at the screen, they got a clear view of mina and GK fully getting it on under the covers. Vanilla actually made Cream put her eyes into her mother's stomach and Cheese just covered his own knowing fully what was going on. Chris did too. He was in the seventh grade now. And he had the talk with his father. So he knew what sex was. Tails and Cosmo did too. But everyone doesn't want them to get too much into stuff like this. But since the main issue was resolved, it was fine.

"Um…could you fast-forward to after we finished doing that?" Mina asked.

Nicole nodded and a second later, the screen showed GK and Mina both with their heads and upper bodies showing. But Mina still had her chest covered up.

"Wow." She gasped. "So that's what it's like."

Now at this point, GK was just happy he got some action. So he wasn't afraid for what was about to happen.

"Yep. It's fun right?" GK said.

"Yeah." Mina agreed as she reached her hand down the covers. "Only now I just got a few feathers stuck on me."

"Yeah. I gotta remind myself to stop having sex when I'm molting." GK said. "But…I could scrub them off you."

Mina knew what he was getting at. That guestroom had its own bathroom. And there was a full-sized tub in there.

"Sure."

And just like that, Mina threw the covers off herself and headed for the bathroom with GK in tow. And she was completely naked.

But Nicole censored what needed to be covered for viewing courtesy.

"Aw man." GK gave a small whine.

GK turned on the water of the tub and Mina asked it to be hot. She liked it like that. So GK made it steaming hot for her and then when it was three quarters full, Mina climbed in. Now both GK's both on the screen and in reality, both found this hot. So did almost every other guy. If there was one thing guys liked more than naked girls, it was wet naked girls. That's just a fact.

Because he was still molting, GK decided to stay out of the water and just scrub her. And he did so with two giant sponges in his hands. All the way down her back, and her front. Very slowly. And Mina was slowly moaning as it felt so good.

After fifteen minutes of that very erotic image, GK finally stopped scrubbing her and put the sponges down.

"Could you get me a towel?" she asked.

GK nodded and then he turned around. But he didn't take into account that there was a puddle of water on the ground. When he stepped on it, his foot slipped and he fell backwards. And then he banged his head against the edge of the tub.

*CLANG*

And everyone watching that cringed. Even Nicole.

"Oh! That HAD to hurt." Bunnie remarked.

GK felt the back of his head. The bump was still there concealed by his feathers. It didn't hurt, but it was still there.

After Mina saw that he was on the ground, she drained the water, put a towel around her chest, and then dragged the unconscious Digimon back into bed. And that was where it ended.

"I knew I remembered the sponge bath." GK said.

"And now I guess we know why your head hurt so much afterward." Sonic added.

GK agreed to that and then Uncle Chuck came over with everyone's drinks.

"Alright, the food should be out in a…hey!" the mustached hedgehog got distracted when he noticed Takamon and GK.

"You two are the ones who sang that song the other day and got everyone dancing in here." Uncle Chuck said.

Takamon and GK first looked at each other and then at Chuck.

"Yeah. That's us." Takamon said.

"Well…this might be a bit strange…but could you sing again?" Uncle Chuck asked.

And once again, the confusion returned to all of them.

"You want us to perform again?" GK asked.

"Sure. The people here loved the two of you the last time. And they've been asking me where you two have been." Uncle Chuck said.

Takamon and GK looked at each other, and then they smirked as they got up. As they looked at the stage in the diner, they saw the same people that played with them the last time when they sang, "Only the Good Die Young."

"Sure. Why not?" GK said. "Tak, any ideas?"

Takamon's smirk only grew bigger as he thought of a song idea.

"Oh yeah."

As the two of them walked away, everyone else got excited.

"Alright. Another random song number." Chris said.

"Wonder what it's gonna be this time." Bunnie said enjoying the last one the two of them played.

No one else noticed yet but the Freedom Fighters, but Takamon and GK had just got on the stage with the other guys. GK was out of his suit and his blue Gibson Thunderbird bass guitar was strapped around him with his two fingers ready to pluck it. Takamon went over to the other members of the band and told them what to do as he picked up a red Gibson SG guitar and put it around himself. And Takamon wasn't wearing his armor. He was wearing his pants and unbuttoned shirt.

And then, the song began quite quickly, and very loudly.

**(BGM; Can't Stop Rockin; By REO Speedwagon and Styx)**

This song was actually a bit louder than all the other ones they had done so far. But nonetheless, it was still catchy.

**GK:**

**OH YEAH!**

**Takamon:**

**ALLLLRIGHT!**

A few seconds after that and a few head bobs from the crowd, the real lyrics came and Takamon took off.

**Hey now brother I can see it your face**

**You don't understand how you got into this place**

**Put your stinkin hand out, well guess who pays**

**And now their tellin us to change our ways so ya**

**Tak & GK:**

**Tighten your belt**

**Dirty your hands**

**Takamon:**

**Lace up your boots and make a stand**

**Raise your fist and be a man**

**Put the pedal to the metal for the promised land**

**Tak & GK:**

**This house is shakin! Don't bother knockin!**

**Whooooaaaa!**

**We can't stop rockin'**

**The doors are open! No need to lock em'!**

**Whooooaaaa!**

**We can't stop rockin'**

**The road is long**

**But we'll still carry on**

**Takamon:**

**We can't stop rockin!**

With that, Takamon jumped off the stage guitar in hand and then GK followed him as the whole restaurant began to rhythmically clap along to the beat.

**GK:**

**Can't stop rockin!**

**Takamon:**

**Can't stop rockin!**

**GK:**

**Oh we can't stop rockin!**

As GK strutted by the tables of the diner, he stopped at the booth all his friends were at and then smiled at Mina as he took the next verse. And this is a bit uncanny, but it seemed to fit the past few days perfectly.

**Hey now sister, you're a beautiful mess**

**Your heart's in the right place, but your head's in distress**

**When it all gets better is anybody's guess**

**So while we're learning to be happy with less, you could**

**Dust off your dancing shoes**

**Paint your fingernails and rub on some rouge**

**Gloss your lips, flash that smile**

**Go out struttin' by that miracle mile**

Mina couldn't help but smile as she listened to the words. And then, she got up and danced.

**Tak & GK:**

**This house is shakin! Don't bother knockin!**

**Whooooaaaa!**

**We can't stop rockin!**

Now it became a party as everyone else inside that diner, even those who worked there, got up and began to dance around.

**The doors are open! No need to lock em'!**

**Everyone:**

**Whooooaaaa!**

**Tak & GK:**

**We can't stop rockin!**

**The road is long, but we'll still carry on!**

**We can't stop rockin!**

**Takamon:**

**Can't stop rockin!**

**GK:**

**Oh we can't stop rockin!**

**Takamon:**

**No! Can't stop rockin!**

As the words stopped for a few seconds, but then Takamon felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, Sonic was looking at him and he was pointing at the guitar. Takamon nodded and then he took off the red guitar and then Sonic put it around him.

As soon as he was in position, Sonic began to jam on that guitar in an awesome solo that fit the song perfectly. Sally just swooned as she watched her boyfriend rock out on that axe.

**Tak & GK:**

**This house is shakin! Don't bother knockin!**

**Everyone!**

**Whooooaaaa!**

**Tak & GK:**

**We can't stop rockin!**

**The doors are open! No need to lock em'!**

**Everyone:**

**Whooooaaaa!**

**Tak & GK:**

**We can't stop rockin!**

**Go on and break it! And keep walkin!**

**Everyone:**

**Whooooaaaa!**

**Tak & GK:**

**We can't stop rockin!**

**The road is long, we'll be strong!**

**Takamon:**

**We'll still carry on!**

**GK:**

**Still carry on!**

**Takamon:**

**We'll still carry on!**

**Everyone:**

**We can't stop rockin!**

**GK:**

**Can't stop rockin!**

**Takamon:**

**Oh we can't stop rockin!**

**GK:**

**Oh we can't stop rockin!**

**Takamon:**

**Yeah! We can't stop rockin!**

The song was over after thirty more seconds of an awesome guitar solo by Sonic. And then everyone applauded the two Digimon and the hedgehog on guitar as they took their bows. After that, things calmed down and everyone just went about their days.

That was all that happened this month on Earth and Mobius. But very different things also happened on Cybertron with our human friends.

**http :/www. youtube .com/ watch?v= 2NPyLKAa6m4**

**Paste this in your address bar and get rid of the spaces. By the way, I searched online for the lyrics but the ones I found were completely off. So this is how the song really goes. At least I think it is. Some of the words are still a little hard to understand. I did the best I could to translate.**

**There's a lot more randomness to come in the next month of October. But…until next chapter, peace bitches.**


	13. Zeta & Sentinel

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Now let's check up on our friends on Cybertron. Remember now. This story takes place between chapters 34 and 35 of Knights of Chaos. So the human AutoKnights are still on Cybertron and Trevor hasn't died yet.**

**Now originally I was planning to make this two separate chapters, but the site has been experiencing problems that kept me from updating my stories. I just recently found a way around it though.**

**The AutoKnight Roster:**

**Trevor Jackson Bauer (My OC): Optimus Prime (Leader not to be trifled with)**

**Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide (Shy weapons expert & Enthusiast)**

**Steve Smith (American Dad): Ratchet (The Medical Perv)**

**Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Jetfire (Goggleheaded Flyer)**

**TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 02): Bumblebee (Super Spy & Badass)**

**Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Arcee (Cute and Dangerous)**

**Phillip Fry (Futurama): Sideswipe (Skilled, but an idiot)**

**Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers): Jazz (Ninja with Goggles)**

**Henry Wong (Digimon Tamers): Jolt (Electrical Genius)**

**Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers): Chromia (Brutal and Hot)**

**Takamon (My Original Digimon): Blurr (Super Fast and Awesome)**

**Non-AutoKnights:**

**Yuriko Shikibu (OC)**

**Hikaru Shikibu (OC)**

**Patamon (TK's Partner)**

**Gatomon (Kari's Partner)**

**Blaze (Takamon's Wife and Pyrokinetic) (OC)**

**Gukkumon "GK" (Tak's best friend and man-whore) (OC)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog (Hero of Mobius)**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 13: Zeta & Sentinel**

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Ark Hangar; 12:30 PM Station Square Time)**

So, while everything that happened this past month was transpiring on Earth, the kids on Cybertron also had a bit of a crisis. But that's about to be explained in detail. Because they didn't know about it yet. All the kids were doing was the exact same. Nonstop work on the space bridge network and future ship that would bring them back.

It was the same routine day in and day out. Same place, different day on the calendar.

Every one of them missed the sun of their home planet. Something Cybertron did not have. Cybertron's source of heat and light came from the Autobot's own machines. And speaking of Autobots, there was one out of all of them who also worked nonstop with the kids. The ever-so-friendly green, white, and red, Wheeljack. He switched back and forth from the network to the ship daily. But on this particular day, he was with Optimus and his crew on the ship. So far, they had all five of the giant engines done and ready to be installed. What they had to do now was just make the rest of the ship.

With a sigh, Jetfire wiped his brow clear of the sweat.

"Whew! Man I tell you guys. It just seems that more and more each day, we get even more sweatier. Any of you guys notice that?" the flyer asked as he adjusted his goggles.

His friends looked up at him.

"Unfortunately, I HAVE noticed that." Ironhide said. "And I don't really like it."

"Oh get used to it, gunslinger." Ratchet said as he passed by carrying a huge crate of parts. "Cause the sweat is gonna keep coming for us until we get back home."

"Wrong." Jolt corrected. "For us, the sweat won't stop until we win this war."

"Exactly right, Jolt." Optimus the leader said.

"Excuse me, but what's sweat?" Wheeljack asked.

Wheeljack knew a lot of technical stuff, but when it came to human bodily functions, he didn't have a clue.

"Sweat's just another way of saying perspiration." Jolt said. "It's basically how we humans keep our body temperatures where they should be at."

"So it's…how you cool down when you…overheat?" Wheeljack tired to simplify it.

The humans shrugged. That was actually right.

"Pretty much." Sideswipe said.

"Eh. You humans and your innards are so fascinating to me. I need to get one and dissect it." Wheeljack said.

And it was right there that for the first and hopefully that last time, the six humans occupying that hangar were afraid of Wheeljack.

"Um…how about you don't do that at all?" Ironhide suggested.

"What? I'm not talking about you guys." Wheeljack clarified.

"Either way, dissecting a human means you're killing it. And I'm pretty sure Autobots don't do that." Ratchet said.

Wheeljack just shrugged. But then they all stopped working when they heard a strange gurgling noise coming from someone's stomach. And then the other five stomachs in the room joined in.

"I guess this work has made us pretty hungry." Jetfire said.

"You said it." Jolt agreed.

"You guys have been working pretty hard. Go take a break and enjoy the city for a few hours." Wheeljack said.

The six humans looked at Wheeljack.

"You sure you'll do fine without us?" Optimus asked.

"Sure. I'll just get Warpath and Powerglide to cover for you guys." Wheeljack said.

Wheeljack was a very friendly Autobot. And for that, they were all thankful.

"Thanks, Wheeljack." Optimus said. "AutoKnights, let's roll to HQ."

By that command, all six AutoKnights transformed into their vehicle modes and headed for Autobot HQ right outside the city of Iacon. Inside that base, the other four human knights were busy working on the Space Bridge Network with Angemon and Angewomon. But those last two were off somewhere and everyone was pretty sure they knew where.

Angemon and Angewomon recently decided they were ready to have a baby. And they have been trying and trying to get pregnant. But so far, no luck.

"I can't believe they're trying to have a baby and they're not even married yet." Chromia said. "I thought it was supposed to go the other way around."

"Well, since Blaze is pregnant on Earth, I guess it kinda got into their heads a little." Bumblebee said.

"Besides, if they do get pregnant, we'll all be happy for them all the same. Right?" Arcee asked.

Jazz and Chromia nodded.

"Of course we will." Jazz agreed.

"We all will." Ironhide said that as she and the other five came in.

"Oh hey you guys." Jazz greeted. "What's going on?"

"You guys hungry?" Optimus asked.

The four of them nodded. And then the Autobot scientist, Perceptor said they could go. Relieved, all ten AutoKnights powered down their suits and they turned back into rings again. And thus, they went by their normal human birth names again.

As they returned to the area where they were sleeping, they all kept an eye out for their two Digimon friends. But along the way, they found no sign of them. But oh well. They'd show up sooner or later. They always did.

Since the knights had gotten an unwanted extended stay on Cybertron, a few modifications had been made to where they were sleeping. In their time away from the ship, Henry and Steve were able to make an oven and stove into the wall. It was powered by a spare Energon line that got re-directed from some unnecessary machines. It worked just like an electric powered oven and stove so it was perfect for cooking human food.

Kari and Trevor went over to their stuff to get some food. While they did that, everyone else just sat down on their beds and chatted.

"How's the bridge going?" Steve asked TK as he fiddled with the long black glove that covered up his left robotic arm.

"Getting closer. We just have to make a few more adjustments and then we can try turning it on." TK replied.

"Already?" Violet asked surprised. "That's pretty quick."

"Don't forget. They've been working on the network since before we even left Earth." Takato added.

"Very true." Henry agreed.

As the chatter went on, no one seemed to notice that Trevor and Kari had been away from them for about fifteen minutes now. It was only when they finally came back they noticed their absence. And they also noticed that the two of them had frowns on their faces showing concern.

"What's wrong, you two?" Tai asked.

"Kari? Are you okay?" TK asked concerned for his girlfriend.

Trevor and Kari just looked at each other not really sure how to say what they were about to say.

"Well we…" Kari was just about to say it but then the door opened.

Patamon and Gatomon came walking in hand in hand and they both had smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys." The catlike monster greeted. "Is lunch ready yet?"

"Yeah. A few more good meals like that and I'm sure we'll get a baby in no time." Patamon said cheerfully.

And once again, Trevor and Kari just looked at each other with sad SAD faces.

"Oh this is just gonna suck." Trevor said to her.

Kari only nodded in agreement as she and Trevor sat down to address the team.

"Guys…we got a problem." Kari said as Gatomon jumped into her lap.

"What problem, Kari?" Henry asked.

Kari looked at Trevor again hoping he would say it. And he decided to do it. And he did in four very bad words.

"We're out of food."

Everyone's faces dropped as far as they could go upon hearing that line come from him. And they were hoping it was just a joke. But that was something Trevor or Kari hardly did.

"We have no food?" Fry repeated it.

The two bearers of bad news nodded.

"I thought we had brought more food than that. I thought we would be able to last longer." Tai said.

"We only brought food to last us for a few days in full meals because that's how long we thought we were going to be on this planet in the first place." Trevor said. "And when the ship got destroyed, we divided the food up so we could stretch it out. But it looks like we just reached the point of fatigue."

Fry stood up.

"Alright. Let's not panic here." He said. "Iacon is a big city. There has to be a grocery store somewhere. Let's just split up and find it."

Everyone else just looked at each other not believing the words that just exited his mouth. Was Fry really THAT stupid?

"Fry, have you forgotten what planet this is?" Rika asked a bit cross. "This is Cybertron. Home to a race of robots. These guys don't eat human food! We are lightyears away from the nearest source of food without a working ship to get us there! Use your head!"

Fry just sat back down a bit embarrassed. But then he thought of something else.

"What about Yuriko and Hikaru?" he said. "Those two are human. So they must eat food too."

"Yuriko and Hikaru are HALF human." Steve said. "They can plug themselves into an Energon cube and drink it into their systems. I've seen them do it."

"And raw Energon doesn't mix well with full humans." Trevor said. "Found that out the hard way."

"So what are we going to do? It's probably a matter of time now before we starve to death." Takato said.

"No." Rika said. "I vote we eat Henry first."

Henry shot right up and glared at Rika.

"WHAT? WHY ME?"

"Why not you? You're scrawny but I'm sure there's SOME meat on those bones of yours."

"IF ANYONE IS GONNA GET EATEN AROUND HERE, I VOTE FRY!" Henry shouted.

Fry was about to start screaming himself, but Trevor beat him to it.

"Alright! ENOUGH!" that calmed everyone down. "No one on this team is gonna eat anyone with a pulse. Look, I'm sure we'll find a way to get past this."

"And what super smart move does that leader brain of yours have to get us another supply of food so we don't starve?" Rika snapped back.

"My brain is NOT gonna work faster with your negativity, Rika." Trevor snapped back.

Just then, the giant door to their room opened up and the giant red and orange Autobot in charge known as Hot Rod entered.

"I heard yelling. Is everything alright?" he asked.

Trevor held up his hand.

"Not really, Hot Rod." He said honestly. "My team is out of food."

Hot Rod knew what food was. He had been around Yuriko and Hikaru long enough to learn.

"And now we have to get our hands on something to eat before we start ripping the flesh off one another." Rika said.

"Rika, I'll say it again. No cannibalism." Trevor ordered.

Gatomon's stomach began to growl up a storm. But then, Hot Rod thought of something. It was a bit crazy, but these humans needed to stay on top of their game. And they couldn't do that on an empty stomach.

"AutoKnights, follow me to the control room."

Not everyone was sure why he asked that, but they complied and followed him into the main control room of Autobot HQ where they were greeted by Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and the other Autobots. They stood in front of the giant computer screen which was their end of Teletraan 1.

"What is it, Hot Rod?" Violet asked.

The red Autobot looked down at them. Then he looked back up at the screen where there was now an image of two smaller looking planets. The one on the left looked all brown and rusty. The one on the right was kinda bluish grey whatever that looks like.

"These are the two moons of Cybertron." Hot Rod said. "The one on the left is called Sentinel. The one on the right is called Zeta."

"We named those moons after the two previous Primes that were before Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"Okay. Thanks for the history lesson." Steve said. "But what do a couple of moons have to do with anything?"

Hot Rod looked down at them again and pointed at Zeta.

"There's been a rumor that there is some sort of organic energy source that grows somewhere on the surface of Zeta. But we Autobots haven't had the time to go up there and see for ourselves."

"Organic? As in, humans can eat it?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Hot Rod confirmed. "If you want to, you could head up to Zeta and see if you can find it."

"How? We have no ship. Remember?" Fry asked.

"You don't need a big ship to reach the Cybertronian moons." Prowl stated. "The shuttle Cliffjumper drives can get you there."

The ten AutoKnights looked at each other. They really didn't have any other choice right now. Besides, they never knew Cybertron had moons. Why not check them out?

"Alright then. Let's get going." Trevor said.

The sound of all their stomachs growling made everyone get to that shuttle faster. It was back at the hangar. And in the shuttle, was Trevor's old friend, Cliffjumper. A smaller red Autobot with a chunk of his face missing due to a Decepticon attack at Crystal City. That same attack also resulted in the "death" of Autobot Hound.

While Cliffjumper took them to Zeta, everyone remained silent. But then Takato asked something.

"Are we going to be able to breathe on the moon?" he asked everyone.

Everyone then started to think again about getting out of the shuttle when Cliffjumper landed. But then the red Autobot spoke to them for the first time.

"Both moons, Zeta and Sentinel have their own atmosphere and supply of oxygen." He explained. "You humans can breathe there."

They all took a sigh of relief upon those words. And then they looked out the window and saw Zeta up close. It looked very beautiful. The blue and gray mixed together very well giving the place a bit of a shine among the stars. And then they landed on the surface of it and Cliffjumper remained on board the bus. Trevor told him to keep the shuttle there.

As the ten knights and two Digimon exited the shuttle and stepped on to the surface of Zeta, they couldn't help but see some similarities. Zeta looked almost exactly like the moon Earth has. It was all dirt but in a much more prettier color of blue and gray combined. And Cybertron from a distance went good in the background.

"How beautiful." Kari took out her digital camera and took a picture of the surface.

And then Violet went up to her.

"Just a question from a girl who skipped through 40 years of time." She started. "Has anyone landed on OUR moon yet?"

Trevor wanted to know that too. And Steve answered the question.

"Yes. June 20th 1969. A man known as Neil Armstrong and his partner Buzz Aldrin walked on the moon. It was a proud day for America that day. In your face Russia."

Everyone gave Steve a strange look after he said that. But Violet and Trevor didn't. They had been too busy with this war to catch up on the time they missed out on.

"Is America still bickering with The Soviet Union?" Trevor asked.

TK gave a chuckle as he answered. "No. The Cold War ended a long time ago in the nineties." TK replied. "And the Soviet Union doesn't exist anymore. It's just called Russia."

"And the country is no longer communist." Tai added.

"Wow. Good for them." Violet said. "Anything else we should know about?"

"What about the war in Vietnam?" Trevor asked. "Who won that?"

"Vietnam did." Henry said. "The war ended in 1975 and America withdrew their forces out of the country and South Vietnam no longer exists."

Trevor and Violet nodded understanding.

"Shouldn't we be trying to find that food instead of telling war stories?" Gatomon asked.

"We'll talk some more as we walk. I wanna know more." Trevor said as he walked forward with everyone else right beside him.

As they walked, Trevor and Violet were told more and more about the seventies, the eighties, and the nineties. And needless to say, they were quite shocked in all that happened. Especially when Steve explained that rock and roll was now the dominant musical genre.

"So people like to rock now. Sweet." Apparently Trevor was a fan of rock. "What about Elvis? Did he stop playing or did he retire?"

Oh boy. This was gonna be hard. No one wanted to tell him, but Fry felt like someone had to. So he said it.

"Elvis died in 1977."

Trevor's face dropped on that. It was like the food crisis didn't even matter anymore.

"He died? What of?"

"To be honest, no one is quite sure." Takato said. "In fact some people think he's still alive."

"It's some sort of conspiracy. All this evidence and stuff and rumors. I don't buy it." Rika knew Trevor was going to ask something related to that next.

"Shame. He was a good pal." Was what Trevor said next.

Elvis Presley? A pal? To Trevor Bauer? Everyone thought he was just kidding around.

"Wait." But Violet didn't. "Are you telling me you actually knew THE Elvis Presley?"

Trevor smirked and reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet. There was no money or cards in there. Just a few pictures. And one of them he took out to show the group. And no one could believe it. It was picture of Trevor and his twin sister, Amber. And in between the two of them, was Elvis Presley.

"My father was in charge of managing Presley's bank accounts. And in the process, the two of them became friends. We got backstage passes to the concert where this picture was taken. Los Angeles 1957. Man I was so young."

That was true. In that picture, Trevor and Amber were probably nine years old.

"You lucky bastard." Steve said.

Trevor nodded and then put the picture back.

"Alright. For now, history lessons are over. Let's find this food Hot Rod told us about."

They searched, and they searched. And then they searched some more. But they didn't take something into account. It might not have been a full-sized planet, but the moon was huge. And there was no way they were going to be able to search the whole thing on foot. After an hour of searching, they all regrouped near the base of a hill.

"I'm starting to think Hot Rod got his intel wrong." Fry said.

"It wasn't intel. He only said it was a rumor. Remember?" TK added.

Takato was so hungry he couldn't take it anymore. He fell over and passed out from hunger and some people started to get scared. They all got down on the ground and shook him.

"Takato? Are you alright?" Rika asked her boyfriend.

Takato opened up his eyes again but he didn't turn over to look at them.

"We're gonna die." He muttered. "We're all gonna die here."

"Calm down, Takato. No one is going to die." Violet said.

"Hey guys! Look at this thing!" Patamon called.

Patamon and Gatomon were partway up the hill and everyone joined them up there to see what they were talking about. And that's when they noticed what the two Digimon were looking at.

Coming out of the ground was a bluish-gray plant-like object with a stem about a yard tall with other branched going out to the sides. And on those branches, there were round gray orb looking things. Gatomon went to touch one but as soon as her claw tapped it, it fell off and she caught it. She then examined the thing.

"Is…is this it?" she asked anyone.

"There's only one way to find out." Patamon replied.

Gatomon nodded and then she held the orb up to her mouth and opened up wide.

"Wait…!" Kari was about to stop her but she was too late.

Gatomon took a bit out of the thing and then she slowly chewed it. Then the cat Digimon made some strange faces. Finally after a minute of chewing, she swallowed it and bugged her eyes out at the orb in her paw.

"Oh…my….goodness." she loudly whispered.

"Does it taste bad?" Patamon asked.

"This is….the most awesome thing I have ever tasted!" The catlike creature cried. "This tastes just like grilled salmon! You gotta try this!"

She tossed the orb to Kari. And shrugging, she took a bite too. The texture of the thing felt like that of an apple or something. But it did not taste like fish in her mouth. It tasted just like pasta.

"That's strange." She said as she swallowed. "It tasted like pasta for me."

That got everyone confused even more. Then TK picked off his own orb from the plant and took a bite himself. So did everyone else. And for them, the flavors were all different. But Henry wasn't hunger deprived yet so he was able to figure it out.

"I get it now." He said. "The flavor depends on who's eating it. It's different for everybody."

"He's right. It's like this thing is reading my mind because it knows my favorite food in the world is pepperoni pizza." Steve said as he finished his up. "And it's even hot."

"So these things…read our minds?" Fry asked.

"I guess so." Violet said enjoying the sweet taste of strawberries in her mouth. "Well I guess the rumors are true. Now we just gotta find more of it."

Patamon flew up in the air and looked around. Over the same hill they were all standing at the bottom of, he almost fainted at the sight.

"Found it!" he cried getting everyone's attention.

Everyone then climbed up to the top of the hill and viewed a very pretty site. There was a whole field of those orbs and there had to be thousands if not millions of them.

"We're gonna live." Then Violet turned to Trevor. "WE'RE GONNA LIVE!"

Trevor and Violet started jumping up and down in each other's arms while everyone else also started to shout with joy.

"Alright! Violet, turn into that pickup truck of yours. We're gonna harvest these things." Trevor said.

And harvest they did. Violet turned into her AutoKnight persona of Ironhide and took on her GMC Topkick vehicle mode. The others packed the orbs into her pickup bed and she hauled them on over to Cliffjumper's shuttle. In the cargo hold of Cliff's shuttle, there were empty boxes meant for spare Energon cubes. Ironhide packed the orbs into those boxes and Cliffjumper helped store them on board the shuttle. Then she transformed to vehicle mode and headed back for another load.

"So what do we call these things?" Steve asked as he held up one of the orbs.

"I'm not sure, Steve." Kari replied. "These things look weird and they feel like fruit. But they're not."

"Why don't we just call them what they are." Fry said. "Mind fucks."

Everyone gave a chuckle at that name suggestion. It made perfect sense, but no.

"How about mind fruits? Since they have the texture of fruit." Henry said as he picked a few more of them.

Everyone agreed to that. These orbs were now gonna be called mind fruits. It took them half an hour more, but they had harvested enough mind fruits to last them for months. With all the packing done, Ironhide powered down to Violet again and everyone headed for the shuttle. But before he got on the ship, Steve took a gander over at the other moon. Sentinel. Trevor went back out to get him and he ended up doing the same thing.

"Seems pretty cool, huh?" Trevor asked.

Steve nodded and then he asked his next question.

"You think we could go over there and check it out before we head back to Cybertron?"

Trevor thought about that. What was the harm? They had found enough food to last them the rest of the trip and they just explored one of the moons. Why not explore the other one?

"I guess we could go over there and check it out." With that, Trevor and Steve got back on the shuttle.

"Cliffjumper, take us to Sentinel. We wanna check it out."

Cliffjumper nodded and then in a few short minutes, the knights had left the surface of Zeta and arrived on Sentinel. And as soon as they saw it up close, they knew it was gonna be a whole lot different than Zeta.

All over the surface of Sentinel, there was junk everywhere. Scrap metal, worn parts, old wheels, it was a moon of junk. But they wanted to get a closer look. So they all got out and took a look around. Even Cliffjumper got out because he was the only one who knew why this place was filled with trash.

"For years now, this is where we Autobots jettison every piece of garbage we collect. We call it the moon of junk." The red Autobot explained as they began to walk on.

Kari had already taken a lot of pictures of Zeta. Now she was getting in some of Sentinel. But suddenly, Fry stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" he said.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Hear what?" Rika asked thinking he was hearing things.

"Shhhh. Listen." Fry whispered.

Everyone took a second and remained quiet. And a few seconds later, they heard it too. It sounded like footsteps in the metal ground.

"Everyone stay alert." Trevor said as he got his ring ready to power up.

Everyone else also readied their rings and a few seconds later, it was time to turn them on. Because a whole bunch of weird looking robots jumped through the mountains of garbage and surrounded them. These robots were colored in rusty red and brown armor and they did not look too happy.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

All ten of them simultaneously activated the power of their rings and took on their AutoKnight persona's for battle.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"IRONHIDE!"

"RATCHET!"

"JETFIRE!"

"BUBMLEBEE!"

"ARCEE!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"JAZZ!"

"JOLT!"

"CHROMIA!"

Everyone armed whatever weapons they had that could shoot bullets. But then something stopped them. And that thing was Cliffjumper.

"Hold on. Don't attack them. I don't think they're trying to hurt us."

"I think differently." Chromia said.

Just then, another one of the junk robots came out. And this one looked like the leader of them all. He too was in red and brown armor. But his face looked like there was a mustache and beard growing. He seemed to be a bit more calm than the other ones.

"Just let me try something okay. Stand down. Let's see of the universal greeting will work."

Cliffjumper then approached the leader figure while everyone else just wondered what the hell he meant by universal greeting. Cliffjumper then extended out his hand and said,

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Just then, the mustached one stepped up and looked down at Cliffjumper.

"Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong."

Cliffjumper and the mustached one then shook hands and then out of nowhere, music started to play. He then pointed at the nights and he began to dance. And he danced a perfect short break dance before he pointed right at the humans.

**(BGM: Dare to be Stupid; By Weird Al Yankovic)**

**Put down that chainsaw and listen to me  
It's time for us to join in the fight  
It's time to let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
It's time to let the bedbugs bite**

"What's going on?" Ironhide had no idea.

"It's a dance off." Ratchet said with a smirk. "Oh I got this."

As he stepped forward, Optimus caught his arm.

"Ratchet, I'm not sure."

Ratchet just took off his glove and handed it to Prime.

"Trust me, Prime. I got this."

Ratchet just walked on ahead and then he stood in front of the mustached bot. And then in front of everyone, Ratchet began to bust a move as well. And he was actually not bad.

**You better put all your eggs in one basket  
You better count your chickens before they hatch  
You better sell some wine before it's time  
You better find yourself an itch to scratch**

The mustached robot seemed to like what Ratchet was doing. So then they both started to dance this time in perfect sync with each other's moves.

**You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wipple's not around  
Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan**

While spinning on his back, Ratchet transformed to robot mode so he was at equal height with this junk bot. The two of them were dancing with each other like they were buddies or something. Some of the other knights actually cracked smiles and Optimus lowered his faceplate and bobbed his head.

**Talk with your mouth full  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
Bite off more than you can chew  
What can you do  
Dare to be stupid**

**Take some wooden nickels  
Look for Mr. Goodbar  
Get your mojo working now  
I'll show you how  
You can dare to be stupid**

**You can turn the other cheek  
You can just give up the ship  
You can eat a bunch of sushi then forget to leave a tip**

Dare to be stupid  
Come on and dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Let's go

And just like that, the song came to an early and abrupt end while Ratchet and the mustached robot struck a pose. And then the junk robot smiled at him. And Ratchet did the same.

"Who are you?" the medic knight asked.

And then he finally spoke.

"The name's Gar. Wreck-Gar. And we be the Junkions, bub."

He seemed to talk in a high-pitched voice. It was kind of like he was a broadcaster for ESPN or something. When he said his name he was doing a James Bond impression. Just then the other knights approached Wreck-Gar.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Sideswipe asked.

Just then, Wreck-Gar opened up a compartment on his chest and pulled out a small screen.

"TV. We talk TV."

TV? How was there TV all the way out here? Just another question they knew couldn't be answered. Ratchet transformed down to human mode and Wreck-Gar looked at them closely. And then he gasped when he took a gander at Optimus.

And then Wreck-Gar fell to his knees and bowed in front of him.

"Oh thank the creator! For he has come at last! Halleluiah!"

And then everyone got a little weirded out by what was going on. And to add on to the pile of confusion, all the other Junkions got on their knees and bowed to while chanting this line over and over.

"He has come! He has come!"

Optimus couldn't take it anymore and looked at Wreck-Gar.

"Um, what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

Wreck-Gar got up.

"Come! Follow me! Follow me to the wall!"

Wreck-Gar then transformed into his own vehicle mode of a Cybertronian motorcycle. Then everyone else, even Cliffjumper, transformed into their own robot modes and followed the Junkions. A few minutes later, they arrived at a giant wall of garbage and transformed back into their human and robot modes.

"Behold! The wall that tells all! The one who is legend-wait for it…. …dary! Legendary!"

That legendary line sounded kind of weird. But whatever. All of them looked up at the giant wall of garbage and then they saw some lines etched into it. They had to back up a little for them to see what the lines formed. And then none of them could believe it. Etched into the wall was an old depiction of Optimus in his human form. Encircled around him were seven objects that seemed to be shining. And out of Optimus' back, there were eight wings.

"Is that…you, Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"It…it can't be." Optimus said.

Just then, Cliffjumper stepped up to them.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this, Optimus." He said.

"You KNEW about this and you didn't tell me?" Optimus snapped back.

"Everyone knew except for you guys." Cliffjumper responded. "This ancient prophecy tells us of a boy of another species aiding Cybertron. And lighting our darkest hour."

"And why didn't you tell me about this the FIRST time I was on Cybertron?" Optimus was still not too happy about this. "You and the others told me I was supposed to be a hero for Earth. And now I'm a Cybertronian prophet?"

"Well…you were already plenty freaked out from all that was happening the first time." Cliffjumper said. "We figured if we showed you this, you would have a systems failure."

"You mean a heart attack?" Bumblebee asked.

Then Optimus just shrugged.

"Well when you put it like THAT, I kinda understand." He said. "So what does the wall say?"

Wreck-Gar stepped in to answer that one.

"Seven lights become one and revive a fallen champion. The light shall spread to many. Then the army of angels shall bring salvation and peace."

That was the whole thing. And no one could make any sense of it.

"We can figure this out later. Right now we have a ship to repair." Jolt said.

Wreck-Gar heard that.

"So you got a busted ship now do ya? Well what happened now, sluggers?"

Optimus shrugged. These guys were friendly.

"We were only supposed to be on Cybertron for a few days. But Megatron destroyed our ship back home and now were stuck on Cybertron until we can fix it. And it'll take a few months."

Wreck-Gar had an idea.

"Ah Megatron. He's a nasty one." Then Wreck-Gar went over to a hill of junk and he and a few other Junkions pulled out some random parts. "These parts should help the construction speed up. Satisfaction guaranteed or your money back!"

Everyone was taken aback by the Junkion's generosity. But they happily accepted it. Anything that could make them get home faster was worth trying out. Jolt, Bumblebee, and Jetfire transformed to robot mode and helped the Junkions carry the parts back to Cliffjumper's shuttle. After everything was loaded up, it was time to head back to the real planet. All the AutoKnights powered down their suits and they turned back into rings.

"Thank you for your help, Wreck-Gar." Kari politely said.

"No problem, little miss. Just remember, if you ever need parts come to the Junkion moon. We're open 24 hours a day seven days a week and we have the lowest prices."

Kari giggled at his TV lingo. "Thanks again."

Everyone waved good-bye to the Junkions as Cliffjumper began to drive the shuttle back down to Iacon. But along the way, Trevor couldn't get that image of him on that wall out of his head. Revive a fallen champion? Was he going to die or something? And what seven lights?

Well all those questions would be answered back on Earth. Now it was on to the next month of October. Which meant one thing for the people on Earth. Halloween.

**XXX**

**Wow. I did not expect this to be so long. But whatever. Next week I'll begin some spooky stuff. Until then, peace bitches.**


	14. The Horror

**Me: Hey everyone! I finally straightened things out with the cast and they're not trying to kill me anymore. Although I did get a few broken bones, dislocated shoulder, second degree burns, and whatnot.**

**Blaze: How were we supposed to know you were planning on bringing him back all along?**

**Me: It's called suspense, Blaze. Something of which I am a fan of.**

**Trevor: Yeah well, try to cut back. It felt weird being a ghost.**

**Me: Fine. Now can we please get on with the chapter.**

**Amy: Wait. What month is it in this story now, AK?**

**Me: Amy, it's October. And that means things are gonna get a little spooky.**

**Chris: You mean it's Halloween?**

**Me: Yes, young blood. It's Halloween time. So let's get it on. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy it!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 14: The Horror**

After the whole thing with Mina and GK got straightened out, everyone then relaxed again for two more weeks. It was now the middle of October and the leaves on the trees were starting to fall out. Which meant more work for Mr. Tanaka. But he didn't mind. He loved the work.

Mina had started hanging out with the group regularly now. She and Blaze were becoming good friends. And Takamon was happy she was there because she knew how to calm Blaze down when her mood swings took over her mind. And believe it or not, GK and Mina were alright too. They were actually becoming close friends. She was even okay with the somewhat dirty jokes he told at times.

Takamon had also gotten a new habit. He and Sonic were taking runs every morning with the former as Blurr the AutoKnight. The speed flowing through them and the wind against their faces was a good pick-me-up. Sometimes Blurr would take detours on the way back home just to make sure he got home at a time when Blaze was calm.

Today was a Saturday. So that meant Chris stayed home from school. And today he invited his friends, Danny, Frances, and Helen over to hang out. Those kids really enjoyed being around Sonic and the others. It was what made Station Square the great place it was. And Mina was introduced to the group for the first time.

"How's the future mother?" Helen asked referring to Blaze.

"I'm doing fine, Helen." Blaze looked at her stomach.

Blaze's stomach was starting to show now. The bulge was taking shape and it was rounding.

"And so is the little one." The pyrokinetic smiled.

"Man. I can't imagine what it must be like to carry a person inside of you." Danny said.

"Of course you can't. You're a guy." Frances said.

"How true." Came Knuckles voice.

Everyone turned and saw that Knuckles was there. Along with the rest of the Chaotix crew.

"What are you doing here, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Julie-Su said she wanted to see this world. So I said alright. And Mighty, Ray, and Saffron haven't seen it either, so I brought everyone." Knuckles explained.

The Chaotix had to introduce themselves to Chris's friends. Now it was pretty much a whole party going on with a bunch of animals.

"Man you guys are gonna be perfect for Halloween." Danny said.

Now this was a new word for most of the people in that house. For the Digimon, most of the Freedom Fighters, half the Chaotix, Cosmo, and Mina.

"Hallow-what now?" GK asked.

Chris nodded his head knowing he was gonna have to explain this to all of them.

"Halloween is awesome! It's when everyone dresses up as monsters and go around scaring people."

That was the basic idea of it. But there was a lot more to it than that. Over the next twenty minutes, questions were asked and answered by everyone who knew what Halloween was. Cream was already excited about trick-or-treating this year.

"It's gonna be so much fun! Going out getting all sorts of candy! It's the second best day of the year!" the little bunny said.

"Well then…what's the first?" Mina asked.

"That would be Christmas." Helen replied. "We'll tell you about that one in December."

"But we're on Halloween for now." Chris said. "Everyone has to pick a costume and portray the character they dress up as. That's the fun of it."

"I hardly remember anything fun last year." Vector groaned.

Espio seconded that statement.

"Last year, Charmy ate so much candy he didn't crash until four thirty in the morning that night. Only to wake up half an hour later and continue to wreak havoc in the house."

"Aw come on! There was so much of it I had to finish it all." Charmy defended himself.

"In ONE night?" Vector replied. "Nah-ah. Not this year. This year you only get to eat half of what you get."

"That's so unfair!" Charmy whined. "What will happen to the other half?"

"We'll keep it in the house and you can have some whenever we say so." Espio said.

"What kind of costumes are we talking about here?" Takamon asked getting back on subject.

"You can be anything you want. But the point is to make it scary. That's what Halloween is all about. Scaring people." Chris said.

Takamon rubbed his chin and thought about it. But while he did, Cosmo spoke up.

"Why would people want to go around purposely scaring people for fun? That sounds a bit cruel to me."

Tails sighed. Cosmo always took things a bit out of proportion. But she did have a point.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, Cosmo." Tails said to his girlfriend. "You and I can stay here. The Thorndykes always have a big Halloween party every year and the whole city is invited."

"Why invite the whole city to come to one party?" Bunnie asked.

Just as Chris was about to answer, the sound of helicopter blades came from outside. Everyone got up and Sonic wheeled Helen out to the back yard where two big choppers were airlifting in what appeared to be a very big stage. Now the Thorndyke Mansion had a huge back yard. The pool only took up a small fraction of it. The rest of it was a wide open grass area that could fit in a full sized stage. And that was exactly what was lowered on to the very back part of the back yard so it faced the house.

When the lift was finished, the cable attached to the stage detached and the choppers landed in front of it. Out of one of them came Nelson Thorndyke. Chris' dad. And out of the other one, Lindsey Thorndyke. Chris' mom. And Chris was happy to see them. He ran up to them and they hugged their son together.

"How ya doing, buddy?" Nelson asked.

"I'm doing fine, Dad." Chris looked at him and then over to his group of friends. "Come on, I want you to meet my new friends."

Nelson and Lindsey took notice that there were quite a few more Mobians there then they remembered. Not to mention GK and Blaze. But after ten minutes of introductions, everything was sorted out.

"Oh how lovely. You're going to be a mother." Lindsey said to Blaze. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Blaze looked down at her stomach.

"We don't know yet. And we don't want to know. We're gonna leave it a surprise."

Just then, Chuck, Ella, and Tanaka joined the large group in the back yard. And they immediately took notice of the stage.

"I guess it's that time again." Ella said.

"Time for vhat?" Antoine asked.

"Every year on Halloween, my parents put together a cool musical show in our backyard. It's kind of like a Halloween concert." Chris said. "It's the biggest Halloween party ever."

"So that's why you invite the whole city." Mighty figured it out.

"That's right." Nelson said.

"So what's going to be the big theme this year?" Chuck asked.

"We don't really know." Lindsey said. "We need some help in figuring that out. So how about we all go inside and we brainstorm ideas?"

Everyone agreed to that. This seemed like something really fun to do. So why not put it into detail. But unfortunately, none of them could come up with any suitable theme for a Halloween show.

"Why is it so hard this year?" Lindsey wondered.

"I don't know. Usually we could find a theme already but nothing now." Nelson said.

"If only we had a time warp or something. Then we could go back a few days and figure this out." Lindsey said.

A few seconds later, everyone heard a strange mumbling noise come from GK. They couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Are you alright, GK?" Saffron asked.

GK ignored her and just kept mumbling.

"Dude, what's with you?" Mina waved her hand in front of the bird's eyes.

GK's voice turned up just a little. Then he said something like this.

"Time warp….time warp…time warp….THAT'S IT!"

Everyone kinda jumped because they weren't expecting him to shout. Just then, the birdlike Digimon got up and found Chuck's laptop computer. He got on the internet and looked something up.

"You have an idea, GK?" Amy asked.

GK nodded and then he pressed a button. And then music started up. And a lot of people there knew what it was. Even the three Digimon knew. GK slowly turned around and looked at all of them with his eyes narrowed and a seductive smirk on his face.

**(BGM: Time Warp; From the Rocky Horror Picture Show)**

**GK:**

**It's astounding**

**Time is fleeting**

**Madness takes its toll**

As soon as he spoke those lines, the point was across. Blaze stood up and walked over.

**But listen closely**

**Blaze:**

**Not for very much longer**

**GK:**

**I've got to keep control**

And now it was Takamon's turn to kick it up like he always said. He got up and started singing. And as he did, Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Vector grouped with GK and Blaze.

**Takamon:**

**I remember doing the time warp!**

**Drinking those moments when**

**The blackness would hit me**

**Tak & Blaze:**

**And the void would be calling!**

In a flash of red light, everyone disappeared via Chaos Control and they re-appeared on the stage out back.

**Everyone:**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

Everyone else who was inside rushed back out to the backyard to see this.

**Let's do the time warp again!**

Then Tails spoke and pointed left.

**Tails:**

**It's just a jump to the left**

Everyone took a jump to the left and brought their hands down.

**Blaze & Amy:**

**And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight!**

The music momentarily stopped again as Tails spoke again.

**Tails:**

**Put your hands on your hips**

The music came back on and the seven of them on stage did as Tails said.

**Everyone:**

**And bring your knees in tight**

Then they all formed a circle and started to pump their hips in and out.

**But it's the pelvic thrust**

**That really drives you insa-a-a-ane!**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

All of them separated into two groups. Blaze was her own group and the other six were another. It was Blaze's turn to debut her lovely voice with the next verse. Originally it was spoken, but she decided to sing it. As she did, the others moved their bodies around stangely.

**Blaze:**

**It's so dreamy**

**Oh fantasy free me**

**So you can see me, no not at all**

**In another dimension**

**With voyeuristic intention**

**Well secluded, I see it all**

Then GK came back over with his best impression of Riff-Raff.

**GK:**

**With a bit of a mind flip**

**Blaze:**

**You're into the time slip**

**GK:**

**And nothing can ever be the same**

**Blaze:**

**You're spaced out on sensation. OW!**

**Sonic:**

**Like you're under sedation!**

No one was expecting Sonic to take part in this. Sally actually jumped a bit when she heard his voice. But then they went on.

**Everyone:**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

It was solo time again. And this time a certain pink hedgehog hopped up on to a speaker right in the center of the stage. And then out of nowhere, she pulled out a golden top hat and placed it on her head.

**Amy:**

**Well I was walkin' down the street just havin a think**

**When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink**

**He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise**

**He had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes**

**He stared at me and I felt a change**

**Time meant nothing. Never would again.**

Sonic and Takamon took her hands and helped her down as all seven of them got into a line.

**Everyone:**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

**Tails:**

**It's just a jump to the left.**

**Blaze & Amy:**

**And then a step to the ri-i-i-ight!**

**Tails:**

**Put your hands on your hips!**

**Everyone:**

**And bring your knees in tight!**

**But it's the pelvic thrust**

**That really drives you insa-a-a-ane!**

**Let's do the time warp again!**

All seven of them then separated and started to dance around in their own way.

**Let's do the time warp again!**

And then the music slowly began to die down. And as it did, all seven of them fell down on their backs. And when the music was gone, they all stood up with their friends giving them a round of applause.

"That was just great!" Nelson said.

"Why thank you." Takamon said as he and the others got off the stage.

"So how about it?" GK asked concerning his idea.

Nelson and Lindsey smiled at each other and then down at GK.

"It's settled. This year's theme is Rocky Horror." Lindsey said.

Those who knew what the Rocky Horror Picture Show was all cheered for that idea. Espio knew what it was but he didn't really care much. And when Vector re-joined them, Ray asked him something.

"Why didn't you sing, Vector?" The young squirrel asked.

"I'm not a singer, Ray. I'm a dancer. Rocky Horror has great dance numbers in it and I want in."

Cosmo had her own thoughts. She wasn't a fan of Halloween by the description she was given, but it looks like Tails likes it quite a lot. And she wants to be close with him. So she figured she was gonna have to get a solid hold on Halloween if she wanted to be a good girlfriend.

And seeing how he performed in that Time Warp song, she might as well get in on it too.

**XXX**

**Me: Alright. Chapter over.**

**Tails: Sweet. You're turning over the spotlight.**

**Me: I'm trying to. I'm trying to make sure everyone has their fair share of the lime light.**

**Trevor: You only gave us humans one chapter.**

**Me: It was a long ass chapter! It was supposed to be divided up into two or three. But the site was having problems and I just recently found a way to get by it.**

**Tai: Just remember to reference us every once in a while. Okay?**

**Me: Fine. Alright. I REALLY have to get chapter 52 done with the Knights of Chaos. So I'll be working on that now.**

**Until the next chapter, peace bitches.**


	15. Welcome Home, Mon

**Me: Hey bitches! I've been thinking it's time to make some other ties with chapter 35 of Knights of Chaos.**

**Amy: You mean Sonic and I get together in this chapter?**

**Me: Um….no.**

**Takamon: Is this the dramatic battle that turns Sonic into Trailbreaker for the first time?**

**Me: No.**

**Fry: Well then what the hell is going on, AK?**

**Me: Just read it and see, you guys. I'm just gonna say it involves something with one of this series star couples. And that is all.**

**Trevor: But there are so many couples in this story, its ridiculous! It could be anyone!**

**Me: Okay I'm just gonna start the frickin chapter. I own none of the characters except for my OC's which include Trevor Bauer, Takamon, GK, and Blaze.**

**Takamon: And here's something we haven't done in quite a while.**

**Me: Oh damn.**

**GK: If anyone makes ONE joke about us being owned by AK,**

**Blaze: Then I'll burn each of your internal organs one by one from the inside.**

**Trevor: Ooooh. Nice one.**

**Me: Yep. They're back. Well anyways, enjoy the chapter, everyone.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 15: Welcome Home, Mon**

The theme for the Halloween party was set. The Rocky Horror Picture was gonna rock the Thorndyke mansion on October 31st. And as a special bonus for Chris, his parents had taken the whole months off to prepare and spend time with him. And he was a fan himself of Rocky Horror. Even some of the Chaotix wanted in on this. Vector in particular.

The plan was to re-create the whole show into a musical show on stage. And that meant bringing out the whole shebang. Props, costumes, sets, music, and since Lindsey was a famous movie star, she had all of that taken care of. All that was left to do now was cast.

Two days after the performance of Time Warp, it was time to decide who would get to be who. Already the seven who actually performed Time Warp were in. But their roles were yet to be decided.

Right now, those who knew what Rocky Horror was were all grouped together in the living room discussing how they would cast.

"I call Riff-Raff." GK raised his hand. "I love that guy. I wanna be him."

But Tanaka had an argument.

"I think I should be Riff-Raff." He said. "He and I are both butlers."

GK shook his head and gave his rebuttal.

"But Riff-Raff can sing and dance. Two things I think everyone knows YOU can't."

It was probably going to hurt his feelings a bit, but almost everyone in there sided with GK on the subject of Tanaka's musical skills.

"I'm sorry, Tanaka. But he's right." Ella said. "I've heard you sing along to your Ipod while you mow the lawn. In my opinion the mower isn't loud enough to drown you out."

"Yeah I have to agree." Takamon said. "And dude, even Vector has better moves than you do. I vote GK for Riff-Raff. All in favor?"

Everyone there except for Tanaka raised their hands and it was decided. GK was gonna be Riff-Raff.

"So is the whole cast going to be all Mobian and Digimon or can humans join in too?" Chris asked.

"I'm not really sure there were any kids in Rock Horror." Nelson said. "But don't worry buddy. We'll find something for everyone."

"You mean everyone who actually wants to be a part of this thing." Amy corrected. "There are some people who don't really have interest in doing the show."

"Like Knuckles for instance." Tails said. "Where is he anyway? I thought he was here." The young fox looked around."

"He and the others are watching the original Rocky Horror right now. Sally and Cosmo said they wanted to be a part of this so I rented it for them so they could know what they're getting in to." Chris explained.

"Good idea." Takamon said. "Maybe Bunnie and Antoine will get in on it too."

"Maybe even a few more Chaotix members." Espio said.

Just as Espio finished saying that, Knuckles and everyone else came out of the TV room because the movie was over. Those people watching the flick consisted of Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Cosmo, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Mighty, Ray, Saffron, and Mina. All of them re-joined the group out front and sat down with everyone else.

"So what did you think?" Sonic asked Sally.

"It's very interesting." She said. "Very….bizarre."

"I know right?" Sonic said. "That's the best thing about it. It's always so random. You never know what's gonna happen next."

"Sounds like a certain hedgehog I know." Sally was of course referring to the hedgehog that was her boyfriend.

Sonic laughed at that and then GK looked at his female mongoose friend.

"What about you, Mina? You like it?"

"Well the songs were interesting. I definitely want in on this." Mina replied.

"Great. What about everyone else?" Takamon asked.

The ones who wanted in were Mighty, Ray, Cosmo, Antoine, and Bunnie. Everyone else would just watch from the audience.

"This is fantastic." Nelson said. "We just might have enough for the whole cast and then some."

"Sweet! I call the role of Rocky!" Sonic raised his hand.

But Takamon went over and put Sonic's hand down himself.

"Um…no." he said. "If there's anyone in here who's gonna be Rocky, it's me."

That's when Sonic got up and looked the golden mon in the eye.

"And what makes you think you can be Rocky?" the hedgehog asked.

With a smirk, Takamon hopped up on the table in front of everyone, and un-buttoned his shirt.

"THIS makes me think so."

With a proud smile, Takamon opened up his shirt and showed off his awesomely built upper body to everyone in the room. This was the first time the Chaotix had actually seen it. And once again, every single female in that room just swooned upon the sight. And that of course got all the men a bit jealous.

"Well…you….certainly have the body for Rocky." Lindsey said.

And then a certain mongoose stood up and threw her hands in the air.

"Okay. I can't take it. I'm just gonna ask you right now. Can I please touch your abs?"

Strangely enough, that request came from Mina. And everyone eyed her with very strange eyes after she gave that request.

"Um…excuse me?" Takamon muttered.

"Look. I've see you shirtless a lot of times now and I just can't take it anymore." Then she looked at Blaze. "Blaze, can I please touch your husband's abs?"

Now everyone who knew Blaze well immediately backed away from both her and Mina. Because they thought Blaze was going to burn Mina to a crisp for asking something like that.

But fortunately for Mina, Blaze liked her.

"Alright. Go ahead."

Everyone was completely shocked that she was okay with that. Takamon the most. In second place, Mina.

"Really?" The mongoose asked.

"Sure. You're a friend. I trust you."

Mina shrugged and then made her way over to Takamon as she did, Takamon jumped off the couch and Mina took off her glove on her right hand. And then slowly she motioned her hand towards Tak's magnificently shaped abs. Inch by inch she got closer. Until she finally made contact with his metal body.

But the thing she did right when she touched was really strange. As soon as her whole hand was in contact, her eyes closed she made some sort of moaning noise and her whole body kind of shivered. A few more seconds after that, she took her hand off and sat back down smiling.

"What was that?" Bunnie whispered.

"I…think touching his body almost gave me an orgasm." Mina said.

Bunnie's eyes went wide when she heard that. Touching Takamon gives women orgasms? Blaze was lucky. She was married to that body.

So the only two roles for the play that were officially decided were GK as Riff-Raff and Takamon as Rocky. But in the middle of conversing who the rest of the cast would be, a very familiar beeping sound came from the inside pocket of Takamon's shirt. It was coming from Teletraan's portable device. So once again, the meeting was put on hold as Takamon took out Teletraan's handheld and answered it.

"What is it now, Teletraan?" he asked.

A holographic image of Teletraan's lynx form was projected from the device in front of everyone.

"I just picked up a strange signal coming from right outside the city." Teletraan responded.

"Really? Show me." Takamon said.

Teletraan nodded and produced an aerial map of Station Square. A few miles away from the southern part of the city, a red dot was bleeping. Everyone gathered around Takamon to see.

"What do you suppose it is?" Takamon asked.

"Well…judging from the readings and energy levels, it gives off the same signal as a space bridge does." Teletraan said.

That got Takamon confused.

"I thought the space bridge network was down."

"It could be Chaos Control." Sonic said. "Teletraan mixed them up once before."

"No. I know the difference between space bridges and Chaos Control now. And this is definitely a space bridge." Teletraan remarked.

Takamon sighed and took off his shirt. Out of nowhere behind his back, he pulled out his traditional chest armor and shoulder pieces. He put them on and then he took off his pants making him look like his natural self again.

"Well whatever it is, it just means I gotta go check it out." He said as he began to walk away. "I already got my role in this play. You guys can continue without me."

"Hold up a sec, Tak." Sonic stopped. "Like you said, the space bridge network for the Autobots is down. This could be a Decepticon."

"No way. If it was, Teletraan would have been able to pick up their signal too." Takamon argued.

"Either way I think some of us should go along with you. Just to be on the safe side." Amy said.

Takamon sighed. He was certain this wasn't anything serious, but he had a lot of friends who cared about him now. So he had to make them at least happy.

"Alright fine. But my vehicle mode only seats six."

"Sugah-hog can run and ah can fly. So eight of us can go." Bunnie corrected.

Takamon shrugged. The eight including Bunnie and Sonic were gonna be Tails, Cosmo, Vector, Espio, Amy, and Sally. With the roster set, they all went outside and Takamon took on his hero persona.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

Now it never got old for anyone to see this phenomenon. To see a ring turn into a whole suit that can do all sorts of things was just remarkable.

"BLURR!"

Soon after he was done turning into himself, Blurr dove forward and took on his NJRCR vehicle mode. He opened up his doors and the six passengers got inside and buckled up as Tanaka opened up the front gate.

"Be safe." Chuck called.

"No promises." Blurr shouted back as he took off with Sonic and Bunnie behind him.

Outside Station Square, it was nothing but desert. Just dunes of sand hills as far as they eye could see. So it was kind of strange that a space bridge would turn up all the way out here.

"Are you sure were headed in the right direction, Teletraan?" Amy asked the device who was hooked up to Blurr's front dash.

"Of course I am. The signal came from a spot just over this hill of sand. Stop here, Blurr."

Blurr did just that and Sonic stopped running and Bunnie landed next him. As soon as the passengers got out of him, Blurr transformed back to his suit mode and they all walked up the hill. And when they reached the top and looked down, all of their eyes found amazement.

It was a wide open space. And that space was occupied by a very large desert oasis. It was gorgeous. There was a small pond of crystal clear water, lush green trees everywhere, it was truly a sight. And it was enough to make everyone there crack a smile on their faces. Even Espio's.

"Wow." Blurr said. "This is amazing. Sonic, did you know about this place?"

The reason he asked is because Sonic had traveled all over the world and seen many different places. So it was probably a high chance that the hedgehog had seen this already. But he shook his head no.

"No I haven't." Sonic answered. "I never knew this was out here."

All of them proceeded down the sand hill and made it through the first trees of the oasis until they were inside it completely. It was even prettier up close than it was from a distance.

"Just look at this." Cosmo said. "It's all so beautiful."

Tails thought she might like this considering she was a plant and all.

"Yeah it is. Look at how clear the water is." The young fox pointed at the pond.

It was indeed very clear. You could see fish swimming in it from a distance. Sally kneeled down in front of it and ran her hand through the water. Then she cupped some into both of her hands and splashed it in her face.

"Oh that feels so good." She said.

"How could something so breathtaking be all the way out here where no one can enjoy it?" Blurr wondered as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"Maybe it's better that way. This could be our secret. No one knows about this place but us." Vector said.

Everyone actually liked that idea. Having a desert oasis as a secret hangout no one knows about could actually be pretty cool. Not to mention romantic. But they weren't there to gaze at pretty sights.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for something here?" Espio said.

Blurr got his head back in the game and helped Sally stand back up.

"You're right. Everyone split up and try to find something out of the ordinary." Blurr instructed.

"You mean other than the paradise we have found in a wasteland of sand?" Bunnie joked.

"Yes, Bunnie. Other than that." Blurr said back.

And so the search commenced. Tails picked up Cosmo bridal style and he flew over the pond. Everyone else took the ground and split up on their own.

The oasis was a pretty decent sized one so it took them a while to search through the whole thing. But it wasn't before long that they started to run into each other during the search. Vector and Espio bumped into each other in the trees.

"Nothing. You?" Vector asked.

"Same. Let's meet back up with the others."

As Espio started to walk way, Vector took notice of something a bit odd. Near one of the bushes next to the tree line, there was this weird looking piece of yarn. It was white and purple with purple fuzz coming out of the end of it. And there were also golden bands around it. He started to approach it.

Espio didn't even notice Vector had stayed behind. Neither did anyone else when they regrouped in front of the pond. As they were telling each other what they found, which was absolutely nothing at all, they still didn't notice.

Until they heard this.

"LIGHTNING CLAW!"

"OOOOOWWWWWW!"

Somebody was in the trees and apparently just attacked Vector. But all they heard was the sound of Vector screaming. They didn't pay attention to the words called out before that happened. All at once, they rushed into the trees.

"What the hoo-hah was that?" Bunnie wondered.

"I'm not sure, Bunnie. But be ready for anything." Sonic said.

Amy followed those words and readied a hammer in her hands. But then all of them saw Vector running in the distance with a big red left eye.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" he shouted.

"It's looks like he made some new friends." Amy said sarcastically.

And then they all began to run after him. And then they heard his voice again.

"What the heck is THAT thing?" was what Vector asked before this.

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

The next sound they heard was something hitting Vector and knocking him backwards off his feet. But just then, Blurr screeched to a halt.

"_Wait a minute. Lightning claw? Boom bubble? The only two people I know who do that are…HOLY CRAP!"_

Blurr sped ahead of everyone else and then past Vector. He then stopped and looked around in circles.

"Patamon! Gatomon! Are you here?" he called. "It's me! Blurr!"

Everyone then too screeched to a halt after hearing Blurr call out those two names. And Vector got back up rubbing his chest where the Boom Bubble hit.

"It's okay you guys! It's Blurr!" he called again.

From behind him, the bushes rustled. And then the familiar white furred head of a catlike Digimon popped out. It was Gatomon.

"Blurr?" she said.

Blurr smiled at her.

"Gatomon! It IS you!"

Gatomon ran out of the bushed and then she hugged Blurr and he hugged her back. Just then everyone came forward. And Vector was not happy.

"Blurr? What are you doing? Aren't you gonna slice that thing with your ninja stars?" the croc asked.

Blurr stood in front of Gatomon. Instead of creating an argument with Vector, he looked at Gatomon and said this instead.

"If you're here, than is HE here too?"

Gatomon nodded and then looked up.

"It's alright, honey! Blurr's here!" she called.

The leaves in one of the trees rustled a bit and then a familiar guinea-pig like creature with wings on his head flew out and landed in front of them.

"Blurr! Are we on Earth?" he asked.

Blurr nodded. "Welcome back, Patamon."

Patamon bumped fists with Blur and then the AutoKnight looked back at everyone.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Patamon and Gatomon. The other two Digimon on the AutoKnight team."

When they heard that they were Digimon, they all tried to remember if they had seen them before. But then Amy remembered something Blurr told her when she first met him.

"Oh! You two got your wedding crashed by Megatron. Didn't you?"

Patamon and Gatomon looked at each other and then back at her.

"Yep. That's us." Gatomon said quietly.

"I'm sorry. That was a little rude of me. Wasn't it?"

"No. It was alright." Patamon corrected.

"Why did you attack Vector?" Sonic asked.

"We didn't know what planet we were on. We thought we were on an alien planet." Gatomon replied.

"Wait. So if you guys are here, is anyone else with you?" Blurr asked.

Patamon and Gatomon shook their heads.

"No. It's just us." Patamon answered. "We came through a space bridge completely by accident."

"Accident?" Tails asked. "What kind of accident?"

"It's a long story." Gatomon answered.

"Well we can hear it back at the house." Blurr said. "Let's head back. Everyone gather."

Everyone got close to Blurr but Patamon and Gatomon didn't.

"What are you doing?" Patamon wondered.

"Just come here and I'll show you." Blurr replied.

Trusting Blurr, the two other Digimon got close to the AutoKnight and then he pulled out the red Chaos Emerald and called out the technique.

"Chaos Control!"

The red light of the Emerald enveloped all of them and then they vanished away from the oasis.

Back at the house, everyone was still discussing the Rocky Horror thing when the light came from behind them and everyone who left a few minutes ago re-appeared with two new people. Patamon and Gatomon looked around.

"THIS is where you've been living?" Gatomon said.

"This place is huge." Patamon pointed out.

"What the…..?" that came from a certain red echidna.

Patamon and Gatomon finally noticed everyone else who was there. And all they did was wave. But before the two monsters got bombarded with questions, Blurr powered down into Takamon, took off his armor, and put his shirt and pants back on again.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet my two Digimon friends on the AutoKnight team. Patamon and Gatomon."

GK and Blaze stood up at the mention of more Digimon. And Tak was right. Those two were digital monsters.

After about five minutes of introductions, Sonic finally asked the question that was indeed coming.

"How did you guys get back here to Earth?"

"Well Gatomon and I were…..taking a walk. And we just came back and we saw that something was wrong."

Almost everyone took notice in the way Patamon said those three words, "taking a walk". It was easy to know what he truly meant. But this is what happened.

*FLASHBACK*

It was just a normal day of repair for the knights. But this time they had a supply of food. And of they ever needed to get more, there was plenty of it on Zeta. Today, Wheeljack was working on the space bridge network mainframe with Team Recon and Jazz. They were going to install some of the first new circuit boards into the mainframe today.

"Maybe if these circuit boards work, we could go home." Chromia thought.

"I'm afraid not, Chromia." Wheeljack corrected. "We need to finish putting together a lot more circuit boards before we can even get close to opening up a bridge to Earth."

"What about opening a bridge period?" Jazz asked. "Will it have enough power to do that?"

"That's what we're going to find out today." The red white and green Autobot said. "Where's Perceptor? The frame is ready for installation."

Just as he finished that question, Perceptor came into the room and he had five giant circuit boards with him. They were big. Which meant the four AutoKnights in the room had to transform to robot mode for this. With Perceptor's and Wheeljack's help, they put all five circuit boards where they belonged in the giant box shaped mainframe. And then they all got clear of the box as Wheeljack put his hand over a button.

"Are you sure they're right?" Wheeljack asked Perceptor.

"I never miscalculate, Wheeljack." Perceptor said. "Just hit the switch and see if this thing powers on."

Bumblebee and Arcee held each other's hands and hoped this would work. Jazz and Chromia did the same thing. Then Wheeljack hit the switch. A few noises were heard coming from the mainframe, but they weren't at all the right noises that were supposed to be heard. After those noises faded away, nothing else came from it.

"Well…..that sucks." Bumblebee said.

They all started to approach the mainframe.

"I don't understand it. I was sure I pieced those boards together perfectly." Perceptor complained.

But then sparks began to fly out of the mainframe and even more noises began to come from it. And then jolts of electricity began to shoot out and destroy whatever they hit.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Arcee shouted.

The AutoKnights, Wheeljack, and Perceptor were not the only ones in there. There were a lot more Autobots in there with them. And all of them agreed what Arcee told them to do would be the wise thing to do right now.

Every single Autobot in there took whatever shelter they could find as the mainframe went out of control. But then much to Bumblebee's and Arcee's horror, Patamon and Gatomon walked in completely unaware of what was happening.

"PATAMON! GATOMON! WATCH OUT!" Chromia screamed.

Only then did the two Digimon realize what was happening in there. And before they even thought about running like hell, they got hit with one of the bolts of electricity that was flying out of the mainframe. And then the two of them completely disappeared away from sight. And that led everyone to believe that the worst had happened. They died.

*END FLASHBACK*

"That was it." Gatomon said. "We ended up landing in the middle of that oasis in the desert. But we thought we died and went to heaven."

"It wasn't until Tak and the others showed up that we realized we were just on Earth again." Patamon added.

Ella then came out with some food for the two Digimon. There were a couple of turkey sandwiches.

"I thought you might like something to eat." She said.

Patamon and Gatomon thanked her and took the food and began to eat.

"I bet you anything TK and Kari are freaking out." Patamon said.

"Well then I guess we better straighten things out." Takamon pulled out Teletraan.

"No need to tell me what to do. I'm already on it." The AI said.

A holo-screen appeared in front of everyone and almost immediately, a vision of the Autobot Hot Rod came into view.

"Oh, hello there Takamon." Hot Rod said. "We were just about to call you."

That got Takamon a bit confused. There was absolutely nothing going on down on Earth. Why would they call him?

"Call me? What for?" he asked.

"We have some bad news." Hot Rod stepped out of the way.

And Trevor took his place.

"Guys…we have some bad news."

"Well I have news too. So should I go first or should you go first?" Takamon asked.

Trevor rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…you."

Takamon nodded. But he didn't have a clue why Trevor looked so upset. But now that he remembered, Hot Rod looked kind of sad too. What was going on up there?

"Okay. Get this. Patamon and Gatomon ended up here on Earth when the space bridge network malfunctioned. They told us all about it."

Just then, Trevor's sad look completely vanished and he looked at Takamon with wide unblinking eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah. You don't believe me? Guys, come here."

Patamon and Gatomon walked into the view of the screen and looked at Trevor.

"Hey there, Trevor. What's up?" Patamon greeted him.

Trevor didn't respond, his look just got even more freakier. His eyes actually went wider. And then he ran off screaming this.

"TK! KARI! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!"

No one on Earth had any clue as to why he was freaking out like that. But then TK and Kari came into view from the Cybertron end of the call. And they looked like the both of them had been crying a bit. But then their facial expressions went just like Trevor's when they saw their partners.

"Whoa. What's the matter with you two?" Takamon asked.

"Patamon. Gatomon. You're….alive." TK said.

Takamon figured it out. That was why they all looked so glum.

"You thought they died?" he asked.

"Yeah! They disappeared after they got hit by lightning." Kari said.

"It's okay, Kari. I'm fine. We're both fine." Gatomon said. "We just happened to get transported to Earth is all that happened."

Okay. Even though TK and Kari were happy their partners were alive and well, they were also a bit upset that they got back home in that accident.

"Man. If only WE got hit, we could be home too." TK complained.

"Well, I'm sorry you're not, TK. But what should we do now?" Patamon asked.

TK and Kari both looked at each other. And then they nodded and looked back at Takamon.

"Tak, can you do us a favor and keep watch over them?" TK asked.

Takamon smiled knowing that was coming.

"Of course I will." He replied. "You guys just get back to work. We need you here on Earth."

"I guess we'll see you later guys." Kari waved to her partner.

After everyone said good-bye, the call to Cybertron ended and then Patamon and Gatomon were left with the company in the Thorndyke Manor.

"So…now what?" Patamon asked.

"Actually, we were in the middle of casting for Rocky Horror. We're gonna put on a show for Halloween." Chris told them.

Patamon and Gatomon loved the Rocky Horror show. They had been on Earth for nearly three to four years now. They watched it every Halloween. So the meeting picked up right where it left off. In the middle of the casting debate.

But who was gonna be who?


	16. Taismo and Jackson

**Me: He everyone. I guess it's time for another update on 6.5. And here it is.**

**Charmy: What? C'mon, AK! That's the lamest intro ever!**

**Me: Could you please explain to me again how I got stuck babysitting you alone?**

**Charmy: Because I'm awesome and you love me.**

**Me: Both the things you just said are completely false.**

**Charmy: Oh. Now I remember. Vector said he would pay you handsomely if you watched me.**

**Me: That croc BETTER pay me. If he doesn't, things will get ugly.**

**Charmy: What are you gonna do? If you hit him, can I watch?**

**Me: Maybe. But for now, let's get things started. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy chapter 16. And yes I am completely aware the Taismo kind of sucks ass but I'm not feeling so good right now. So please just bear with me.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 16: Taismo and Jackson**

Another few days passed. And Patamon and Gatomon were officially welcomed into the house of Thorndyke. And as for the plans of Rocky Horror, the cast was finally set. This was the cast list.

**GK – Riff-Raff**

**Cosmo - Magenta**

**Amy - Columbia**

**Blaze – Janet**

**Takamon – Rocky**

**Sonic – Brad**

**Vector – Eddie**

**Mighty – Dr. Scott**

**Tails – The Criminologist**

**Mina – Dr. Frank-N-Furter**

Unfortunatley, there weren't enough big parts for Bunnie and Antoine. So they made a compromise. Every other scene, Bunnie would take Blaze's role and Antoine would take Sonic's. It was the only way to make it fair for everyone and everyone seemed to like it.

Now this kind of got a bit confusing to everyone. Mina was going to be Dr. Frank-N-Furter. But the doc in the movie was a male and Mina is….well…not. And Mina volunteered for the part herself. And of course everyone was against it. But she actually had a very good argument.

Transvestites go both genders.

And that was very true. But still…to have a female Frank-N-Furter was going to be very confusing to many. But Rocky Horror was all about randomness. And what could be more random than that? And by the way, she totally nailed "Sweet Transvestite" with her awesome singing voice.

After days of rehearsing with their roles and voices, everyone decided to take a few hours to relax. But Tails had something on his mind.

See, Rocky Horror involved a lot of adult situations that involved sexual stuff. And Tails wasn't quite sure Cosmo could deal with that. She somehow got one of the biggest roles in the whole show. Magenta was a very big role and no one had one clue as to why Cosmo wanted it or even got it in the first place. And she had been acting very strange for the past few days as if she were someone else entirely. She became not only obsessed with the Rocky Horror show, but she was now obsessed with Halloween in general. She had been ever since Tails, Takamon, and the others performed Time Warp giving the Thorndykes the idea for the Rocky Horror theme. And that just wasn't like Cosmo at all. Something was up.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the cast and crew decided to have a little picnic in the backyard.

"This is actually coming together quite nicely." Nelson said. "And all of you are doing superb."

"Well thank you, Mr. Thorndyke." GK said. "It's actually kind of fun."

"And it's something to keep you occupied so you don't go out and try to sell yourself to every female you see." Blaze remarked.

"I love to sing and dance just a TAD bit more than I love to get with chicks. So Rocky Horror wins here." GK replied.

"Dude, why are you still wearing that?" Sonic asked as he pointed to the bird's head.

GK was still wearing the wig that went with his Riff-Raff costume.

"I think it looks good on me." GK said. "Tak agrees with me. Right, buddy?"

"Wrong, buddy." Tak replied with a thumbs down. "When you're not in costume that thing just looks weird."

"Yeah. A green and orange bird Digimon with a wig of white hair, that just does not look right." Patamon added.

"Yeah. Dude, you will never be able to get a girl wearing that." Mina said.

Just then, GK's face sported a strange look as he stared down the table at Mina who just realized what she said.

"That was in no way a chall…"

"Challenge accepted." GK stood up with a look of determination in his eyes and looked up to the clouds. "I, Gukkumon GK, will not sleep, eat, or sing until I get a girl with this wig! PEACE!"

GK flew off right then and there.

"But we still have to rehearse!" Lindsey called after him.

Everyone just sweatdropped as GK got farther and farther away from them.

"He's a perv. But I still like him. It's actually kind of funny to see him get shot down." Mina said.

"But he's still our friend. I think he can meet someone nice with that wig." Cream said sweetly.

"Oh he'll meet a nice girl, Cream. I have no doubt about that." Chris said. "But then five seconds later, that same girl will probably walk away laughing for how stupid he looks in that wig."

"Amen to that, kid." Vector agreed.

Everyone actually got a chuckle out of how stupid GK looked in that Riff-Raff wig. But then Tails got back to worrying about his problems with Cosmo. She was getting a bit too in to the Halloween thing. And Tails knew Cosmo better than anyone else. She was never like this. A few hours later after rehearsal ended, the young kitsune decided to seek some manly advice. But not from GK. That guy was deeply troubled. No. Instead, Tails decided to go to the other guy who knew a lot. And that guy was of course his big bro, Sonic.

Cosmo was outside helping Ella decorate the house for the Halloween festivities. And that gave Tails his shot. He went and saw the back of Sonic's head on the couch watching the tube.

"Hey, Sonic. Can I talk to you?"

Sonic smirked at his younger brother.

"Sure, buddy. Come on in."

Tails walked around the couch to see him fully.

"I have a problem with…oh hello there."

When he finally got a full view of Sonic, he saw that Sally was there too lying her head on Sonic's legs.

"Hi Tails." Sally waved at him.

Tails waved and then began to walk away.

"I'll just come back later."

"You don't have to leave just because I'm here, Tails. Come on. What's the problem you have?"

Tails shrugged. He always considered Sally to be an aunt. And she was Sonic's girlfriend again. So she was gonna find out sooner or later.

"It's Cosmo."

Sonic muted the TV after heard that name.

"A problem with Cosmo?" the blue hedgehog asked. "What's wrong? Is she sick or something?"

"No no no. Nothing like that. She's fine. But…have you noticed that for the past week she's been completely obsessed with Halloween?"

Sonic and Sally thought about that. And they couldn't help but notice that Tails was right. Saying Cosmo was enthusiastic about Halloween would be a bit of an understatement.

"We HAVE noticed that. Is that what's troubling you?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. She's acting like it's the best thing in the world now. She's not herself. And I have no idea why."

"Wait a minute." Sally sat back up and looked at Tails. "When did all of this start?"

Tails rubbed his chin as he thought about that. But he was able to easily remember when this began.

"It was right after we decided on the Rocky Horror theme I think."

Sally already nodded knowing what it was.

"She saw you perform Time Warp. And she thought you loved Halloween. So she's trying to be a better girlfriend by trying to be into the things you're interested in."

Then Sonic voiced his own opinion.

"Remember when Amy tried to learn how to run faster so she would impress me?" Sonic asked. "Well this situation is similar. Only it's with you and Cosmo now."

"So Cosmo is just trying to be a better girlfriend by being into something she doesn't really care all that much about?"

Sonic and Sally both nodded.

"But…how do I get her to stop? I just want her to be her. She doesn't have to be this girl who isn't really her."

"Then maybe you should just tell her that." Sonic said.

"But how?" Tails questioned.

"That's a good question. See women don't like it when a guy tells them they're being obsessive over something. And in a situation like this, I'm not sure how you should tell her." Sally explained.

"It would be a lot easier if we were in a musical. Those people just use songs to express their feelings." Sonic said.

Tails agreed with that. But who did they know who's life was a musical? It took them all about five seconds to realize they were good friends with some of those people. All three of them smirked at each other and then Sonic looked back.

"HEY TAK! CAN YOU COME IN HERE?" the hedgehog called.

Takamon came in a few seconds later dressed in his Rocky Horror costume. And he was Rocky. So his costume consisted only of underwear. Something which Sally found extremely hot.

"Must you really?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry. I was seeing how I looked. They're a bit tight on me but I think I can make it work." Takamon replied. "Anyways, what's going on?"

"We were wondering if you could help us out with something." Sonic told him.

And then Takamon was given the full explanation of what exactly was going on. And it was enough to make Takamon help them, but not in the way they expected.

"Just talk to her." He said. "Look, you don't have to sing your feelings out. Just try talking to her first. And of need be, I'll help you out."

"But I have no idea what to say. That's the problem." Tails remarked.

"Just tell her she was fine the way she was. It works like charm." Takamon said. "But I'm not gonna go musical yet. The show is in a matter of days and we can't afford to strain our voices."

With that, Takamon walked away leaving Tails with enough help. Talking wasn't really what he had in mind but it was worth a shot, he went off to find Cosmo.

She was outside in the backyard decorating the stage by herself. No one else was out there so this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Cosmo. Can you come here? I need to talk to you."

It was a relatively short talk. But Cosmo understood. Tails said that she was amazing the way she was and she didn't have to change at all for his sake. He just wanted her to be Cosmo and no one else. And she confessed to only joining the cast because she thought it would make Tails love her even more. So after the talk, she did the right thing. She dropped out of the show and gave her role to Bunnie. And the rabbot happily accepted the role and she got to rehearsing.

A few days later, it became October 30th. The day before Halloween. And right now, everything was set up. The rehearsals were all done, the dance numbers choreographed, it seemed like nothing could go wrong. But something was about to.

The cast and all the other groups were right now. Helen, Danny, and Frances also decided to pop by because it was Friday and that meant no school for two more days. So they could be there for the party and even stay late. And Gatomon was all cuddled up sleeping in Helen's lap. Something which made the girl smile. And Gatomon noticed her lap was very comfortable. Patamon decided to take his place on Chris' head. And he didn't mind at all. Patamon was very light.

GK was on stage doing some dance moves of his own just for warm up. And he had a small radio with him and he was dancing to Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean." And he was good. VERY good. He could even do the moonwalk perfectly.

"Hey, did he ever find a girl to get with while he was in his wig?" Julie-Su asked out of curiosity.

"He did, but he cheated." Mighty replied. "The girl was French."

"French?" Julie-Su said back. "Dude, that's like playing tennis with the net down."

Everyone chuckled at that remark. But Cream didn't get it. But then GK stopped dancing and jumped off the stage for a drink.

"I tell you guys. Nothing gets me more psyched for a show than Michael does."

"Why is that?" Frances asked.

"Because my young female friend, Michael Jackson is a legend and legends have a knack for making anything epic." Takamon said.

"The night Tak got me pregnant, P.Y.T. was on the radio." Blaze added.

That was a little too much of an image. But PYT was a good song.

"I take it you three are big on Michael." Danny said.

"You got that right, kid." GK said. "If there is one thing I like more about this world than the quality of women, it's Michael Jackson."

"Truly an idol." Blaze nodded agreeing. "You know what? That guy always tours. We should go online and see when the next one is."

Everyone except for Takamon, Blaze, and GK frowned upon hearing that. Gatomon woke up just as she said that. Remember, this was in late 2009. And something very bad happened that year a few months prior to this. And now they were gonna have to deliver the bad news to the three MJ fans. The whole world was still in the mourning phase of this tragedy.

"Um…Tak?" Gatomon said.

"Yes, Gato?"

"… .. … . .. ….. …. ….. .Michael Jackson's dead."

Glass shattered in all three of their heads. And their smiles quickly turned to frowns.

"W-What?" Blaze stuttered.

"It was a few months ago. The true cause is still unknown. But Michael Jackson died. There's not gonna be anymore tours." Helen said sadly being a fan herself.

But she wasn't anywhere near as sad as those three Digimon were.

"No." GK muttered.

Blaze wouldn't have normally done this. But the pregnancy brought her mood swings. She began to bawl very hard into Takamon's chest. And all Takamon could do was just hold her and sway her for comfort.

"Shhh….it's okay, sweetie. It'll be alright." He said.

"*SOB!*….Michael…*sob*"

"Um…we'll leave you alone now." Sonic said as he made everyone else leave and go back inside the house.

That left the three Digimon alone to mourn the death of a true legend in the music world. Half an hour later, the cast of Rocky came in to get them.

"Guys, it's time for the final rehearsal." Tails said.

But they didn't even hear him. They knew they were there but they couldn't hear them.

"How could it be?" GK was truly hurting over this. "How could such a great icon just die?"

Mina took a seat on the couch next to him.

"I listened to some of his songs on the internet. And I agree. This Michael Jackson was a true musical icon. But we can't let this get in the way. We have to get ready. We have a show to do."

And then GK said a crazy thing.

"We can't do Rocky Horror."

Everyone looked at the bird strangely now.

"We can't do it. We shouldn't do it. I say we turn this play into a Michael Jackson tribute concert." GK suggested.

Blaze finally stopped crying so she could speak.

"GK, I'm as upset about this as you are. But are you out of your friggin mind?" she argued. "The show is tomorrow. We don't have enough time to start rehearsals all over again for a Jackson concert. There's way too much dancing involved."

"Listen to me." GK stood up so everyone could see him and he could see everyone. "Michael Jackson was a legend. He was more epic than the Rocky Horror show will ever be. Wherever he is now, I think he wants to be remembered. We as his fans owe it to him to pay our respects. If you guys won't help me, I'll just do it myself. But I am paying tribute to Michael Jackson tomorrow."

By now everyone knew once GK got an idea in his head, he would carry it out by any means necessary. And that only left them with one option.

"I'm in." Takamon stood up with him.

"Me too." Sonic raised his hand.

"Count me in." Vector put in his alliance.

So did the whole cast. If the Thorndykes were in there, they would have gone insane. But there was still one problem.

"But how are we going to make it happen? We only have one day to get ready." Antoine said.

"It's impossible." Amy added.

GK smirked and looked at Takamon.

"Not for someone who can stop time itself, giving us as much time as we need."

GK was of course referring to Takamon's skills with Chaos Control. And he was right, Chaos Control can stop time. And if they did that, they would be set. Takamon pulled out the red Chaos Emerald and it glowed.

"This one's for Mike. Chaos Control!"

And then all around the cast, everything stopped. Those who were walking froze where they stood, objects moving around din the air stayed there, and the TV screen froze.

But those who were around Takamon didn't freeze. They could move freely.

"Alright. Let's get to rehearsing. I have the perfect song in mind for the opener. But I was thinking about mashing it together with another song. I already have one in mind for that too."

GK was now the one in charge of this show. And everyone was gonna trust him on this. And they had a good idea of what song he had in mind. But as for the mash-up idea, that was gonna be interesting.

But with time-stopped, they spent hours on end getting ready. They danced, they sung, they secretly re-decorated the place, everything was set.

Tomorrow was Halloween. And it was gonna be….thrilling.

**Charmy: Oh! I know the song!**

**Me: Charmy, please! I'm sick!**

**Charmy: Should I call Vector and tell them to come back?**

**Me: Please do. (I throw up on the floor) And tell them to get some carpet cleaner on the way back.**

**Charmy: Uhhh..yeah. You got it, AK.**

**Me: Being sick sucks. Well I'm sure you guys know what's coming next chapter. So until then, peace bitches.**


	17. Michael's Memory

**http:/ www .youtube. com/ watch?v= QcxWnBryoJQ& feature =fvwrel**

**Me: Put that link in your address bar, get rid of the spaces, and get ready to enjoy. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy everyone!**

**Oh and here's what everyone's costume choices are since I don't want to go through a lot of trouble describing them and taking up space.**

**Chris – Frankenstein**

**Danny – Jailbird**

**Francis – Cave Girl**

**Helen – Female Van Helsing**

**Cream – Princess**

**Cosmo – Fairy**

**Rouge – Nurse**

**Sally – Witch**

**Charmy – Plane Pilot**

**Saffron – Merbee (The bee version of a mermaid.)**

**Espio – Samurai (Yes there's a difference)**

**Ray - Cowboy**

**Knuckles – Dracula**

**Julie-Su- Mummy**

**Takamon - ?**

**Sonic - ?**

**GK - ?**

**Blaze - ?**

**Mina - ?**

**Vector - ?**

**Mighty - ?**

**Bunnie - ?**

**Antoine - ?**

**Tails - ?**

**Amy - ?**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 17: Michael's Memory**

October 31st. Halloween. A day of dressing up and being somebody you weren't just for fun and candy for the youngsters. And at the Thorndyke house, everything was being put into place. The Thorndykes had just finished up decorating the house so it was matching the Rocky Horror theme they had set up. Dim lighting, mad scientist lab settings, it was legit. Nelson and Lindsey were happy with it.

But they had no idea that they were in for one hell of a surprise later tonight. Behind their back, the cast of the play was going around making some adjustments to those decorations without them noticing. Like for example, they were hanging disco balls in every room but the Thorndykes weren't looking up to see. In fact, no one was.

See, the cast didn't even bother to tell any of their friends or loved ones that they had changed the show up. Because they wanted to leave it a surprise. And thanks to Takamon's use of Chaos Control, they were able to rehearse for long enough while time was stopped. And everyone voted. GK was gonna be the one to lead this group in what everyone had come to call, "The Michael Jackson Halloween Extravaganza." And GK was honored to lead them. But there was one thing.

Blaze couldn't be in the show. There was too much dancing going on and everyone agreed that moving around like that would be bad for the baby in her tummy. So even thought she didn't want to, Blaze dropped out. She was gonna be in the audience now. But she did wish them good luck.

Soon, the time came for the party. And every single person showed up there in costume. All of their friends even showed up and everyone was surprised at how authentic the other's costume looked. One by one they all commented as they showed up. Helen had a crossbow with her, Knuckles was wearing fangs, Espio had a real samurai sword and Francis was even barefoot to go with her cave girl outfit.

But then, Rouge showed up. And every single guy in that room just dropped their jaw at her nurse get up. It was incredibly short and skimpy. And everyone was easily able to notice this. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath that half buttoned shirt. As soon as she saw Knuckle's face, she giggled and walked over to him.

"You like what you see, Knuckie?" she teased.

Knuckles didn't say a word. All he did was stutter. And because of that, he received a whack to the head from Julie-Su.

"Why don't you go put on some underwear?" she suggested in a stern tone. "There are kids here, you know."

"Honey, some of us don't NEED to wear underwear." Rouge remarked.

"Yes, Julie. Let her be braless." Vector said as he came over.

Everyone noticed he wasn't wearing a costume. And they wondered why.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Espio asked.

"Oh I will be when the play begins." Vector answered. "Everyone in the cast will."

But over yonder, there were two Digimon who couldn't find anything for themselves. Patamon and Gatomon didn't fit into any clothes the Mobians had and the very little amount of clothes they had that DID fit them were back home in Japan. And then Takamon came over and saw them look down from upstairs.

"Why so down?" he asked the two lovers.

"We don't have any costumes." Patamon replied.

"We can't find anything that fits us." Gatomon added. "Now we feel left out."

Takamon actually did have something in mind. But it was only for Patamon. Why? Because Patamon is only a rookie level Digimon. Behind his back, Takamon pulled out one of the power rings he and Sonic use for a power boost. Or in Takamon's case, to help him Digivolve.

"Hey, Pata. Come here. I wanna show you something."

Downstairs, Nelson and Lindsey were busy greeting everyone into their home and directed them to their backyard where the show was about to start. Nelson was dressed up like a surgeon, and Lindsey decided to go with Madonna. After about forty-five minutes of greeting people into their house, they finally stopped coming. There were hundreds of people there and they all fortunately fit into the backyard. Even Shadow the Hedgehog came by. But not one soul knew as to why he was there. Not even Rouge knew why he was there. But it did make her nervous for some reason.

"I guess everyone is here." Nelson said.

But then the door knocked once more. And wondering who it could be, Lindsey opened it up. And then an eight foot tall angel with six wings, long orange hair and a staff in his hands walked through.

"Um…hi there." Lindsey said nervously.

All the Mobians were still near the door so they all saw the angel walk through the door. And only two people knew who it was.

"Who are you?" Nelson asked.

"That's Patamon." Takamon replied.

Everyone looked at Takamon strangely. But he gave them an explanation.

"You guys remember a month ago when we first met Shadow and then I digivolved into Avohkiimon?"

Everyone nodded at that. But Gatomon was just learning about this.

"Well…that's Patamon in his digivolved form. Everybody, meet Angemon."

Gatomon went over to him and hopped on the giant angel's shoulder. And then Mina approached him.

"No way." She muttered. "Patamon…turned into HIM?"

Angemon chuckled as he looked down at her.

"It's me, Mina." He said in a very manly voice.

After the confusion was cleared up, the party commenced. All everyone did was just converse among one another and enjoy each other's company. And then one hour later, it was show time. Everyone gathered in the backyard and took a seat in one of the many chairs that were set up in the back yard. Sally and the whole group got seats in the front row right in front of the stage. Lindsey got up on stage and made an announcement.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Thorndyke Halloween Party. I would like to thank you all for coming out here tonight because I'm sure you've heard by now what we're doing this year. Tonight's show is our very own rendition of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. So sit back and enjoy!"

With a small round of applause, the curtain lifted up and Lindsey got off the stage to sit with Nelson. But no lights turned on. And it remained this way for like two whole minutes. The show was supposed to start by now.

"What's taking them?" Knuckles asked.

"They're almost ready. Give them time."

Surprising to everyone, the girl who said that was Blaze. She was sitting right next to Knuckles and she wasn't the least bit dressed up.

"Shouldn't you be up there performing the show?" Angemon asked.

"I'm not in it anymore." Blaze replied.

"What? Why not?" Danny asked.

Blaze simply pointed up to the stage where there was now a spotlight on GK. He was dressed in a black robe covering up his new costume. He grabbed a microphone, turned it on, and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again welcome to the show. But I'm afraid there's been a change in plans. We are NOT doing Rocky Horror."

The level of chatter got turned up to eleven but GK was able to quiet them down. But that didn't get rid of the shocked faces the Thorndykes had

"Recently a few of us found out about a tragedy that occurred to a famous music star a few months ago. And…we just had to seize the opportunity to honor him tonight. And also we decided to throw in a new song to help promote it. It's gonna be huge. I know it. Maybe the Rocky Horror show will be next year. But for now, please enjoy the show, and never forget the mark this guy left in our hearts."

Not one person knew what the heck GK was talking about. But then the spot light dimmed. And he took off his robe. But no one could make out what he was wearing. It was pitch dark out there. But then ten seconds later, everyone could make out the visible silhouettes of the rest of the cast behind GK. And then…

**Amy and Mina:**

**Off with your head!**

The stage lights blasted on revealing the cast to be wearing normal looking clothes. But GK was wearing a very familiar red outfit that a lot of people have seen in a certain music video.

**D-dance dance dance till you're dead!**

Behind them, the stage was decorated with coffins and skeletons and everything that seemed to be dead.

**O-off off off with your head!**

**D-dance dance dance till you're dead**

**O-off off off with your head!**

And then the dancing started up. The moves were only minor, but they were still good and they fit. It was time for GK to turn his voice on as he approached the front edge of the stage.

**(BGM: Thriller/Heads Will Roll; by the cast of Glee. Originally sung by Michael Jackson and Yeah Yeah Yeahs)**

**GK:**

**It's close to midnight, something evil's lurking in the dark**

**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**

**You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it**

**Amy:**

**Heads will roll!**

**Heads will roll!**

**GK:**

**You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes**

**You're paralyzed**

After GK sung the first verse, the crowd began to stand up and cheer. But only a small portion. Everyone else was still a bit shocked at what was happening. But Blaze was the only one out of them who was waving her hands in the air. Then GK and the others danced as a group with their own choreographed moves as the famous chorus was sung.

**GK and Everyone:**

**Cause this is thriller! Thriller night!**

**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**

**You know it's thriller! Thriller night!**

**You're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller, tonight!**

As that last word was spoken, smoke exploded out from underneath the group's feet and all of them except for Mina and GK vanished. The two of them continued to dance around on their own, but the other's voice could still be heard.

**Amy and Everyone:**

**Off with your head  
(Ow-Oooowww!)  
D-dance dance dance till you're dead  
(Ow-Oooowww!)  
O-off off off with your head  
(Ow-Oooowww!)  
D-dance dance dance till you're dead  
(Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!)**

While everyone was still looking around for the others their attention was called back to the stage when a certain mongoose took her turn at a solo. And now a large chunk of people were up and screaming.

**Mina:**

**Ooooo…**

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**

**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**

Then both GK and Mina looked forward into the group of people and grew scared faces. The whole audience got confused and followed their line of sight to the middle aisle. And then they grew a bit nervous too. Cream and Cosmo were just plain scared at what they were seeing

Takamon, Sonic, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Mighty, Amy, and Vector were all horrifying zombie versions of themselves. Their clothes were torn, their fur was messy and dirty if they had it, there were scars all over them and blood oozing out of them. And their eyes were all white. There were no pupils or anything anymore. They were all walking in a group like zombies and then they all climbed up on to the stage. Charmy and Ray both fainted when they saw Vector and Mighty as zombies. But while this all happened, the song was still going with GK and Mina singing in their terrified expressions.

**GK and Mina:**

**You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination**

**Amy:**

**Heads will roll!**

**Heads will roll!**

Amy's head was turned so no one could see her mouth move. GK and Mina were holding each other as if they were truly scared.

**GK and Mina:**

**But all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind**

**You're out of time!**

But then, all of them struck a pose and looked forward and they begun to dance again with GK and Mina up front. And it was then everyone, even the Thorndykes, were on their feet and cheering loudly for the tribute. Everyone forgot about the chairs and ran up as close as they could to the stage. Angemon was kind enough to pick up Helen's wheelchair so she could get a better look.

**Everyone:**

**Thriller! Thriller night!**

**GK:**

**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**

**Everyone:**

**Thriller!**

**GK:**

**Ooooo-hooo!**

**Everyone:**

**Thriller night!**

**GK:**

**You're fighting for your life inside a, killer, thriller, tonight!**

Just as GK finished his line, Sonic, Takamon, Amy, and Mighty went over to GK and threw him down to the ground. Bunnie, Antoine, Vector, and Tails did the same thing to Mina. GK and Mina were kicking their legs as the zombie clawed at them.

**Everyone:**

**Off with your head  
(Ow-Oooowww!)  
D-dance dance dance till you're dead  
(Ow-Oooowww!)  
O-off off off with your head  
(Ow-Oooowww!)  
D-dance dance dance till you're dead  
(Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!)**

The zombies finally finished and then they spread out. GK and Mina got back up, and then everyone got a little spooked out. Because now they were zombies too. With their eyes not seen and everyone zombified, they then broke out into the official dance of Thriller. And then another spotlight shone to the top of the stage. And once again, everyone was given a surprise.

But this one surprised Rouge the most. On top of the stage, dressed in a black cloak and microphone in his hand, was Shadow the Hedgehog. He brought the microphone up to his mouth and then he began to speak as the dance progressed.

**Shadow:**

**Darkness falls across the land**

**The midnight hour is close at hand**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood**

**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**

It was the famous Thriller rap originally done by Vincent Price. Shadow was using his dark voice to make it sound authentic with this new version of the song. And Rouge was impressed with Shadow. Everyone was actually. Shadow paused for a few seconds to let the zombies dance for a bit before he skipped to the end.

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Amy:**

**Off with your head!**

**Shadow:**

**Your body starts to shiver**

**Amy:**

**Dance till you're dead!**

**Shadow:**

**For no mere mortal can resist**

**Amy:**

**Heads will roll! Heads will roll!**

**Shadow:**

**The evil of the thriller!**

**Amy:**

**Heads will roll, on the floor.**

The zombies then froze in place. While everyone roared their applause, GK began to move very strangely. He wasn't dancing. It looked like his whole body was spasming at once. But then he threw his arm to the ground and a small explosion of smoke came up. He threw down a smoke bomb he swiped from Espio's costume. And then all the other zombies backed off as another spotlight came down and a silhouette of GK was seen through the smoke. And he was in a pose.

And then it seemed like he was placing a hat on his head as the music started to turn up again.

**Everyone:**

**Thriller night.**

And then the bird jumped through the smoke with a smile on his face. He was no longer a zombie. And his clothes were no longer shredded. In fact, his clothes had changed altogether. No one was really sure how, but in the two seconds GK was hiding behind that smoke, he swapped outfits. He was now wearing a white jacket, a white fedora, and tan colored pants. And it only made the crowd go even wilder as GK made his way down the edge of the stage and the zombies began dancing again.

**GK:**

'**Cause this is thriller! Thriller night!**

**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**

**Thriller! Oooo-hooo!**

**Everyone:**

**Thriller night!**

He high-fived the front row which consisted of most of his friends. And then when he reached the edge, he stopped, pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes, and started to moonwalk.

**GK:**

**So let me hold you tight and share a, killer, thriller, OW! Tonight!**

GK was on fire. He just set the stage for what was gonna be an awesome show. And then he stopped moonwalking and danced with the zombies.

**Everyone:**

**Off with your head  
(Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!)  
D-dance dance dance till you're dead  
(Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!)  
O-off off off with your head  
(Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!)  
D-dance dance dance till you're dead  
(Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!)  
I'm off off off with your head**

With a final pose from everyone on that stage, the music ended and the crowd just went insane with applause. Even Knuckles shouted his support for the group.

Then GK stood up straight and addressed the crowd.

"This is for Michael! His music will always live on in us!"

The crowd agreed with him via more clapping and screaming. As the zombies stayed frozen in place, GK walked past them and headed backstage. Then the rest of the Freedom Fighter and the Chaotix, along with all the human friends made their way to the backstage area. Angemon carried Helen and her wheelchair.

When they got back there, they saw GK and GK saw them. Blaze went up and high-fived the bird.

"Oh man! That was just GREAT!" The pregnant mon said.

"Yeah. And that was only the first song. And listen to that crowd."

The crowd was still very loud. And then, everyone, especially the youngsters, got a little bit freaked out when Takamon, Sonic, and the other zombies walked in. But they were walking normally now. They all gathered around GK and Blaze approached Takamon.

"Hey, Tak. You alright?" she asked.

Takamon didn't speak a word for ten seconds. All he did was moan a bit. Kinda like a zombie. And after those seconds passed, he moved his hands up to his eyes. His all white eyes. Then to everyone's disgust, his fingers actually touched his eyes and everyone thought he was going to pull them right out of their sockets.

But no. Takamon wasn't really touching his eyes. He pulled out two contact lenses instead. And those lenses were all white. When Takamon opened up his eyes again, the blue everyone recognized was seen again. And a few tears dropped from them. But not because he was emotional or anything. It was because of those lenses.

"Man, Tails. You sure didn't make these things for comfort." The golden zombie mon remarked.

And then Tails reached up and pulled out his own pair of contacts while letting loose some tears of his own.

"They may not be comfortable. But I only had a 24 hour window in which to make them. I was rushed."

Mina was next in removing her fake contacts.

"They may have itched like crazy, but you did a great job with these, Tails. They looked great." The mongoose complimented.

The other zombies gave their compliments to Tails as they each removed their contacts. And then Blaze just had to hug her husband.

"You were great!" she said. "And look at you! You guys look amazing!"

Sally went up to Sonic and touched her hand to his muzzle.

"It feels so real." She said.

Everyone else just had to agree. Their zombie costumes looked authentic with all the prosthetic makeup on their faces and bodies. There were even fake cracks on Mighty's armadillo shell and this gnarly scar on Antoine's chest. Some of Bunnie's limbs had scrapped parts attached to them and Vector had in some fake teeth. And Amy had a fake plastic hammer made of wood with sharp pointy ends. She threw it aside and then looked at Cream.

"You weren't scared. We're you Cream?" the pink hedgie asked.

Cream looked away. When she first laid her eyes on Amy in her zombie get up, she thought she was going to wet her pants. But she didn't want anyone to know that.

"Of…course I wasn't. I knew it was just a costume. It's Halloween after all." The little bunny replied.

Everyone giggled knowing full well she was scared. And then Sonic looked up at Angemon.

"What did you think, big guy? Pretty good for the opening number?" he asked the archangel Digimon.

"Interesting idea mashing Thriller with another song. What was the other song again?" Angemon asked.

"Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs." Vector replied.

"I will have to look it up." Angemon said.

Even Nelson and Lindsey had to say they looked fantastic.

"How were you able to pull this off?" Chris asked. "You only found out Michael Jackson was dead yesterday."

"He's right. You couldn't have had enough time to put this all together by yourselves." Chuck agreed.

The zombies and GK all smirked as Takamon brought out the red Chaos Emerald.

"It's amazing what Chaos Control can do these days." Sonic remarked.

Even though Nelson and Lindsey were a bit blindsided tonight, they were happy with the new compromise. It turned out to be a great idea.

"I must say, even though you guys went behind our backs and changed the Rocky Horror show into this tribute concert, you guys seemed to have won the guests over." Nelson pointed out.

"So…you're not mad?" GK asked being the mastermind of this plot.

"No." Lindsey answered. "We were at first but after seeing how much the crowd loved you, it was hard to stay mad."

Everyone was relieved upon hearing that. And Takamon just looked up to the sky.

"Man I wish Trevor and the others could have seen that."

Blaze giggled again.

"They did."

Everyone looked at the pyrokinetic and then she handed something to Takamon. It was the portable Teletraan, and on the screen, was Trevor with the whole team right behind him.

"You guys were watching us?" Takamon asked.

"Watching?" TK replied. "Tak, we were all dancing with you guys! That was awesome!"

Everyone all smiled when they got the review.

"You really thought we were awesome?" Mighty asked as he looked at the screen himself.

"Yes. And you all look incredibly dead it's scary." Rika said.

"That's the point, Rika." Takamon said back. "You guys gonna stick around for the whole show?"

"Only hell yes!" Steve said. "We wouldn't miss a party like this!"

"But we ARE missing it. We're on a totally different planet." Fry pointed out.

"Fry…shut up." Steve muttered.

"Keep on going, Tak." Trevor said. "We'll all be watching."

Takamon nodded and then he handed Teletraan back to Blaze.

"Do you theenk we could be getting out of thees makeup? Eet is starting to itch." Antoine said.

"Yeah. Good idea. Beat It is up next and I'm pretty sure that one didn't involve zombies. Although if it did it was would the coolest thing ever." Amy pointed out.

"Hold on." Shadow appeared in front of them via Chaos Control still dressed in that cloak of his. "I held up my end of the bargain. Now you hold up yours, birdbrain."

"Just be patient there, hedgehog. No need to get fussy." Bunnie said. "GK, pay the hog."

GK sighed and reached into the pocket of his pants. He pulled out five hundred dollars in fifty dollar bills and handed it to Shadow. And Rouge just shrugged.

"I should have known you wouldn't have done something like that because you wanted to." She said.

Shadow didn't respond. He just pocketed the money inside his cloak and then vanished again.

"Oh that hedgehog. He can't even stick around long enough to make conversation." Rouge said annoyed.

But then Francis had a question for GK.

"Where did you get five hundred dollars of Earth money to pay him?"

Everyone now wanted to know this. But GK just looked away and rubbed the back of his head with his wing.

"I'd….rather not say. There are children present." Was his response.

And everyone who was old enough to understand knew what he meant by that.

"Okay let's not question him anymore." Mina interjected. "GK, you did good."

GK smiled at the young mongoose thanking her for that.

"Can we get out of this makeup now?" Tails asked. "Antoine's right. It's starting to itch."

"Hold on." Helen had a camera with her. "I need to get a picture of this. Do you think you could put those contacts in for a just a few more seconds?"

Everyone followed her request and put the lenses back in their eyes to make the zombie effect whole once more. And then they all posed like zombies again and GK just struck a Michael Jackson pose. After the flash of the digital camera came, everyone took the lenses out of their eyes again and went to look at the picture.

"Hey that's good." Danny observed.

"Do I really look that scary?" Tails asked.

"Yes you do." Cosmo replied. "I actually thought you were a walking dead fox. But I still love you either way."

Cosmo was so cool. The fox and Seedrian shared a kiss and then the whole group left to take the makeup off and get ready for the next number. The gang decided to stay backstage for e closer viewing stage. And the next song turned out to be Beat It. Everyone dressed up like gang members while GK took Michael's red jacket look. The playlist for the concert consisted of other hits such as Billie Jean, Smooth Criminal, Bad, Don't Stop Till You Get Enough, and more. Partway through the show, Takamon actually surprised everyone when he sung P.Y.T for Blaze. But that was the only song he led. After that, GK took over once more and wrapped the show up.

The concert lasted about an hour and a half to two hours. After everyone took their bows, they left the stage and went to the back part of it where their friends were waiting for them.

"You guys were incredible!" Julie-Su complimented.

"I just wish I was out there with you guys." Blaze said still a bit upset she couldn't do it due to her pregnancy.

"Hey. Next year, honey. Next year." Takamon assured her. "And that kid will love us."

Blaze giggled and then all of them exited the stage and re-joined the party. But the cast remained costumeless. Except for GK. He decided to remain in his costume he wore for Billie Jean. HE even had a sparkly glove. Apparently it was the Halloween version of his suit. Or so he thought in his mind.

As the party continued, Cream, Ray, Charmy and Cheese decided to go out trick-or-treating with Chris, Danny, Francis, and Helen before it was too late. Blaze, Vector, and Mina decided to accompany them, leaving everyone else at the party. Takamon was a bit beat from the dancing to go out. He just wanted to stay put and talk to people. And he did. Everyone did. Chuck was very interested in the contact lenses Tails made for the zombie get ups and spent the majority of the party examining them. One way contact lenses were not very known about. And the elder man questioned the young fox about how he was able to come up with them.

A few hours later, the party died down and the trick-or-treaters returned home victorious in the search for candy. And they had loads of it. And Charmy was ready to swallow it whole. But Espio made one more request for Takamon to use Chaos Control. And when he did, Espio swiped almost every bit of Charmy's candy and hid it away in various places of the Thorndyke house so the bee couldn't find it. And that only made him whine.

Soon after the party ended, everyone pitched in to help clean the place up. It was truly a great party and everyone just had to thank GK for coming up with the idea in the first place. And then it became midnight. And it became November.

What was gonna happen in THAT month?

**XXX**

**Me: I am very proud of this here chappie. I had this one planned out back in 2010. But back then I was just going to use the original Thriller. But I'm a big fan Glee. And when I heard the new version mashed with Heads Will Roll, I fell in love with it. So I decided to work it in there.**

**Vector: Cause this is THRILLAH! THRILLAH NIGHT!**

**Julie-Su: Um…Vector? The show's over. You can stop now.**

**Vector: But I'm good.**

**Knuckles: Uh…no. No you're not. You're tone-deaf.**

**Me: He speaks the truth.**

**Takamon: It's true. You can't sing for crap. Why do you think GK was leading the show?**

**Vector: Well at least I'm not owned by the author.**

**(Everyone gasps and Takamon begins to steam with pure anger)**

**Vector: Okay…I would like to issue you my deepest apology.**

**GK: You better run, croc.**

**Vector: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (He runs away)**

**Takamon: TAKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO….AVOHKIIMON!**

**Avohkiimon: Get your scaly ass back here!**

**Me: Okay this month is over and November is up next. Until then, peace bitches.**


	18. The Terror of a Scream Part 1

**Me: Hey everyone! It's time for a new month! November!**

**Takamon: What's gonna happen in this month, AK?**

**Me: Oh a lot of stuff, Tak. A lot of stuff.**

**Sonic: You sure. Cause the only thing that happened last month was Halloween. I thought there would be more than that.**

**Me: Yeah that was my bad. But a lot of stuff will happen this month. I promise.**

**Shadow: What are you gonna start out with?**

**Me: I'm gonna start off with what this story needs. A bit of action.**

**Amy: Does that mean you're….**

**Me: Yes it does. So let's get crankin. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy this chapter and review it. Plus a character that I haven't used in a while is returning. Remember, he's still on Earth.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 18: The Terror of a Scream (Part 1)**

It was now the month of November. And now the chill of fall was starting to come around and the leaves were starting to pluck themselves from the trees. And everyone took notice. Everyone except for Blaze that is. She was pyrokinetic. As far as she was concerned, nothing was happening. But everyone else who actually wore clothes started dressing in warmer clothes now.

And right now, it was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze. It was about 9:30. And that meant Takamon was waiting for Sonic to go on their morning run. Mina was now a welcome guest in that house just like Sonic and the others were. So she was there on the couch with Takamon and Blaze watching TV as Cream and cheese danced with the big purple guy they were watching. The Chaotix were all in the backyard chatting amongst themselves and GK.

And finally to Takamon's relief, Sonic came in with Sally and the latter joined the girls on the couch. As she took Takamon's spot as he got off it, Blaze grabbed his shoulder. Quite hard in fact.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going out for a bit." Was his honest answer.

"You're going to leave me?" she asked while her eyes were literally brimming with tears.

"No I'm not gonna leave you." Takamon said. "I'm gonna go out with Sonic for a bit."

Then this mood swing got a full grasp on Blaze as she fell to her knees and clinged onto his legs.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AND YOUR CHILD, TAK!"

She screamed that as loud as she possibly could causing everyone to freeze and stare at her.

"I'm just going on a run with Sonic." Takamon assured her. "I'll be back in about an hour. I promise you. Alright?"

Blaze sniffled and hugged her husband.

"One hour." She said.

Takamon had to pry himself free of Blaze's death grip. As he walked with Sonic, he felt relieved too. He thought Blaze was going to be the death of him with this whole mood swing thing going on here.

"So where to today, Tak?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, Sonic. We've been almost every place there is to run on this planet. Other than across the ocean. But….wait a minute. Idea. Come with me."

Takamon led him up to the lab and asked Chuck if he could borrow his laptop computer. And then Takamon took it downstairs. And just as he opened it up and logged onto the internet, the Chaotix came in.

"You watching that Youtube video of us doing Thriller again?" Vector asked.

Yes. Someone from the Halloween part recorded the Thriller song and put it on the internet for the whole world to see. It already had half a million hits in under three days.

"No, Vector." Takamon replied. "Sonic and I are going to my world to have our morning run in."

Sonic smiled at that idea. He had only been to the Digital World once. He wanted to see it now at the speed of sound.

"Don't pick the island to go to, Tak. Go to the mainland. More running room." Sonic suggested.

Takamon agreed with that idea and then he entered a special URL that only he and other Digimon knew. And then on the screen, came the Digiport and the Chaotix huddled around for a gander.

"Digiport's all set." Takamon said. "Sonic, hang on. Everyone else, stand back please."

The Chaotix did indeed take a few steps back and Sonic put his hand on Takamon's shoulder. And then Takamon's right hand began to have a dim white glow inside of it. Then he rasied it up in front of the screen and shouted,

"DIGIPORT OPEN!"

The screen of the laptop grew brighter and surrounded both Takamon and Sonic. And then the two of them became grey blurs of light as they were sucked in to the screen and into the digital world. And they left the Chaotix standing there completely dumbstruck by what they just saw.

"Did they just…go inside a computer?" Mighty asked anyone.

"Yes. Yes they did." Julie-Su replied. "But…how?"

Luckily for them, Sally had seen the whole thing and walked over to explain.

"Tak's a Digimon. And don't forget. His world is inside this world's digital network. And he accessed it through the internet. Now he and Sonic are inside."

"You mean they're in cyberspace?" Espio asked. "How would they be able to run around in there?"

They still didn't get it. Not just yet. But then Patamon and Gatomon made their entrance from another room.

"Technically the Digiworld IS cyberspace. But it's fantastic." Gatomon said.

"It's the most beautiful place to ever see." Patamon said.

"It's true. Tak took me and the Freedom Fighters there once for a visit. That was when we found Blaze and GK." Sally clarified.

"How come WE didn't get to go?" Charmy complained.

"You guys said you had to get back to Angel Island. Don't blame me." Sally snapped at him a bit.

Everyone shrugged. But they were still amazed that Sonic was now in Takamon's world. But then Espio noticed there was something in Gatomon's hand. And it was a white stick that looked like something a female used when trying to make something happen.

"Is that a….pregnancy test?" the chameleon asked her.

Gatomon revealed it to indeed be a pregnancy test.

"I know we're not really married yet. But when we found out Tak and Blaze were having a baby, we kind of got baby fever. Now we're trying to get one." Patamon said.

"Well? Is it positive or negative?" Saffron asked.

Gatomon finally looked at the test and saw the results.

"It's…..negative."

She frowned right there and dropped the test on the floor.

"That's the third one we've gone through." She pointed out. "What are we doing wrong?"

"Why don't you go and ask Blaze? Cause SHE got it right apparently." Vector said.

That little line earned Vector a punch in the gut courtesy of Julie-Su. That was kind of rude of him.

"Why don't YOU learn how to shut up?" the pink echidna said to him.

As Vector recovered from the hit, everyone decided to take a break outside. The pool was covered up since now it was too cold to go in there. But the hot tub the Thorndykes had was always open. That was the only body of water Sonic and Takamon would enter willingly.

Outside, everyone was either just talking with each other or doing their own thing. GK just sat on top of the diving board while he plucked away at his bass creating his own custom stuff. Everyone but one person was there. And his girlfriend was the only one who was able to notice.

"Has anyone seen Tails?" Cosmo asked.

Just then, Teletraan and Nicole's lynx forms fuzzed in with the group.

"He's at the airfield on Mobius, honey." Nicole answered. "He's making some modifications to his plane."

Teletraan produced a holo-screen so she could see for herself. And Tails was on top of the X-Tornado's wing taking a welding torch to the inside of it. But the strange thing was, he was talking out loud to someone they couldn't see.

"See, the hydraulics of the wings respond better when I tune them with this torch. The Chaos Energy that this thing runs off of work more efficiently that way. So the handling of this thing is easier."

"That's very interesting, Tails."

That voice came from nowhere. Teletraan zoomed out to see who it was. But no one saw anything. The only thing Tails was around was planes, planes, and more planes.

"Tell me. Do you think can give me a tune-up sometime? I have this knot in my right aileron that I can't really get out."

Tails removed his welding mask and set it down beside him along with his welding torch.

"Sure thing, Silverbolt."

That was when the plane right beside the X-Tornado began to change. It was a silverish grey plane with a familiar red face on the nose below the cockpit. As the plane changed, it grew appendages. First two arms and then two legs. The wings broke off from their one big piece and then they stuck out of its back. And then a head formed at the top. It was square shaped and had two bright blue eyes.

For the second time in one day, the Chaotix were dumbstruck as they gazed at the robot.

"Who the….WHAT the…?" Vector muttered.

"Oh that's right." Amy said. "You guys weren't with us that day in the Wolf Pack Nation.*

(*Chapter 26 of the Knights of Chaos)

"We were searching for the Matrix of Leadership. But instead we found an actual live Autobot and brought it back online accidentally. He's been laying low at the airfield ever since. His name is Silverbolt." Sally explained.

Yes he was. Silverbolt was the Autobot in charge of guarding the Matrix of Leadership. On the run from the Decepticons, he use a space bridge to escape them. But the space bridge malfunctioned and he crash landed into the wall of a canyon on Mobius hundreds of years ago. Now he had a new body and a new friend in the young kitsune known as Tails.

Tails was a plane fanatic. He had two X-Tornados. One was the one he and Chuck built together on Earth which was kept in the Thorndyke's hangar. And the other one was the gold one he made himself which he was working on right now. And even though Silverbolt was a bit grim, the bot enjoyed hearing Tails explain his knowledge of planes that were manned and not sentient robots. In fact, Tails also enjoyed Silverbolt's company. And he liked the big guy's input of how to make a plane fly even more smoothly. Those two were actually good pals now.

"When you're in robot mode, where is the knot?" the young fox asked.

"Lower back." Silverbolt answered.

"Take a seat. Let me see if I can find it."

Silverbolt trusted Tails. So he sat down on his big robotic butt and Tails flew up to his lower back.

"Where exactly in your lower back?" Tails needed more details.

"Left side underneath the wing."

Tails went exactly where Silverbolt told him. There was a small hatch in the Autobot's back and he opened it up and took a look inside. There were a whole bunch of wires and circuits. That tiny hatch looked way more advanced than anything Tails ever built. Except for maybe the Blue Typhoon. But still, this guy was a frickin role model in Tails' eyes.

"Oh here's your problem. You got a couple of your wires crossed. Not a problem."

Tails uncrossed those wires with the greatest of ease and then closed the door to the hatch.

"How does it feel now?" he asked his robot friend.

"Much better. Thank you, Tails." Silverbolt responded. "I'm sure you're friends think very highly of you."

Tails did think about that. Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters always looked on his mechanical knowhow in certain situations. And he was considered an equal part of the team. But there were times when he thought the rest of them thought of him as only a kid and kept him out of the loop on some situations. That kind of made him mad.

"They do. Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters are like family to me. Sally's been more of a mother to me than my real mother ever was. Bunnie and Antoine always look after me when she's not around and I owe them a lot. Amy's kind of like the crazy typical older sister. And I'm head over heels in love with Cosmo. Even though it was me who killed her, she forgave me. And then she gave me my first real kiss. How awesome is that? And then there's Sonic. I found him when I was wandering around the forest before this city was even built. He took me in and he became the best friend I've ever had in my life. How do you repay something like that?"

Silverbolt didn't have an answer for that. Back on Earth, it warmed the Freedom Fighter's hearts to hear how much Tails liked them and appreciated them. And for Sally to hear Tails considered her a good mother figure, it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Well that's very nice." Silverbolt said. "But what can you tell me about Takamon? I want to know more about him."

Oh what can anyone say about Takamon that isn't already known to the general public? Tails gave it a whack.

"I've only known him for a few months. But he's really a great guy. He may be a bit too worried about this whole war you guys got going with the Decepticons, but that doesn't get in the way of him being a good friend. I mean, everyone he's met, he's done something for them. He might not know it, but he's done a LOT for them. Even me."

"Like what? What has he done? All I know is that he has the power of my old friend, Blurr." Silverbolt stated.

"Well…. he's protected all of us against the Decepticons when they come around. He even said once he considers us to be like his family. And that's not all. He gave me hope when I thought I would never see Cosmo again. And then he comes out of nowhere and does the impossible. He brought Cosmo back to life for me. I'll never be able to repay him for that even thought I so desperately want to. I've noticed that ever since Bunnie and Antoine met him and Blaze, those two have been closer than anyone's ever seen them."

As they watched, Bunnie and Antoine took each other's hands. Because Tails was spot on.

"Amy's even learned how to live with Sonic and Sally being a couple. And then, Takamon actually got Sonic and Sally back together and they're happy. He really didn't do that with his own two hands but he was a contributing factor. And now he's gonna be a father. That wasn't really our doing but he deserves to be happy. He made all of us happy."

Everyone back on Earth watching that just had to agree with him. They owed Takamon a lot. And then when they saw two shadows come in from behind, they saw Takamon himself was behind them with Sonic. They heard the whole thing.

But Sally was looking at Sonic very strangely. Not all of what Tails said was true. Sally wasn't happy. Because now she was getting different thoughts in her head about what she was doing with Sonic. He asked him to settle down once before and that didn't really go so well. And if they were together again, sooner or later, she was going to ask him to settle down again. And everyone knew Sonic the hedgehog was NEVER going to settle down. His free will was a bit TOO free. That was the problem. If Sonic wasn't going to settle down, then the two of them were just kidding themselves when they decided to try this again. And Sally knew right then and there, she knew what she had to do.

"Sonic, can I talk to you for a second?"

The hedgehog didn't like the tone she used when she said that. So it must have been a serious matter. The two of them went back inside the house by themselves. But no one thought anything bad was gonna happen. They were still watching Tails and Silverbolt.

"Silverbolt, what's Cybertron like?" the young fox wanted to know.

And Silverbolt had a lot to say about that.

"Well, most of it is a wasteland. And on that wasteland used to stand the most glorious cities one could ever set eyes upon. We never thought what was going to happen would ever transpire. But that was our mistake. The day the fights broke out, the screaming, the pain, the feeling knowing you're shooting old comrades you used to call 'brother', I only hope you never feel that pain, young one. Then we saw our precious cities either crumble to ashes or become ruined for years never to thrive again. The pain and scars left in my heart over that have never left me."

Okay. That was grim. But that was who Silverbolt was. A grim guy. Not only grim. That image was also a bit dark and disturbing. This guy has been in this war since the very beginning. So he had to see a lot of bots and cons fall. If there was anyone else there who had gone through that too, they'd have a grim outlook too.

"But Iacon…the last of the Autobot cities, seeing it gives me hope. That city itself is a symbol of hope for us Autobots. It proves that the Autobots even though going through so much, we can still prosper and live on. And now that we have the power of your AutoKnight friends with us, I'm certain that we will one day see an end to this war. And then we can finally live on in the peace Optimus once described to us."

He must have been talking about the original Optimus Prime. The one that never even heard of Earth way back in the day. But hearing Silverbolt say that actually made everyone smile.

"That's the spirit, pardnuh." Bunnie said.

"Do you miss it there?" Tails asked.

"I do dearly." Silverbolt replied. "I think I should go back soon."

"Well before you do, would you like to visit Earth and meet my other friends?" Tails asked.

Silverbolt had been on Mobius for hundreds of years. He never got the chance to travel.

"I don't see why not. A young mind like you is bound to have lots of friends."

That was a yes. So Tails and Silverbolt made their way to the castle while Silverbolt was in vehicle mode. Seeing enough, Teletraan waved his hand and the holo-screen vanished. Then he looked at Chuck.

"You might want to clear out your garage. There's a giant robot coming through that gate in a few minutes." The AI said.

Chuck and Mr. Tanaka literally ran to the garage and the tires screeched as they backed the cars out of the garage. A few minutes later, everyone except for Sonic and Sally came out to greet Tails and Silverbolt as the portal to Mobius turned on. And then Tails came through it and he went over to Cosmo and kissed her. And then a familiar Cybertronian aircraft is what the portal coughed up next. The plane steered itself outside into the driveway and then Silverbolt transformed to robot mode where everyone got a good look at him.

"Nice to see you again, Silverbolt." Sally said.

"Likewise, princess." Silverbolt greeted. "And these must be the rest of Tails' friends."

"Yep." Tails introduced everyone Silverbolt hadn't met yet. "Silverbolt, this here is Cream and Cheese. And this is her mother, Miss Vanilla."

"Why hello there." Vanilla waved at him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Silverbolt." Cream curtseyed for the Autobot.

Then Tails flew over to a certain old man who was completely awestruck by what was standing in front of him.

"This is Chuck. He's my partner in building things."

"Very nice to meet a real live Autobot." Chuck said.

"Thank you." Silverbolt said.

Then Tails walked over to the songoose of the group.

"This here is Mina. She's not a fighter. She's a singer."

"It's true. I can't beat up robots and I can take on a ballad any day."

Patamon and Gatomon introduced themselves.

"My name is Patamon. This is my fiancée, Gatomon. We're Digimon just like Tak is."

"It's really cool to meet another Autobot. Hot Rod and the others are so cool." Gatomon said.

"And this group right here is the Chaotix." Tails said.

"The name's Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna."

"I'm Julie-Su. Just don't call me Julie or Jules. I hate that."

"Figured that out the hard way. The name's Vector."

"I'm Charmy! Can you shoot something with your big guns? Can ya? Huh huh?"

"Don't mind him. My name is Espio."

"My name is Saffron. We're all very thankful for what you Autobots do for us."

"She got that right. The name's Mighty. This shy squirrel here is Ray. Go on buddy. Say hello."

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello." The little one stuttered.

"Don't be frightened young one. I mean you no harm. It's my job to protect creatures like you."

That was everyone. Mr. Tanaka and Ella were out grocery shopping downtown.

"Wait. Where's Sonic and Sally?" Amy looked around and noticed they weren't out there.

And just then, Sally came back out of the house. And she had a frown on her face. And Sonic wasn't with her. And then Amy felt obligated to go see where Sonic was. She went back inside as Sally quietly said hello to the giant Autobot. Amy spotted Sonic sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and a frown on his own face too. And then it was just like that, Amy was able to figure out what had just happened. She took a seat on the couch and patted the hedgehog's back.

"Do I even have to say anything?" the pink one asked.

"Could you not say anything at all right now?" Sonic asked back quietly.

"Whatever you want." Amy said.

But Amy knew how guys operated. She was one of the few females who knew that. Even though Sonic said he didn't want to talk about it, he was going to spill it all out in about two seconds. And she was exactly right.

"Amy you pissed me off that day I exploded in your house. But I should have known you were right. If Sally and I didn't work out once why the hell did I think we would work out the second time around?"

"You can't blame yourself for having faith in your relationship with Sally. What exactly did she say to you anyway?" Amy asked.

"She said that we were just kidding ourselves and she said you were right too. Then she said there was just no way we would ever be able to stay together because I was too free. Can you believe that?"

"Sonic, listen. I wasn't right that day. I was wrong. I should have had faith in your relationship even though I already knew this is what the outcome was gonna be. But listen. When they say there's someone out there for everyone, they mean it. It's true. Sally just wasn't the one for you. And maybe you needed this second time around to realize that."

Those spoken words from Amy were true. Maybe the whole reason Sonic wanted to date Sally again in the first place was because he needed to be absolutely sure he and Sally weren't compatible as a couple. And now Sally just broke up with him. So as it turns out, it was true. Sonic and Sally were way better off as friends.

But what about Amy? She might have been too much of herself at the start of this, but she never said another word. But it killed her a bit inside every time she saw them kiss. And now here she was comforting Sonic in his time of need. And that was something. Sonic was never in need of anything. But there was still something about Amy that got to him. Whenever Sonic was ready to go into battle, Amy was the first one who was ready to go with him no matter where he went.

"Amy, can I ask you a quick hypothetical question?"

"Of course you can." Amy said politely.

"Imagine, heaven forbid, you and I were a couple. And let's say I was about to head out into this gruesome battle that I might not come back from. What would you do?"

Amy had her answer already ready for him.

"Sonic, even if I knew you weren't coming back at all, I would still go with you. Because I love you more than life itself and I would be right by your side until the bitter end."

See, that was what separated Amy from Sally. Amy was willing to do anything for Sonic. She was always going into fights with him even when Sally wasn't there. And she sure was strong. Maybe…maybe there WAS a chance for her and him.

But right as Sonic was about to ask Amy another question, they heard something overhead. It sounded like a low-flying jet plane. And it sounded like it was REALLY low. Sonic and Amy went outside to check it out and they weren't the only ones who saw. Everyone saw it. It was a fighter plane.

"What the heck is a fighter doing by itself and at that low of an altitude?" Chuck wondered.

But there was something about the shape of that same plane that really bugged Takamon. And he feared he knew what it was.

"Teletraan, zoom in on that plane." He ordered.

Teletraan had the same fear so he made another holo-screen and produced an image of the plane up-close. It was an F-22 Raptor. And not just any F-22. This one was decked out in all sorts of tattoos and on its right wing was a very dangerous emblem.

"Oh no." Takamon walked ahead and transformed himself into Blurr without even saying a word.

"No no no no no no no." he repeated as he transformed to vehicle mode and opened his doors.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaze asked concerned for her husband's behavior.

"Blaze, stay here. This is AutoKnight business and things might get messy. Silverbolt, I may need your help in this."

Silverbolt had a slight idea what Blurr was getting at. So he transformed to vehicle mode himself and Sonic got ready to run with them as Vector and the rest of the Chaotix hopped into Blurr. When Chris tried to get inside, Blurr closed his doors.

"Chris, you stay here too." Blurr said.

"But Blurr, I wanna go with you." Chris complained.

"It's my job to protect you. Not take you closer to danger. Please. Stay here." He said. "Tails, you get in the X-Tornado and wait for my call. I may need some backup."

Tails nodded but no one had a clue what Blurr was even talking about. And then he sped out of the gate with Sonic running beside him and Bunnie flying next to Silverbolt. A few minutes later, thanks to their breakneck speed, they reached downtown Station Square. Strangely, it was being blocked off by GUN. Even Shadow and Rouge were there. So was Topaz.

Blurr let everyone out but he and Silverbolt remained in vehicle mode as Amy went up to Shadow.

"What's going on, Shadow?" she asked politely.

"This is hardly a situation in need of you guys." Shadow snapped. "But if you must know, there's a fighter plane flying dangerously low to the surface and even below buildings which is illegal. We're trying to order it to land but the pilot won't respond."

"No no no no no no no no no no no." Blurr began to mutter again.

"What's got him so worried?" Rouge wondered.

Then the plane flew right over them again and pulled up to turn around for another pass. And then Topaz activated her radio again.

"Raptor, this is your last warning! Exit the airspace and return to Area 99 now or we WILL use force!" Topaz was shouting now.

But then Blurr finally transformed in front of everyone now knowing fully what was going on. He looked to the sky with fear.

"IT'S STARSCREAM!"

That shout made everyone look at him strangely.

"Starscream?" Sonic had never heard the name. "That sounds kind of like a name you would give to a…"

Sonic stopped short as he and everyone else just realized exactly what that plane was.

"To a…." Sonic couldn't bring himself to finish again.

Blurr nodded his head at him and then the jet noise began to grow louder. Topaz shakily brought her radio up to her mouth again.

"Raptor….please tell me you copy."

They all got a full sight of it when the plane flew in very low and right for them too. And then to everyone's horror, the missile doors on the belly of it opened up. And then Silverbolt transformed to robot mode as well.

"Everyone back up! Take cover! Silverbolt, help me!" Blurr shouted as he took on his own robot mode so he was at equal height.

Both Blurr and Silverbolt spotted an abandoned eighteen wheeler and picked it up by the truck. They were using it as a shield. And it was right there Topaz got wind of what was about to happen.

"Oh no no no no no no MOVE!" she ordered.

"Incoming!" Silverbolt shouted.

Everyone started to run away from the two robots and just as they did, the jet plane fired three missiles. The first one hit the ground in front of the truck and the other two made contact with the long trailer. The force of the explosion sent both Blurr and Silverbolt sprawling into the walls of buildings and everyone else just fell over as their impact with the ground caused it to shake and lose their balance.

When they got up, Starscream was pulling up for another pass. And then Sonic and the others attended to the Auto friends.

"Blurr! Are you alright, man?" Mighty asked.

"I'm fine." Blurr got back up. "What about Silverbolt?"

"I'm okay, Blurr." Silverbolt was back on his feet as well as Amy prepared a hammer in her hands. "If it's just Starscream, I'm pretty sure we can handle him."

But boy was he wrong. It wasn't just Starscream. Oh no. Above them, two more planes made a pass over them. Blurr recognized them as Skywarp and Thundercracker. The Starscream Triplets were all here. And if that wasn't enough, they brought reinforcements. A tank wheeled in from behind them with its giant cannon ready to fire at them. On the front of it was the Decepticon emblem. Blurr readied his shield and energon saw as Silverbolt readied a gatling gun built into his right arm. Everyone gathered around the two robots as Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker all landed on the ground in their robot modes. Blurr then spoke.

"Well I've said it once and I'll say it again."

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was gonna say this next.

"Let's kick it up."


	19. Hedgehog Knighted & Digital Ultimate

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy! But just a heads up, this is one long ass battle. Remember. I kept on saying this one was huge.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 19: Hedgehog Knighted & Digital Ultimate**

So let's go over roll call one last time. We got some of the Freedom Fighters including Sonic, Amy, and Bunnie. The Chaotix minus Charmy, Saffron, and Ray. A whole battalion of Gun troops including Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. And finally, we have Blurr the AutoKnight and the Autobot flyer called Silverbolt.

And that was the good guys. On the Decepticon side, there was Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and a tank who remained nameless. But there was one thing both sides had in common. They were ready to fight.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face, Starscream." Blurr said. "It's been a while."

"Too long if you ask me, Auto-fool." Starscream then noticed the Autobot standing next to Blurr. "Well well well. Looky here, Decepticons. If it isn't my old comrade, Silverbolt."

Everyone looked at Silverbolt who was glaring at Starscream.

"It's been nearly a millennia hasn't it? I must be honest. I thought you were rotting with that rust bucket ship I last saw you in. But you lived to see another day I suppose. And I also suppose you have the Matrix of Leadership with you. Of course if you simply give it to me now we can spare a pointless fight."

Silverbolt cocked his right gatling gun arm.

"The Matrix of Leadership is in safekeeping far out of your reach!" he shouted. "And even if I DID have it, I would NEVER give it up to any Decepticon! Least of all, you, traitor!"

Starscream just growled at Silverbolt.

"I'll give you this, Starscream. You have some guts facing me." Blurr said.

"Oh but I know I can win against you, Blurr the AutoKnight. You're the only knight here! There's no Optimus Prime to protect you! It's just you and me!"

Blurr had completely forgotten all about that. He was the only AutoKnight on Earth. So he was going to have to go this battle alone. But what about the others? The only other Decepticon they've seen up close was Sideways and he was destroyed easily. The Starscream Triplets won't go down so easily. Blurr had to make sure the Freedom Fighters and GUN stayed out of it.

"As much as I enjoy talking with you, which I don't, the time has come for you to face your demise!"

Starscream pointed his right arm at the group of good guys and then he fired off a missile from it. Silverbolt and Blurr quickly scooped up their friends and jumped out of the way. Then using his speed, Blurr started to run as fast as he could down the streets of downtown Station Square with his friends in his hands and Silverbolt flying next to him. Both of them remained in robot mode.

"Blurr! Put us down! We have to fight!" Knuckles shouted.

Blurr stopped when he entered a large alley. Silverbolt landed next to him and then they all put their friends down on the ground.

"You guys aren't fighting anything." Blurr said. "Stay here. Silverbolt and I will handle this."

No one could believe what he was saying.

"Blurr, you can't be serious!" Mighty shouted. "We can handle them if we all fight together! Just like we did with Sideways!"

"No. You guys don't get it." Blurr clarified. "Sideways was nothing compared to these guys. Starscream is at least ten times more powerful than Sideways was AFTER Eggman upgraded him. And he has the advantage of air superiority."

"We're not going to let you two fight them alone!" Amy shouted.

"You have to!" Silverbolt shouted. "We're the only ones who can do this!"

"He's right." Blurr added. "Amy, the Decepticons have already taken out a lot of innocent people. We can't afford to lose more. Especially you guys."

Then Blurr and Silverbolt stepped out of the alley.

"Just…please. Stay here." The blue one begged.

But then both of the robots were tackled. Starscream got Silverbolt and something else got Blurr. It wasn't Skywarp or Thundercracker. When Blurr pushed the con off and flipped back on his feet, he recognized the armor from this new con from the tank before. It was green and orange and the head was a dark red color kind of shaped somewhat like a cone.

"Who the hell are you?" Blurr asked.

The tank con leaned over into a fighting stance.

"I am your worst nightmare. The name's Bludgeon."

Bludgeon. It was a name Blurr hadn't heard of yet. But he took notice of this guy's stance and the huge katana sword he had on his back. He seemed very keen on some skills that Blurr had also mastered too.

Blurr decided not to go with his shield and saw blade this time around. Instead, he reached for his hips and brought out his two golden shuriken stars. Bludgeon just cackled when he did and brought out two smaller ninja swords from his own hips.

"Let's see who the better ninja is." The con said.

Blurr and Bludgeon dashed for each other and swung their weapons. Blurr was at a slight disadvantage because the tri blades on his shurikens were a lot smaller than those of swords. But they were good for defensive purposes. If he only he had enough time to get far enough to throw them. Then he could do some damage.

Starscream and Silverbolt took to the air to battle. They took on their vehicle modes and began to have a full on dogfight in the sky above the city.

"Let's see if you still got the tricks, old timer!" Starscream taunted.

Oh Silverbolt had tricks alright. He was one of the original Aerialbots. So tricks while flying were his specialty. Starscream and him were rolling all over the place trying to get behind one another. But then Silverbolt got an idea. He turned around and went the other way and getting further away from Starscream. Then when he was far enough, he turned back around and the two of them flew right for each other in a straight line. They broke the sound barrier as they did and they were close to colliding. But just milliseconds away from impact, Silverbolt executed his plan.

He transformed to robot mode and maneuvered his body so that he grabbed the back of Starscream's plane mode. And then he drove his fist into the plane making a huge hole. Starscream shrieked and started to go out of control. Silverbolt jumped off and activated the rockets in his feet so he stayed airborne and watched as Starscream went down.

But then he got hit in the back with a few bullets. He completely forgot Starscream and Thundercracker were there too. Which meant he had to transform back to vehicle mode and start flying again. That trick he used on Starscream wouldn't work a second time if there were now two Decepticons to worry about. But then as bad luck would have it, Starscream joined the pursuit once more. But he remained in robot mode. Silverbolt damaged the con's vehicle mode engines but in robot mode, he could fly fine. So now he was outnumbered and Blurr couldn't fly to help him. But someone could. He immediately turned on his radio and contacted the X-Tornado.

"Tails, this is Silverbolt! Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear. Everyone back at the house is watching you guys. Teletraan made a screen for us." Tails responded back.

Everyone else was still out in the driveway watching the fight via Teletraan 1's holo-screen. For the first time ever, some of them were actually seeing what a full scale AutoKnight vs. Decepticon fight really looks like. Blaze was actually concerned her husband might not make it back this time.

"I need help, Tails! I'm outnumbered three to one and need you to help even the odds." Silverbolt said.

That was Tails' cue. He fired up the engines of the X-Tornado and started to pull out into the runway. Before he did, Cosmo hopped in behind him while Sally and Antoine got in the back. Patamon and Gatomon were usually involved in every fight and they weren't NOT going to be part of this one.

"I'm on my way, Silverbolt! X-Tornado, takeoff!"

When he pulled back the handles, the engines increased their power and started to make the plane go faster. And then he pulled up even more and the plane took off the ground and headed for downtown.

"Tails, before we get there, you should know something." Patamon said. "The Starscream Triplets are just as deadly in the air as they are on the ground."

"He's right." Gatomon added. "You may be an experienced pilot, but I'm scared you might not be able to outmaneuver the Decepticons."

Tails had to listen to them. Gatomon and Patamon were the only ones in that plane who had seen Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker in action up close. But there was a tiny bit of ego in his head that made him think he would be alright.

"I've been flying a plane ever since I was six. I think I can handle it."

In a few minutes he was going to regret saying that. But we'll get to that in a bit.

Blurr and Bludgeon were still in a full on martial arts fight against one another. They only thing their weapons successfully made contact with were the other robot's weapons. And that was not what they wanted. They wanted to slice and dice the other one up like a well done steak.

Blurr jumped back a ways and then he threw his right foot at Bludgeon. The con ducked it and swung his right sword upwards at Blurr. He used his star to block and then he started to move backwards as Bludgeon pressed forward. The way they were fighting looked like something out of a kung-fu movie.

As they moved down the street, they passed by the alley where Sonic and all the others were hiding. And they were both impressed by Blurr's martial arts skills, and scared for his life.

"I sure hope he can handle this." Julie-Su commented. "This isn't that loser Sideways he's up against here."

"You're telling me." Knuckles agreed with his girlfriend.

"Why are we just standing around here like a bunch of idiots instead of helping them out?" Shadow interjected.

"I'm with Shadow." Rouge agreed. "The more we stick around here, the more time we give the Decepticons to overpower them."

"I hate to say this but I think Rouge is right." Amy said as she looked up in the sky. "Silverbolt's outmatched three to one. If it keeps up then….oh no."

Amy's face went pale as she saw another familiar plane fly overhead.

"What's the matter, Amy?" Bunnie asked.

Amy pointed up. And everyone followed her finger. Then they all went pale as they saw the X-Tornado jet right for the Starscream Triplets.

"Oh no. Tails." Sonic knew Tails was a bit in over his head here.

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into." Shadow remarked.

There was only one person there out of all of them who could fly as fast as a jet could. And that someone was a certain rabbit with three robotic limbs and rockets in her feet. And those rockets powered on as she adjusted her brown cowboy hat and gave her jacket a tug.

"Ah may be a little outmatched in terms of size and weaponry, but Ah've gotta at least help them. Ah can't stay on the sidelines."

"Bunnie no!" Mighty cried.

But it was too late. Bunnie rocketed for the skies and out of range of hearing her friends begs for her to come back.

But although it was a bit crazy, Bunnie had a point. It made almost no sense for everyone to sit this fight out. Sure Sideways was a lot less of a challenge, but he was still a Decepticon. And so were these guys. Maybe they weren't big enough to reach their eye level, but everyone there had a special ability of their own. And when they worked together, they were unstoppable. Blurr was just too worried for them to realize that.

That was Blurr's flaw. He puts too much pressure on himself thinking only he can do things other people can't. But he needed to learn that he has pretty powerful friends. And what better time to learn than right now?

Speaking of Blurr, he was still being pressed back by Bludgeon. But then he made a mistake. He spun around and tried kicking the con in his stomach. But Bludgeon was able to block the kick and then counter it with his own kick to the knight's chest. Blurr was sent back a bit but he didn't have enough time to recover. Because Bludgeon rushed right up to him and gave him another kick. This time to his face. Blurr was sent sprawling down to the ground and he dropped his stars as he did. And not only that, he involuntarily transformed down from robot mode to suit mode. He started to get up and he did. He wasn't that worn down. He got his stars back in his hands again and prepared to face Bludgeon again. This time in his smaller natural size.

"You are pathetic!" Bludgeon boasted.

But then he felt something slam hard into his back. Two things actually. And those things hit him hard enough to make him fall forward and flat on his face. Blurr dashed out of the way so he wasn't crushed. He looked and saw what sent Bludgeon down. It was Sonic and Shadow.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Blurr shouted.

Sonic and Shadow dashed over to him and gave their argument.

"Look, Blurr. You have a tendency to believe we're not strong enough to fight these guys." Sonic said. "And I honestly don't blame you. I've seen what Decepticons are capable of and they're strong."

"But you have to remember that we're strong too." Shadow added. "You said you didn't need help when you fought Eggman a couple months ago. But you came back to get me and Sonic so we could beat him together. Remember?"

Blurr did remember that. That fight a couple months ago. It was him, Silverbolt, and Dr. Eggman's new robot, the Egg Serpent. At first, Eggman had the upper hand and almost drowned Blurr. But it was because of Shadow he was able to survive. Because he brought all seven Chaos Emeralds together and he became Super Blurr. Then he, Super Sonic, and Super Shadow defeated Eggman together.

He didn't like the idea of anyone but himself being the one in danger, but Blurr knew he was against a wall here. Bludgeon is a very experienced ninja and Blurr's gonna need more than matching skills to beat him.

"Alright. Let's take him down." Blurr accepted the two hedgehogs' help.

"That's what I'm talking about." Sonic pulled out two golden rings and handed one to Blurr. "Come on, buddy. Let's spin it up."

Blurr nodded and returned his stars to his hips. Then he unveiled his shield from his right arm and let loose his energon saw blade. Sonic and him then started to channel the rings and their bodies grew an aura. Shadow on the other hand did not need a ring to conjure such power. All three of them jumped for Bludgeon and they began to spin. Sonic and Shadow had their hedgehog spin and Blurr had his drill spin. Bludgeon was able to react quick enough to block them. He crossed both of his arms and all three of them began to drive him back.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Tails was now behind the Starscream Triplets. They had no idea he was right behind them.

"Silverbolt, I got them in my sights. I'm right on their six." Tails said.

"Get them off me, Tails!" Silverbolt was running out of moves.

But as Tails' crosshairs were locking on Starscream, something else came from behind them and headed straight for the screamer.

"BUNNIE!" Antoine shrieked.

It was indeed Bunnie. And Antoine was freaking out that she was flying right for three Decepticons. But she only had her eye on the one who was still in robot mode.

"Howdy there!" she got in his light of sight and then changed her left robotic hand.

It became a plasma cannon and then she fired a few shots at Starscream's face. It wasn't a Cybertronian weapon, so it didn't do a lot of damage. But it was enough to make Starscream angry enough to break off from Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"You two keep on him! I'll take care of this little nuisance!"

"Well doggone. You sure are a fuzzy one aren't ya?" Bunnie taunted.

Bunnie and Starscream became engaged in their own fight. And it was the same deal with Starscream. He was a huge robot trying to kill a tiny target. And this one had rockets in her feet. When he swung his fist at her, Bunnie rocketed straight up and then shot herself straight down slamming both of her feet into Starscream's face. The con was actually sent back a little bit.

"Mah stars. I'm stronger than Ah thought."

Tails still had Skywarp and Thundercracker in his sight. And then he got missile lock on Skywarp.

"I've got a lock." He muttered.

But just before he pulled the trigger, Skywarp up and vanished. And then a few seconds later, the alarm in the plane began to go off.

"Tails! He's right behind us! He teleported somehow!" Cosmo cried.

Everyone looked behind them and saw Cosmo was right. Skywarp was right behind him. And that alarm meant the con had a lock on him.

"Silverbolt! Skywarp is right behind me! I need to break off!" Tails shouted.

"It's alright, Tails. I can handle one of them." Silverbolt said.

With that, Tails pulled up hard and tried to get Skywarp off of his six o'clock. But even with one Decepticon on their asses, they were still having a bit of a hard time. This was the part where Tails regretted saying he could handle the Decepticons.

"What was I thinking? These guys are crazy good!" Tails shouted. "It doesn't matter what way I turn, there he is waiting for me!"

"I told you!" Patamon shouted. "But did you listen to us? No!"

"Alright! I'm sorry!"

But then Tails had an idea.

"Silverbolt! Have you ever played a flying game called, 'Chicken'?"

Silverbolt never even heard of anything like that. He never even heard of the animal chicken. So Tails explained it to him. And immediately, they sprung their plan into action. Tails began to fly the X-Tornado in a straight line and increased engine power to maximum.

"What are you up to?" Skywarp wondered.

He was right behind Tails' plane. But that meant he couldn't see anything that was in front of Tails. The same rule applied with Thundercracker. Because he and Silverbolt were now going dead straight too. They kept at this for five more seconds.

"TAILS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sally screamed.

Sally and the others could see where the plane was going. And where they were going, was directly at Silverbolt who was coming at him with equal speed. They were seconds away from impact when it came time for the grand finale.

"BREAK RIGHT, TAILS!" Silverbolt yelled.

Both Silverbolt and Tails rolled and began to turn to the right. The bellies of their planes were literally inches from coming into contact with one another. But when they passed each other, Skywarp and Thundercracker noticed that they were about to collide into each other. And they were going too fast to stop themselves. They were lucky enough to transform to robot mode. But that was all they could do before they slammed against each other, knocked a few parts loose, and started to plummet towards the ground.

Tails and Silverbolt turned around and watched as they fell.

"Great job, Tails!" Sally shouted.

"Thanks, Aunt Sally. Now let's go help out Bunnie. Silverbolt!"

"I'm with you, my friend."

Bunnie was still trying to land some more hits on Starscream. But he was attacking a lot faster now it was now more difficult to make that happen. But Silverbolt flew in and transformed to robot mode. Then he gave Starscream one of his own punches and sent him back. Then he went over one last time, whirled around, and gave the con a good kick to the head sending him straight down.

"Well that takes care of the Starscream Triplets." Gatomon said from inside the X-Tornado.

"Bunnie, are you okay?" Antoine asked.

"Ah'm fine, sugah." She replied. "Ah just hope, sugah-knight and the others are doin alright."

"Oh crap! That's right! Blurr!" Tails pulled up on his handles again and made the plane go faster. Silverbolt stayed in robot mode.

The air was taken care of, but for the strangest reason, the combined efforts of Sonic, Shadow, AND Blurr together weren't enough to bring this Bludgeon guy down.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow and Blurr tried to turn on the Chaos attacks. It wasn't much of a strategy but it was the only thing they hadn't tried out yet.

Unfortunately, the spears bounced off of him. And Bludgeon just cackled.

"You pathetic little fools! Just give it up! The Decepticons will reign supreme!" Bludgeon boasted.

The three speedsters stood together in front of him.

"Anybody got any ideas? I'm fresh out." Blurr said.

But then a missile flew over head and hit Bludgeon dead on. That was fired from the X-Tornado who then pulled back up for another pass around. But it wasn't all done yet. Silverbolt came in right after him and grabbed Bludgeon by his shoulders.

Then he kneed the con in the stomach and chopped the back of his head. Finally the con went down on his face.

"Thanks for the assist, Silverbolt." Sonic gave him the thumbs up.

Just then everyone, thinking it was alright to come out, they all revealed themselves and stood in front of the Autobot.

"What about those three flyers?" Topaz asked.

"No need to worry about those three, sugah." Bunnie hovered in from above and landed with her friends. "Tails and Silverbolt were able to take care of them no problem."

"You were pretty amazing yourself, Ms. Bunnie." Silverbolt complimented.

But then Silverbolt got hit hard. A large cannon barrel extended out of Bludgeon's right shoulder and the con turned over to make it point at Silverbolt. Then the cannon fired and Silverbolt was sent careening into the wall of a nearby building.

"SILVERBOLT!" Amy cried.

But then Bludgeon turned back around and fired the cannon again. This time at the ground in front of the good guys. Everyone human and Mobian was sent off their feet and they all landed harshly on the hard black street.

"So easy." Bludgeon began to make another approach for Silverbolt.

"NO!" Sonic got up and dashed at the con.

"SONIC! COME BACK!" Knuckles shouted.

But Sonic only jumped and spun once more at Bludgeon. And that was when Bludgeon fired that cannon again. And it was a good thing Sonic was spinning. Because if he wasn't, this would have probably killed him. He made contact with the shot and it exploded as he did. He was sent all the way back and skidded across the ground completely covered in bruises, scratches, and all kinds of cuts. Some were bleeding badly and some weren't bleeding at all. But Sonic was hurt pretty badly.

Amy was of course the first one to go over to him and make sure he was alright. Everyone else followed him.

"Yo Sonic. You alright?" Vector asked to make sure he could still hear.

Sonic actually tried to get back up but Amy stopped him.

"Sonic, stay down. You can't do anything in this condition." Espio said.

"I….have to….fight." Sonic said weakly.

"No, Sonic. This is where you get off and I go it alone." Blurr said. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

Just then, Bludgeon got a transmission from none other than Starscream.

"Bludgeon, forget about those puny fleshlings. Reduce this city to rubble!"

Bludgeon liked that idea. He transformed into his tank mode and began to blast whatever he saw. And that was Blurr's cue to get going. Same with Silverbolt.

But right before he left, Teletraan fuzzed into view with Nicole by his side.

"Blurr, according to my readings, Starscream is nowhere near weak. That last fall did pretty much nothing to him." He said. "You're going to have to give it everything you got if you want to beat them."

Blurr nodded at the two of them and then prepared to run.

"Just keep watch over Sonic. Shadow, let's go."

With that, Blurr and Shadow took off after Bludgeon in blue and yellow streaks. Silverbolt followed after them when he took off and transformed to vehicle mode.

Back at the Thorndyke mansion, everyone just witnessed what happened to their favorite blue hedgehog.

"Is Sonic going to be alright?" Cream asked anyone.

"I….I don't know, Cream." Ella answered.

"It's all on Blurr and Silverbolt now." Blaze murmured. "How did he get into this anyway?"

Blaze was not at all sure about this. If Blurr was going to be a father to this child, then he couldn't go out and fight all the time risking his life like this. Look at what happened to Sonic.

"Come on, buddy. I believe in you. You can do this." GK was rooting for his best friend.

But then the bird got another idea. He easily was able to slip away from the group without them noticing.

Back with Sonic and the others, he was still on the ground and he was trying to get up. But everyone was telling him to stay down.

"Sonic, it's no use. Blurr's actually right here." Rouge said. "There's nothing any of can do to help him."

"I don't believe that." Sonic whispered. "Whenever there's a will, there's a way. And I've got the will. So I'll find a way to help him."

Then Teletraan just had to voice his argument.

"Sonic, all you have his speed. And although it's a great ability, you're going to need more than that if you want to defeat these guys."

"What? You mean like what Blurr and Silverbolt have? I've gotten through plenty of scrapes without using any kind of weaponry." Sonic argued back.

"But Sonic, this isn't Dr. Eggman we're up against. These guys are a lot tougher than anything we've ever seen before. You have to admit that. We've met our match here." Vector said.

Sonic couldn't believe Vector said that.

"We haven't met our match until we all cease to breathe." He said. "If only I had a power like Blurr. Then I could be of some use."

"Really?" Teletraan got down on his knee and looked Sonic in the eye. "Sonic, perhaps you don't fully understand why Blurr got this power in the first place. He got it because he was worthy of it. And he rarely uses its power for fun and games. Whenever he activates that suit, he knows full well he might not be coming out of a fight alive."

Everyone had to agree with Teletraan. There was a lot more to being an AutoKnight than what it looked like. And Blurr had the weight of the world on his shoulders right now because he was the only one there.

"Just tell me this, Sonic." Teletraan said. "If you DID have the power of an AutoKnight, how would you use it?"

That seemed like a fair question. So Sonic gave his answer.

"If I had that kind of power, I would only be able to wish I could use it as well as Blurr has. But I would try. He wasn't even born in this world, yet he fights for it as if it were. I've always been one for never giving up, but I'm happy I met Blurr. Because without him, I would have never gotten my life to his point. It doesn't matter to me. AutoKnight or not, he will always be my friend, and I will always be right there next to him. No matter what."

As Tails landed the plane and hopped out to see if Sonic was alright, that was when it happened. A bright white light shone from above them and none of them could make out what the source of it was. The white just enveloped them until they could see nothing but it. But then they saw something small appear in the air. The same place where the light first started to shine. It then started to lower down right in front of the group. It stopped right in front of them and then something strange happened. A small aura came from the unknown object in a white flare. And then that same looking aura surrounded Sonic's body.

"Wha…what's going on here?" Sonic asked anybody.

But then everyone gasped when they saw that every single scratch but and bruise Sonic had was fading away until they were completely gone. Sonic was healed and he stood up straight by himself and looked at the thing that was now approaching him slowly. Both the auras died down and then everyone could see clearly again. But now they plainly saw a small white ball the size of a marble right in front of the blue hedgehog. Teletraan grew a smile on his face knowing full well what was going on.

"Teletraan, do you have any idea what just happened?" Tails asked.

Teletraan nodded and then looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, grasp it. And take hold of your destiny." He said.

He was referring to the tiny glowing thing right in front of it. Never afraid of anything, he clasped his hand around the tiny little thing and then all the glowing stopped. When Sonic opened up his hand he couldn't believe what was there in his palm.

It was a ring. And the stone was clear.

Everyone looked over his shoulder and saw the ring in his hand. And they too were in shock over what kind of ring it was.

"There must be some mistake." Sonic said to Teletraan. "I don't deserve this ring. It must belong to someone else."

Teletraan shook his head. It was an AutoKnight ring in Sonic's hand.

"Sonic, the ring chooses who will bear it's power. It's been that way since the beginning. Trevor's ring chose him and so forth. And now it appears this particular ring, this former Autobot…has chosen you."

Chosen. That was new for Sonic. Usually he was never chosen for anything. He always volunteered his work or was dragged into it accidentally. Being chosen for something was a new experience for the hedgehog.

"Do you accept it?' Teletraan asked.

Sonic looked at the ring. And then one by one, he took off his gloves and handed them to Tails. And then he put the ring on his right ring finger.

"Yes." As he said that, his eyes began to glow a bright white.

"Don't panic." Teletraan said. "Every single AutoKnight has done this. Before you can take on your new powers, you must first find a vehicle mode so you can transform and disguise yourself."

Sonic understood and looked around for a sleek car like the one Blurr had for a vehicle mode. But then he heard an explosion from not too far away. He had to get it in gear.

"Hurry up and pick one, Sonic! Blurr, Shadow, and Silverbolt need you!" Knuckles shouted.

As much as he wanted a fast and sleek car, it looked like that wasn't gonna happen now. So Sonic looked at the first car he saw that was closest and still in one piece. It wasn't a car. It was a truck.

It was a 2010 Chevy Tahoe that was very heavily modified. The shocks made the rise of the truck's body abnormally high. And above the windshield and in the front of the grille, there were a lot of extra lights. This truck looked like a monster truck. It was a flat dark grey color with two thin white pinstripes going across both sides of it.

After it was done, the ring on Sonic's finger now had color in the stone. Dark grey with two white horizontal striped. And with a smile, Sonic's green eyes were seen again as he looked at his ring. Everyone was smiling at that. Even Teletraan and Nicole were smiling.

"Congratulations, Sonic." Teletraan said. "You are now the twelfth member of the AutoKnights."

He looked back at his friends once more and looked at Tails first.

"Hold on to my gloves. Alright, bud?"

Tails nodded and then Sonic held out his right fist as he shouted out the two magic words.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

The familiar white shine that they all usually saw from Blurr's ring was now coming off of Sonic's ring as his body became completely enveloped by his melting ring. When the shine stopped, his suit was formed and the name was shouted.

"TRAILBREAKER!"

Everyone got a good look at the hedgehog's new suit who now went by the name of Trailbreaker. His suit was flat dark grey all over with two parallel white pinstripes on his chest and robe. His AutoKnight symbol was on his right shoulder. Also, his favorite red sneakers had turned black where they were red. The white strap and gold buckle remained the same.

Trailbreaker examined himself and then looked at his friends.

"Well….how do I look?" he asked.

"You look very heroic, sugah-hog." Bunnie remarked. "Now git your behind to Blurr, Shadow, and Silverbolt. They really need some help!"

Trailbreaker nodded and right before he left, he took one last look at Amy. And then way out of left field, Trailbreaker walked right up to her, grabbed her by the shoulders…..and kissed her. Dead on the lips.

It was a short kiss. But when he parted, he knew Amy had no idea why he did that.

"I swear I'll explain to you later. But right now, it's time for me to that hero thing."

With that, Trailbreaker ran off. And to his absolute delight, he didn't lose an ounce of his super speed. And his streak had changed from blue to grey.

Back with Blurr, Silverbolt, and Shadow, they were not only dealing with Bludgeon. The Starscream Triplets were still online and ready to kill some good guys. But the good guys were starting to get worn out.

"I can't keep this up forever." Silverbolt said. "I only have so much Energon."

"We can't give up!" Blurr shouted. "We've come too far!"

"You've come as far as you shall go!" Starscream said ready to kill them.

But then a grey streak passed through them and it rammed into all four Decepticons one at a time. Sending all of them down. Then the grey streak halted in front of the three other fighters and revealed himself.

"No fucking way." Blurr muttered.

The blue hedgehog he just saw battered up a few minutes ago now looked as good as new and he was now wearing a grey AutoKnight suit.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked.

He chuckled.

"Trailbreaker." He corrected. "Right now, you can call me Trailbreaker."

The name of a former Autobot. Blurr would know one of those anywhere. And Silverbolt knew the name already. It was an old comrade of his. Blurr smiled and approached the suited hedgehog.

"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?" he asked the hog.

Trailbreaker smirked.

"What do you say we find out for sure?"

Blurr thought that was a good idea. Because Starscream and the other three cons were starting to get back up. And they immediately took notice of Trailbreaker.

"Another one has been born." Thundercracker became petrified.

"There's still only two of them." Starscream said. "Don't hold back."

"Let's spin these guys right round, Blurr." Trailbreaker suggested.

Blurr liked the sound of that plan. So he and Trailbreaker got ready to spin once more. But they didn't use rings this time. They just jumped at the cons and spun. Trailbreaker knocked down Sky Warp and Bludgeon, and Blurr took care of Starscream and Thundercracker.

"Not bad." Blurr said to Trailbreaker. "But spinning isn't going to be enough. Your suit has weapons inside of it and you're going to have to use them."

Trailbreaker wasn't all for that idea.

"Blurr, I never use weapons. I don't believe in them." The hedgehog knight said.

"Well I hate to break your heart, Breaker. But if you're going to be an AutoKnight, you're going to have to learn to trust weapons. Now find out what you got and use them."

That hedgehog HATED using weapons. But Blurr was right. It was time he learned how to use them. So he looked deep inside himself and scanned his suit to figure out what was hidden away in the hidden compartments on his suit. And he actually found a lot more than what he was expecting to find. He found, laser cannons in his sleeves, and three gatling guns in total. Two on his shoulders and one on his back. He also found out he had a force field generator. But then he found something he could see himself starting with.

He reached for the front of his waist. And out popped two handles. He grabbed hold of them and pulled out two silver sai swords and examined them. But Blurr smiled and then looked at Silverbolt.

"You probably knew the original Trailbreaker." He observed. "Tell me. What exactly was he?"

"Trailbreaker?" Silverbolt knew him alright. "He was a very skilled Cyber Ninja. Specializing in both the arts of Metallikato and Circuit-Su. But although he was a ninja, he was very heavily armed with many guns."

"Yeah. So I've learned." Trailbreaker said. "It feels weird. I feel like I already know how to use these things."

Looking at his sai swords, he put that theory to the test. He twirled around those two small things like he had practiced with them for years. He was shocked at his own abilities.

"How did I just do that?" Trailbreaker asked Blurr.

"Don't worry about it. Just use your skills to take care of the cons!" Blurr saw that all four of them were on their feet and not ready to stop.

They had plenty more energon left in them. But Bludgeon seemed more hellbent than any of them.

"I've come here to destroy you, Blurr the AutoKnight! And I will not leave here without seeing your corpse at my feet!"

Blurr had no idea what it would take to make this guy stay down.

"I can't believe none of this is working!" Blurr shouted. "Who the hell is this guy?"

They needed more power and Trailbreaker knew it. But that was something they were severely short on. But then an idea came to Trailbreaker.

"Maybe Avohkiimon can help us!"

Blurr froze when he heard that name. Avohkiimon. It was his champion level form. He couldn't believe he didn't think of that earlier. But it was going to take more than one champion to help out here.

"I'll be right back!"

Blurr ran down the street at maximum velocity and he stopped in front of his friends. Then he picked up Patamon against his will and carried him away. Everyone shouted after him, but Blurr was out of earshot in less than a second.

"Blurr! WHAT are you doing?" Patamon shouted demanding he be let go.

His answer came to him when he saw Blurr had with him a golden ring. Then Blurr stopped in his tracks a few hundred yards away from Bludgeon, and powered down his suit becoming Takamon again.

"You ready to fight again?" Takamon asked.

Patamon nodded and he made his tiny black paw get a grip on the ring. Then Takamon and Patamon both closed their eyes and the rings started to glow. And their bodies followed the ring's actions seconds after.

It was right then, every single light and electronic billboard screen in that city began to go insane. And the news helicopter above them, from SSTV News, their camera equipment began to surge. But at least the chopper was still flying. Even the screen Teletraan produced for the folks back at the Thorndyke Mansion started to fuzz.

"What the heck's going on?" Tails wondered. "Why is everything in the X-Tornado short circuiting?"

And then his answer came. Every single electronic screen produced an image of what appeared to be cyberspace. And two Digimon were inside of it.

"Patamon digivolve to….!"

"Takamon digivolve to….!"

Patamon's body changed into what everyone saw it as on Halloween. And Takamon's changed too. His golden skin had changed to a more rough looking texture. His lower legs and arms now had silver armor just like his chest and shoulder pieces. His shoulder armor now had three spikes coming out of the top of each one. The lashes that extend out of the back of his head were now spiked and silver at the end with sharp points. They were also all longer. His forehead and cheeks were also silver. Only the very front of his face was gold. On his back was a strap with a sheath attached to the side and the handle of a sword sticking out of it. Around his neck was a long brown scarf. His wedding ring was still on his left ring finger, but it was now at least eight inches in diameter. And he was now fifteen feet tall.

"Angemon!"

"Avohkiimon!"

The two champion Digimon were standing tall and ready to fight. Angemon was itching to get into a fight with the cons. It was too long since he had been in one. But the cons stood their ground.

"Very impressive trick there." Bludgeon said. "But foolish to think it's enough to challenge the likes of me!"

"TRAILBREAKER, ROBOT MODE!"

The hedgehog decided to give his robot mode a try. And he did so. His hedgehog body became completely covered up by robotic parts until his robot mode was formed. He stood at 32 feet. The same height as Bludgeon. The headlights and other parts of his car made were now his external armor. And there was a change. This was not on the original Trailbreaker. But there were now six long spikes resembling quills of a hedgehog sticking out of the back of the robot's head.

Trailbreaker twirled his sais and stood in front of the con.

"If there's anyone you're fighting right now. It's me."

"Very well." Bludgeon swung down his twin swords.

Trailbreaker and Bludgeon became engaged in their own kung fu fight while the Starscream Triplets were being picked out by the good guys on which one to take.

Avohkiimon drew his sword and went right for Starscream. Angemon and Shadow went for Skywarp, and Silverbolt took on Thundercracker.

Bludgeon and Trailbreaker were pretty evenly matched here. Though he was just starting to use these newfound powers of his, he learned how to use them pretty quick. But he had to somehow disarm Bludgeon so he could get a hit on him. Then Bludgeon swung down both of his swords and Trailbreaker blocked them by getting the blades of his swords locked between the tines of it. That was when Trailbreaker came up with his idea. He began to twist his sais and the swords began to bend. And then finally, the blades broke and Trailbreaker gave Bludgeon a very hard front kick to the chest sending him down once more.

Back with Amy and the others, the pink hedgehog was still trying to understand why Trailbreaker kissed her. Not that she didn't like how it felt or anything. It was just that it was so completely random and she had no idea why he did it. Sally was trying to figure it out to. She just broke up with him no less than an hour ago. Was he really that quick in moving on?

But there was something else going on. Teletraan had produced a screen for them as well so they could watch the fight.

"Why aren't you in there with them, Gatomon?" Tails asked. "Can't you digivolve too?"

"From what I've seen that ring can only digivolve rookie level Digimon to champions." Gatomon said. "I'm already a champion level Digimon. So I can't use a ring like they can."

None of them had any idea Gatomon was a champion level Digimon. She looked a little small to be a champion.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Topaz asked.

"I've seen Tak digivolve before. I'm sure he'll be alright."

For the strangest reason, GK was now downtown. He explained that he wanted to see this up close. No one really cared.

"I've seen that big Digimon before." Rouge added. "And he's quite the fighter. I'm sure he'll be alright."

But then someone slammed hard into the ground. And that someone happened to be Avohkiimon. That was something not expected.

"But on the other hand, he was only fighting Eggman at the time." Rouge corrected herself.

Avohkiimon immediately got back up and regained a grip on his sword. The blade shined in gold and he swung it at Starscream.

"SHINING BLADE!"

A huge beam of yellow shot out of that blade. But Starscream easily evaded it and rammed into Avohkiimon sending him crashing back into a wall of a building.

Skywarp was also teleporting in his attacks almost like Shadow was. Then both Shadow an Angemon tried blasting him.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

Skywarp teleported out of the way of that one too. Then he grabbed hold of Angemon and threw him into Avohkiimon.

And it was right there Starscream fired four of his missiles and they all hit Avohkiimon's body.

"NOOOOOO!" Blaze shrieked.

You could have heard her voice from a mile away. When the smoke cleared, it was not a pretty sight. Avohkiimon's armor was cracked and he and Angemon was bruised up nearly everywhere on their bodies. And then Skywarp just marveled at his work.

But then Trailbreaker got hit when something began to surge from Bludgeon. It was a shockwave attack he had hidden away. And Trailbreaker got hit in full with it and transformed down to his hedgehog self with his suit. Silverbolt was the only one who was still in his fight. And they were up in the air now.

"Come on guys! Get back up!" Chris shouted as he watched in horror.

"You can do it! I know you can!" Cream shouted.

Vanilla wasn't so sure about that. They all got hurt pretty badly. And Shadow got flicked away by Skywarp into a big building so his whereabouts were currently unknown.

As Avohkiimon's eyes opened back up, he saw Starscream, Bludgeon approaching them armed to the max. Skywarp left to join Thundercracker and fight Silverbolt. This seemed like the end for them.

But then, something hit Avohkiimon in his head. That something was some sort of math equation. Actually a few equations.

A ring + Blurr the AutoKnight = super charged power.

A ring + a Digimon = digivolution.

A Chaos Emerald + Blurr the AutoKnight = even more super charged power.

But then a smirk came across his face as he thought of one last equation.

A Chaos Emerald + A champion level Digimon = . ….

That was it. It wasn't positive yet if it will work, but it was sure worth a shot. Fighting back the severe amount of pain that was going through his body, Avohkiimon found enough strength to get back up on his feet and face Bludgeon and Starscream once more. Then he helped Angemon get back up and the cons started to laugh. Trailbreaker was smiling because he was happy they weren't getting up. Gatomon was just happy they were still alright for now.

"You two are fools!" Starscream shouted. "You two have been beaten senseless. Either stay down or surrender! Those are your only options!"

But then Avohkiimon reached behind his back and revealed the red Chaos Emerald.

"I'll go with option 3: Kick your ass!"

Then it happened. The Chaos Emerald began to glow intensely and slowly, both Avohkiimon's and Angemon's bodies began to glow white. Seeing the light plenty of times herself, Gatomon knew it was her time to join in this fight now. She rushed for the light on all fours just as Shadow appeared with them and stood next to Rouge.

"Gatomon! Come back!" Cosmo cried.

But she wasn't listening. She jumped right for the two champions and then she began to glow too. No one had one clue what was going on. But then all the lights in the X-Tornado and the electric billboards signs throughout the city began to surge. And then those same screens produced an image. All the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix smiled as they finally realized what was going on. Another Digivolution.

"Angemon digivolve to….!"

The screen showed Angemon. He grew two more wings, his hair went from orange to yellow, his helmet turned purple and became taller, and a purple glowing sword extended from a bracelet on his right wrist. His voice also became a bit deeper and had a slight echo as he spoke his new name.

"….MagnaAngemon!"

The screen shifted once more to another image. This time it was the kitty's turn.

"Gatomon digivolve to….!"

Gatomon's body glowed and it shifted shape into a humanoid body. Her left arm got a long white glove on it and eight angelic wings came out of her back. Long flowing yellow hair came out of her head and a grey helmet covered her eyes. A long pink ribbon was wrapped around her arms and over her head.

"…Angewomon!"

The screen changed once more to the one a lot of them never would have seen coming.

"Avohkiimon digivolve to….!"

Avohkiimon's whole body began to change. His armor began to expand to mostly cover his whole body. The gold skin was becoming covered by stronger armor. The texture of the armor was now extremely rough and spiked. His shoulder armor became very long and looked like they were growing wings out of his shoulders. His muscles began to bulge even more and his sword was gone. The lashes on his head grew longer and then each group of three became one big pointy silver lash. And then some silver colored hair came out of the back of his head. It was short and kind of spiky. A faceplate was now covering his mouth. His wrists now had silver armored braces on them. All over him were guns. He had just converted from blades to ammunition. Also, his size just doubled up to thirty feet to match Starscream's and Bludgeon's height. He banged his fists together and with a much deeper voice, his new name became known.

"…Suterusumon!"

The glowing finally stopped and now everyone just froze when they saw the new Digimon. All three of them took on their ultimate forms. And doing that recharged them ready to fight again. And this time, they were gonna bring the pain with no mercy at all.

"Holy….." Vector couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Man. Those guys really had it in them." Knuckles said. "But who are they?"

"Go kick their asses!" GK was there so he could explain.

*Digimon Analyzer*

"That's MagnaAngemon. Ultimate level archangel Digimon. He commands all that is good in any world and brings evil to justice with his Gate of Destiny."

Switch over.

"And little Gatomon has taken on her Ultimate form of Angewomon. Governing the laws of light and love, no one dares challenge her. But those who do easily fall victim to her Celestial Arrow and Heaven's Charm attacks."

And then he talked about his best friend.

"And then there's Tak's Ultimate level form. Something I've heard of but never seen. The ever dangerous, Suterusumon. From what I've heard, he uses his Caliber Barrage attack to weaken his opponents and then sneaks up from behind to finish them off with one of the most feared attacks in the Digital World. The Golden Bullet."

*End Digimon Analyzer*

"All three of them used the Chaos Emerald to Digivolve further." Shadow observed. "I didn't know it had such abilities."

Back at the Thorndyke house, everyone was still outside watching and they too just got an eyeful of Digivolutions. And they were all completely stunned as they viewed all three of them.

"He's….huge." Chris stated.

"How did he do that?" Chuck wondered.

But he wasn't going to get an answer until later.

"Blaze, you sure picked a good guy to have a baby with." Mina pointed out.

"Yeah. …..I did." Blaze was still speechless. But she managed to get that out.

But it was time to bring the hurt to the cons. Who were now honestly afraid but never willing to show it.

"So you changed your looks again! Big deal! We'll still make mincemeat out of you!" Bludgeon fired off another shot from the tank cannon from his back.

Suterusumon had no intention of being mincemeat or anything related. He took one step forward and threw his fist in a mighty punch. It collided with the tank shot and it exploded. It did that and nothing else. No damage came to the Digimon.

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon flew for Starscream and Bludgeon. The two cons tried to hold them off, but they were still human sized. So they were easily able to avoid them. Using his sword, MagnaAngemon sliced off one of Starscream's arms and then chased him as he flew away screaming. Angewomon started to outmaneuver every shot Bludgeon fired at her. But she quickly got tired of it and readied a white arrow in her hand. Her left arm grew a bow and then she armed the arrow.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Releasing her grip on the arrow, her aim was perfect. She fired that arrow and it went right into Bludgeon's tank barrel. Then the whole thing exploded and Bludgeon was in pain. But then it was time for Suterusumon to showcase his strength. He was pretty pissed at Bludgeon already for making him hurt so bad. So now he was going to return the favor.

But he wanted to give someone else a chance at payback as well. He turned around, kneeled down, and placed his giant hand in front of Trailbreaker with his palm open.

"Let's kick it up."

Those were Suterusumon's first words. How surprising.

Smirking at how the balance of power has shifted in their favor, Trailbreaker hopped onto Suterusumon's giant hand and he picked him up. Then the giant mon looked at Bludgeon.

"Do you like baseball, Breaker?" Suterusumon asked.

It took a few seconds to figure out why he would ask him that. But Trailbreaker figured out and readied another power ring.

"Make it a strike, big guy."

With all his might, Suterusumon threw Trailbreaker at Bludgeon as straight and fast as he could. As he got closer, the hedgehog activated the ring and started to spin. Bludgeon didn't have time to react. Trailbreaker rammed right into his and knocked him down on his back.

When Bludgeon staggered back up, he never even had time to recuperate. Because he immediately felt the force of the golden ultimate's fist pounding into him. And it came again and again and again. After causing his friends pain and threatening his wife, Suterusumon was a little bit angry with this con. But just as he was about to throw another punch right through his chest, Silverbolt flew overhead with Skywarp and Thundercracker on his tail.

"Silverbolt! I forgot you were here!" Suterusumon threw his fist into Bludgeon's face and this time he stayed down.

Then he looked up at the sky and raised his voice.

"Silverbolt! Come right for me!"

The Autobot was running low on energy. He listened to Suterusumon without question and dove right for him. Then Suterusumon raised his arms. The giant silver braces on his wrists each deployed six tiny turrets from all around it. Then four more came from each of his shoulder armor pieces. His chest armor was holding eight more. And there were four more each in his leg armor.

Silverbolt then got the idea of his plan. At just the right time, he slammed on his brakes and shot straight up and Skywarp and Thundercracker had nowhere to go.

"CALIBER BARRAGE!"

The name for that attack fit perfectly. Every single gun that had just appeared on Suterusumon's armor was now firing multiple bullets per second at the oncoming Decepticons. And they all made contact with their bodies and forced them all down to the ground again. Satisfied, Suterusumon hid away his guns and looked over at Bludgeon who was still down and out. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon flew over to him and took a stance on top of his giant shoulders.

"I think we got them all, Suterusumon." Angewomon said.

"That's good." Suterusumon replied.

"DUDE!"

The three ultimates looked to the side and then down to see GK come flying over along with the rest of the group. And they were all marveling at the three Digimon. Silverbolt was doing the same thing as he landed.

"Holy crap. You guys are incredible." Vector said up to them.

"Hmmm." Suterusumon nodded with that hum.

"I'M NOT THROUGH YET!"

Bludgeon was getting back on his feet and he was sparking mad. Literally. His whole body was sparking. When he was up, ht reached behind his back and drew out his giant katana.

"I have had enough of this guy as I can take for one day." Trailbreaker said.

Trailbreaker held out his arms and then the top of his sleeves opened up. Two giant laser cannon barrels popped out on each arm. Then from the back of his shoulders, two giant six-barreled gatling guns extended out and pointed right at the con.

"Why won't you just stay down?" Trailbreaker shouted.

Then the newest AutoKnight let all of his weapons fire off their projectiles at a rapid pace. The three gatling guns shot tiny bullets and his laser cannons had blue glowing lasers. If they were to hit Bludgeon, it would have been the finisher. But no one had any idea where all this energy was coming from. The con swung his katana so fast he blacked every single laser blast.

Behind Bludgeon, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker decided to retreat. The flew up for the sky leaving Bludgeon behind and angry.

"FINE! Leave me here! I'll take them all on myself!" the ground bound con screamed. "Bring it on! I'll take you all down one by one!"

"Persistent. Isn't he?" Rouge said.

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon flew off of Suterusumon's shoulders. And then Suterusumon vanished into thin air leaving everyone startled. But then Espio snapped his fingers.

"Of course. Suterusu is Japanese for 'stealth'. How could I have forgotten that?" the chameleon said.

Bludgeon began to spin around.

"SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"

"Okay."

No one saw it because he was still invisible. But Suterusumon threw his giant fist into Bludgeon's face and he spun out of control and dropped his katana. Then Suterusumon came out of hiding and showed himself as Bludgeon regained his balance.

And that was when Bludgeon's armor began to open up everywhere and turrets and missile launchers and laser cannons popped out and pointed right at Suterusumon. And then he fired them. But MagnaAngemon felt that it was his turn to use his special attack. Before all the shots came near him, he readied his sword and then spun it around in a circle.

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

A golden gate appeared out of nowhere and it opened up and grew to a bigger size. Every single shot Bludgeon fired went inside the gate and MagnaAngemon worked his magic. Every single shot that went in that gate soon came back out glowing white. Bludgeon was able to avoid some of them, but not all of them. And it was right there Bludgeon had all he could stand and he can't stands no more.

"THAT'S IT! IF I MUST DIE HERE TODAY, THEN ALL OF YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!"

Bludgeon's body began to spark one more time but this time more intensely. Teletraan began to scan him and figured out what was happening.

"He's initiated a self-destruct sequence! Everybody run!" Nicole screamed as she made her body vanish.

Everyone did begin to run the other way. But the three Ultimate Digimon and Trailbreaker remained right there they stood. They had no idea how big an explosion energon coursing through one's body creates. It was huge. Bu if they could suppress it in their own attacks, they could save the city. But so far nothing they hit this guy with was enough to make him stay down. They needed a power boost and Angewomon knew how to get one. She raised up her arms to the air.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

A ring formed up in the air and some kind of mystical energy flowed out of it. All five living beings in the vicinity came into contact with it. Bludgeon was however, the only one who froze up and his body stopped sparking.

"The self-destruct! It's been disabled!" Trailbreaker shouted.

Everyone running away heard that and turned around to see. GK came up with an idea.

"Everyone, give your energy to Angewomon if you can!" And then GK's beak began to glow as he gave a demonstration.

"BEAK SHOT!"

A small yellow blast of energy shot out from his beak and headed right up to the Heaven's Charm. Then everyone else got the idea.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow launched a few spears.

"Maybe this'll help out." Bunnie armed her plasma cannon and shot a few lasers at the charm.

Tails got in the X-Tornado and initiated the missile launchers. Four of them fired up at the charm along with everything else. Trailbreaker fired off a few lasers from his arm cannons as well. even Julie-Su fired a few shots from her proton gun.

Back at the Thorndyke manor, everyone was shocked at how much power these guys were displaying. But then they were distracted when they saw Blaze light up her arms and create a huge fireball in the air.

"This one's for you, baby!"

Blaze used her pyrokinesis to launch the gigantic ball of fire right for downtown. All the other attacks managed to make their way into the Heaven's Charm. And a few seconds later, Blaze's little present came flying in completing the power boost. And then the ring turned green and Angewomon looked down at her golden friend.

"Let's finish this, Suterusumon!"

The giant mon nodded and the raised up his two arms. Angewomon raised up her right one only. Then the ring turned into energy and it funneled down to Angewomon and Suterusumon. Suterusumon deployed two tiny guns from the top of his wrist armor. He and Angewomon split the energy. Angewomon's half turned into a white arrow and Suterusumon's half just went down to his guns. And then he pointed them right for Bludgeon. Angewomon armed her bow and got ready to fire.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

As she released her arrow, Suterusumon fired his attack.

"GOLDEN BULLET!"

Two huge beams of golden devastating energy fired off from those tiny guns. And seconds later, both his beams and Angewomon's arrow came into contact with Bludgeon. Right as they did, Trailbreaker decided to use his force field generator to produce a glowing yellow force field around the con. The explosion was hard to contain, but the hedgehog pulled it off. The big boom was contained and Bludgeon was but a memory now.

The battle was finally over. And a lot more good came out of it than expected. Not only did they get a new AutoKnight, but two of their Digimon allies reached a new level. One of them for the first time ever. Suterusumon looked down at his friends.

"Let's go home." He said.

All of them thought that was a great idea. Rouge, Shadow, and GUN all left the area and headed back to HQ. Tails, Sally, Cosmo, and Antoine hopped back into the X-Tornado and it took off. And then Trailbreaker took on his new vehicle mode for the first time ever. And there was enough room in that big truck mode for everyone else to fit in. they all hopped in and he took off for home. Suterusumon decided to walk. He was huge so his walking speed was much faster than normal.

Back at the house, everyone was awaiting their arrival. Silverbolt was the first to show up with the X-Tornado, Bunnie, and GK with him. Then Trailbreaker came through the gate. And finally, Suterusumon stepped OVER the gate with MagnaAngemon and Angewomon at his side. Everyone of course looked up at the three Digimon with awe and a bit of worship.

"The three of you are amazing." Mina said looking up at the giant Suterusumon.

"Four." Suterusumon corrected. "There are four who performed good today."

He looked down at his hedgehog friend. The newly christened Trailbreaker. And everyone looked at him. The twelfth AutoKnight was found. And it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. And then he powered down his ring and turned back into his normal self taking back the name, "Sonic." And then it was time for the Digimon to power down. Which they all three did in union. Suterusumon de-digivolved down back to the Takamon everyone knew and loved and his AutoKnight ring re-appeared on his finger. MagnaAngemon glowed and turned back into Patamon and Angewomon took on her form one level down of Gatomon once again.

But right as they finished de-digivolving, the three of them collapsed to their knees completely worn out. Blaze rushed over to Takamon's side and helped him stand back up.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm just a little bit tired." He responded. "But I was still me in there."

Blaze was just happy to her beloved was alright. And she kissed him because of that. And that reminded Amy of something. She looked over at Sonic who was putting his gloves back on. She approached him.

"You owe me an explanation." She said to him.

And Sonic was going to give it to her. But first Silverbolt needed to say something.

"My friends, I have seen something today." The Autobot attracted everyone's attention. "today you have proven to me that my presence here on Earth is no longer necessary. It is time I return to Cybertron."

Everyone was kind of surprised that he said that. And it made Tails kind of sad.

"What do you mean return?" the young fox asked.

"I mean I shall fly back to Cybertron myself from here." Silverbolt said. "I have a hyperdrive installed in my engines. I can make the trip."

"But…I don't want you to go yet." Tails said upset.

"Yeah. And Silverbolt, are you sure you want to leave? We wouldn't have been able to get through today without you." Sonic asked.

Silverbolt nodded. "I am sure, Sonic. You and Takamon are more than capable of protecting this planet until the other AutoKnights return."

"Please don't go, Silverbolt. I don't want to say goodbye just yet." Tails said.

Silverbolt kneeled down and looked at his fox friend closer. He was crying a bit.

"I will always cherish your friendship, Tails. Trust me, I always will." He said gently. "But I am needed more on Cybertron. Repairing the Space Bridge Network and the Ark so the rest of the knights can get back here."

Tails always hated to say goodbye to people he cared about. He wasn't going to even get started about his goodbye to Cosmo. But that had absolutely nothing to do with this.

But Tails understood Silverbolt's reasons. He was needed less here now that there were two AutoKnights. He needed to tend to his homeworld and do his part to fight there. It was his duty.

"I'm gonna miss you." Tails hugged the giant robot's leg.

Silverbolt rubbed his giant finger on Tails' head as gently as he could.

"As I will you, my young friend." Silverbolt said.

"Are you sure you have to leave right now?" Cream asked him.

"I am certain." Silverbolt responded. "Goodbye my friends."

"You be careful, Silverbolt." Mighty said. "Try to avoid the Decepticons on your way there."

Silverbolt chuckled. "I shall."

The Autobot turned around and got ready to take off.

"Hey, Silverbolt!"

Takamon called after him having one last thing left to say.

"When you get there, tell my friends, that I miss them all very much."

Silverbolt smiled and then began to hover with his rockets.

"I will remember."

And with that, Silverbolt was off to the sky. He transformed to his vehicle mode and then turned his engines on full power. He got higher and higher until he was completely gone from sight with everyone on the ground waving goodbye.

"Speaking of Cybertron, how about we just call them and tell them what happened?" Sonic said. "I'm sure they'll be interested to know about a new knight joining the team."

Teletraan and Nicole fuzzed into view.

"Very true, Sonic." Teletraan brought his middle and index finger of his right hand and touched his right ear.

"Cybertron Command, this is Teletraan 1. Come in."

A holo screen appeared in front of them and everyone was wondering who was going to be seen in it.

But the strange thing is, there no robot in this screen. There was just fuzz. And Teletraan didn't like that.

"Cybertron Command, I repeat. This is Teletraan 1. Do you read me?"

Still nothing at all. Now everyone was starting to get a bit confused.

"Hot Rod, are you there? Ultra Magnus? Can anyone hear me?"

But there was still nothing. But Teletraan wasn't done yet. So he took a different approach and contacted somebody else.

"Optimus, this is Teletraan. Please answer me."

All that came back was fuzz, but there were also words and someone's voice.

"Can't…BZZZZTT!...tal…..righ…now. Kinda…..busy…BZZZZT!"

"Optimus! Optimus come in! What's going on up there?" Teletraan asked.

"Lon….BZZZ story…scraplets."

That last word stuck to Teletraan.

"Optimus, back up. Did you just say 'scraplets'?" he asked.

But this time no answer came back.

"OPTIMUS!"

The transmission was cut short. It seemed there was a lot happening on Cybertron today then what just happened on Earth.

"What's going on, Teletraan?" Nicole asked not liking how Teletraan's facial expression looked.

Teletraan looked at her.

"If I heard Optimus say that word right, and I'm sure he did, then the AutoKnights might be in very grave danger."

Now everyone shifted from confusion to fear.

"Danger?" Takamon asked. "What danger? And what word?"

Teletraan looked to Takamon and muttered one word.

"Scraplets."

**Suterusumon pronunciation: *Soo – teh – ROO – soo – mon***

**Me: Wow! This was LONG! And since it was, I'm cutting out early. Until the next chapter, peace bitches.**


	20. Vermin

**Me: It's time to go back to Cybertron for the human's turn at action. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 20: Vermin**

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Autobot HQ; Approximately one hour before Starscream's attack on Station Square)**

Today, Takamon and his friends weren't the only ones who experience a bit of excitement today. But before I get into too much detail, let us set the background. And the background for our humans friends was….the exact freakin same as always.

It was kinda fun at first, but after a few months into it, making repairs was starting to get kind of boring. Just the same thing day in and day out. The only upside was, it was still a lot better than school. But it was slowly starting to become like school. And that scared Takato right out of his boots.

Speaking of Takato, he was starting to get the feeling that when he got back, he was going to be useless. He and Blurr were Team Ninja. But he couldn't get up to his speed or even to a fraction of it. He felt kind of left out in the speed department and he needed to do something about it. SO he excused himself from the network team and went up to the main floor.

There, he found the Autobot he was looking for. Perceptor the scientist. And a mechanical genius. If anyone could help Jazz get some speed, Perceptor could.

"Oh hello there, Jazz." Perceptor greeted the ninja knight.

Right now he was in his AutoKnight form as Jazz.

"Perceptor, can I ask you something?" Jazz asked back.

"Why of course."

"Exactly how fast can Blurr run? I've never seen him run at top speed before." Jazz replied.

That was true. In fact, nobody had ever seen Blurr the AutoKnight run as fast as he could. In fact, Blurr himself still hadn't seen his full potential in speed. He just never really had the chance.

"Well…by my estimation, I'd say Blurr has the ability to run as fast as….oh….two thousand miles per hour."

Jazz's jaw dropped when he heard that number.

"Did…I'm sorry. Did you just say two THOUSAND miles per hour?" Jazz needed to be sure.

"Oh yes. In fact, I was expecting you would ask me about that sooner. Because I think I know what you're about to ask me. You want to learn how to go faster."

Perceptor was possibly one of if not the smartest Autobot ever walk the surface of Cybertron. So he knew ahead of time this was coming. And that was when Perceptor asked Jazz to accompany him to his private lab right down the hall from the main control room. Once there, Jazz looked around. It looked like something out of a mad scientist movie. Machines everywhere and glassware being used and whatnot. Perceptor activated his computer and pulled up a file. An image appeared on the screen of what looked like shoes. Perceptor got right to the point.

"Do you recall a couple months ago when Blurr fought that dragon-like robot with those two hedgehogs?"

Jazz nodded. How could he forget? Blurr was literally glowing in that fight.

"Well I took notice of something." Perceptor went on. "One of the hedgehogs was wearing a special pair of rocket soled foot accessories. Or as you human's put it, 'shoes.' After analyzing them and figuring out their design, I figured out how they worked. The wearer uses these shoes to glide across the air at high speed without actually touching it. But it still looks like he's running."

That made Jazz think. Glide across the ground, feet don't touch the ground, and it still looks like you're running. What activity did that remind him of? Oh yes.

"You mean skating?" Jazz asked.

"Yes that's it." Perceptor said. "I've been working on a pair of these shoes specially designed just for you, Jazz. In fact, the prototypes are ready. Would you like to give them a try?"

A smile grew on the ninja's mouth.

"Of course I do."

With a press of a button, a small compartment opened up in the ground and a table rose out of it. It stopped at waist length with Jazz and on them were the shoes Perceptor spoke of. They were black and white with a silver trim and each one had five micro-powered rockets on the soles.

They were designed to fit into the boots Jazz was wearing right now. He couldn't take off the boots he had on and then replace them. Those boots were part of his AutoKnight suit. And the suit had to remain on the body of the wearer at all times. If one part was removed, serious system failure would happen. Of course this hasn't really been proven yet but it's what Optimus was told when he first came to Cybertron by himself.

But wasting no time in, Jazz grabbed the shoes and put them on. His boots fit perfectly into them. And then his boots and the new hover skate shoes began to glow. And then the skates and boots became one. Jazz could make the skates appear and vanish on command. So he tried that a few times. He didn't even need to lift his feet or anything for the conversion. It was smooth as glass. Locking them in skate mode, he walked around to see of anything felt different.

"They sure are comfy. That's for sure." Jazz examined as he took a few more steps.

"Do you know how to activate them?" Perceptor asked.

Jazz closed his eyes and concentrated on his skates. H was scanning his suit for instructions on how to power on the skates. And he quickly found the power switch.

"Alright." Jazz said. "Let's see what these babies can do. Hover skates online."

His new shoes actually whirred up a bit before all five rockets powered on. But the problem was, he might have turned them on with a bit too much power. Actually, he DID do that. He used way too much power and as soon as those rockets fired up, he fell over on his back with a yelp and then the rockets propelled him to ram his head into the wall. Quite hard in fact.

As soon as he felt the pain rush to his head, Jazz turned off his skates and then stood back up with both hands covering the spot on his head where a bump would soon be.

"Right. I probably should have mentioned that you might want to start out on low power, and THEN turn them up." Perceptor was a bit late.

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up." Jazz said with obvious sarcasm.

"Sorry." Perceptor apologized. "Just try it again. And remember to have balance."

Balance. That was vital in skating. The first time Jazz powered those things up to 75 percent power. So he obviously needed to go lower. A LOT lower. So he tried it and only one percent to be safe.

The rockets turned on. But his feet didn't lift off of the ground. So he increased it to two percent. Still nothing. So he went up. Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine became the lucky number as his feet were now one centimeter above the ground.

"Hey. Hey they're working. I'm hovering!" Jazz shouted to Perceptor.

"Brilliant." Perceptor said. "Now try to move around in that skating you put it as."

Slowly, Jazz tried to remember if he knew how to skate. He used to skate all the time before he met Guilmon and became a Digimon Tamer. So he should be able to skate still.

"But just remember, the more speed you gain, the more power those skates will need to keep you hovering." Perceptor warned him this time not wanting a repeat of what just happened a few seconds ago.

Jazz nodded understanding and then he put his right foot forward. He began to glide across the room. Then he shifted back and forth with his legs and began to skate. As he picked up a little more speed, he shifted a tiny bot more power to the skates and that worked like a charm.

"They work!" Jazz shouted happily.

"Go out into the city." Perceptor said. "And then you'll be able to really open it up."

Jazz didn't want to just leave his team to work alone, but he wanted to figure out these shoes. So he thanked Perceptor and headed for the big city of Iacon.

But meanwhile, over in the hangar, Team Lash and the first three AutoKnights, (Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet) were working on the hull of the ship when Wheeljack received a message from Alpha Trion himself. The others couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but they knew it was Trion. Wheeljack's end sounded something like this.

"Alpha Trion sir. What's going on?... …. … …. …. .Warpath and Powerglide found something? What is it? …. … …. .Oh. You need me there to find out. I'll radio Perceptor and meet him over there. Wheeljack out, sir."

Wheeljack turned off his comm and looked over to the knights.

"I want you all to come with me. It appears Warpath and Powerglide found something while scouting one of the old cities for Decepticons."

"Do they have any idea what it is?" Ironhide asked.

"If they did, they wouldn't need me there to identify it. Now come. Maybe I can teach a few more things about this planet." Wheeljack said.

The six of them shrugged. They did like to learn more about Cybertron.

"Well then let's transform and rollout." Optimus said. "Lead the way, Jackie."

Wheeljack nodded and transformed to his own vehicle mode of a Cybertronian sports car. The six of them followed him not to the main entrance of HQ. But to a tunnel that led underneath HQ. When the tunnel's other end opened up, the knights drove through into a secret well protected bunker. And then they saw what was found.

It looked like some kind of pod. In the shape of a giant egg. It was at least two times as big as Jetpower Prime. And it was gunmetal grey. Wheeljack and the other six stopped and they all transformed out of their vehicle modes. The knights all decided to go with robot mode to stay at eye level. Just then, Perceptor came down with Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia. Also all of them in robot mode. Warpath and Powerglide were there too. As well as Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus.

The AutoKnights all gathered around and gazed upon the thing.

"Wow." Ratchet said. "I'd hate to meet the chicken who laid this egg."

"Lame joke, doc-knight." Chromia remarked.

"Eh what do you know?" Ratchet said back.

"That can NOT be an egg." Optimus said but he wasn't so sure. "Right?" he asked Wheeljack.

"No. This isn't an egg. I'm not sure what it is." Wheeljack said. "But according to my readings, it has a built in cryo-chamber on the inside. All I have to do is disable it, and we'll be able to find out what's inside."

Wheeljack approached the pod and found a control panel. He began to tinker with it and Bumblebee walked over to Warpath.

"Where did you even find this thing?" he asked the Autobot.

"In the ruins of Tyger-Pax." Warpath answered. "I was just doing some target practice with Powerglide and I may have accidentally misfired at a building. When it crumbled, I saw this thing."

Once again, they looked up at the egg.

"Maybe it's a container for crude energon." Powerglide said. "I hear you have to keep it frozen for transportation. Otherwise it becomes volatile and explodes."

"If that is indeed the case, them repairing the space bridge network might go a lot smoother. With all the energon we've put into making it work again, we're starting to run low." Perceptor said.

"Let's just hope for now it IS energon." Optimus said.

"What he said." Hot Rod agreed. "But why do I get the strangest feeling…that I've seen this before?"

No one heard him ask that last question. And then Wheeljack backed away.

"The cryo-chamber is thawing out the inside. It'll take a few minutes for it to become fully thawed. So let's all get back to what we were doing." Wheeljack suggested.

"Very well." Hot Rod said.

Everyone then left the bunker and headed back up to the surface. Perceptor and Team Recon got inside an elevator. And on the right up, it was finally right then that Chromia noticed something.

"Hey. Where's Jazz?"

Perceptor looked at her.

"He's out testing the new shoes I made for him so he could keep up with Blurr."

Arcee looked at him.

"You made Jazz a pair of shoes that will make him go faster?" she asked to make sure he didn't misspeak.

"Precisely. They are air skates. If he masters them, he will have no problem going as fast as Blurr or maybe even faster." Perceptor asked.

"But Blurr can run faster than the speed of sound." Bumblebee said. "I highly doubt Jazz being a human and all, will be able to handle that kind of speed."

"Oh but you're not human entirely human anymore. You all are part Cybertronian." Perceptor said. "And being Cybertronian, you are able to endure much more stress on your body than you can as normal humans."

Team Recon had to agree to that. Being part Autobot meant stronger muscles, greater speed, reflexes, and many other things. But each and every one of them had their own unique abilities that they brought to the table. And they all had their own style of fighting. They were a team. But they were still a diversity. And they liked that about each other.

Ten minutes later, everyone was back to doing what they were doing. But then Perceptor said to his team that he needed to go back down and check on the pod. But Arcee said she would do it herself. So she went down alone.

In the ride down in the elevator, she powered down her suit and turned into normal Kari again. She needed a break from the suit. Her shorter clothes were a lot comfortable and cooler. When she reached the bottom, she went and looked at the small screen Wheeljack looked at earlier. But the problem was, she couldn't read Cybertronian. So she had no idea what is said. But luckily, she was able to recognize a status bar that was blue fully. Which meant the process was done.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come down here alone." She thought out loud. "I don't even know how to open this thing up or what's even in it."

But then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a metallic clicking noise. At first she thought it was nothing. But then it grew louder and she looked around.

"Wheeljack? Is that you?"

There was no sign of her friend, Wheeljack.

"Um…Perceptor?"

Still nothing. But then she looked down and to her left and let out a sound like this.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"

She shrieked and fell to the ground when she spotted something. But then she quickly recovered when she figured out that it was hardly worth screaming over.

She saw a tiny little robot. No more than seven or so inches tall. It looked like a little grey ball with big buggy purple eyes. And it was walking on four tiny robotic legs. From what she saw, the little thing had no mouth.

Kari got off her butt and sat on her knees as the little thing approached her.

"Well hello there." She said. "Where did you come from, little guy?"

The robot couldn't talk normally. It just made robotic squeaks. And Kari laughed a bit because it was kinda cute to her. She patted the thing on the head and the little bot seemed to like it.

"None of the Autobots ever said anything about little things like you." She then picked the thing up and it cuddled with her. "Oh how cute. I'm gonna take you to Perceptor. Maybe he knows what you are."

The little thing closed its purple eyes on the way up. But Kari failed to notice that there was a hole in the back of the pod that looked like something chewed through it.

Back in the room of the Space Bridge mainframe, the others were still hard at work.

"Just a few more wires to connect and this thing should be ready to test out." Bumblebee said.

But Perceptor had his mind elsewhere. It was on that pod that was found. It seemed so familiar to him. And in a bad way too. The worst kind of familiar. But as smart as he was, he couldn't figure out what the heck was going on with it. But he paid it no mind thinking it was probably nothing much.

But over with Prowl and Bluestreak, the components built into the wall, they were busy working on. But then they pretty much exploded in their faces with a shower of sparks. Perceptor immediately went over and inspected what happened.

"What happened, Perceptor?" Bluestreak asked.

"I don't know." Perceptor said. "Everything here is wired correctly. A malfunction should not have transpired."

Then Kari came in and walked up to Perceptor. The Autobot didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Perceptor, can you tell me what this is?" she asked.

Perceptor looked down at her.

"What what is, Kari…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Perceptor saw the little thing in Kari's arms and began to scream louder than any human had ever heard before. And then he got up and ran behind Prowl and Bluestreak. And they too saw the little thing Kari had and they each drew a blaster and pointed at her while also shrieking.

Kari began to back up and then Bumblebee and Chromia defended her.

"Hold up, you crazy bots!" Chromia shouted. "What the hell's going on?"

"Sc-scraplet! There's a scraplet in here! She has it in her arms!" Prowl shouted.

Well at least Kari knew what the name of the thing was now. But that still didn't explain why the Autobots were freaking out about it.

"What are scraplets?" she asked.

"They're the most dangerous vermin every to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Perceptor said.

Bumblebee and Chromia looked down at the thing with Kari and thought the bots had lost their minds.

"THIS?" Bumblebee said. "THIS is dangerous to you?"

"Yeah. I mean come on." Chromia added. "You guys are giant robots with guns. This little guy here is tiny."

The Autobots still weren't convinced.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can cause!" Bluestreak shouted.

"Aw he wouldn't hurt a thing." Kari was sure about that.

But then the scraplet's eyes opened up and it immediately looked at the Autobots. And through the little bug's vision, he saw that the three Autobots had heat coming off their metallic bodies. And then he became hungry.

Hungry for metal. He opened his mouth.

Apparently that little thing did have a mouth. A pretty big one too. Inside it, there were razor sharp spikes used to shred metal to pieces inside the mouth. It made a pretty loud buzzing noise too. It jumped out of Kari's arms and went right for the Autobots.

Prowl and Bluestreak opened fire on the little thing but they missed every shot. And then the scraplet jumped again and this time, its mouth locked onto Prowl's right leg and it began to chew along the surface of his leg.

NOW the three humans understood why they were freaking out. Prowl fell down and tried to grab the scraplet and squeeze it dead. But the bug got free and only started to chew on his arm now. Prowl scraped the thing off and the thing went away. But as it made its approach for the bots once more, Chromia unsheathed her energon blade on her left arm. She slashed down at the thing and it became two pieces and offline. After doing her work, she put her blade back.

"Okay." Bumblebee said as he and Kari looked at it. "I didn't see that one coming."

But then Kari gasped and went over to the three Autobots.

"Prowl, I am so sorry!" she cried.

"It's alright, Kari. You didn't know." Prowl responded.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked Perceptor who was examining him.

"It's only a mesh wound. He'll be okay." Perceptor said.

"NOW do you believe us?" Bluestreak said. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and EAT anything metal. Especially LIVING metal."

Just then, the door opened up and the other AutoKnights, along with Wheeljack, Hot Rod, and Ultra Magnus came into the room. There was also another medic bot named Red Alert who was there.

"What's going on in here?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"We heard Perceptor scream from the hangar." Optimus said. "Is everything okay?"

Kari explained to Optimus and the others what happened.

"Alright so…bug squashed, game over. Right?" Sideswipe asked.

"No." Wheeljack said. "When it comes to scraplets, there is never just ONE."

But then Perceptor got wind of something.

"I fear I know how they got in here."

Two minutes later, everyone was back down in the bunker with Wheeljack and Perceptor were examining the pod. There was now a very big hole in the front of it and there was nothing inside.

"It's a scraplet trap. I should've known." Wheeljack said ashamed he didn't know before.

"Uhhh…correction." Prowl said. "It's an EMPTY scraplet trap."

"It was probably being held in storage in Tyger-Pax to make sure it didn't get free." Perceptor said.

"But now they ARE free." Ratchet said. "Tell me something, Optimus. As AutoKnights, are we vulnerable to them?"

"If what Bluestreak said is true, and they eat any kind of metal, then yes." Optimus said. "Our suits may feel like Earth-made cloth, but it's actually a very strong metal armor. The scraplets would make a buffet line out of us."

Now the knights had a reason to be scared. They had the same reason as the Autobots did.

"How many are we talking about here?"Jetfire asked.

"Thousands." Perceptor replied. "That malfunction in the network room, is a sure sign that their infestation has begun."

But then, Optimus' sleeve began to beep. His communicator was going off. He slid open his right sleeve and spoke into it.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Optimus..BZZZZZT!...Teletraan….answer me."

It was Teletraan 1. But no one had any idea as to why he was fuzzy.

"I can't talk right now, Teletraan. I'm kinda busy."

"What's…BZZZZZ…..going on….BZZZZT!"

"It's a long story. But we have a problem with scraplets. Do you even hear me?"

But then the comlink went completely dead and Optimus began to fiddle with all the buttons trying to make it work.

"Teletraan, are you there? Hello?" Now Optimus wasn't even sure if what he said before got through.

"The scraplets have gotten into the communications array." Perceptor said with fear. "If this goes on any longer, then the whole system will crash, and we'll all be the scraplet's next meal."

But then, the other eight knights who were still powered up, powered down.

"How can we help?" Henry asked.

The Autobots looked down at the humans.

"In our natural forms, we're not made of metal." Violet said. "So the scraplets won't come after us."

The Autobots knew they had no choice but to accept their help. All of them were scared shitless of scraplets. Even Hot Rod.

"Alright then. It works out perfectly. There's nine humans here and nine bots. We'll each pair off. One human one bot." Warpath said.

The pairs went like this.

Trevor & Hot Rod

Violet & Warpath

Steve & Wheeljack

Henry & Perceptor

Fry & Red Alert

Tai & Jetfire

TK & Prowl

Kari & Bluestreak

Rika & Ultra Magnus

The pairs were set. But there was still one missing link.

"What about Jazz?" Rika said concerned about her boyfriend. "Shouldn't we try to get in contact with him and let him know what's going on?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. As soon as I knew there were scraplets in here, I gave Wheelie the order to lock down this place. Nothing is getting out and nothing is getting in." Hot Rod said.

"But we're gonna need help. We might need Jazz." Kari said.

"I agree with Hot Rod." Tai said. "Right now, Jazz doesn't have a clue what's going on here. And I think the best thing for him right now, is to stay clear of this place."

"Well put, Tai." Trevor said as he found a crowbar. "Now come on. Let's go on a bug hunt."

The humans were ready, but the bots were shivering. It was gonna be a long day.

**XXX**

**Sonic: Tiny bugs that eat giant robot warriors. That's irony.**

**Violet: Seriously. I wonder what would happen if the scraplets ever met up with The Terminator.**

**Steve: Oh I could see that in my head. Arnold Schwarzenegger getting torn apart by tiny robotic bugs. That would be horrifying, but yet so cool at the same time.**

**Me: I heard that. Well, the terror of the bugs will come back next chapter. Until then, peace bitches.**


	21. Vermin Part 2

**Me: Hey everyone. Yes I'm aware that last chapter was pretty much a rip off the script from the Prime episode. And just a heads up, there will be a bit more. But I promise it will be a whole different plot and outcome of it all.**

**Takato: There better be. I don't want this arc to just be a rip off of a show. And why am I not involved in it?**

**Me: You ARE involved, Takato. This is gonna be your first major involvement in something since, When Many Worlds Collide.**

**But let's get rolling. I only own my OC's and the plot. So let's go back to Earth for a quick sec. And there will be ONE obvious reference to the episode. I just couldn't resist passing it up. You'll know it when you see it.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 21: Vermin (Part 2)**

**(Earth)**

Everyone had now re-located to the backyard of the Thorndyke house. And Teletraan was working together with Nicole to try and contact Iacon. But while that was going on, Amy and Sonic remained indoors because Amy was now demanding Sonic explain why he kissed her out there. And she wanted to know right now.

The two of them sat on the couch. The same couch GK and Mina sat on when GK told her off. Sure Sonic didn't want to explain to Amy, but he owed it to her. He just broke up with Sally like a couple hours ago. And then he just goes and kisses Amy. That NEEDED to be explained.

"Well….where do I start?" Sonic asked himself out loud.

"Just tell me why you kissed me. That's all I wanna know." Amy said.

Well….here goes nothing.

"It was weird. But that talk you and I had right after Sally dumped me, and then you being there helping me up when I was down, it made me think about something, Amy." Then Sonic got to the point. "Amy, even before you and I became friends, I can't remember a single battle I've been in that you didn't follow me to. You're devoted to me, Amy. And today, I almost got killed. You almost got killed. But you still remained by my side even though there was danger."

Amy was beginning to blush.

"I don't know. I guess I finally realized what you felt for me truly WAS love. And not just some crazy fangirl obsession. And what I do to you affects you big time. You tried to kill yourself because of what I said. I just…never realized I meant that much to you until now."

Now Amy got an anime sweatdrop on her head.

"Really?" she said. "NOW you get that? After HOW may hints I've dropped over the years, NOW you realize what they all meant?"

Okay. She had the right to be a bit angry here. But Sonic didn't want that. He wanted HER.

"What can I say except for, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it?" he asked. "Amy, I know I just broke up with Sally just two hours ago, but that talk you and I had. Amy, maybe there IS a chance you and I can work. And I want to give it a shot. But if only if you do to."

Amy's eyes grew stars and her cheeks went as red as Knuckles.

"Sonic…..are you saying you….love me?" she asked hopefully.

"Um…no."

And it was right there Amy's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"But I DO want you to be my girlfriend. Maybe those words will come later. Give me some time."

And then it came back together just like that.

"Oh Sonic! Of course I'll be your girlfriend." She said. "But what will Sally think?"

"Let Sally think whatever she wants to think. If she doesn't like it, then it's not our problem."

Then Sonic had the urge to do what he did as Trailbreaker. And he took control of that urge. He kissed her again. He closed his eyes, she closed her own, and the two of them kissed one another. It wasn't their first kiss ever, but they considered it to be their first OFFICIAL kiss. And they liked it that way.

After that was done, they re-joined the others outside hand in hand. Usually if nothing was going on, the others would have asked about it. But that was gonna have to wait. Because right now there was a bigger crisis with their friends on Cybertron.

"Any luck getting through?" Sonic asked.

Teletraan and Nicole shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not." Nicole said. "Whatever is going on up there, it must be bad."

"It IS bad." Teletraan said. "The scraplets will probably make Autobot HQ their next meal if nothing is done."

"Okay man. You better start explaining now." Vector said.

"Yeah he's right." Takamon agreed. "Teletraan, I don't understand what the problem is. What the heck is a scraplet?"

Teletraan forgot to explain to them what scraplets were. He was the only one there who knew. So he produced a holo-screen with an image of a scraplet with its mouth shut.

"This is a scraplet. Countless of them exist on Cybertron and they are a form of vermin not to be taken lightly. They travel in large swarms and their size is probably that of Cheese the Chao. Truth be told, I am also afraid of them and so are the other Autobots." Teletraan said.

It was strange to hear an AI admit to a fear. But he soon got back on track.

"I don't know. It looks kind of cute to me." Mina said.

"At first they do." Teletraan said. "That's mistake number one."

Teletraan snapped his fingers and then the image changed to a scraplet with its mouth wide open. And everyone got a little creeped out by it.

"Scraplets have only one desire. And that desire is to devour anything it comes in contact with that happens to be made of metal. And LIVING metal is the special dish on their menu. Or in other words, robots."

Robots. And right now, ten of their human friends were trapped on a planet inhabited by them

"But what danger does this pose to Optimus and the other knights?" Chuck asked. "They're not robots."

"True. But let me give you a lesson." Teletraan snapped his finger again.

And then an image of Ratchet in his AutoKnight suit came on the screen. It was a random pick from Teletraan.

"See, if the AutoKnights turn off their suits and remain in their normal human forms, they'll be fine. The scraplets will leave them alone." Then he got to the danger part. "But if for some reason they do take on their AutoKnight forms, their suits will be a fresh snack for the scraplets. All of their suits are made from a special metal nearly indestructible. Which is why they don't tear so easily or get holes when they get shot at."

"That's true." Sonic agreed. "When I was Trailbreaker, Bludgeon got in a few lucky shots. That suit was body armor."

He looked at his ring. He was thankful for it. He was happy and proud to be an AutoKnight. But he was now worried for the safety of his new team.

"I'm sure they would have figures out to turn off their suits by now." Espio said. "But it still doesn't explain why you nor Nicole can get in contact with them."

"It's my guess that the scraplets have probably already chewed their way through the communications grid." Teletraan said. "I just hope they don't get to anything else important."

"What about security cameras?" Nicole asked. "Does Autobot HQ have cameras you can hack into?"

Teletraan nodded liking where Nicole was going with this.

"Let's see if they're alright."

Teletraan and Nicole took each other's hand as everyone gathered behind them to watch the screen and many more appear next to it. Then live footage of the hallway security cameras came into view. And they saw each human paired off with one Autobot. But the thing that got to them was this.

There were ten humans on Cybertron. But they could only count nine on those screens.

"Hold up." Takamon knew who was missing. "Where's Takato?"

"I…I don't know." Teletraan said. "Something's wrong. Why isn't he there?"

"Let's try searching the entire city of Iacon." Nicole said. "Maybe he just went out."

It was highly improbably Takato would go out into the city on his own, but it was still worth a shot to look. The screens showing the kids and the bots vanished as the Sky Spy above Iacon began to transmit multiple views of Iacon. And for the first time ever, some of the Mobians were getting their very first good look at the last Autobot city. It was gorgeous. And there were so many robots walking around it was ridiculous.

But there was no sign of Takato.

"I can't find him anywhere." Teletraan said.

"Maybe we should….wait a minute. Did you see that?" Nicole asked.

"See what?" Teletraan observed the screens for anything strange. "I only see Iacon."

"Hold on." Nicole began to switch some screens around.

She did so a few times so she could make the others see what she saw too. But then she locked on. But it was only for a split second everyone got a glimpse.

It was a streak of silver colored light. And it was going super fast.

"Did you see it now?" Nicole asked Teletraan.

"Yes. I saw. I'm locking on to it now."

Teletraan began to adjust the angle of his Sky Spy's camera to get a good look. And then the screen showed footage of a tiny streak of light rushing through the city.

"Zoom in on that thing." Tails said.

Teletraan did just that. And when he did, the source of the streak of light was finally seen. And no one could believe it. It was Takato. But right now he was Jazz. And he was skating really fast just like Shadow with his goggles over his eyes.

"It looks like someone made Jazz some new shoes." Takamon observed.

"Cool. Now there are THREE AutoKnights who can go fast." Sonic liked the sound of that.

"But how do we get in contact with him? Maybe he can help." Nicole asked.

That was the killer question. The communications array was now churning inside the many stomachs of those scraplets. But there just had to be another way to contact him.

"Oh no! He's going too fast!" Cream observed the screen.

Jazz was indeed going fast, but he seemed to be in control. But Cream was looking at what was ahead of him. Jazz was headed right for a bluish silver colored river that was at least twice as wide as the widest part of the Nile River on Earth. There was a bridge leading over the river, but there was a tanker boat passing through and it was lifted up and split similar to those on Earth. But Jazz wasn't stopping or slowing down. If anything he was going faster.

"Is he going to try and jump that river?" Sally asked. "That thing is too wide. He'll never make it!"

"Not only that. That river is crude energon. The most volatile and dangerous form of Energon." Teletraan lectured. "If he falls short, he's toast. And I can't contact him to tell him to stop."

"Well then I guess there's only one thing we can do." Vector said right before doing his idea. "Come on, Jazz! Conquer the river of death!"

Shout support for Jazz like it was a sporting event wasn't exactly the BEST idea. But given the circumstances, it was the best anyone could come up with.

"You can do it, Jazz! Just keep straight and focus!" Sonic shouted.

"Fly, Jazz! Fly!" Blaze added in.

Everyone was cheering for Jazz even though they knew he couldn't hear them. And then Jazz leaned over more and turned up the power on his new hover skates. He then finally reached the bridge and took off.

All was silent. And time seemed to slow down. It was kinda like watching Evil Kenevil or something like that. Except there was no motorcycle. But there was a river of cruse energon that would burn Jazz like a marshmallow if he came up short. But it was right there Teletraan figured out a way to contact Jazz.

Jazz was now suspended in the air and began to twirl around with aerial acrobatics. But he wasn't even close to being halfway across when he started to make his way down. And that's when the panic started up again. But Jazz had planned for this. He maneuvered his body in the air to the right angle. And then he turned on his shoes at near full power. They acted as rocket boosters and they gave him the extra lift he needed to make it across to the other side.

He landed smoothly on the ground and began to skate again. But a few hundred more yards down the road, he slid to a stop and powered off his shoes. Then he brought his goggles to his forehead.

"OH YEAH! THESE SHOES ARE BITCHIN!" Jazz shouted at the top of his lungs.

Just then, something began to beep and it was coming from Jazz. It wasn't his communicator arm. It was coming from his hip by the sound of it. But what did Jazz keep attached to his hip? He snapped his fingers when he figured it out.

He reached down into a little compartment on his hip and brought out his gold and red D-Arc Digivice. It was beeping. But why was it?

"Guilmon isn't here. So what's going on with this thing?" he wondered.

"Jazz, can you hear me?"

A circle shaped screen appeared above the actual screen of the D-Arc. And a clear image of Teletraan's Mobian form was seen.

"Jazz, it's me. Teletraan. Are you there?"

"Y-yeah. I hear you loud and clear." Jazz said. "How did you even get in contact with my Digivice?"

"That's….not really important right now." Teletraan said knowing it would take too long to explain. "Jazz, we have an emergency."

Jazz thought about this the wrong way.

"Takamon is the one on Earth, Teletraan. Not me. I can't do anything to help him." He said.

"No you moron."

Takamon came in and literally pushed Teletraan out of the screen so now he was occupying it.

"Jazz, the emergency is on Cybertron. The emergency here has already been taken care of." Takamon said.

Then Teletraan shoved Takamon away and resumed his position. Then he proceeded to explain to Jazz exactly what was going on back at Autobot HQ. And needless to say, Jazz was horrified. But not because of the incredible dangerous bugs that were infesting his temporary home. No sir. He was scared because Rika was there with them. But Teletraan explained to him that as long as she remained Rika and not Chromia, she was fine.

"I gotta get back there and help them." Jazz said.

"You can't." Teletraan said back. "Hot Rod locked down the entire base from the inside out. You can't get in and the scraplets can't get out. Besides, this is an opportunity, Jazz. You're the only AutoKnight on the outside. You can go get help."

"If what you just said is true, Teletraan, getting more Autobots to come to the base will be completely meaningless. I'd just be feeding them to the scraplets. I don't care what you think. My friends are in there and I have to get in."

"I just said you can't!" Teletraan was shouting now. "Don't you get what the phrase, lock down, means? There is NO WAY for you to get in!"

"I don't care. Rika is in there! And I know her! She's gonna wanna fight back! Which means she might turn into Chromia! I have to get back inside before that happens!"

"Jazz….!"

Jazz cut him off right there and returned his digivice to his hip. His goggles were over his eyes again and he began to skate back to HQ.

Speaking of HQ, the hunt for the bugs was still fruitless so far. There were nine teams of two and they each went off to search a different part of the building. Rika liked being around Ultra Magnus. Even though Hot Rod was in charge, Ultra Magnus looked more like he should be leader. It was something about the way he looked. It was like he resembled someone they knew very well. They couldn't really figure out who.

But what Rika didn't know was that Magnus was chicken when it came to Scraplets. She was walking on front of him. She was armed with a small metal pipe while Ultra Magnus had a sidearm blaster.

"You know it's kind of ironic." Rika said. "You could easily crush me underneath that big foot of yours and yet here I am guarding you from a swarm of killer cannibal bugs."

Ultra Magnus was too scared to even think about what she said. But he did hear her.

"Yeah….ironic." he whispered.

But then the lights in the hallways they were in went completely out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That voice sounded like a female's. But it regrettably wasn't. As the lights came back on, Rika looked at Ultra Magnus with a face that was both confused, and concerned.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Rika asked hoping it wasn't really Magnus.

"Um…..no." Magnus lied. "Come on. They might be close."

Rika decide to just let it go. No use getting into an argument that would probably lead to nowhere. As they continued on, Magnus remained in a timid state of mind. But Rika remained firm. Just like Renamon taught her to be. A tough girl who doesn't back down. But her touch spot on her heart wasn't there right now. Because although she was happy he was outside and safe, Rika kinda wished Takato was there with her. But she knew her boyfriend very well.

"He's probably figuring out a way to get back in here." Rika thought out loud but very quietly.

"What was that, Rika?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Rika muttered back

But let's transition to another pair. Hot Rod was trying his best not to look scared. Why was he doing that? Because he was paired up with Trevor. He wanted to show Trevor that the leader of the Autobots was still as strong as the leader of the AutoKnights. But Trevor was still up in front of him and he had a crowbar with him that was at least half his size.

"You doing okay back there, Hot Rod?" the human asked just to be sure.

"I'm quite alright, Trevor." Hot Rod said. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. The scraplets aren't hungry for flesh." Trevor responded.

"And for that you should be very thankful." Hot Rod said.

But then something began to crawl up Hot Rod's back. And the Autobot felt something back there. And he knew what it was. He began to panic and Trevor looked back. There was one stray scraplet on Hot Rod's back. But it managed to fall off and the bug started to make its way back to the bot. But it came short because it was smashed by the giant crow bar Trevor had.

"Well…one down. And a few thousand more to go." Trevor said a bit doubtful. "There are so many of these things and you guys are afraid to fight them. How are we supposed to get rid of them all?"

"We'll think of a way, Trevor. You may be a human but on the inside you and your friends are Autobots. And fraggin good ones too." Hot Rod said. "What did I teach you when you were training?"

Trevor remembered that day.

"You said, "Never fear danger. Embrace it and become it." The human said that with a chuckle.

"Exactly. And you and your friends have done so well with that. I'm scared, Trevor. But that won't stop me from saving this place and all my friends who are trapped inside." Hot Rod said.

"Then let's get going. There's bound to be more of them SOMEWHERE around here." Trevor said.

Hot Rod and Trevor got back to doing what they were doing.

But all the while on Earth, everyone could only watch and hope for the best. But none of the other pairs were doing any better. It was like that for a full hour. Ella was kind enough to make them all a few snacks as the whole group watched this like it was some sort of thriller movie. It had all the elements of a flick. Humans, robots, crazy insectoid creatures ready to devour the innocent robots, it was the perfect horror flick. But…this wasn't a movie. This was really happening. To people they knew.

"You think they're gonna be alright?" Cosmo asked Tails.

"I haven't seen any of these human knights fight before. And I haven't seen a real scraplet either." Tails replied. "But I'm sure if these guys are even half as strong as Tak is when he's Blurr, everything will be okay."

"Speaking of strong." Takamon looked over at Sonic. "That was quite some power you displayed fighting Bludgeon. I think Team Ninja might have a third member if you want in."

Sonic smiled at that.

"Sure. Why not? You me and Jazz would make a great trio now that he has some speed on him." Sonic said.

"Speaking of Jazz." Teletraan decided to see exactly where the human ninja knight was.

He was able to lock on to his energy signature from his spark and brought up a holo screen to view. Jazz was trying to scale the side of the HQ building to try and find a way inside from the top. Jazz was never the best climber. But Rika was in there and that was all the drive he needed to actually start climbing.

"Well I'll give him this. He sure is determined." Espio said.

"How is he even climbing that huge thing? It has to be nearly impossible." Saffron said.

She was saying that because Teletraan had accidentally zoomed in a bit too far and Jazz's whole body was not seen. Half of his arms were only seen.

"Oh. My bad." Teletraan zoomed out a bit.

And that's when Saffron's answer came to her. Jazz was using his nunchucks like a pair of climbing hooks. He struck the side of the building with one and then pulled himself up to that level. Then he repeated over and over with the other one. He was just lucky the chucks were able to get into the wall solidly enough to hold him up.

But he was not even halfway up the building yet. He was on Cybertron. And buildings here are ten times bigger than they are on Earth. So if he was ever going to get up there, he was going to find a faster way. He began to search the systems of his suit to see if he could find anything that could help him out in the least bit. But then he did find something.

"I didn't know I had one of those."

Jazz put away his right nunchuck and got his right arm free. Then his right arm began to transform as his sleeve revealed mechanical parts. They locked into place and then a metal four pronged grappling hook popped out.

"You know, it'd be nice to know what you have inside of you BEFORE you put on the ring."

Then the silver knight began to look around for something he could shoot that hook at. And this was Autobot HQ. He found multiple antennas sticking out almost everywhere from the building. He fired his hook for the nearest one and it wrapped around it and held tight.

"Alright ninja skills. Let's see if I still got it."

He got himself ready to swing down like Spider Man or something. Then he pulled out his other chuck and quickly put it back in his suit. He actually screamed as he swung down because he was so close to the wall and getting closer. Then he got an idea. He turned on his hover shoes and began to side skate along the wall. When he began to go upwards, he turned the shoes up in power and he began to raise more. When he was ready, he made the hook release itself from the antenna and then he was in the air and turned off his shoes. He then quickly fired the hook again and it wrapped around another antenna. This one farther up. Then Jazz pulled hardly and he jerked forward. Then he retraced the line again. Instead of swinging, he landed on another side sticking antenna and bounced off of it when it sprang him into the air. He was able to maneuver himself over to other antenna as he sprung his way up the building. After a few more jumps, he landed on a place on top of HQ where it was level enough to walk.

"No problem."

Then the young ninja proceeded to look for a way inside while unbeknownst to him, all his friends on Earth were still in awe at that little acrobatic show he just gave them.

"The kid's a freak." Espio was a ninja himself and even he was impressed.

Back on the inside, with Kari and Bluestreak, they were just turning the corner of a corridor. And Kari still felt bad for what happened earlier.

"Bluestreak, I'm sorry for what happened to Prowl's leg." The girl apologized.

"There's no need for apologies, Kari. You had no idea that thing was really a vicious bug ready to tear us Autobots to pieces." Bluestreak said back. "I made the same mistake when I first encountered scraplets."

"Really? What happened?" she asked as she got a firmer grip on her very big wrench.

"I ran into a group of three or four of them on another planet called Technar. I thought they were harmless and tried to pat them on their heads. But then they opened up their mouths and started to chomp away at my finger. I was lucky enough to get clear of them and blast them to pieces."

So Bluestreak had already had an unfortunate encounter with scraplets before. But it didn't make Kari feel all that better. She still brought one up to the main level and accidentally let it loose on Bluestreak's brother. It made her feel like crap.

But her feelings got put on hold when she heard the familiar tapping of the scraplets legs. But there were many more of them. Bluestreak heard them too and prepared his pistol. But then he felt something fall on top of his head. It was only a loose chunk of metal, but the Autobot didn't know that. He pointed his gun upwards and fired it letting loose multiple giant cables that fell on to him and covered him.

Kari just widened her eyes at the sight. Bluestreak was squirming while the cables just moved around him. But there were no scraplets anywhere.

"Okay. Now I've seen everything." She said to herself. "Bluestreak, relax! It's some cables! No scraplets!"

Bluestreak froze in his place and opened his eyes back up. Then he saw that Kari was right and realized his stupid he just looked. He got hold of one of the cables.

"Right. Cables. I knew that."

He pulled on one of the cables making it detach from the ceiling. But then some small metal balls fell down on him and many more followed. And when he looked closely, he saw that some of them were stuck to his arm and they had purple eyes.

Bluestreak let loose a scream as he began to shake all over. The scraplets were starting to make their way into Bluestreak. And Kari rushed for him and began to swat the bugs off of him with the wrench.

Steve and Wheeljack were in another corridor. Wheeljack had his own small blaster and his shoulder mounted missile launcher was armed. All Steve was carrying with him was a big screwdriver. But Steve was the human who was the most scared. His left arm was metal. And that's what scraplets eat.

"Um…Wheeljack?" he needed to know. "My arm is made of metal. Won't the scraplets come after me too?"

Wheeljack had an answer for that.

"No. Not as long as you wear that glove. Scraplets only go after metal they can see. They can't detect metal covered by clothes or something. So you're safe."

A huge wave of relief came onto Steve. But then he too heard that tapping. Then he looked over at the wall. And there were hundreds of scraplets coming out of a hole in the wall. And then all of those bugs spotted Wheeljack and opened up their mouths. Then all of them jumped and they headed for Wheeljack. But not on the ground.

"You never said those bastards could fly!" Steve shouted.

Wheeljack turned the other way and ran. Steve was right behind him. Wheeljack ran into an open room. It was a storage room and it was completely empty and rather large for a storage room. But going in there was a big mistake. Because now there was no way out and the door didn't hold for that long because the scraplets made quick work of that. Then they soared for Wheeljack. He was able to blast a few of them but then rest of them bombarded him and he fell to the ground on his back.

Steve rushed over and began to whack the bugs off of his friend's giant body. But for every one he got, two more took its place and chomped away. But if that wasn't the worst thing that happened, everyone else and their Autobot friend came into the same room. Red Alert and Ultra Magnus were helping Bluestreak.

"Wheeljack, get your patch kit. Bluestreak got assaulted by….WHOA!" Prowl ut short when he took a good luck at the things occupying that room.

All those scraplets came right for them and began to sink their teeth into the bots. The humans made quick and got to work swatting the bugs off of the bots as they screamed in pain and fear. And everyone on Earth was just watching in total shock.

But Jazz was the only one who didn't have a clue as to what was happening in there. And he couldn't contact any of his friends because they weren't in their AutoKnight forms. So he had to think of something else. Then he did. He took out his digivice and tried to make it get into contact with Rika or Henry. He preferred Rika. But he had no idea how to make it work. All he really knew what to do with that thing was swipe cards through it. But unless there was a special card that could teleport him in there, he was screwed. He spent probably half an hour trying to get that thing to work. But all the button pressing got him absolutely nowhere. So he actually started to talk to the device.

"Come on, already! My girlfriend might be in trouble or dead and I have no other way to reach her. So will you please stop being a pain in my butt and just work with me here?"

That little command believe it or not, did the trick. The digivice began to send a signal to Rika's.

Down in the room in HQ, Violet knocked the final scraplet off of Warpath and killed it. Then all nine Autobots moaned in pain. All over their bodies there were gnarly chew marks made from the creepy crawlies. And they were all very weak. Just then, Rika's digivice began to beep. She pulled out her blue D-Arc and pressed a button. And then Jazz appeared on a screen.

"Rika! Oh I'm so glad you're okay." Jazz said relieved.

Everyone got behind Rika as she conversed with her boyfriend.

"How do you even know what's going on?" Rika asked.

"Teletraan called my digivice and told me everything about the scraplets. Are the others okay?" Jazz couldn't see behind her very well.

"We're all okay, Jazz." TK answered. "But the Autobots…not so much."

TK explained to Jazz what had just went down in the base. But then Fry asked a question.

"So…does that mean we got em' all?" he asked anyone.

"No." Red Alert was the one who weakly answered. "These were just scouts. There are still more of them left."

"Is there any place in this base that's safe from them?" Violet asked.

Hot Rod gave an answer.

"There is a room not far from here we built especially for an emergency such as this." He moaned. "It's made from a material you humans call…cement."

"Scraplets will only eat metal and nothing else." Wheeljack explained. "The concrete will protect us."

"Well then we have to get you there." Henry said. "But the problem is, there's only one way to do it."

Everyone knew what he meant by that. They were going to have to take on their AutoKnight forms if they wanted to get their robotic friends to the safe room. But lucky for them they had a knight that could create force fields. After they all transformed to robot mode, Ironhide placed a golden force field over herself and all of her friends. The knights helped the bots stand up and then they all walked down the corridor.

They found the room and everyone got inside of it. Then Ratchet sealed the door and locked it, then the knights turned off their rings. But there was something strange going on.

"There were a lot of robots out there just a minute ago." Julie-Su observed from Earth. "How come none of the scraplets charged for them?"

That was a very good question. Teletraan and Nicole began to use the base's infrared scanners to locate the scraplets. They soon found the whole freakin swarm digging through the base. But they were going down.

"Why are they going that way?" Mighty wondered. "Is there anything down there?"

"Oh no." Teletraan froze up for the very first time experiencing the emotion of fear.

"Teletraan, what's the matter?" Nicole asked.

"The scraplets. I know where they're headed." Teletraan answered.

"What's the white face, Teletraan?" Takamon asked. "Where are those things going?"

Teletraan looked back up at him.

"They're headed straight for the server room."

The Autobots began to gasp.

"If those little pests devour the mainframe for this building, Megatron will take us all out in a sparkbeat." Wheeljack said.

"They're not headed for Iacon's servers." Teletraan corrected with even more fear in his voice. "The scraplets are going for MY server room."

Now all the humans gasped too and so did everyone on Earth. Except for Vector and Fry. Those two were the only ones who didn't know how bad it was now.

"Wait. What's going on now?" Vector asked.

Teletraan slapped his forehead and then dragged his hand down his face.

"Listen very closely, Vector." Teletraan almost sounded like he was mad. "I'm an artificial intelligence unit. I'm a supercomputer. And my systems run on multiple, COUNTLESS servers and mainframes. And they're all stored in one room. As soon as the scraplets reach it….I'm finished."

The scraplets had decided to first snack on Teletraan's servers before helping themselves to the Autobot main course apparently. And now everyone was afraid for Teletraan's life. But there were now only ten people who could do something about it.

Tai activated his ring. And the power of Jetfire took form on his body. As he started to walk off, Trevor grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Whoa there, cowboy." He said. "Where do you think you're going?

"Where do you think I'm going?" Jetfire said back. "I'm going to stop those stupid bugs from eating Teletraan."

"You can't go down there as Jetfire." TK said. "The scraplets will get you too."

"He's right." Henry added. "You'll just be serving yourself to them on a silver platter."

"Jetfire think here." Trevor said.

Jetfire pushed Trevor's hand off his shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen to me. Teletraan isn't just a computer or some sort of device anymore. He's much more than that now. He's my friend. He's a friend to all of us. He's helped us all throughout this whole war and he's as much a member of this team as any one of us is. And now for the first time, HE needs our help. Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you're not going to do anything to save him? After all he's done for us, are you really going to let our friend DIE?"

Everyone was waiting for Trevor to give Jetfire some sort of answer. But for ten seconds, he just stood there staring back at Jetfire's gaze. Then his right fist clenched. Jetfire thought he was going to throw a punch but he didn't move. But he was wrong. Instead of punching Jetfire, Trevor joined him and his ring powered on and turned himself into Optimus Prime.

"Teletraan's indeed a friend." Optimus said. "And I will do everything in my power to save him."

"Don't forget us." Steve said as he and the other seven powered on their rings again.

The AutoKnights were all set and ready to go. Even though they were still short one guy. And on Earth, Teletraan was smiling bigger than he ever had before.

"Thank you all….so much."

"Don't sweat it, Teletraan. Anything for a friend." Bumblebee said.

"What's the other AI's name?" Optimus asked.

"My name is Nicole." She answered.

"Alright then. Teletraan, I want you to help guide us down to your server room." Optimus said. "And Nicole, I need you to scan every square inch of this building. There has to be a secret way out somewhere."

"But why do you need that?" Nicole asked. "Are you planning on running?"

"No." Optimus looked back at his team. "I just know we can't do this with just nine. We have to find some way to get Jazz back in here."

Chromia took out her D-Arc from her suit. Jazz was still on the line with her.

"Jazz, did you hear all that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Teletraan's server room, gonna find a way in for me, I got it all." Jazz replied. "I'll keep looking for a way in too. You guys just get your butts down to that room and stop those bugs from eating Teletraan. And try not to get eaten yourselves."

Chromia nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be careful." She put away her digivice and then the nine of them began to make their way out.

"Be cautious, AutoKnights. The scraplets may be small but they are many. Exercise extreme caution." The downed Hot Rod said.

The nine of them nodded and then Optimus' faceplate rose up over his mouth.

"We will."

The nine AutoKnights then left their Autobot friends in that room and sealed it. In the corridor, Teletraan began to guide them. First they needed to get to an elevator and get down into the level of the room. While they were there, everyone began to let some of their own fear show.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sideswipe asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ratchet asked. "Teletraan needs us. You're not going to turn your back on him. Are you?"

"Well no. But if I was ever going to get eaten by anything I always imagined getting chewed up by a giant dinosaur in the past or something."

Everyone just eyed Sideswipe strangely.

"There is definitely something VERY wrong with you." Chromia remarked.

"Whatever." Sideswipe came back. "Either way, I'm scared. You all saw those things tear the bots to pieces. What if that happens to us?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sideswipe is right." Jolt added. "This is a whole new level of danger."

Optimus and everyone knew how he felt. They witnessed a full size Autobot get literally eaten from the inside out by a whole swarm of these things. It was gruesome. But Optimus remembered that lesson Hot Rod gave him. And he repeated it for his team.

"Never fear danger. Embrace it and become it."

That was a good line. And he borrowed it from Hot Rod. And it was just the thing his team needed to hear.

"Let's go save our friend." Ironhide cocked her twin cannons.

That seemed like a capital idea. But Jazz was still on the outside and the others were on Earth. All they could do for now was hope and pray for the best.

And Teletraan only feared for his life. So did Nicole. She didn't want to lose the only friend she had who also happened to be an AI.

But his fate was in the hands of those kids. They just needed to be fast enough.


	22. Vermin Part 3

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy the final part of the scraplet infestation.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 22: Vermin (Part 3)**

Most of Autobot HQ was getting gnawed at by a swarm of a few thousand or so scraplets. And now they had found a new target. They were headed straight down into the sub basement of the building to get a new meal out of Teletraan 1's servers. But the strange thing was, the building still had a lot of Autobots inside. Why were the scraplets not going after them instead? Teletraan explained that.

Apparently the metal that went into building those servers is a lot richer to scraplets than the metal of Autobots. And thus it was more tasty. That was just Teletraan's luck. He was an AI who worries too much, Takamon will never shut up about that stupid crush on Nicole Teletraan claims he doesn't have, and now on top of all that, he was tasty to scraplets. He just couldn't win. That poor guy.

He and Nicole were still using the building's thermal scanners to track both the scraplets and the knights' location. The knights were ahead of them by a long shot. They had plenty of time to get to the server room before the bugs did. They still had to chew their way through the other floors to get there. But they were getting close.

And as for Jazz, he was still trying to find a freaking way inside the building so he could help his friends. But there wasn't anything on top of that building that really looked promising. He couldn't just blast his way through. He wasn't even sure if the shot would actually do any damage. This was a fortress. It would probably deflect back and kill him. So that was a no go. But he had to get in there. For Chromia.

As the knights descended down into the sub-basement, the only way the ones on Earth could see them was through the thermal scanners. Takamon went up to Teletraan.

"Tell me this." He said. "If the scraplets somehow DO manage to eat you….will it hurt for you?"

That was a good question. Whether Teletraan was able to feel pain or not was not yet proven. Nicole wasn't even sure if she could feel pain. Well…physical pain at least. Emotional pain was proven.

"I'm not entirely sure." Teletraan responded. "But I do not want to find out."

"If that's the case then you should probably shut yourself down."

Optimus was the one who said that.

"Think. Teletraan is in grave danger one way or the other. I think he should shut down his systems temporarily until we fix this mess. That way if by some chance we DON'T stop them, he won't be in pain."

That sounded very logical. But it only made Teletraan worry even more. It was bad enough the scraplets were coming after his core systems, but now Optimus was telling him to shut himself down so he wouldn't know what was happening around him. But as much as he didn't want to be asleep while all this was going to happen, he knew that the young Prime was right. IT was the best thing for him right now.

"Nicole, can I count on you to help my friends?" he asked.

Nicole nodded.

"Of course you can. I'll make sure both them and you stay unharmed." She assured him.

Then the male AI nodded back to her and then he closed his eyes and began the process.

"Complete system deactivation in three….two….one."

After he finished that small countdown, Teletraan's Mobian body completely vanished and now Nicole was in charge. He and Nicole had actually merged together a lot of their programs already. So Nicole had Cybertronian programming in her now. Meaning she could run a lot of the same equipment Teletraan was able to control, but not ALL of it. But she was more than capable of running things in Autobot HQ. And now her best friend was in danger. She had to make sure he was kept safe. And all the while she had to guide the knights, and find a way in for Jazz at the same time. It seemed like quite a handful. But not for an AI.

"The nine of you are getting close to the floor. Be prepared." Nicole warned them.

"Roger that." Optimus readied his right energon sword. "Any luck finding a way in for Jazz?"

"Negative." Nicole responded. "There has to be something in this building I missed."

"Vector would you stop breathing on me? You forgot to brush your teeth this morning and your breath reeks!" Julie-Su and Vector began to argue over something completely pointless and off topic.

But then a light bulb came on inside someone's head. And that someone's head was Chris'.

"Wait a minute." The boy said. "Even though Cybertron is inhabited by robots who don't breathe, the planet still has its own atmosphere and oxygen supply, right?"

No one knew where he was going with this.

"Well yeah. We have to be breathing SOMETHING here in order to stay alive." Arcee responded.

Then Chris got to the point.

"Then if there's air inside that building you're in right now, then there has to be some sort of ventilation system leading to the outside." Chris said. "You're breathing air. It has to be getting in there somehow."

They couldn't believe they didn't think of that before. A vent system. Chris was totally right. Air had to be getting inside there somehow. And with the building locked down, a vent system was the only possible answer.

Nicole went over HQ's specs one last time and then she found that Chris was right. There was a ventilation system that allowed exhaust air to go out and for fresh oxygen to come in. She found a vent entrance near where Jazz was and immediately got in contact with him.

"Jazz, this is Nicole. We found a way in for you."

Finally some good news. Jazz took out his digivice and chatted.

"Where is it and WHAT is it?" he asked.

"It's an air vent that should be on your right. You're small enough to fit through it no problem. Get inside it and then I'll guide you to the others."

Jazz followed Nicole's instructions and headed to his right. Then he looked down. At his feet was a hatch that led to HQ's vent system. He tried to open it, but it was also locked along with every door and window in the base. But luckily he had his own pair of keys. He let loose his right side nunchuck and swung it down and the opening to the hatch blew open. Jazz then put his chuck away and dropped down into the vent. When he landed, he brought out his digivice.

"Alright. I'm in."

Nicole began to guide Jazz through the vents just as Optimus and the others walked out of the lift and into the sub-basement of Autobot HQ. It was really dark down there so their vision was kinda limited. But then again, hardly anyone goes down there these days. So it was probably a good idea to not waste energon on a floor that hardly ever gets stepped on.

But the dim lighting was only in the main corridor of this floor. Teletraan's servers were in a whole room at the end of it. Those armed with melee weapons were Optimus, Jetfire, Sideswipe, Jolt, Arcee, Chromia, and the absent Jazz. But Arcee and Chromia's blades could still make some slips if swung the wrong way.

"How are we supposed to kill these things if we can't shoot them?" Bumblebee wondered.

But it was lucky for them, Ironhide had her own secret project going on to help them out. She opened up the back part of her suit and everyone shone a light on her.

"I've been working on that, Bee." She said. "Our guns, although powerful, aren't enough to battle Decepticons nowadays. So I made us some new hand to hand weapons if any of you are interested."

Everyone looked and saw multiple handles come out of the back part of Ironhide's robe. Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia are the ones who showed interest, Optimus, Jetfire, Jolt, and Sideswipe were good at the time. Maybe when the situation was dire or something like that.

But the five who needed them took their pick. Ratchet and Bumblebee both decided on a pair of two red glowing swords. Arcee and Ironhide both selected a giant energon hammer similar to Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer. And Chromia, she went medieval. Kind of. She selected a hand mace. It was a stick with a spiked ball at the top of it. But there was no chain.

The five of them swung their new weapons a bit to get a bit used to them and then Optimus gave his critique on them.

"Very well done, Ironhide." He complimented. "Now that we have a bit more power, maybe we can take these bastards down. Let's go."

Everyone started to make their way to the end of the corridor where the door was. Ironhide was a bit disappointed though. She was hoping Optimus would want to upgrade his weapon stock. Why? Because she made a special weapon just for him. And she wanted him to be happy with it. But maybe there would be another opportunity. Christmas was coming up soon. Maybe then. But there was no time to worry about that right now. They had a friend to save.

But they ran into a problem that they kinda didn't anticipate. The giant door that led to Teletraan's sever room…was locked. And they didn't have a clue how to get in.

"Okay. Now what?" Chromia wondered.

Nicole was still with them and so was everyone else.

"Just break it down if you can't unlock it." Knuckles suggested.

"Is breaking stuff your solution to everything, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"When you fight someone like Eggman all your life it becomes a lifestyle." Knuckles argued.

"Point taken." Sonic remarked. "But let's try to steer away from shattering a door. Are there any locks on it?"

He directed that last question to Nicole and the knights. And the nine AutoKnights looked around and saw a keypad next to the door. Bumblebee transformed from human to robot mode and tried punching in a code Wheeljack said would get them in anywhere. But it just replied as invalid in Cybertronian coding. The bee transformed down to human mode and gave his report.

"It's no use. The emergency code isn't working. The lock down procedure must cancel out all codes so no one can get in." he explained.

"One of the many precautions in case of Decepticon spies." Optimus knew why those were in place. "Well call me crazy, but I agree with Knuckles."

Everyone looked at him strangely, but then he gave one of the knights an order.

"Ratchet, use your magnets. Rip this door off its hinges."

Ratchet wanted to protest that plan, but his friend Teletraan was in danger of being eaten. And he couldn't think of a better way in. So he did as he was instructed.

He put his new swords away in his hips and then extended out his horseshoe magnet shaped electro-magnets from his wrists. He powered them on and a blast of pink magnetic energy surrounded the door. Then he used his power to slowly rip the door out if it's place and then gently set it down behind them leaning against the wall. Then they all proceeded to enter the room.

And Nicole turned on the lights for them.

"Yeah for some time I've been wanting to see what Teletraan's systems look… …. ….. ….. ….. … …. .like." Jolt could barely bring himself to finish his sentence.

In fact, all of them went speechless once they saw the contents of that room. The people on Earth saw it, and even Nicole dropped her own jaw.

There had to be at least a hundred giant metal boxes in that room bigger than Optimus or Jetfire in robot mode. And each box was one of Teletraan's servers and they were all connected to each other with wires. All along the walls, there were switches and buttons everywhere. Every little circuits inside each one, every program, it was all part of him. And needless to say, everyone was shocked at how big Teletraan truly was.

"So…ALL of this…is Teletraan 1?" Arcee was blown away.

Nicole began to examine every bit of that room.

"Yes. It's all him." She answered. "He's far more advanced then I'll ever be. My server room isn't even HALF that size. And my servers themselves are chess pieces compared to those."

"It's not the size that makes the difference." Takamon said. "It's the programs inside you that make you who you are."

That words really made Nicole feel a bit happy. Teletraan might be big, but he and Nicole have the same kind of programs. So they truly were alike.

"There's no way we're gonna be able to protect all of this." Ironhide said.

Well she wasn't wrong there. But then Optimus had another crazy idea.

"We have to go robot mode."

Now everyone thought he WAS crazy.

"Why don't we just make a sign that points to us and says, 'fresh meat'?" Chromia's sarcasm knew no bounds.

"I know it's insane. I almost hate myself for suggesting it in the first place." Optimus explained. "But the fact of the matter is, we're too small right now to do anything. In our robot modes, we'll be able to cover ground easily."

"He's right." Jetfire agreed with him. "It really doesn't matter what form we're in as AutoKnights. The scraplets will still come after us. We might as well give them more to chew through than just our suits."

As stupid was that sounded, it was basically the only logical way to think about this. So the nine of them took on their robot modes and positioned themselves around the room. Team Recon actually got on top of Teletraan's servers and stood on top of them with their guns armed. Everyone else was on the ground also with their guns pointed at the ceiling. But they had no idea where the scraplets would come out.

"They're breaching the final floor. ETA: thirty seconds." Nicole reported.

"Roger that." Optimus cocked his ion blaster.

They kept their eyes on the ceiling waiting for something to happen. Then twenty seconds out of those thirty seconds passed and a few chunks of the ceiling fell out in not one but two places. Both ends of the room. Optimus, Jetfire, Bumblebee, and Arcee took one hole. Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Chromia aimed at the other one. Jolt unfortunately didn't take into account that he was only armed with electro whips. So he couldn't shoot anything. Nothing he knew of at the time at least. He would learn more about his powers later.

"As soon as you see purple eyes, fire." Optimus ordered.

Their sights were all locked on. And then all it took for them was to see one pair of eyes revealed and they all opened fire. The scraplets came pouring out of those holes in the ceiling and some of them dropped. But not all of them. The ones who escaped being shot began to search around the room for things to eat. And boy did they spot the mother load. Autobots and server metal everywhere to be seen. But they just had to decide which to go after first.

While the bugs debated, the knights kept shooting. But Ironhide needed to act because she saw that some of them were heading for the servers by themselves. She put up a force field around the boxes the bugs headed for and they broke on impact with the field. But then some of them spotted her and headed for her. She fired and then began to run.

With everyone else it was the same thing, minus the force fields. As soon as they shot enough bullets at the scraplets, the bugs got new priorities. Bots first, servers later. And now every knight was on the run from them. Bumblebee and a few others were actually in vehicle mode to outrun them.

But all everyone could to on Earth was watch. And they all had mixed feelings. Fear for their friends, thrills cause this was kinda intense, it varied depending on who it was.

But then one of them made a bad mistake. And that one was Optimus. He accidentally cornered himself and then a few dozen scraplets began to chew into him and he screamed in absolute pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OPTIMUS!" Ironhide heard and rushed over to him after flattening a few bugs with her hammer.

Optimus couldn't transform with the bugs on him. They would get inside of him and eat him from the inside out. Ironhide went over to him and transformed down to human mode. Then she used her hammer to get the bugs off of him. When he was clear, he transformed down and couldn't stand up on his own. Ironhide got down on her knees with him. Then everyone else came over and all the scraplets merged into one group again. But then they noticed two were missing. And that was when Sideswipe skated over on his one-wheeled feet carrying Jetfire whose suit had the same bite marks as Optimus'.

"The scraplets surrounded him. He had nowhere to go." Sideswipe explained. "I was able to get the bugs off of him before anything bad happened."

Jetfire was still conscious. But barely. Sideswipe laid him down next to Prime and they looked at each other.

"Now I know why the Autobots are scared. Those things nearly tore me apart." Jetfire said.

"Yeah. I know." Optimus' left arm throbbed in serious pain.

And then all the scraplets began to fly in a pattern. Then they all swopped down and began to charge for the knights and all they could do now was cower in one of Ironhide's force fields.

But just as they thought they were all doomed, something else dropped from the ceiling. It was a big chunk of the ceiling itself. And then it was followed by the only human ninja on Cybertron. Jazz was finally there. And he wasn't too happy.

"JAZZ! WATCH OUT!" Arcee cried.

Jazz was very well aware of the oncoming swarm of scraplets. But he wasn't gonna let that stop him. He powered on his hover shoes and began to rush right for them. And then to add even more horror to the others, he transformed to robot mode. And kept skating.

"Jazz no!" Jetfire tried to scream.

But he wasn't planning on stopping. Then he brought out his chucks and began to swing both of them out in front of himself. They started to glow and it now looked like there were two plain white circles in front of Jazz acting as shields. And that's exactly what he had on his mind.

The scraplets that did made contact with those chucks, which was a good portion of them, they got broke.

"He's plowing right through them." Bumblebee observed.

Indeed he was. Nothing touched Jazz as he went through them. The scraplets who made contact with his chucks were immediately broken and they fell to the ground. But although he took out a good chuck of the swarm, there were still plenty more left. And he couldn't turn around. They would catch up to him. So there was no stopping now. The scraplets were bent on Jazz and now he was on the run. And now he had to think of something else to get rid of them.

"_Come on, Jazz. THINK! There are deranged scraplets on your ass and you have to get them off! Come on! There has to be some way to blow these things out of here."_

Blow. Blow….up. Jazz thought of an idea. And the holes the scraplets created was going to help him. But he needed to tell his team. Gaining speed, he skated over to them and spoke quickly.

"Head for the floor with the barrels of crude energon. I have a plan!"

Before anyone could ask him what he was even talking about, Jazz skated off with the scraplets behind him. And then he spotted the hole in the ceiling the scraplets made. It was big enough for him to fit through. His new shoes weren't created for this kind of thing, but he had to give it a shot.

"Come and get me, scraplets."

He turned his shoes onto full power. And then he began to raise up in the air like a rocket. He zoomed through the hole and the scraplets tailed him. Ironhide and Jolt helped Optimus and Jetfire to their feet.

"The floor he was talking about was the storage floor." Jolt explained. "We have to get up there quick."

They still weren't sure what Jazz was planning, but they all got in the lift and they shortly arrived at the correct floor. They saw Jazz skating around with the flying scraplets right on his tail. Then Jazz went over to the other knights while Ironhide made another force field to surround them all. Jazz finally stopped. And the scraplets were now hovering around them. Waiting for the field to drop.

Jazz then explained his plan to his friends and they seemed to like the idea of it. But they weren't sure if Jazz could totally pull it off. This was kinda hardcore.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Bumblebee asked.

"No." Jazz replied. "But it's all I can come up with. And I can go REALLY fast now so it might work."

"We have to give it a chance." Jolt said. "We don't have any other choice right now."

Jazz was prepared. And Sideswipe was involved in this plan too because he was the second fastest human on those wheeled skates of his. Ironhide was ready to release her force field for one second to let them go.

"Ready…..set…..GO!"

She quickly turned off the field and then Jazz and Sideswipe began to skate. Then she turned the field back on. The Scraplets dove down and rushed for the two knights. But they couldn't catch up to them. After a minute or so, Jazz began to execute his plan.

He turned sharply to the left. And he kept turning into he went in a perfect circle and didn't stop. He got faster and faster. When the scraplets got near him, they opened up their mouths and got ready to chomp at him. But then they stopped in the middle of the air as Jazz's body became impossible to see. But the air around him was visible. Because he was creating a very powerful twister. And the scraplets were right in the middle of it. They weren't going anywhere now. They lost control of themselves and started to spin with the wind. Then Sideswipe skated near enough so he wouldn't be sucked in either. But due to the scraplets being so lightweight, they were easily caught in the wind and sucked into Jazz's vortex. With all the scraplets in that twister, it was safe for Ironhide to power off the force field.

Then it was time for part two of the plan. Sideswipe transformed to robot mode and skated over to a spot in the room that had a few barrels lying around. Those barrels were filled with crude energon. He took his right blade and then sliced the top part of the barrel off. Then he grabbed the barrel and got close enough to the twister.

"NOW, JAZZ!" Sideswipe shouted.

Jazz heard him and ran clear of the twister. But it still twirled. Then Sideswipe threw the contents of the barrel into the twister and the liquid energon made the vortex look bright blue. Then while he was still skating, Jazz armed his right arm, shield mounted plasma cannon. He spun around and then he aimed at the tornado.

"Chew on this."

He fired a single shot of blue energy and as soon as it made contact with the energon, the whole twister ignited and blew up everything inside of it. After the small explosion, the tornado was completely gone and there were no remnants of the scraplets.

On Earth, everyone smiled at seeing the scraplets' destruction. But down in the server room, there were too many things going on at once to watch everything. So they weren't sure if Teletraan was still in mint condition. Takamon took out his portable device.

"Maybe this can activate him remotely."

But there was a problem. Takamon had been with Teletraan for a long time now. And he still had no idea how to fully work his stupid portable device. He couldn't even read English let alone Cybertronian. But now that she merged her programming with him, Nicole could. She took the device from him and started to press on his touch screen. The sequence she pressed them in should have initiated his startup sequence. But now all they could do was wait.

After two minutes, they waited for his lynx form to appear in front of them. But nothing happened. And the ten AutoKnights were all huddled around Jazz holding his D-Arc to hear from him as well.

Then after a few more seconds, everyone saw his shoes materialize on the ground. Then his legs, followed by his torso, arms, and then his head. His eyes opened back up and they were the same Autobot blue.

"All systems operational." He said as he turned back to the screen. "And thermal scanner reads…no scraplet activity anywhere inside HQ. The bugs have been exterminated."

Everyone took a sigh of relief after that and then Nicole went up and hugged Teletraan in a similar fashion Amy did to Sonic.

"I'm glad you're okay, Teletraan." Takamon remarked.

"What about Optimus? Are he and the others okay?"

"We're all fine, Teletraan." Optimus answered weakly.

Teletraan noticed his weak tone and he immediately saw the marks on his suit.

"Oh my. The scraplets got you too?"

"And Jetfire. But we're all okay." Optimus replied.

"And it's all thanks to Jazz." Arcee smiled at the ninja.

Jazz smiled too as everyone aimed their own smiles at him. And they had a good reason to. Jazz was really the hero of the day. Chromia and him eyes each other before looking back to his digivice.

"We're gonna take these two to the medical bay." Ratchet signed off.

"Hold on!"

Takamon nearly shouted that and pushed Teletraan aside.

"Guys, we've been trying to call you even before this whole scraplet thing was going on." He explained. "We have some good news, you guys."

"Oh?" Arcee asked. "And what news is that?"

Everyone smirked a bit and then Sonic walked over so everyone could see him. Then Takamon spoke again.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to AutoKnight number twelve. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic took off his right glove and then the ten AutoKnights on Cybertron smiled greatly when they saw he was wearing an AutoKnight ring. Then he and all the others proceeded to explain to the group all that happened on Earth before the scraplets infested Autobot HQ. And needless to say, they were both shocked and impressed by the details.

"You digivolved all the way to ultimate? Without me?" Bumblebee asked Patamon.

Patamon and Gatomon nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently those Chaos Emeralds are strong enough to make us digivolve." Gatomon explained.

"And Sonic was incredible." Takamon remarked. "You guys should have seen him as Trailbreaker."

"I'm sure we will when we get back there." Optimus weakly replied. "But in the meantime, Jetfire and I need to go get patched up. We'll leave you guys to relax. And Sonic…welcome to the team."

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up to him.

"Thanks, Prime."

With that, Teletraan shut down the screens and he and Nicole vanished from sight. And then everyone proceeded to head inside the house.

"Man. I'm sure glad this day is over." Charmy said.

"No kidding." Vector said as he opened up the door to the house. "I mean, first a Decepticon attacks, then the other knights nearly get torn apart by bugs, I mean what else in this crazy day could possibly…"

Vector stopped short when he and everyone else took a look at the couch and saw two people on it. Those two people were Mina and GK. GK was on top of Mina and the two of them were making out hot and heavy. But then Mina's eyes went wide when she opened them and saw all of her friends staring at her and GK. When the bird realized she had stopped, she followed her line of sight and his eyes went wide too.

"…happen." Vector finished his sentence.

Out of all of them there, the ones who had no idea about what happened between GK and Mina before, were all of the Chaotix, Patamon, and Gatomon. Sally's thoughts about Sonic and Amy were put on hold as she saw the mongoose and bird in a compromising position. Takamon just slapped his forehead.

"Oh, not this again."

Back on Cybertron, the Autobots were all rushed into the medical bay being examined by Ratchet. Everyone else except for Jolt who was assisting the doc-knight. Optimus and Jetfire were also on their own slabs. Their suits were slowly recovering from all the bite marks they received. Jazz was attending to them while Ratchet and Jolt helped out the Autobots. As the three of them did their work, Wheeljack guided them so they knew what to do. Everyone being checked out was hooked up to a series of monitors. Optimus and Jetfire were both on one big slab. Violet was right by Optimus' side and Kari was next to her brother.

"Report bio-circuitry status." Wheeljack instructed.

Ratchet looked over at the screen that was hooked up to Wheeljack and gave his response.

"Level's are rising, Wheeljack." Then he looked over at his assistant. "Jolt, keep a close eye on Ultra Magnus' electro pulse monitor."

"It's steady, doc-knight." Jolt responded. "All the Autobots are going to be fine."

"Good." Ratchet responded then looked over to Jazz. "Jazz, how are Optimus and Jetfire doing?"

Jazz stood up straight and gave him the thumbs up.

"They're both doing great, doc-knight." Then he looked down at the two knights. "You guys are way too tough to be taken down by some stupid bugs."

That earned him smiles from the four people on that table with him.

"Why don't you go take a break, Jazz?" Optimus had the same smile. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"Yeah, man. You were totally awesome back there." Jetfire added. "You not only saved us but everyone in HQ."

Jazz was almost on the verge of fainting after being praised by his long time idol, Tai Kamiya. But he needed to say something.

"I…can't take all the credit."

The silver knight looked down at his shoes. He transformed them into his new hover skates and smiled at them. Then he looked over at Perceptor who was getting checked out by Ratchet and Jolt.

"Part of the credit goes to the bot who made these shoes." Jazz said.

Then the ninja knight used his ninja skills to jump from the table the knights were on all the way over to Perceptor's slab. The red and grey Autobot smiled when he noticed his presence.

"Thanks a lot for these shoes, Perceptor. If you hadn't made them for me, we would all probably be passing through the scraplets' digestive system by now."

Perceptor smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure building them for you, young one." Perceptor responded. "I had no idea they would be so important to saving the day."

Jazz agreed to that. Then he looked over by the door. Rika was peeking in. And when the two locked eyes, they smiled at each other. And then Rika went away. And Jazz jumped off the table, turned his ring off and turned himself back into, Takato, and ran after Rika. He shortly caught up with her in the hallway and grabbed her arm.

"Hey." Is what they both said to each other.

Takato and Rika hadn't really gotten a chance to try out their romantic side since they've gotten together. They've been a little busy fighting a war. But now the horror of the scraplets was over and now they had a small break with some of the main Autobots on temporary fritz.

"You were really amazing back there." Rika told him.

Takato smiled again.

"Thanks. It's kinda new for me." He said.

Rika giggled at that. Something she rarely did but Takato loved. Taking advantage of their break, Takato and Rika decided to go into the actual city of Iacon. They found themselves standing on top of the tallest building overlooking the city. And it was a breathtaking sight. Rika had never seen anything so beautiful before. Takato thought Rika beat the city out.

"I'm glad you're alright." Takato said to her. "When Teletraan first told me about the scraplets I thought you were already hurt."

"Really? You thought I of all people was hurt and in distress?" Rika asked. "Come on, Takato. You know me better than that."

"Well I know you like to get caught up in the action sometimes. And when it came to a bunch of vicious bugs, I feared the worst." Takato remarked.

He wasn't wrong. Rika was definitely the kind of girl who wanted to be involved in the action.

"Well…thanks. I guess you wouldn't be a good boyfriend if you didn't worry about me." Rika admitted.

Then Rika wanted to ask him something.

"How are those shoes exactly? How fast do they make you go?"

Takato smirked as he thought of a way to show her.

"You really want to find out?"

Rika nodded.

"Then don't hate me for this."

Without any warning whatsoever, Takato pushed Rika over the edge of the building and she began to fall. As she began to scream, Takato dove down for her and put his goggles over his eyes. He transformed into Jazz again and quickly caught up to her. But this was gonna be a along fall.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Rika screamed into his ear.

"NO! BUT YOU MIGHT WANNA PUT THESE ON!"

Jazz pulled out of his suit a second pair of goggles and helped Rika put them on over her eyes. Now Rika could clearly see that she and Jazz were at terminal velocity and they were only halfway down the building.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" she yelled after another minute of falling passed.

Jazz saw the ground approaching. He maneuvered himself so he and Rika were close to the wall of the tower they were just standing on.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!"

He had a good grip on Rika. He was holding her bridal style. And then he powered on his shoes. Rika closed her eyes as the ground got closer. But far past the time when they should have splattered on the ground, the wind was still rushing into her face. And she opened up her eyes to figure out why.

She was still moving near the same speed. But she was no longer falling. Jazz was skating on the ground and he was carrying her. Now she was smiling because she knew she was safe. And Jazz knew what he was doing all along.

All Rika did now was enjoy the ride. The speed they were traveling at, it was thrilling. She never thought she could ever travel this fast in her life. Jazz had only been wearing those shoes for a couple hours, and already he had mastered them. Then something boomed behind Jazz as he picked up speed. It was a sonic boom. Jazz just broke the sound barrier.

As he turned, he didn't lose speed. If anything he gained a bit more. He still had yet to see what would happen if he tried going at full power. But Rika was in his arms and at the time, that might be a bit reckless.

After a few more minutes of a high speed date, Jazz skated up to the top of another building and stopped to let Rika down. She took off the goggles. And did what she wanted to do since the ride began.

She slapped Jazz right across his face.

"Don't you EVER push me off the top of a building again!" she shouted furious about that.

Jazz sweatdropped.

"Um…sorry." Was all he could think of.

But then Rika cracked a smile.

"First give me a heads up so I know you'll catch me."

Jazz stopped rubbing his cheek as he and Rika shared a long and very passionate kiss on the top of that building. This was exactly what they needed after a long day.

But there were many more to come. And for the heroes on Earth, especially Mina and GK, this month wasn't over.


	23. Here We Go Again

**Me: I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy. And yes I'm aware this chapter is really short.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 23: Here We Go Again**

Okay. So the city just got saved from a few rampaging Decepticons and the knights on Cybertronian just got out of a huge pickle involving themselves and a huge swarm of scraplets. It should be a good day right? Well…it was looking that way until everyone on Earth went back inside. Because on the couch in the living room, GK and Mina were caught making out with each other. On the couch in the living room. Apparently they weren't thinking very hard about whether they would be caught or not.

But the thing is, now EVERYONE saw them. And the Chaotix had to be brought up to speed. So Sonic and the others did so.

"So….Mina lost her virginity to GK, fell in love with him, got dumped by him, and then they made up?" Knuckles played it back in his head.

Everyone who already knew said yes to that.

"She SLEPT with that guy?" Julie-Su was repulsed at the very thought. "Oh just getting into bed with him is a strong enough thought to give me nightmares for a year."

"Um…you know I'm one foot away from you. Right?" GK asked.

Yeah. Everyone was now gathered in the living room around GK and Mina.

"And I stand by what I said." Julie-Su said firmly. "GK, I think you're a pig. And any girl who sleeps with you has to be a stupid slut."

"HEY!" Mina shouted offended.

"That's not true, Julie." Blaze said. "They're not all sluts. Most of them are just gullible skanks."

"HEY!" That wasn't a very good improvement for the mongoose.

"But why her? Why did he have to go after THAT one?" Julie-Su shouted.

"Okay! I'm seriously crying a bit here!" It was true. Mina was shedding a couple tears hurt that someone thought she was a slut now.

"Mina, I'm sorry. But why him?" Julie-Su shouted.

"Look, none of you know WHY this all happened." Mina said. "You and the rest of the Chaotix were on Angel Island."

"Well then explain it to us." Mighty asked.

"You want the short version or the long version?" Mina asked.

"Short please." Vector said.

Mina cleared her throat and explained the other details the others left out.

"Ash cheated on me and I was depressed. GK ran into me that same night and tried to comfort me. And he was really sweet too. We never meant for it to happen, but I was just so mad and I wanted to get back at Ask. So GK offered to let me stay over at Miss Vanilla's house. Then my urges got the best of me, and we did what GK does best."

There wasn't anything left to explain after that. But the Chaotix did get a kick out of hearing that Takamon punched Ash square in the face. That was funny. But that was it.

"Okay. But I thought you guys were cool now. I thought we were past this." Bunnie said.

"I thought we were too." GK said. "But the first few times it happened, it was an accident. So we just…"

"Wait!" Takamon heard something. "The first FEW times?"

Mina punched GK's arms for saying that out loud. And GK mentally punched himself in the face.

"How long has this been going on?" Takamon demanded to know.

GK rubbed the back of his head and answered.

"One week after she and I cleared things up." He replied. "We never meant for it to happen."

"What exactly happened?" Sonic asked.

Mina took this one and she explained. One week after Ash got punched in the face by Takamon, GK and Mina wound up in the same restaurant by coincidence. GK was there picking trying to pick up chicks like always, and Mina was just having some time to herself. But when they saw each other, they sat down and just got into a friendly conversation. In fact, Mina didn't need to explain it anymore. Because they were watching it all happen in front of them thanks to Teletraan's portable device and GK's digital memory.

They talked just like friends would. It seemed innocent enough. But then GK went for his glass and Mina went for the same one thinking it was hers. And their hands touched. Immediately, they pulled away before one second could transpire. But in that brief moment, they remembered the night they got it on with each other. And the way they touched each other that night, it felt….really good. Mina's a curious teenager and GK's a horny idiot. After ten seconds of looking at each other, they leaned over the table at the same time and began to press their lips up against each other's. They moaned quite loudly as they made out but not loud enough to attract attention. And they soon found themselves wanting to touch more. They parted and looked at each other.

"Miss Vanlla's house?" GK asked.

"My place. My mom's not there and I have a key this time." Mina replied quickly.

"Sweet."

Just like that, the two of them jumped up out of their seats and ran out of the restaurant hungry for the carnal experience once more.

And then the screen vanished and everyone looked back at the real GK and Mina waiting for them to talk. Because they had no idea they were going that far again.

"You did eet again?" Antoine asked. "Vhat is wrong with you two?"

"It was accident the first time." Mina said. "But then it happened again the next day….and a third time two days after that."

Takamon looked at Blaze to see if she had any input. But then he made a strange face when she saw hers.

"Are you….smiling?"

Now everyone looked at Blaze and saw her mouth curving in a smile. She was smiling. Why the hell was she smiling?

"Are you alright, Blaze?" Bunnie asked. "Ah remember the last time you found out about this, you were really mad."

"Yeah. I have to agree. How come you're not angry?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you idiots get it? Look at them." Blaze pointed at GK and Mina. "I didn't think it would ever happen but it actually did. GK finally has a real girlfriend!"

That made GK and Mina both go VERY defensive.

"What? Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA there, Blaze." GK said. "No way. No. Mina? My girlfriend? Now way."

Now Blaze's smile faded away.

"But…you guys have been doing this for nearly two months now. I don't get it at all." Blaze complained.

"Well right after we got done the first time, we sat down to have the talk." Mina said.

"Wait." Tails raised his hand. "What talk?"

"The relationship talk." Amy replied to the young fox. "It's a conversation that two people have to define what their relationship is. Sonic and I actually just had that talk right before the scraplets started infesting."

Amy and Sonic smiled at each other but everyone still kept their mind on GK and Mina. Everyone except for Sally that is.

"Right. So we sat down to have the talk. But then we realized something." Mina let GK tell what it was.

"We HATE the talk." GK said. "It's completely unnecessary. All it is, is just two people whining like, 'Oh it's not that I don't like you or anything. I hope it doesn't make you mad.' Blech! I mean, who needs it?"

"You needs it!" Blaze shouted at them. "Guys, without the talk, then what are you?"

"Simple. Friends with benefits." GK answered.

Everyone except GK and Mina fell on their backs anime style at those words. Then they got back up.

"Friends with benefits?" Sally thought that was a very bad idea. "Mina do we really have to go through this all over again?"

"This is different, Sally." Mina answered. "Look, I admit last time I was a bit….crazy. But I've learned. This arrangement works in two ways. One: There's no feelings involved so no one gets hurt. It's just sex for fun. And two: GK and I still go out with whoever we want. It's the perfect setup."

GK and Mina high-fived each other right there agreeing that their plan was awesome. But nearly everyone in there thought very differently. Takamon was about to become the voice of reason like he always was for his group of friends. But there was one problem.

He had no prepared argument for friends with benefits. It wasn't because he was for it. No way. The guy was married and expecting a child. It was because he never thought a conversation like this would ever come up in all of his 260 years of existence.

"So that's it?" Blaze wasn't too happy about this. "You're just gonna let this go on like it's no big deal?"

"Of course we are." GK answered. "Because it ISN'T a big deal. And whatever happens between Mina and myself is no one's business but our own. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date in ten minutes."

"Oh is it with that cat you hooked up with from Chuck's place?" Mina asked. "Nice."

The two of them high-fived each other and then they both walked out to the garage and to the portal back to Mobius. And that left everyone there very confused and a bit mad at the two of them. For the Freedom Fighter crew, including Takamon and Blaze, it just seemed like all that work back in September was all for nothing now. The Chaotix crew was still trying to process the information, but as for Patamon and Gatomon, they were the most confused out of all of them. Those two were still fairly new to this group of friends. And the two of them weren't as familiar with GK and Mina as everyone else was.

"So…do those two like each other or something?" Gatomon asked.

Takamon just shrugged at the cat.

"You really had to be here the first those two got it on." He said.

"Speaking of getting it on," Patamon eyed his fiancée deviously.

When Gatomon saw his look, the two of them ran upstairs to try getting pregnant another shot. No one knew that was what they were doing because they were all too focused with GK and Mina.

But Blaze was the one most worried about it. Mina was her best friend and she wanted her to be happy. And she knew Mina and GK can't keep this whole "friends with benefits' thing up forever.

So something had to be done. And she was the girl to get it done.


	24. They Still Press On

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 24: They Still Press On**

A few more days went by for the group. And GK and Mina were still hooking up with each other. But they had to do it at her house because Vanilla did not want that kind of business anywhere near Cream. So it was lucky for the two of them Mina's mom was out of town right now visiting an old friend. They had to the house to themselves.

Now as this went on, everyone just kept quiet. And Blaze didn't like that. She didn't like the idea of GK and Mina just having sex every day and not feeling anything. Because she was afraid that sooner or later, they would start to develop something like that towards each other. But the good thing about that was, maybe if they started liking each other more, maybe they would have the talk.

And the strange thing was, Blaze was the only one who felt like this. Everyone else just grew used to it. Even Takamon had no arguments. Why? Because they all had no problem with it. It was the business of GK and Mina only and if they wanted to shack up and leave as they please, let them. That was what they thought at least.

Today, everyone, the Freedom Fighters, and The Chaotix decided to eat lunch at Uncle Chucks. And it was no surprise, GK and Mina were late.

"Of course they're late." Blaze argued. "As horny as those two have become, they're probably fucking each other up against the wall as we speak."

All the young people in both groups were absent as well so it was safe for that kind of language to be used.

"Look, Blaze. What Mina and GK do isn't our business." Knuckles said.

"It was the first time they got it on." Blaze argued.

"That was because the first time, Mina went batcrap crazy." Sonic countered. "This time around, she and GK both agreed to not let feelings get in the way."

"Just because they agreed to that doesn't mean it won't happen." Blaze said to him. "You and Amy are living proof of that. I've heard you say that you thought there was no chance in hell you and her would become an item. And yet here you are."

"Amy and I aren't having sex." Sonic countered once more. "Plus, Amy's always kind of been crazy."

Everyone had to agree to that one.

"Blaze, GK's the biggest man-whore Ah've ever met. Actually, he's the ONLY man-whore Ah've ever met." Bunnie voiced her opinion. "But all that aside, Ah know for a fact that he'll be able to stay clear of Mina in terms of feelings."

"You know, maybe that's the reason they kept it a secret from us." Mighty added. "They probably knew Blaze would say something along the lines of them having the talk."

"But it's not just that I'm worried about." Blaze said. "I mean, what if they contract a disease or something? What if Mina gets pregnant?"

They hadn't considered that. Takamon knew GK always wore condoms because he did not want at all to conceive a child. But everyone knew condoms weren't always one hundred percent effective. And as much as they were getting it on, there was a small possibility of them getting some sort of STD or a baby.

"Wow. I never really thought of that." Sonic said.

"Wait a minute." Takamon thought of something. "GK's a Digimon and Mina's a Mobian. Since GK is data and Mina isn't, they can't get any STDs."

This was something everyone, even Blaze wanted to hear.

"You mean if a Digimon gets it on with someone not made of data, the probability of STDs is zero?" Vector asked.

"Yeah. There are certain diseases only Digimon can get. And they can't be passed on." Takamon said. "GK is the one who explained it to me."

"But what about Mina getting knocked up? Is THAT still a possibility?" Julie-Su asked.

"That's the one thing we have in common with humans and Mobians." Takamon said. "Our genitalia is all the same and the fluids, no matter what race, are compatible with each other."

"If the possibility of pregnancy is in the air, why is there no chance of STDs?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. And quite frankly I don't care." Takamon said. "But maybe we should warn them about the pregnancy thing."

"Can we please stop talking about people getting pregnant now?" Patamon asked.

Patamon and Gatomon were there too. And no one noticed that all the time they were talking, they had a very depressed look on their faces. And it wasn't that difficult to figure out why they were upset.

"Still no luck?" Amy asked.

They both shook their heads. So far, there was no luck with them getting pregnant themselves. And it was really starting to get them down.

"I just don't get it." Gatomon said. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"I just hope there's nothing wrong with ME." Patamon added.

"Look you guys, just keep trying. I'm sure you'll get something soon." Takamon assured them.

"That's easy for you to say, Tak." Patamon complained. "You got Blaze knocked up when you weren't even TRYING to get a kid. You got lucky."

Takamon had to shut up because Patamon was right. He had no idea how stressing it was to try over and over again to have a kid. He got Blaze pregnant completely by accident. He wasn't trying to get a kid it just happened by a chance of luck and surprise.

"Well then it looks like I can't help you in this area." Takamon said.

"Good. Focus on GK and Mina." Blaze said.

"What? Blaze, call me crazy but I'm siding with the others on this one." Takamon argued. "GK's never gotten any girl pregnant before, and he's been having sex with girls for nearly a hundred years. I know GK. He's gonna be fine."

Okay. Now her own husband was against her argument. That was NOT going to fly with her.

"So am I to understand you have no problem with friends with benefits?"

Uh-oh. Sonic and the other Mobians didn't like the direction this was heading.

"What? When did I say that? I didn't say that." Takamon complained.

"But what you said clearly implied it." She was pissed. "I bet right now you're thinking of fucking someone else behind my back aren't you?"

"Blaze! Listen to me!" he was shouting now. "I don't want to have friends with benefits. I'm a married mon. Period. But if GK and Mina want to be that kind of friends, then let them. There's no need for us to get in the way if they just wanna have some fun."

"But Tak, I know GK too. I've known him just as long as you have." Blaze was calmer now. But she wasn't done. "GK might be a pervert, but he does have feelings. Don't you remember last time? He felt bad when he hurt her. That HAS to say something."

"Maybe so but THEY have to be the ones to figure it out for themselves. We can't be mommy and daddy here."

Blaze's eyes narrowed.

"So….you're not siding with me in this debate." Blaze assumed.

Takamon nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Well then you leave me no choice then. You better hope they have the talk soon. Because until they do, you're grounded."

With that, Blaze got up and to go to the bathroom. And Takamon's jaw literally fell to the ground upon becoming grounded. But from what? That was what everyone else wanted to know.

"What can she ground you from?" Amy asked.

Takamon was able to get his jaw back up, but he then made a very sad face. And Antoine, being the only other guy there who was married, knew what that face was. Blaze grounded Takamon from Blaze.

"Oh you poor bastard." Antoine sympathized the golden one.

Takamon just banged his head on the table and hid his face away. But when he started to slightly move a bit like he was spasming, Patamon got a closer look.

"Are you….crying?" he asked.

Takamon just grabbed a napkin and took a deep breath.

"It's just so much hotter when she's pregnant!"

Now Takamon's crying was out loud. And the Mobians were starting to feel uncomfortable. But then GK and Mina took a seat with them.

"Sorry we're late." Mina didn't have to say why they were late because everyone there already knew. "What's wrong with Tak?"

GK being Takamon's best friend already knew. Because there was only one thing Takamon ever cried for.

"Blaze is holding back sex, isn't she?"

GK then felt his beak shut tight because Takamon's hand had a very firm grip around it. Then he pulled the bird close to him so they were eye to eye.

"I. HATE. YOU."

With that, Takamon released his grip on GK and got up to use the men's room. After rubbing his beak free from pain, he asked everyone this.

"Blaze start holding back sex?"

They all just nodded. GK knew Takamon only got really pissed like that when Blaze grounded him. And it happened like once or twice a year and it only lasted for a few days at least. But there was one time where they didn't get back into it for at least a month. They were SUPER pissed at each other. But for the life of him, GK couldn't remember what they fought about. It was so long ago.

A couple days later, everyone decided to go back to Earth for one of Ella's superb dinners. Vanilla and Ella worked together to make as much as they could for everyone. The table didn't seat everyone but they all made due.

As they sat down, Mr. Tanaka sat down with them. And he sat in between Takamon and Sonic.

"Tanaka? You never sit down when we eat dinner." Sonic said. "What gives?"

Tanaka wouldn't sit down unless he had a good reason. And this was a good reason for him.

"Well, do you remember when I started to go into the dating world?" Tanaka asked.

The Chaotix hadn't been there for some time, but everyone else nodded their heads.

"Yeah we do." Chris said. "How's that been going by the way?"

"Well, I've been seeing this woman for quite some time now and I'm not really sure if I'm ready to take things to the next level." Tanaka said.

"How long you been seeing the broad?" GK asked.

"About two months."

"Have you tapped that?"

Tanaka felt insulted when GK asked him that.

"I most certainly have not! Unlike you, I have control over my loins."

"Dude, you've been seeing the same girl for two months. Usually one out of the two people wants something by that time."

Bunnie and Antoine actually blushed at that but their furry muzzles hid the red on their faces.

"Actually zat part ees very true." Antoine said.

"The two of us both wanted to get with each other after at least two months. GK's on the money this time." Bunnie added.

So GK wasn't the only one who thought this was true. The others thought so too.

"But how do I know if I'm ready to go that far with her?" Tanaka asked.

Blaze stepped in.

"I think what GK is trying to say is that definitions are important in matters like this."

"Exactly." GK agreed.

"If you don't know you're place then nobody's happy." Blaze went one.

"Amen, sister." The bird agreed again.

"You have to make things as crystal clear as you possibly can."

"I heard ya."

Then she said this one to GK with an angry face.

"Define the friggin relationship."

"Ye…NO! Blaze a word. Privatley!"

GK almost fell for that one. He and Blaze walked out of the dining room and they began to chat.

"Blaze, why can't you let Mina and I be happy?" GK demanded.

"You're not happy. You only think you're happy because you feel happy." Blaze argued.

GK made a confused face.

"And that's not happy?" he asked.

"Of course not." Blaze answered. "GK, you and Mina seriously need to have the talk."

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"I can give you twenty."

But GK cut her off before she could even make the first one.

"Wow. You can't even name one." But then GK got a little angry. "Listen Blaze, thing with me and Mina are better than they've ever been before. So I'm asking you not as my best friend's wife, but as my normal friend. BACK. OFF."

Blaze sighed. Apparently it didn't look like this was going to work.

"Alright fine." She said. "But where is Mina anyway? She sick or something?"

"What? Oh no. She's just…out with a dude."

It was right there when GK said that. Blaze noticed the face GK made. He turned away so Blaze wouldn't see it, but he didn't turn enough. Because Blaze saw it.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" GK said. "I'm totally fine with the fact that Mina's out seeing a movie with some macho platypus who probably uses steroids and gets laid at least ten times a day."

At first Blaze felt kind of bad for GK. But that feeling closely washed away as another smirk came across her face. She turned him around so his face was looking at hers.

"I just thought of a reason."

GK just looked at her. But then he shook his head trying to deny it.

"No no no no. I don't give a crap. It's what this arrangement is. She goes out and so do I. I. Am. Fine."

He sounded confident. But then again that was GK. So he and Blaze walked back into the kitchen and they tried to eat peacefully. But now everyone wanted to know what was wrong with GK, because Blaze blabbed about Mina going out.

"You're okay with the fact that Mina might have some more sex tonight and you're not going to be the one giving it to her?" Vector asked.

GK didn't answer hoping they would all just shut up about it. But then Mighty looked over at a certain purple chameleon who was eating his plate as if nothing was happening at all.

"Espio, you've been quiet ever since this whole thing started. What do you have to say about this?"

The chameleon was finally going to speak his opinion about this matter. And everyone went silent to make sure they heard his words clearly.

"I don't think the talk is necessary."

"WHAT?" Blaze shouted.

"THANK YOU!" GK triumphantly shouted.

But then Espio raised his hand signifying he wasn't done yet.

"Let me finish." He started. "I don't think it's necessary…because Mina is already his girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Now GK shouted that word.

"Yeah. I agree. What?" Sonic added.

No one had any idea what Espio was talking about. But then the chameleon got to his point.

"You remember last month when you just got done watching the Gremlins movie? It was just us guys and we were all having lunch at Chuck's place. You wouldn't happen to remember that little conversation would you?"

Takamon did. He reached into his shirt pocket and brought out Teletraan's portable device. Immediately, he began to stream his memory into Teletraan so the AI could project it. The screen went both ways across the table so everyone from both sides could see it right. And it was true. The memory was from one month ago and it was just the guys there. Tails and Ray were there too. And GK was explaining his new theory involving women.

"Pay attention, boys. I'm about to drop some female knowledge on you." The bird said.

Every other male just groaned when he said that. But GK didn't even notice and went on.

"How to keep a girl from becoming your girlfriend? Simple. The rules for girls are the same as the rules for gremlins." He said.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Gremlins?" Sonic repeated.

"Yes, Sonic. Glad you asked. Step one: Don't ever get them wet."

**1) Don't ever get them wet**

"In other words, don't ever let them take a shower at your place. Step two: Keep them away from sunlight."

**2) Keep them away from sunlight**

"I.E. don't ever see them during the day. And finally step three: Never feed them after midnight."

**3) Never feed them after midnight**

"Meaning she doesn't sleep over, and you don't have breakfast with her. EVER."

They all listened to the bird's words because they thought it was funny how GK incorporated women with gremlins. But then Antoine asked something.

"What about brunch? Ees brunch cool?"

Everyone then just made a face at Antoine that said, WTF.

"No, Twan. Brunch is NEVER cool." GK said.

The screen vanished and Espio just had a smirk pointed right at GK. And the bird was dumbstruck himself. Sally also grew a smirk and pointed it at him.

"You've done all three of those things with her." Sally said to him.

GK was silent for another minute before speaking again.

"Tak?"

His best friend looked at him.

"Is Mina my girlfriend?"


	25. Definitions

**Alright. Let's bring this arc to an end. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 25: Definitions**

While GK was busy pondering his new thoughts over his relationship with Mina, the mongoose herself was out on a date. She was with a guy who worked at Uncle Chuck's diner so the two actually knew each other a bit. The guy's name was Mitch. And he was a bulldog. Very well built too. So pretty much most of the reason mina said yes was so she could ogle at his huge arms some more. Right after they ordered their food, they began to talk. And immediately Mitch had a question on his mind. And he asked it as Mina took a drink of her water.

"So what's going on with you and the bird?"

Mina nearly spat out her water when she heard the question. She was hoping to not get into that at all tonight. Or any night for that matter.

"I'm sorry. Who?" she asked to be sure he was talking about the right bird.

"You know. The green and orange bird in the suit you're always around."

Yep. It was the right bird.

"Oh. GK. Nothing's going on. Why do you ask?"

"Well you and him have been going to Chuck's nearly every night for the past few weeks. So you can understand why I was surprised when you said yes to this date." Mitch explained.

"Wait." Mina held up a hand. "You think GK's my boyfriend?"

"Almost everyone thinks that." Mitch answered. "The two of you are always together. What do you do when yo are?"

Mina was on a date with someone who wasn't GK. So she didn't want to say she and GK were getting in bed with each other every night. That would send the guy running to the hills.

"We're just each other's wingman." She answered. "He helps me meet guys and I help him meet girls."

"Are you sure it's just that?"

Apparently Mitch saw something Mina was obviously blind to.

"What are you talking about?" she acted as if she really didn't know.

"I've seen the way you look at him when he turns around. And he looks at you exactly the same way when your own back is turned." Mitch explained. I think you two might have some feelings harbored for each other that I think you should let out."

And of course Mina went on the defensive again.

"Feelings? For GK? No way. There is absolutely nothing going on with me and him. I mean….ha ha….come on." She was actually starting to laugh a bit. But it was a nervous typeof laugh.

Mitch decided to put her to the test.

"Alright then. How about this?" he got to the punch line. "You kiss me once right here, right now. I'll know if it's fake or real."

Kiss him? After only one hour into the first date? That seemed a little bit odd. But Mina didn't want to look like she had feelings for that bird. So in a moment of weakness, she said okay.

The two of them puckered their lips and were an inch from touching each other. But then Mitch felt a hand on his shoulder. Not a hand. Rather a wing.

"Hi, Mitch."

It was GK. And he himself was a bit shocked by his next move. He punched Mitch right in the face. After grabbing his cheek and glaring at GK, the bird cowered behind Mina.

"I'm so sorry, Mitch! Please don't kill me! I bleed!"

But Mitch just shook his head and stood back up out of his seat.

"It's alright dude." He said. "I shouldn't be here anyway with someone else's girlfriend."

And of course, Mina and GK only went into defensive mode again. But needless to say, the date was pretty much over and GK and Mina decided to just head to Earth and join everyone else to finish dinner. They agreed to not tell anyone about it. But they had watched every bit of it thanks to Nicole.

"Okay! That's it!" Blaze had reached her limit with them. "We are at the point of physical violence here! Will you two morons please just have the mother flipping talk?"

"What? That?" GK asked her. "Blaze, that was just me. I punch everyone. I'll punch a baby. I don't care. Guys, you're with me, right?"

The faces who once supported his decision were now looking at him almost exactly the same way they looked at him a few months ago went he first told them he had sex with Mina. And that was not a good sign.

"Sorry, GK." Mighty said. "You went too far tonight. I think Blaze is right. You two need the talk."

GK was hoping to get support from a fellow Digimon on this one.

"Patamon, Gatomon. Come on. You two have hardly been a part of this. Please tell me your still on my side." He pleaded.

"No can do, GK." Patamon said. "But in my opinion, you were doing fine right up to the point where you lost all control and punched some random guy in the face for a reason you deny."

GK and Mina didn't want to hear it anymore. They just got up and left. They just went upstairs without a single word. And that left everyone else down there in the dining room.

"Is Mr. GK going to be alright with Miss Mina?" Cream wondered.

"I'm not entirely sure, Cream." Amy answered. "Those two are so stubborn it's ridiculous."

"That's just something else they have in common." Knuckles said.

"Then maybe you should join them in a threeway relationship." Amy taunted.

Knuckles growled at that last remark and Julie-Su calmed him down before he threw his plate at the pink hedgehog's face. But that joke did get a few chuckles from some of the others.

"Well then it's official. We HAVE to make those two confused kids have the talk whether they want to or not." Chuck said.

"But how do we do that, grandpa?" Chris asked. "Every time we bring up the talk, they practically put their fingers in their ears and start singing to drown us out."

But as they were all figuring out a way to make those two have the talk, Takamon looked over at his wife about to ask her if this meant he was off grounding and they could have sex again. It had only been two days and he was going insane already. But when he looked at her, the question left his head and he made everyone shut up by telling them to do so. Then he redirected to his pregnant wife.

"Um….baby? You've got that diabolical look in your eye." Takamon said a bit scared of that face.

Everyone took a closer look at Blaze's face to see what the golden monster was talking about. And he was right. Blaze looked like she had just joined the dark side or something.

"That looks similar to the face Amy had on planet Marmolin when she tried to trap Sonic in that love spell." Cosmo observed.

"Yeah. And she epically failed." Knuckles laughed.

Amy growled back at him and then their attention was on Blaze again.

"Um….Blaze? Are you alight?" Espio said.

Then she spoke.

"Gather round, guys. Because if this plan doesn't work, then I'll just have to put their private parks in a locking device."

That last thing she said sounded a little extreme. But her sanity was still intact. She had to be sane to come up with such a detailed plan as that. And it was going to commence the very next morning.

And speaking of the next morning, GK and Mina decided to spend the night on Earth. And in the bed of the two Thorndykes who actually owned the house. Nelson and Lindsey. Had those two humans actually been there, they would have gone to Mobius. But they liked the comfort they got from that giant bed. Even when they were on top of each other, they were still very cozy. Even though they were sweating like crazy.

"Hey, sorry I might have gone too far last night." GK said to a completely nude Mina as she put on a pink robe she had brought with her from home.

"Hey, we've been through this. Unless I say "Billie Jean", you haven't gone too far." The young mongoose responded as her toes touched the carpet.

GK shot her a strange look but then talked again.

"No. I meant punching Mitch."

"Oh." Mina said. "Well that's alright. I'm sure it was just nothing."

She then walked over to the bedroom door to open it. But when she tried to turn the knob, the knob itself came off of the door. And the door couldn't be opened. Now there were only two possible explanations. One: she was stronger than she thought, which was highly unlikely. Or two: someone did it on purpose to lock them in. She immediately looked back at the bird in the bed holding up the knob.

"Did you do this, GK?" she demanded.

GK looked at the knob and then at her.

"No."

She didn't buy it.

"Billie Jean. Did you do this?"

"Once again. No."

He sounded like he was telling the truth. So she turned around and knocked.

"Chris! Ella, Tanaka! Sonic! Tak! Anyone out there?" she called.

"Nobody's here but me, Mina."

That was Blaze's voice and she was right on the other side of the door.

"Blaze, me and GK are locked in here. Let us out." Mina called.

"I'd be glad to. Just as soon as you and GK have the talk."

That was when the mongoose looked through the hole in the door where the knob was and saw Blaze sitting right in front of the door in a chair with a screwdriver and the other half of the knob in her hand. This was all her doing. And Mina was not too happy about this.

"Blaze let us out of here!" she demanded.

"No. This has gone on far enough." Blaze said. "Sit down with GK, define the relationship, write that definition down on a piece of paper, slide it under the door, and if I like what I read, you can go. It's as easy as that."

But of course the two friends with benefits were unwilling to cooperate.

"We are NOT having the talk!" GK yelled as he put the shirt of his suit on.

"Then I guess I'm gonna give birth right outside this door." Blaze replied.

"Fine! You wanna play this game, we'll play. Maybe GK will spend the entire day having sex!" mina shouted.

GK immediately began to undress himself again after Mina said that. But Blaze had a trump card.

"Well guess what?" she said. "Since Tak is back on my side again, he's off grounding. So maybe he and I will just do the same."

Mina took another look through the doorknob hole and saw this time that Takamon was right outside the door with Blaze. And he seemed to have a whip in his hands.

"Hey guys." He called. "GK, this whip is kinda cool."

"Thanks. Eduardo says it's the most high-end whip on the market." GK replied.

"Who's Eduardo?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, he's my whip guy. And yes. I have a whip guy." GK said.

Not wanting to find out how one even gets a whip guy, they decided to just let that one go. But they soon got back on topic.

Over the next couple of hours, GK and Mina were still not having the talk. But that didn't stop Blaze. And Takamon still really didn't care. He was off grounding. But he still had done it with Blaze in a few days. She was tired last night and the closest he got to having sex was giving her back a massage. Something he really hated doing even when she wasn't pregnant. So his friends emotions were the least of his concerns as his urges just grew and grew. But he was able to restrain them for the time being. Espio taught him that a true ninja is able to control himself in even the toughest of circumstances.

A couple of papers were slid underneath the door. Takamon would pick them up, read them, and then Blaze would say, "Not good enough." Then Takamon would repeat the three words and then crack GK's whip.

But as for the whereabouts for everyone else, they just decided to have a nice relaxing time away from the house. And they knew the perfect spot. Sonic led them all to that oasis spot in the desert where they first found Patamon and Gatomon. The one's who hadn't been there before outweighed those who already had. So it was pretty fun for all of them. The water was even warm enough to swim in. Much to Cream's enjoyment. The rest of them just brought some food to eat. Except for Mr. Tanaka. He said he had some business to take care of first.

"So how long do you think it's gonna take for GK and Mina to have the talk?" Amy wondered.

"Knowing how stubborn those two can be, I'm saying hours." Sonic told his girlfriend.

Speaking of talks, Sally needed to have one with Sonic. And of course, it was about Amy. She asked him if they could walk alone for a few minutes and Sonic agreed to it. When they reached the trees, they began to talk.

"Explain, Sonic." Sally demanded. "How is it even possible for you to be single for just one hour after I break up with you and then get a new girlfriend just like that? And with AMY of all people."

"What the hell do you got against Amy?" Sonic asked back.

"Nothing. She's my friend and all. But still, it was like you just threw me aside so you could be with her!"

Now Sonic got really confused here.

"Okay. If memory serves me correctly, YOU broke up with ME! YOU threw ME aside! And Amy was there to comfort me. And during that battle with Starscream and Bludgeon, I realized that I truly do have feelings for her. I was just too stupid before to realize it. Sally, I'm sorry if it offends you, but I like Amy, and I want to give this a chance to see where it goes. You owe me at least that."

Sally was out of ammo. And it was so short into it too. She was set to chew his ass out because she thought she was only going out with Amy to make her jealous. But after that little speech he gave, she realized that he truly didn't want her back anymore. He really wanted to be with Amy. And she did owe him at least a chance.

"Alright." She said. "I'll stay out of the way."

Sonic hugged her. "Thank you."

After they hugged, they returned to the group and they just chit chatted amongst each other. When it was nearly one o clock, everyone decided it was time to head back to the house. When they got there, they expected GK and Mina to be free. But no they weren't. They were still locked in the master bedroom and Blaze had no intention of letting them go unless they had the friggin talk.

But just as the Mobian group walked in, Mr. Tanaka came in the door and went upstairs.

"Everyone, I have big news." He said.

"Hold on Mr. Tanaka." Chris stopped him before looking at Blaze. "What do you mean they won't talk?"

"I mean they refuse to just sit down and have a simple conversation that would mean their freedom." Blaze replied.

"Um…guys?" The news Tanaka had was kind of big.

But no one heard him. Vector just went up and pounded on the door.

"Will two just have the talk already? This is getting ridiculous!" the croc shouted.

"This does not concern you, Vector!" Mina shouted.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Those words did not come from anyone Mobian. No. It came from a human. And that human's name was Edward Tanaka.

As soon as those words left his mouth, all movement on both sides of the door just came to an abrupt halt. Everyone was now looking at him with very wide eyes.

"You're…..you're what now?" Chuck asked.

"None of you may have noticed, but during the events of the past couple of months, I have been seeing someone. We connected immediately and we have spent nearly every night together ever since. Just a few minutes ago, I popped the question. And she said yes." The butler explained.

"Well…who is it?" Chris asked.

Just then, a pair of feet were heard coming upstairs and when the body attached to those feet became visible, everyone was a bit surprised, but not entirely.

It was agent Topaz. And she was now sporting a diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Miss Topaz?" Tails asked. "You and Tanaka are getting married?"

Topaz nodded and hugged Tanaka.

"Yes we are." She said happily. "He and I have a lot in common with each other. I want to be with him forever."

As everyone gave their congratulations to the new engaged couple, there was one who stayed silent. That one was Gatomon. She was about to start crying but held it in. She wasn't gonna cry because she was very happy, but more sad. And the reason was very clear. She was supposed to be married right now to Patamon. But because of this war between Earth and the Decepticons, they weren't.

Patamon heard a sniffle next to him and looked at the catlike monster he was in love with.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Gatomon lied. "Just…happy is all."

Luckily for her the lie worked. Because no one noticed her smile was absolutely fake.

"Congratulations, Mr. Tanaka." Mina said from the other side of the master bedroom door.

"Yeah dude. Hey, high five me from the door right now." GK said.

A small thud came from the door and then there was a short pause.

"Were you there?"GK asked.

"Yeah buddy. He got ya." Takamon called.

"They still haven't had the talk?" Tanaka assumed.

Everyone just shook their heads, but then a light bulb went off in Amy's head.

"I think I might know a way to speed things up."

After she said that, she headed downstairs with everyone following her wanting to know what she was up to.

A matter of minutes later, Mina and GK were now putting on their normal clothes again because they were tired of getting it on. But then Mina took in a whiff of air through her nose. And the scent brought delight to her nostrils, but also torture to her mind. The same thing applied with GK.

"Oh that is SO not cool!" she cried.

On the other side of the door where freedom was, Amy had a plate of food right near the bottom crack of the door and was using a small electric fan to blow the delightful smell of the food into the room.

"Pancakes, fresh bacon, it's all SOOOOO yummy." The pink hedgehog taunted them. "Isn't it, everyone?"

Everyone else had a piece of bacon in their mouths and it was purely delightful to all of them.

"Oh yes, Amy. It's so delicious I might die happy." Gatomon said loud enough for GK and Mina to hear her.

"Eet is delicieux, Amy." Antoine complimented.

And that was it. Mina couldn't take it and stood up to look at her feathered companion.

"Dude, that's it for me. I'm frickin STARVING!" she complained. "Let's….let's just have the stupid talk so we can get the hell out of here."

GK took a deep sigh and caved as well.

"Alright fine." He sat down on the bed. "But what do we even say?"

Just like that, Blaze slipped a piece of paper underneath the door with questions pre-written for them. Mina picked it up and read it.

"Where do you see this relationship going?" she laughed. "How stupid of a question is that?"

"Totally." GK agreed.

But then Mina lost her smile.

"But uh…where DO you see this relationship going?" she asked. "I mean sure being friends with benefits is fun, but it can't go on forever."

GK's smile too when he realized she was right.

"I don't know." He said. "Mina, I have no idea how to be a boyfriend or anything like that. And after the last boyfriend you had, I'm not sure I'll be much better."

"You think you can be as much of an asshole as Ash was? That's literally impossible." Mina told him. "GK, you might be a bit of a pervert, but I know that you're also a sweet and sensitive guy who cares about the people close to him. If anyone sucks at relationships, it's me. I was in love with Sonic for a time completely oblivious to the fact he loved someone else, and then I fell for Ash which was an act of stupidity, and then I built a shrine to you in my room."

GK laughed a bit at that last part.

"I guess we both suck at relationships." GK said. "I take one women, boink them, and then throw them out like trash. Man, we suck at being just friends and we're not good at relationships."

That was indeed true. But then Mina's head grew her own lightbulb as she thought of a way out of there.

"I know something we're good at."

"Well if we're gonna do it again, I'm gonna need some Gatorade or something." GK said.

"No no no. Not that." Mina leaned her head in closer so only she and GK would her her soft voice. "Lying. Think about it. We spent two months keeping this whole thing a secret from all of them. Can't we just…keep lying?"

GK hadn't thought of that. But he was glad Mina did.

On the other side of the door, everyone was enjoying a very tasty feast of pancakes and bacon. It was super delicious. But then another piece of paper slid under the door and Blaze grabbed it. When she read it, she smiled and showed it to the others. It read, "Boyfriend and Girlfriend".

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Yep." Mina began to tell Blaze exactly what she wanted to hear. "GK and I sat down and had the talk. We both realized that we can do this whole relationship business no problem."

"Yeah." GK agreed. "Mina's my girlfriend now. I know it sounds crazy but she is. I'm willing to take this risk for her because…she's awesome."

Mina smiled back at him. Those last two words he really meant.

"Yeah. He's pretty awesome too."

Then the sound they had been waiting for finally came. It was the sound of a doorknob turning. Blaze opened the door and then she hugged her two friends oblivious to their deception. But then everyone jumped when the whip Takamon had cracked when he lashed it.

"GOOD ENOUGH!" he shouted.

After that was over with, GK and Mina finally broke free of the house and went out into the driveway where no one could hear them.

"Ah ha ha ha! They bought it!" Mina cried triumphantly.

"Hook line and sinker!" GK was also very happy for freedom.

"So uh…you wanna get some lunch or something?" the mongoose asked.

GK smiled at her.

"You know what? That actually does sound good."

The two of them then walked out of the residence together. As the two of them walked away, everyone else just gathered outside the front door to watch them leave. And they were all smirking at them. But then Knuckles leaned closer to Blaze and asked her this.

"You do realize they were just lying so they could go, right?"

Blaze just smirked at him and then looked back.

"No, Knuckles. They don't realize they WEREN'T lying."

That was actually a very good way to put it. Because they saw that the avian Digimon and the mongoose pop-star grab each other's hands like a real couple. They didn't even know they did it.

That was enough confirmation for everyone else. So they all just went back inside and talked more to Tanaka and Topaz about the wedding that needed to be planned out now. But they had months to do that.

And the next month had even more mayhem. And it all started off with a little bit of speed.

**Well that's it. Another month done. And the next month is December. You know what that means? Christmas time in Station Square. Will Takamon be able to grasp the concept of it? Will the Freedom Fighters understand the true meaning of the holiday? Or will GK screw it all up? Nah. Just kidding. GK won't do that. But we'll get to Christmas later.**

**First, things are gonna speed up. Literally. But until then, peace bitches.**


	26. Season Greetings

**It's December! At least it is in the story. And that means it's time for Takamon and his family to experience Christmas for the first time. But before we get too heavy into the spirit of the holidays, let's make things go a little fast. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy everyone!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 26: Season Greetings**

It became December 1st really quick after the GK and Mina thing. But in the short time that passed, the unthinkable happened. GK and Mina actually became officially boyfriend and girlfriend. And as of right now, they weren't that bad at it. They weren't good but they weren't bad either. Right now they were just trying to get used to each other. But when Mina told all of the other girls that she was exclusive with GK, the other girls thought there had to be some sort of mistake. But there wasn't. Because when GK told all the other guys, they all did the same thing. It was only when both groups of genders came together and discussed it. GK and Mina were truly boyfriend and girlfriend. And how that would work out would be discussed later.

There was another thing going on. Tanaka and Topaz were getting married at the very end of the month. And that was at the end of the month. And as soon as GK heard of it, there were only two words on his mind. "Bachelor", and "party". Now that bird had only been to one bachelor party in his life, and that was Takamon's. But it was still great. Hot women everywhere and they were taken whatever clothing they had on to reveal their nude bodies. It was so frickin awesome. For GK at least. But GK loved bachelor parties. And he was officially in charge of planning it. At least….that's what he thought in his mind.

As school ended for Chris and his friends that day, all four of them walked out into the outside of the school. And outside, the ground was filled with fresh fallen snow. And everyone was now wearing winter clothing. And Chris was pushing Helen's wheelchair.

"So are you buys right now, Chris? You wanna come back to my house?" Danny asked.

"I can't today." Chris responded. "It's December 1st. You know what that means. Don't you?"

His three friends did know what happened on December 1st in the Thorndyke family.

"Oh right. Christmas decorating." Frances said.

"What's Christmas?"

That voice came from a certain sleek blue sports car parked right in front of them.

"Oh hi, Blurr." Chris greeted.

"Sup?" he responded. "Tanaka was too busy with Ella and Topaz. You know. Wedding stuff. So we volunteered to come get you."

"We?" Helen only saw one car.

"Yes. WE."

But there was a truck. A certain grey truck to be exact.

"Trailbreaker?" Chris said. "How come both of you came?"

"Well we needed to bring you home from school and Trailbreaker REALLY needs to learn how to drive." Blurr responded.

"Hey. I'm not that bad." The hedgehog knight defended.

"Oh…you are." Blurr said. "Come on guys, get in."

Blurr opened up his doors and Chris helped Helen get her wheelchair into his vehicle mode and Frances and Danny decided to go inside Trailbreaker. Something Blurr gave a sigh to.

"Hope those two have medical insurance." He muttered.

"What was that?" Chris asked as he got in and closed the door.

"Nothing." Blurr quickly answered. "And we're off."

Both AutoKnights started up their engines and took off down the road at a steady speed.

"So what's Christmas?" Blurr asked again.

"You've never heard of Christmas?" Helen asked. "It's the most wonderful time of the year."

"Yeah. I've been getting that idea from all the decorations I've seen around town. Lights, weird horse things with horns on their heads, and some big fat dude wearing a red suit." Blurr explained.

"That's the bare essentials of Christmas, Blurr." Chris said. "Don't worry. I'll help explain it to you. Not only that, Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic have been here for Christmas once before. So they'll help too."

"Sweet. Are we just going to your house then or are we dropping everyone off first?" Blurr asked regarding the passengers.

"Let's just go to my house. We can all decorate." Chris said.

Everyone agreed with that. But then a red light was getting closer to them and Blurr eased to a stop. Trailbreaker on the other hand…not so much. He slammed on his brakes. And Frances and Danny smacked their faces into his windshield. Chris, Helen, and Blurr all cringed.

"Oohh. That had to hurt." Helen observed.

"Breaker, I've told you time and time again." Blurr said. "You're not running with your feet here. You can't just stop abruptly like that. There's such a thing as blending in."

"I'm sorry, Blurr. This is how I've been stopping since forever. I never thought I'd actually DRIVE a car let alone BE one." Trailbreaker argued.

"You'll get the hang of it. Just remember, since we're in vehicle mode, we have to abide by all regulation traffic rules. The only exception is for Decepticon attacks."

"And I for one hope we won't have to deal with any of those this month. Why? Because it's Christmastime!" Trailbreaker shouted.

Once they arrived at the mansion, Blurr and Trailbreaker let their passengers out and turned back into Sonic and Takamon. When they got through the front door, they were all surprised to see that Chris's mother and father were there waiting for him.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Chris asked wanting to know.

"We took the whole month of December of, son." Nelson said.

That made Chris brighten up as Amy walked over to Sonic, kissed him, and handed him his white gloves.

"Really?" the young boy thought it wasn't real.

"It's true." Lindsey assured. "With all that's happening this month, we just can't afford to be away from home. Tanaka is getting married, and of course there's the holidays."

"Okay. Can someone please explain to me what Christmas is?" Takamon asked.

"Yeah. I didn't really hear much of Cream's explanation while I was stuck in the bathroom for an hour straight." Blaze told them as she walked over to her husband and pecked him.

"You still get morning sickness?" Knuckles asked.

Blaze just nodded and then the three Digimon and the few Mobians who never heard of Christmas were told by all those who did know. Even Patamon and Gatomon contributed to the lesson. By the end of it, Takamon, GK, Blaze, Mina, and everyone else knew all that was supposed to be known. Gift shopping, the holiday spirit, and of course, friendship and family. And for Cream the best part was of course, Santa Clause.

"So let me see if I have this right." Julie-Su said. "Each year in a single designated night, some fat guy in a red suit flies around in a sleigh and delivers toys to every single kid the world over?"

It was clear by the pink echidna's tone that she was skeptical of there even existing such a person.

"Yes!" Cream shouted excitedly. "Santa Clause is the best ever!"

"Clause?" Cosmo asked Tails. "Is this Santa some sort of crab creature or a lobster?"

Tails chuckled at his girlfriend's cuteness.

"No. Not THAT kind of claws. It's just his name. Santa is a human." Tails assured her.

"Well I guess that explains all the strange songs we've heard throughout the years." GK said to Takamon and Blaze.

"What strange songs?" Mighty asked.

"Well we've said before our world is practically the internet. Which means we've heard every single song that exists. And that includes this…holiday music as you put it. We just never really knew what it all meant until now." Blaze explained.

That the others could understand. Hearing a Christmas song and never hearing of the holiday is not really a good combination. Then the door opened and the three Chaotix members who had gone through one Christmas came in the door. And it was of course, Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"We found the perfect tree!" Charmy boasted.

"Tree? What tree?" GK asked.

"Oh yeah." Chris left out a few things. "Not only do we celebrate Christmas, we also decorate our house both inside and out for it."

"Okay. And as for the tree?" Takamon asked still not knowing.

Vector walked in holding a perfect green Christmas tree.

"It's a Christmas tree." Cream said. "It's a special tree that we decorate with lots and lots of pretty ornaments and put our presents under."

"Hold up." Mina said. "I thought Santa took care of the gifts."

"Well it's also a custom for friends to get each other gifts as well. It's a sign of friendship. We call it, Holiday Spirit." Danny said to her.

Well that was a new load of pressure for everyone new to Christmas. Now they had to buy each other gifts. And some of them had absolutely no money on them. Like a certain golden Digimon about to become a father. But lucky for him, his best friend, a certain green and orange avian had offered him something not too long ago. And now was a good time to agree to it. But we'll get to that later.

Not only were the Digimon getting a load out of this, but Knuckles now realized something as well. Last year for Christmas, he wasn't with Julie-Su. But now she's here. And to make things worse, he has NO IDEA what she even likes. He was supposed to be her boyfriend. But the relationship they have isn't very romantic. They were more like fighting partners who enjoyed each other's company. They did love each other. But they sucked at romance. They're both hard headed fighters. So Knucklehead was gonna need some help. And his track record for his previous gifts for Julie-Su's birthday were sure signs of that.

"So besides, the tree, what else do y'all decorate around here?" Bunnie asked.

"We get big strands of lights and wrap them around the house." Lindsey responded. "So at nighttime when it's dark, the whole neighborhood can see a wonderful display of light in color."

"With a house this big, don't you run up the electric bill up the wazoo?" Patamon asked.

"With our salaries, we can afford to leave the lights up all year long." Nelson answered the Digimon.

"Should we get started now?" Knuckles suggested. "It's a big house and we don't have a lot of sunlight left."

Everyone agreed to that. There was decorating to do both inside and outside. So they all split into two groups. Nelson, Tanaka, Takamon, Blaze, GK, Mina, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Bunnie, and Mighty decided to work on the outside decorating the house with lights and such. Everyone else decided to hang inside and help deck the halls and trim the tree and whatnot.

After a few hours passed by, noticeable progress was definitely made on both ends. On the inside, all the traditional decorations in the house were swapped out with Christmas themed ones, and they were all now just starting to decorate the tree.

"I don't understand. Why do you decorate a tree?" Cosmo asked being the closest one out of everyone to being an actual tree.

"It's supposed to be a symbol of the holidays." Tails said to his girlfriend. "I'm not really sure what it symbolizes though."

"Any symbol of Christmas symbolizes what the holiday is really about. Not about getting presents. But it's about spending time with your friends and family and enjoying their company. Just like we're all doing now." Ella explained.

And she was right. Even thought Cosmo felt odd putting plastic balls on the branches of a tree, she was definitely enjoying the company of all her friends and the people she considered to be her family. And not only that, if there was a custom in getting gifts for people, she already had one in mind for Tails. She just needed some help to acquire it.

Outside, the progress was pretty much the same. Nothing on the house was lit up yet. But the strands of different colored lights were clearly seen on the roof and around the pillars near the front door. Even the fountain right in front of the door had a star on top. And all the trees in the front yard had alternating red and green lights on them. It was already dark out and it was nearly time to light them all up. And it was gonna be spectacular.

Bunnie and Blaze were hovering in the air stranding the lights on the roof while GK took a staple gun and attached them to the rim of said roof.

"Man, I know we're supposed to be in the holiday spirit right now. But I'm not quite feeling it yet." GK said.

"Now that you mention it, I don't feel all that much of it either." Blaze agreed.

"Well then, we'll just have to do somethin about that now won't we?" Bunnie said to Blaze in a certain tone.

And Blaze knew the tone. She went down to the ground, and turned on a boombox. It was music time. But only a select few knew what was going on. Those people being Takamon, Blaze, GK, Mina, Bunnie, and Vector.

**Guys:**

**Fa la la la!**

**Girls:**

**Oh oo whoa oh**

**Guys:**

**Fa la la la!**

**Girls:**

**Oh ooo oh**

**Bunnie:**

**Deck the halls**

**Guys:**

**Fa la la la**

**Girls:**

**Oh oo whoa oh**

**Guys:**

**Fa la la la!**

**Girls:**

**Oh ooo oh**

It sounded like Deck the Halls with the fa la la la's they were doing out there. But it was and it wasn't. It was a mashup of that song and another classic. Both groups inside and outside heard it.

**(BGM; Deck the Rooftop; by the cast of Glee)**

**Blaze:**

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
**

**Everyone:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

**Blaze:**

**Tis the season to be jolly,  
**

**Everyone:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

**Blaze:**

**Don we now our gay apparel,  
**

**Everyone:**

**Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
**

**Blaze:**

**Troll the ancient yuletide carol,  
**

**Everyone:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

**Bunnie:**

**(Deck the halls)  
**

Just then the first strand of lights along the edge of the roof lit up and Takamon was seen up there.

**Takamon:**

**Up on the rooftop reindeer paws  
Out jumps good old Santa Clause  
Down thru the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little ones  
Christmas joys  
**

He jumped off the roof, landed next to his wife and spun her around gently for the sake of his future baby. But then Mina took her turn as she walked over to her, dare she say it, boyfriend.

**Mina:**

**Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
Up on the rooftop  
Click, click, click  
**

**Mina & GK:**

**Down through the chimney with  
Good Saint Nick  
**

**Everyone:**

**Deck the halls  
He's up on the rooftop  
Deck the halls  
He's up on the rooftop**

**Bunnie:**

**(Deck the halls)  
**

**Everyone:**

**Deck the halls  
He's up on the rooftop**

(Oh Oh)  


The group on the inside was impressed. And as Amy walked over to the box of ornaments to pull out some more, she found herself singing as well and Sonic began to dance around the house with her. And pretty soon, the inside group was singing too.

**Amy:**

**First comes the stocking  
Of little Nell  
Oh, dear Santa  
Fill it well  
**

**Amy & Sonic:**

**Give her a dolly  
That laughs and cries  
One that will open  
And shut her eyes**

Little Cream knew the song too. She decided to contribute. And she didn't have that bad a voice for a six year old.

**Cream:**

**Don we now our gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

Just as she finished that one verse, the whole outside was lit up in multi colored lights. And the front door opened up and Mina was there telling everyone to come out and see. Which they all did. But the song wasn't over.

**Everyone:**

**Deck the halls he's up on the roof top  
**

**Blaze:**

**(Whoa ooh oh)  
**

**Everyone:**

**Deck the halls he's up on the roof top**

**Bunnie:**

**(Deck the halls)  
**

**Everyone:**

**Deck the halls he's up on the roof top**

**(Yeah)**

(Oh Oh)  


**Bunnie:**

**(Deck the halls)  
**

The house looked fantastic. The whole roof was lined with red and green striped lights with white icicle lights along the rim. Plus the fountain had some red and white around the base and the pillars had white ones wrapped around them too. There were also mock trees around the yard. Cosmo also decided to debut her voice too. Seedrians all had the natural ability to sing. It was a custom of theirs.

**Cosmo:**

**Up on the rooftop**

**Everyone:**

**(oh ooh oh oh)  
**

**Cosmo:**

**Up on the rooftop **

**Everyone:**

**(oh ooh oh)  
**

**Cosmo:**

**Up, up on the rooftop **

**Everyone:**

**(oh ooh oh oh)  
**

**Cosmo:**

**Up on the rooftop**

**Everyone:**

**(oh ooh oh)  
**

Even though Gatomon was secretly sad because of Tanaka's upcoming wedding, she found enough joy inside herself to join in on these number. So did her fiancé.

**Gatomon:**

**See the blazing Yule before us,  
**

**Patamon:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

**Gatomon:**

**Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
**

**Patamon:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

Then it came time for everyone singing to do what they usually do when something like this happens. Dance.

**Blaze & Bunnie:**

**Follow me in merry measure,  
**

**Everyone:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

**Blaze & Bunnie:**

**Sing we joyous, all together,  
**

**Everyone:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
**

Then a circle formed as GK and Mina began to dance even more advanced moves.

**Mina:**

**Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go!  
**

As GK spun Mina around, she sat down and GK went forward and somersaulted over her using the mongooses knees as leverage. Then he spun around and picked her up again.

**Up on the rooftop  
Click, click, click  
**

**GK & Mina:**

**Down through the chimney with  
Good Saint Nick  
**

**Everyone:**

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Hear the bells of Christmas calling**

**Bunnie:**

**(Hear the bells)  
**

**Everyone:**

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly **

**Bunnie:**

**(Deck the halls)  
**

**Everyone:**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la!**

With that last "la" the song finished. And those who were just watching them dance gave them an applause. But when more of it came, everyone turned and saw that most of the Thorndyke's neighbors had heard the music and came out to watch them. And they obviously liked it.

"They really love music don't they?" Helen asked Chris.

"Yeah. They do. Mina's even famous for her voice." Chris pointed out.

"I think we have the music for our wedding covered." Topaz told Tanaka.

Tanaka agreed to that. Takamon, Sonic, and their friends would be perfect for the music entertainment. And they might do it for free.

Then they heard one more set of hands close to them clap. Very slowly. When they all turned, they saw it was a familiar human wearing a red jumpsuit. And he was standing in front of a big red car with a huge rocket engine.

"Not bad." He commented.

"Uncle Sam?" Chris spoke. "When did you get here?"

None of them even heard him pull up.

"A few minutes ago. The music drowned out my engine." Sam explained. "I didn't even think that was possible."

Now everyone there knew Sam because he also made an appearance at the Halloween party two months ago.

"What are you doing here, Sam? And why do you have the rocket car with you?" Chuck asked.

"Because it just got upgraded to the next level which means it goes even faster than it ever has before." Same explained.

Sonic froze up when he heard those words. Because he knew exactly what was coming next. Sam raised his finger and pointed right at the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, I'm here to…"

"No."

Sonic cut Sam short and dashed back inside, leaving everyone else out there silent. And Sam was just dumbstruck. But he regained himself quickly and followed Sonic inside. As everyone else followed him, Takamon wanted to know what this guy's deal was.

"What's going on? What was Sam going to ask Sonic?" he directed the question to Amy.

"Race." Amy answered. "Sam always wants to race Sonic because he thinks he can actually beat him."

"On the contrary, Amy. This time, I KNOW I can win. With all the new toys I got in my car, Sonic doesn't have a chance." Sam boasted. "And he's gonna race. Just like last time, the city's gonna be shut down."

"How the hell can you just shut down an entire city?" GK asked.

"Especially one as big as Station Square." Espio added.

"The connections I have are huge. My biggest one being the president himself. You think I could order an entire city to just shut down myself?" Sam asked. "The only thing that's different this time is the track. We're going to circle all of downtown Station Square once and THEN cut through it. Then we'll make our way through forest area near the lake. We'll maneuver through the trees of said forest and then the turning point will be near the old Japanese town out in the valley. The finish line is in Diamond Stadium. Where the President will actually be there this time to greet the winner."

How the hell does he think stuff like this up? That's what was going through everyone's mind as Sonic once again refused.

"You couldn't beat me before with that rocket. What makes you think you can this time?" he asked.

"Did you not hear the word, upgrade?" Sam said. "That rocket was tested by me personally and it can haul some serious ass."

Sonic just sighed. Unfortunately he knew Sam all too well.

"You're not gonna shut up about this until I say yes. Are you?"

Sam just shook his head confirming Sonic's dread. And he was defeated.

"When's the race?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. See ya there."

But just as Sam turned to leave, Sonic came up with an idea. As much as he loved to racing, racing against Sam was kinda boring after beating him so many times. But maybe he wouldn't have to suffer as much…if he had a friend with him.

"Hold up!"

Sam froze and turned back around when Sonic called him.

"What?"

"How about we turn things up a bit?" Sonic asked. "I say we make this a three-way race. Between you, me, and Blurr the AutoKnight."

Everyone just looked at Takamon who just looked shocked and a bit betrayed by what Sonic just did.

"I like that idea." Sam said. "If I can beat an AutoKnight, that rocket program will get so much funding it'll be ridiculous. What do you say?"

The question was for Takamon. And he already had an answer waiting.

"Um…let me think about that. NO!" was his loud answer.

"Oh come on, Tak!" Sonic was begging now. "Don't make me suffer alone!"

"Forget it." Takamon said. "I'm not going to be a part of some stupid race. It's just a publicity stunt and I as an AutoKnight won't be a part of it."

"Dude, you're an AutoKnight!" Sonic shouted. "Everyone knows who you are! The many videos of you singing and dancing on YouTube pretty much back me up on that one!"

That was true. There WERE a lot of online videos of Takamon and GK singing and dancing.

"I think someone's afraid he might lose." Sam cockily said as he approached Takamon. "Maybe Blurr the AutoKnight is scared that his little leader might think less of him if he loses."

"First of all, Trevor Bauer is a greater leader than anyone on this planet will EVER be." Takamon said a bit offended by that remark Sam made. "And second of all, do you really think that little cigar lighter of yours can beat Cybertronian technology?"

Now it was Sam's turn to be offended. He didn't give a crap if people insult him, but insult the car, you've gone too far. Everyone who knew Sam actually gasped when Takamon made that remark.

"A cigar lighter?" he said trying to keep his cool. "That rocket can outrun your gold butt any day of the week!"

"If you say so." Takamon said.

"I DO say so!" Sam shouted. "And I dare you to try and prove me wrong!"

"What part of "I'm not racing" does your brain not understand?" Takamon said back.

"Tak."

Sonic called him over and the golden Digimon went to him.

"Look. Take it from me. I know this guy. He's not gonna let up until you say yes. Let's just do this one race and then we'll never have to see him again for a long time." Sonic assured him.

Takamon just sighed and smacked his forehead. Sam Speed sure was persistent. Everyone knew that. But…if it was just one race,

"Fine."

He said it loud enough for everyone to hear and then his AutoKnight ring turned itself on and made Takamon become Blurr the AutoKnight. He turned to face Sam.

"But….in the spirit of high stakes…how about we make this…interesting?"

Everyone was surprised he suggested that. And that only made Sam smirk even more.

"What did you have in mind? Money?" Sam assumed.

"No money." Blurr said. "If either me or Sonic win, you leave us alone and never challenge us to another race again. And you have to wash my vehicle mode every week for as long as I'm staying here."

"No way. BOTH of you have to finish before me in order for you to win." Sam said.

Blurr and Sonic looked at each other and nodded.

"Agreed." Sonic said.

"And if I win?" Sam muttered.

"Name it." Blurr told him.

Sam already thought of something.

"I'm running in a drag race next week. But I need a car. If I win this race, I drive YOU, Blurr."

Someone drive Blurr? That seemed preposterous. No one has ever driven an AutoKnight before. But Blurr would still have total control over himself. Maybe he could win either way.

"Deal." Blurr agreed.

Sam nodded.

"Then by all means, let's race."

**I told you I'd have them race. Place your bets now, people! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time. Until then, peace bitches.**

**Deck the Rooftop**

**http: /www. /watch?v= dGVdQEaxEKM**

**You know what to do. Get rid of the spaces in the address bar.**


	27. The Fastest Thing Alive

**Me: Alright. Place your bets! Place your bets! Who's gonna win?**

**Amy: My Sonniku is gonna win of course.**

**Blaze: In your dreams. Blurr's gonna win. He has to.**

**Fry: Ladies ladies laides, let's be civil about this.**

**Vector: Exactly. I got fifty bucks on Blurr!**

**(Everyone puts in their own bets)**

**Me: Well one thing's for sure. If they didn't hate me when I killed Trevor off, they might hate me a bit for what I'm about to do in this race. But let's get started. I only own my OC's and the plot. So enjoy the race everyone!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 27: The Fastest Thing Alive**

After a good night's rest, the early morning came around sooner than everyone wanted it to come. But as for Sonic, Takamon, and Sam Speed, it didn't come soon enough. Just like the first time Sam and Sonic raced through the city, all the neighbors were alongside the track and the news choppers were in the air ready to broadcast the waving of the green flag. But everyone except Sonic, Takamon, and Sam, it was hardly enough rest. Why? Because it was six in the morning right now and everyone else was right now two things they hated to be. They were tired, and freezing their asses off in the December cold.

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon as everyone got some food in their stomachs. Ella and Vanilla made Sonic and Takamon a special batch of buttermilk waffles just for them so they could keep up their stamina. Everyone else was kind of jealous because they didn't get any waffles. But that wasn't anything good enough to make them mad or anything. Besides, Blaze didn't eat anything. Instead she just got up and spewed chunks into the toilet. That was actually the sound that woke everyone else up that morning. And they did not like that at all. But morning sickness wasn't going to stop her from going outside and watching her husband race in what was probably destined to be the greatest racing event anywhere. Vanilla even found some pills that help with that sort of thing.

Just as breakfast was finished, the crowd began to form around the Thorndyke's front drive outside the gate. And Sam's rocket car was there waiting for them. Which meant it was time for the racers to take their positions.

"Tak baby? Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaze asked. "I won't think any less of you if you lose if that's what you're worried about."

To Takamon, that was nonsense.

"What? No. That's not why I'm racing." He replied. "I'm doing this because I want to race. It might give me a chance to find out how fast I can truly go."

"Well you're not faster than me." Sonic boasted. "People don't call me the fastest thing alive for nothing."

Takamon chuckled.

"Yeah well…that was BEFORE you met me."

Everyone just went "ooooooooohhhhhhhhh". It was like Takamon was challenging Sonic.

"Is that a challenge I hear in your voice?" the hedgehog asked.

Then Takamon extended his hand.

"What do you say? Winner of this race walks away with the title of fastest thing alive."

Knuckles was loving every bit of this. Sonic's ego was being put to the test. Someone was challenging him for title he had held onto his whole life.

And he wasn't about to pass a challenge like that up.

"You're on."

The hands were shaken, the kissed from their given, and it was time for the race to start. Blaze, Mina, GK, and everyone else took their places in the audience and Sonic and Takamon took their places on each side of the rocket car. Then Takamon raised his right hand.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

This time the whole crowd got a treat because they all got to see an AutoKnight turn on his suit up close. And they were all very impressed.

"BLURR!"

As soon as the name was shouted out, everyone gave Blurr a big round of applause. Something he wasn't expecting. But he went with it anyway and just waved to the crowd. Sam and Sonic were kind of jealous because they didn't get any applause. But whatever. The race is what's important. Chuck got to the side of them and he had the green flag in his hand.

"Alright! Make this race clean and no monkey business! Understand?"

The three contestants nodded their heads and Sam closed the canopy to his car. Sonic and Blurr leaned over and got ready to run.

"Alright then. On your mark!"

The rocket engine began to rev up and roar.

"Get set…!"

The three racers all looked down the road where their marks would soon be left by their feet or tires. Their eyes filled with determination and the want to win. And with the word…

"GO!"

They all took off and they were down the street in the first two seconds. There was one big red car zooming by and two blue streaks on the sides of it racing with him. The news chopper above them was following them giving them live coverage.

"We're coming to you live to bring you live coverage of the race of the century." Scarlet Garcia said. "Now what was supposed to be a simple race between long known speed rivals, Sam Speed and Sonic the Hedgehog, has now turned into a three-way race between Sam, Sonic, and surprise third contestant, Blurr the AutoKnight. The edges of the track are now crowded with fans of all three racers who want to see them speed by."

And speed by is exactly what they did. Sam's car and the two foot racers sped through the street and neared the downtown area where they would circle around it. And seeing how big Downtown Station Square was, that would take a while. Blurr and Sonic both had their bodies leaned forward as much as possible and their arms hanging behind them. It was an aerodynamic thing.

"Hey, Blurr!"

Sam called the AutoKnight and he looked to his left to view Sam.

"I sure hope you're not too slow. I'd hate to make you look bad in the eyes of your leader!"

Blurr just scoffed.

"First off, I'm not slow at all. And second, the other AutoKnights aren't even aware that this race is even going on."

"Oh yes we are."

Blurr's face dropped down to the ground and dragged across the asphalt as he ran. But he picked it back up and reached out his right arm where his comlink was. That was TK's voice.

"TK? Is that you?"

"It's all of us actually." Henry responded this time. "Teletraan woke us up and said something about you competing in a race. So we decided to see for ourselves."

"And….is Trevor okay with it?" Blurr asked.

"Of course I am." Trevor responded. "Just be careful."

"When I have ever not been?" The cyan speedster said with obvious sarcasm.

"Hey. You're going to be a father soon, Blurr. That means you have to be responsible for yourself." Kari added.

"I know that, Kari. But I really want to know how fast I can go." Blurr answered.

"We're kinda in the middle of something!" Sam shouted.

That's when Blurr remembered he was running a race right now.

"Look guys, I can't talk right now. I'll call you back at the finish line." Blurr quickly said.

"Good luck. We're rootin' for ya." Steve called.

Blurr closed his comlink and then looked at his two fellow racers.

"Alright, boys. The starting pace is over. Now the real race begins." Blurr said.

And that was when Blurr made his legs go even faster and he picked up enough speed to pull ahead of Sonic and Sam.

"Oh. So it's gonna be like that, huh? Alright, Blurr. Let's play." Sonic said.

Sonic did the same exact things with his own legs. Now he was in second place leaving Sam in third. But Sam put the pedal down more and the gas increased making his also catch more speed. They started to slowly turn to the right as they began to circle the outer rim of downtown in a perfect 360 degree circle.

"Blurr the AutoKnight has pulled ahead into first place with Sonic in second and Sam trailing not too far behind in third. This race is still young. It's anyone's race right now. Anything could happen."

The news chopper was pretty far behind now. But the satellite camera they had running allowed them to view the above angle of the race. Ten minutes later, everyone at eh starting began to move away and towards Diamond Stadium where the finish line was. While they were still on their way, Saffron pointed something out.

"Now they're starting to go through the city itself."

They had finished going around the city. Now they had sharply turned onto the main street that led into downtown. And now Sonic, Blurr, and Sam were neck and neck again. And they all had a steady speed of 450 miles per hour. But now they had to slow down. Because it was time to turn. Quite sharply.

"You know how to dash, Blurr! But the question is, can you turn?" Sonic called.

Blurr smirked at the hedgehog.

"How about we find out?"

The two foot users began to gain a few more miles per hour as Sam didn't let up on them. Sonic managed to get ahead of Blurr and sharply turned to the left. And Blurr followed him. He wasn't as sharp a turner as Sonic was, but he was just sharp enough to not run into any of the walls. But because of his less sharp turns, it made Sonic able to make the gap between him and Blurr a bit bigger. And as for Sam, it was the same thing as usual. As those two ran ahead leaving him behind, he opened up every doorway in his path and he just drove right on through it without losing a single ounce of speed. When Sonic got through downtown, which took probably thirty seconds, he looked back and saw Blurr was probably a good two seconds behind him. And at the speed they were going, that was far behind. And Sam was right on Blurr's tail.

But now it was all straightaway again. And that was where Blurr got the upper hand. He was able to catch up to Sonic just by making his legs go just a teeny bit harder and faster. All Sam had to do was press his foot up against a pedal and he was up there in no time.

"You're a little weak on your turns, Blurr." Sonic remarked. "Something I'll have to teach you. After all, I do know more about running than you do."

"A true ninja never brags about his skills, Sonic."

Now ever since Sonic had gotten his ring, Blurr had been feeding him lines like this all the time. He was just trying to be a good teacher and show him the ways of a true ninja. He was passing on what Espio taught him when the chameleon took the AutoKnight to his home in Mobius called the Dragon Kingdom. Ninjas up the wazoo over there. But Blurr did indeed learn a lot about what being a ninja means.

"Yeah yeah. We'll be ninjas later. Right now, we're racers." Sonic replied.

The top speed for each contestant was now reaching at least 545 mph. Right now, they were headed straight for the forest area where they had to make their way through the trees. For Sonic and Blurr what was gonna be easy because they were small. But Sam had a little trick up his sleeve. As they neared the tree line, Sam pushed a button in his car. And out of the front, a small little buzzsaw popped out of the very front tip and it began to spin.

"Now the racers are entering the forest portion of the race. Sonic and Blurr should have no problem but is Sam really thinking about running his car right smack into those trees?"

And the others actually were a bit worried for their friends as they got closer to the forest.

"Do you think Sonic and Blurr can get through that?" Patamon asked.

"Ah'm not so sure myself. It does seem like an awfully tight fit through those there trees." Bunnie replied.

"Hey. Suddenly those two aren't the same guys who whooped the metal butt of a giant killer robot last month?" Mighty questioned. "I'm sure they can navigate their way through that forest no problem at all."

Cosmo looked closely at the line of trees they were about to enter.

"I don't know, Mighty. Those trees seem very thick." She said being an expert on any type of plant. "I've seen Sonic make his way through them on another planet. By how will Blurr and Sam do it?"

"Well Blurr's a ninja. He'll get through there somehow. And as for Uncle Sam, he looks as though he's got some sort of giant saw in front of his car used for cutting trees down." Chris observed.

"He's got a WHAT?" Cosmo's eyes shot wide open when she heard Sam had a saw. "He's gonna kill all those trees?"

Oh boy. Now there was yet another anti-Sam fan in the world. And who would have thought it to be Cosmo?

But back to the race. Sonic and Blurr both jumped into the trees while Sam just drove right in and started to chop down every tree trunk in his way. Blurr and Sonic on the other hand had to use the sides of the tree trunks to jump from one to the other. It was the only way they could get through it quickly because there wasn't really a path for them to run on. So bouncing off trees was the alternative. But on the other hand Blurr could probably use his robot mode to knock down the trees. But unlike Sam, Blurr knew how Cosmo felt about that sort of thing. So no killing tress for the ninja.

Blurr and Sonic were right beside Sam's car as he went through the trees himself.

"_How are they doing it? They're not even running and they're still just as fast as me! That's impossible!"_

That was when something inside Sam's head might have snapped. Because this next move of his wasn't one anyone else would really brag about.

When Blurr was right next to him, Sam purposely veered a bit to the right and it caused his car to make contact with Blurr's airborne body and lose his balance.

Blurr lost control of himself and when skidding and skipping along the ground grunting every time he made contact.

All the others watching gasped because they saw what happened.

"He did that on purpose!" Amy shouted.

"Why that slimeball!" Knuckles was of course enraged by a lack of sportsmanship.

But then something very bad happened. It turns out they were very close to the lake at this time. And Blurr's "trip" made him smack his head into a tree and 500 mph making him immediately go unconscious. And when he hit that tree, he bounced in the direction that made him head for the lake. And then he fell into it and sunk down.

As soon as everyone saw the splash, Blaze of course started to panic because his body was metal and he sinks like a rock.

When Sonic looked back to see if Blurr was coming back yet, he was concerned when he saw that he wasn't even there.

"Sam, I think Blurr's in trouble." Sonic said.

"What?" Sam didn't quite hear him.

"I said Blurr might be in trouble. We should turn around and see if he's okay." Sonic said.

"No way."

That little reply caught Sonic off guard a bit. Did he really just say that?

"I'm not falling for it. You're just trying to make me stop so you can win. Well not this time. This race is MINE!"

Sam started to accelerate and then to everyone's surprise, Sonic screeched to a halt with an angry look on his face.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

After yelling at the car and the douchebag driver behind the wheel of it, Sonic began to run back to the lake. When he came to the shore, he noticed something. Like twenty feet away from shore, there were small bubbles coming up to the surface. Blurr was down there and he was running out of air. But this lake got very deep very quick. And there was one problem. Sonic hated water too.

Back with the others, they were all watching Teletraan's screen and just praying Sonic would get in the water and save him.

"Come on, Sonic! What are you waiting for? Just get over the fact that you'll get wet and get in there!" Knuckles shouted.

"He's terrified of water!" Amy shouted at the red one. "If he gets in there, he'll drown too!"

"But then…what are we supposed to do?" Vector wondered.

"If Sonic is there, then where's Uncle Sam?" Chris asked.

That was when they all finally noticed that Sam wasn't there. And it didn't take but two seconds for them to figure it out.

"That jerk!" Tails shouted. "Sam caused him to trip in the first place! And now he's not even turning around?"

"Sam's not really known for having the biggest of hearts." Chuck pointed out.

"That's terrible." Cosmo gently said.

Sonic's mind was running around all over the place. His friend was running out of air fast and he needed to save his life.

"_That asshole! He thought I was trying to just make him stop so I could win? I could beat him with one leg chopped off! But what do I do here? Blurr's in trouble but if I go in there I'm screwed too! Man if only he could have gone into robot mode before he went in! But…."_

Boom. Lightbulb. And Sonic was a bit ashamed he didn't think of that first. And he slapped his forehead for it.

"Of course! I'm a robot too! Hang in there Blurr!"

Now everyone watching, which was the whole audience, was in for another surprise as the all watched Sonic take off his gloves and throw them to the ground. Then he raised his right hand.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

This was the perfect time for Sonic to call upon his new power. But at the same time it wasn't. Because now everyone in Station Square knew he was also an AutoKnight. But that didn't stop him.

"TRAILBREAKER!"

Not hesitating one bit, Trailbreaker jumped forward and dove into the lake right where Blurr's bubbles were coming from.

"Has he gone insane?" Sally cried.

"Sonic! NO!" Amy shouted.

Now they were all just waiting and praying for something to happen. And thirty seconds later, they were answered. Because a big and heavily modified grey Chevrolet Tahoe drove out of the lake and stopped when it was ashore. The back door opened up and a load of water spilled out of the interior. And along with it was a motionless Blurr, something that didn't really ease Blaze's fear.

Trailbreaker quickly transformed back into his suit mode and dashed over to Blurr's side and rolled him over onto his back trying to shake him awake.

"Blurr? Blurr! Come on, man! Wake up!"

As much shaking as he did, Blurr remained completely still.

"Dammit Blurr! Open your eyes!"

That didn't help either. Now both Trailbreaker and everyone watching them began to panic. Then Trailbreaker got the idea to look in his suit. Literally. He reached for his robe and a hatch opened up in it.

"Come on! There's gotta be SOMETHING in here!"

He pulled out a lot of things and just tossed them aside. He pulled out his sai swords. Those were useless in this situation. His gigantic gatling gun, there wasn't anything to shoot. A tire iron, no help there. A spare tire, Blurr was close to flat lining but he had no flat tires. A small tire jack, that was just stupid. But then Trailbreaker found something. Jumper cables.

He looked back and forth at the cables and at Blurr as the idea of how to use them struck his head. Trailbreaker got on his knees, opened up his own spark chamber, and then stuck both of the nodes of one end of the cables into his spark. Then he got the other two nodes and touched them together lightly. They sparked with blue energon just like he expected. Then he looked at Blurr.

"Oh man." Trailbreaker picked up the nodes once more and raised them over his head. "Alright Blurr! Come back! CLEAR!"

The hedgehog brought the nodes down to Blurr's chest like a defibrillator. Blue sparks of energon ran up and down all over Blurr's body. But after that jolt, he was still unconscious. And that only made Trailbreaker hit him more.

"Come on, Blurr! You're not going out like this!"

ZAP!

"You're not done teaching me about how to be a freakin AutoKnight yet!"

ZAAAP!

"Your stupid rules about driving on the road, your weird hippy ninja morals!"

ZAAAAAP!

"And those dumb lessons about meditation! Though pointless I thought for me, you're not done teaching me! And don't even get me started on how you need to be a father for your upcoming kid!"

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

He held the nodes onto his chest for ten seconds straight on that last jolt. But then Trailbreaker felt a little lightheaded. And that was because he just let loose a lot of energon from his own suit. But then, Blurr groaned. And the hedgehog smiled as his blue eyes began to peek through his golden eyelids.

"Breaker?" he muttered. "Were you just…repeatedly insulting me?"

Trailbreaker chuckled as he grabbed his golden friends hand and pulled him back up to his feet.

"You better believe it, buddy."

As he did that, everyone watching began to cheer because Blurr was alright. And Blaze was so relieved she just leaned back so far she fell over and Mighty caught her. Patamon and Gatomon were happy their Digimon friend was still okay.

As Trailbreaker put everything of his back in his suit, Blurr rubbed his head where the tree hit him.

"Ugh. Dude, what happened?" he asked.

"Sam bumped into you." Trailbreaker replied. "He made you trip. Then you smacked your head into a tree and fell into the lake where you nearly drowned. But I saved you. You're welcome."

"Thank you." Blurr quickly said before he turned around and saw no Sam Speed. "Where is Sam?"

That was when Trailbreaker got his angry face back on.

"He thought I was lying when I told him what happened. He went off to win the race."

Okay. Now Blurr wasn't usually the one who got mad easily. But Sam made him go into that lake and he didn't even bother to turn back to see if he was okay? THAT was just wrong. It was very wrong. And it got Blurr VERY mad.

"Oh. He and I are going to have a little talk." Blurr murmured darkly.

"What about the race?" Trailbreaker said.

"Fuck the race. All bets are off." Blurr replied. "Sam and I need to chat."

Blurr and Trailbreaker took off together. But the only ones who heard what those two just said were their friends who had Teletraan's ability to hear them talking. Everyone else was still oblivious.

"Well it looks like the race is back on. But will Sonic and Blurr be able to cover the ground they need to make up in order to catch Sam Speed?"

That question was answer in ten seconds. Because that's truly how long it took for both Trailbreaker and Blurr to get back up with Sam. And needless to say, he was shocked to see them.

"How did you do that? There's no teleporting allowed Blurr!" Sam thought he cheated.

But Blurr only gave Sam a very evil glare and when the human looked the other was, he saw Trailbreaker was giving him the same exact look. But he also took notice of the suit the hedgehog was wearing.

"Sonic? Since when are YOU an AutoKnight?"

The hedgehog didn't answer him. Instead he just kept glaring.

"Pull over, Sam. We gotta talk."

"I don't think so, Sonic! This race is mine!"

That was when Sam was thrown forward because something had gripped the back of his car. And that was Blurr.

"He said….PULL OVER!"

Blurr has put the brakes on his legs and was using every bit of his strength to make the car slow down. But Trailbreaker knew as long as that rocket engine was still going, Sam would stop. So he had to put a stop to that. The hedgehog readied one of his laser cannons on his left arm and shot one blast into the rocket making it blow up and power down.

Ten seconds later, the system of Sam's car failed and it came to a complete stop. Once they were stopped, Sam jumped out of car and stormed over to Blurr.

"What the hell is your problem?"

That only earned him a punch to the face courtesy of Blurr. And Sam went to the ground in that one punch. The two AutoKnight ninjas stood over him looking as if they were going to kill him.

"You were gonna leave me to die." Blurr hissed.

Now Sam felt terrified. It was then he finally realized Trailbreaker wasn't lying after all. Blurr was really in trouble back there.

"Blurr I…I… I didn't think you were…"

"Is winning some stupid ass race so important to you that you would really let someone die because of it?" Trailbreaker demanded to know. "What if Blurr told you I was the one in trouble? Would you have stopped then?"

"Well..you see…I…"

"Just forget it, Sam." Blurr muttered. "As long as I'm stuck in Station Square, I don't want you anywhere near me."

Blurr and Trailbreaker began to walk away from him. But then he stood up.

"But what about the race?" he asked.

"Called off for all eternity." Trailbreaker answered.

Then he and Blurr dashed back to the city. Leaving Sam alone and with no car to get him back there himself. But he was just there with his thoughts. And seeing as how the whole city saw him do that to Blurr, it was going to be that way for a while.

When Trailbreaker and Blurr arrived back at the house, they saw that no one was there because they had all gone to Diamond Stadium where the race was supposed to finish. The two knights just looked at each other and then Blurr spoke.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there, man."

Trailbreaker nodded.

"You're welcome. I know you would have done the same for me."

The two smiled at each other right as the gate opened up and two cars came into the driveway. As soon as the big black limo parked, Blaze jumped out, ran up to Blurr and began to hug the living daylights out of him.

"Omigosh! I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"Really?" Blurr thought. "I've been beaten up by giant killer robots, charred, shot at, cut and bruised, and what happened a few minutes ago made you worry THAT much about me?"

"Oh sweetie. I'm your wife. And I worry about you all the time." Blaze remarked. "Especially with this whole AutoKnight thing. It makes me a nervous wreck. I just don't think I'll be able to handle it."

Everyone heard what she just said. And the tone she said it in made them all a bit confused.

"What are you saying, Blaze?" Blurr asked.

"Honey….. … … … .. .. .. I don't want you to be an AutoKnight anymore."

Everyone gasped at the words that exited her mouth. She was dead serious and the tone she used confirmed it. But Blurr was the one who was the most shocked. He transformed himself back into Takamon and he still had the same look on his face.

"W-w-what did you just say?" he stuttered.

"Tak, this is way more than I expected when I left the Digital World. I thought it was just gonna be you and me like it was back in the day. But now you're fighting in a war in which you've nearly lost your life plenty of times. Do you have any idea how much slept I've lost ever since that fight back in the Eggdome? I'm so afraid that one of these days, I'm going to lose you. And I can't let that happen. Please, Tak. I'm begging you. Please. Give up the ring."

Now Takamon wasn't only shocked here. But he also felt….betrayed. He always thought Blaze would always be the one to support him no matter what. But yet here she was right in front of him telling him to give up the one thing that kept him going when he was depressed. And that was crazy.

"I'd never do anything that would make you unhappy, Blaze." Takamon assured her before saying this. "But what you're asking of me right now, is something that I can't do. All those fights I shed blood in, those were all for you. Even the ones you didn't see. How can you stand there, and tell me to give up one of the best things that ever happened to me?"

Now there was a feeling of awkwardness as everyone else there just stood back from them. But then it ended with this.

"I'm not walking away from you, Blaze. But I'm not walking away from this fight either."

As Takamon began to walk away, Blaze stayed behind for a few short seconds. Because when Trailbreaker turned back into Sonic, he felt the grasp of Blaze's gentle hug grip him. Not knowing what to do, he just hugged her back. And when she let go of him….

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For saving his life." Blaze replied. "Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic nodded at her.

"It was nothing. I owe him." Sonic replied. "And I still do."

"Then can you please talk to him? Maybe he'll listen to you." Blaze sounded like she was begging here.

But Sonic stepped away from her when she said that. He was already on Takamon's side on this one.

"No. This is something I can't side with you on."

The others were yet to be decided. Even the knights on Cybertron heard everything because Teletraan still had them patched through. But as soon as they saw Takamon walk away, they were shut out. But they were all of course siding with Takamon being knights themselves. But everyone on Earth were going to have to pick sides soon. Because a decision was going to have to be made for the events that were about to happen.

**XXX**

**Dun dun dun! What EVENTS am I speaking of? Find out next time. Until then, peace bitches.**


	28. Sides Are Taken

**I only own my OC's and the plot of said story. So enjoy this chapter….and don't fall for the spell of the My Little Pony craze.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 28: Sides Are Taken**

Okay. So we all know what just happened. Takamon, Sonic, and Sam all got in a race, Sam nearly killed Takamon, Blaze got scared, and then she did something that Takamon thought was completely insane. Blaze asked him to give up his ring and stop being an AutoKnight. And that led to actually one of, if not, THE most serious fight Takamon and Blaze have ever been in. And it had already been going on for four days. And their friends were able to easily notice the symptoms of this fight.

They hardly said a word to each other. And they barely looked at each other in the eye. And much to everyone's surprise, the third night of the fight, they yelled at each other. They…really turned their voices up all the way and angrily yelled at one another. It scared some of them. Especially Cream, Charmy, and Saffron. They had never heard them yell before unless they were fighting Decepticons or something. But it was different now. They were fighting each other this time around.

As much as they wanted to get involved, their friends could only sit by and take sides this time. That was pretty much all they could do here. But out of all of them, there were four people out of all of them who were concerned the most.

The first two were Patamon and Gatomon. Ever since they met Blaze which was two months ago in person, they always looked up to her and Takamon as role models for marriage and guidelines for parenthood. Well, actually they just wanted advice for how to actually GET a kid. But the sentiment was the same.

The third person was Vanilla. She had been married before to Cream's father and she knew how painful it was to lose that person who was your other half. Kind of at least. Cream's father died. He didn't walk out because of a fight. But it was still painful losing him. She didn't want Takamon and Blaze to lose each other and feel that pain. It wouldn't be fair to the baby. It wasn't her place to meddle, but she wanted to do something here.

And the fourth person was GK. Now this was kind of strange as to why GK was concerned. As long as everyone had known him, he's always been anti-marriage. Even Mina thought that. But ever since the two Digimon started fighting, he had been very depressed and quiet. Mina hardly felt anything when he kissed her. And it was strange to everyone. But GK hardly said anything. Apparently he wanted it to be clear he wanted no one to know why he was being like this. But it was obvious it had something to do with Takamon and Blaze.

But on the fifth day, that was the day Takamon and Blaze scheduled an ultrasound to take a look at their baby on screen. And they had to go together. Something they weren't all for right now. But just to make sure they didn't kill each other, Ella, Tanaka, Cream, Tails, and Cosmo went with them. And while they were gone, that was when the group, both Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix, or something else, began to converse.

"This is some deep shit we're getting into here." Vector said.

"Yeah. I seriously thought Blaze was gonna set him on fire a couple times. I mean did you hear them last night?" Amy asked referring to the very loud yelling.

"How could anyone NOT hear them?" Patamon replied. "I've never heard Takamon yell like that even before Blaze came back."

"Well…who's side are you guys on?" Knuckles asked.

That was when everyone went completely quiet. Side choosing was something they would have to avoid. But now that Knucklehead brought it up, they had to talk now.

"I don't really know, Knuckles." Mighty said. "I just wanna remain neutral here."

"Oh come on, Mighty. Get real." Julie-Su remarked. "It's only a matter of time now before those two start asking us to back their sides up. Just give us your opinion. Who do you think is right?"

Mighty didn't like being asked that question. He meant it when he said he wanted to remain neutral. But now they wanted an answer. So he had to really think here and pick a side. But who? Who does he side with on this one? And which of his friends will me mad at him for his choice?

But not knowing a lot about being married, he went with the most logical choice to him.

"I think Tak's right. He's a hero and Blaze shouldn't freak out just because there's a little danger involved."

And then came the reaction just like he expected. Some agreed. And some didn't.

"Amen, brother Mighty." Sonic said. "I agree in full."

"Well I don't." Sally remarked. "I think Blaze was right to ask him to give up his powers. Fighting those Decepticons is life threatening and that baby which will be here very soon, is gonna need a father. He can't be one if he's not alive."

Both sides had good reasons for siding with who they were with. The ones who sided with Takamon were Sonic, Amy, Mighty, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, Julie-Su, and Charmy. Ray, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Saffron, and Mina were with Blaze. Vanilla, GK, Patamon and Gatomon weren't siding with anyone. When asked why, they answered with this.

"We love those two both equally." Patamon said. "We can't take sides here nor do we want to."

"If we do, we'll just be risking our friendship with them." Gatomon added. "There's no way we're doing that."

"What about you, Miss Vanilla? Whose side are you on?" Espio asked.

Vanilla, like Mighty, felt uncomfortable being asked that. But she really meant her answer with her tone.

"I am not taking any part in this feud." She stated flatly. "If anything I'll just try to quell their anger and hostility towards one another. Because I've seen how badly things can get when spouses fight on a level of this intensity. I've been on both ends of that stick before."

She wasn't wrong. Even Bunnie and Antoine had to agree being the only other couple there who was actually married.

"But Blaze is right. Tak has to be a husband and a father first." Sally stated.

"Well of course YOU'RE siding with Blaze on this one." Sonic said to her. "She's doing exactly what you did the first time you and I broke up."

The Mobian chipmunk went defensive.

"This is TOTALLY different." She claimed.

"No it's not." Vector agreed with Sonic. "You broke up with Sonic because he refused to stop fighting Eggman. And Blaze is asking Tak to stop fighting the Decepticons. So it may be different people, but the argument is the EXACT same."

The silence filled the air as Sally couldn't find a rebuttal for the argument with Vector. But it was soon broken again by one of the younger ones there who heard it all.

"So…does this mean Tak and Blaze are gonna break up?" Charmy was the one who asked that.

"No!" GK nearly shouted.

The gazes of his friends locked to GK because of his sudden raise in volume. Even Mina was shocked.

"I mean…no, Charmy. Of course not. They would never do something like that. They love each other. It's just a fight is all. They've been in plenty fights before." the uneasiness in his voice was impossible to miss.

"I don't know, GK." Mina said to her boyfriend. "This fight involves a child and the safety of the husband. It's a lot more intense this time around."

"They're not gonna break up." GK said a bit sternly. "They can't break up. They just….I'm goin' flyin'. I'll catch you guys later."

GK got up on his feet and walked out with Mina on his tailfeathers trying to get him to come back. But he didn't. As soon as he got out the front door, he spread his wings and took off to the sky. And Mina came back and sat down with the group a bit disappointed. But everyone else was very concerned.

"What the heck just happened?" Knuckles asked the mongoose.

"I don't know." Mina replied. "He's been acting like that for days. Ever since they started fighting. I don't have any idea what GK's deal is."

"It must be hard for him to see his two best friends fighting." Vanilla voiced her opinion here. "Knowing you can't do anything to make the situation better is a very painful thing to endure. But….yet I feel there's something more to it with GK. But I'm not entirely sure what."

"Should I….just ask him when he comes back?" Mina asked the mother rabbit.

"No no no." Vanilla replied. "It's very clear to me that this is a private matter for him. We should just let him be. He'll tell us when he's ready to."

"So….never." Knuckles replied.

"In time." Mina corrected. "GK might be the most openly perverse guy any of us have ever met, but he's a sweet guy once you get to know him better. I'm sure he'll tell me what's wrong when he's ready to."

An hour later, the front door opened up and those who had been gone walked into the house. When everyone saw Takamon and Blaze, they felt chills go up their spines. The glares those two were giving each other were horrifying. But then they just walked away from each other. Blaze went into the kitchen, and Takamon went to the couch. Everyone else just went upstairs where they wanted to hear the news from Tails, Cosmo, and Cream.

"Well? How did it go?" Saffron asked. "Were they happy to see the baby up close?"

Tails sighed because of what he was about to say.

"They didn't even look at the screen for one measly second." The kitsune explained. "They just started yelling at each other again. They didn't see the baby."

It was almost heartbreaking when he said that. Takamon and Blaze were so angry at each other, they completely missed viewing their own child. That wasn't good.

"I've never been so scared before." Cosmo added.

"Me neither." Cream agreed. "I always thought Mister Takamon and Missus Blaze were happy together. How can they fight if they love each other?"

Amy rested her hand on her young best friend's shoulder.

"Even people who love each other can get into arguments, Cream." Amy said to her. "But that doesn't mean they don't still live each other. Say. What's that in your hand?"

Everyone then saw that Cream was holding a small plastic case the size of a CD.

"It's the ultrasound." Cream said. "Ella asked the doctor to record so they could possibly watch it when they were done fighting."

"Well, Takamon better apologize soon or they'll never stop fighting." Bunnie said.

"Apologize for what?" Vector questioned. "For being a hero? For saving everyone here? Face facts, you guys! If it weren't for Takamon showing up here in the first place, we would probably all be dead by now."

"That may be true but he's about to become a father." Saffron argued. "He can't be both at the same time."

"Who says he can't?" Sonic said to her. "Vector and Espio are practically already a father the way they treat Charmy."

And then Tails, Cosmo, and Cream backed up while the arguing continued. But then they were once again interrupted. This time by Takamon himself.

"What's going on with all you?" he saw them all bickering.

"Um…nothing." Mighty lied very badly.

Takamon sighed. It was obvious to him what was going on.

"Guys, I would very much appreciate it if you wouldn't take sides here. This is between me and Blaze alone. We don't need followers nor do we want any." Takamon explained.

"Why don't you just give up the ring like she said?" Saffron demanded. "It's that ring or her."

"Shut up, Saffron." Amy snapped. "Tak, that ring chose you for a reason. You can't just give it up."

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

He yelled just like he had with Blaze before. And it really scared them all because they had never seen him like that up close and directed at them.

"Look, I just said this ten seconds ago. This is between ME….and BLAZE. I would very much appreciate it if you guys would just stay out of this and let me and her work this out."

"But vhat if you can't?" Antoine asked. "Vhat if you and 'er end up apart?"

Takamon just shook his head and finally noticed his green and orange feathered friend was missing. And he sighed knowing what had happened already.

"GK went flying didn't he?"

Mina stepped forward.

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know why he did that. Do you?" she asked.

"No clue. It happens every time Blaze and I fight. He just goes flying for a while. But he always comes back."

"Oh come on." Julie-Su said. "You have to at least have SOME clue."

Takamon just shook his head.

"Here's a little wisdom for all of you. It doesn't matter how long you know someone, even if you're married to them for a decade and about to have a baby together, you are never done getting to know that person. So all of you still have a lot to learn about each other. You just don't know it yet."

All of them shared glances with everyone else there. What he said was true. All of them were good friends with each other and some were even involved with others there. But there were things that were not known about all of them yet. They had secrets. Who doesn't? But they weren't going to share them right now.

But with that, Takamon turned around and went downstairs. But before he did, Tails called after him.

"Hey! Don't you want this?"

He was referring to the recording of his baby's ultrasound. He turned around to give his answer.

"Just hold onto it for me."

Then he proceeded all the way down the stairs while everyone else began to talk again.

"So…..what now?" Saffron asked.

"Now, Saffron…we just wait it out. And hope they agree to something." Espio replied.

And it was then Nicole's portable form began to beep signaling a call. Sally picked it out of the pocket of her vest and pressed a button showing the lynx's face.

"What's up, Nicole?" the princess asked.

"Rotor wishes to see all of you at Castle Mobius." Nicole told her. "Come as soon as you can."

All of them. She was referring to the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix too. So they decided to go. But Tails, Cosmo, and Cream were asked to stay because they were needed to keep Takamon's and Blaze's anger at bay until they got back. But it was already hard enough to do that at the doctor's office. And they failed miserably. But maybe with someone like Vanilla there to help them, they could do it.

So the rest of them went through the portal to Mobius leaving Tails, Mina, Cream, Cosmo, Vanilla, Patamon, Gatomon, and their human friends with the two fighting lovers.

**(Mobius)**

At Castle Acorn, Rotor Walrus was down in the laboratory where the lens and the Matrix of Leadership were being held in storage. The storage level and lab was a very large room just as wide as the whole ground of the castle. But those two things weren't the only powerful objects down there in the sub-levels of the castle. There were others. And there were two in particular that he had his attention on. They were two big posts with orbs on top and stars imprinted on those orbs. The two posts were five feet apart and they were glowing. In between them was a big energy vortex of unknown energy and power. Rotor had no idea what was happening.

And then Sonic, and everyone else came in and saw it.

"Hey, Rote. Long time." Sonic greeted his old comrade.

"Same here, Sonic." Rotor acknowledged. "So here's the problem. I was down here just checking on the Matrix and that lens like I do every day. But then those star posts activate themselves and a portal just opened up. It's been open for like ten minutes."

Those posts were called Star Posts. They were used for traveling to other Zones. Or pocket dimensions of Mobius in simpler terms. But the posts haven't been used in some time. So it was strange as to why they would be activated now. And by themselves to boot.

"Maybe they're just malfunctioning." Sally thought.

But she was proven wrong when out of the portal, a blast of energy shaped like multiple round rings came out and hit them all, knocking them back and away. And when they all looked up to see what it was, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was Rotor. Well….not really. It was a another version of him from another Zone. He looked almost exactly like Rotor. Except one of his eyes and both of his arms were mechanized with gadgets of unknown tech. And then more people followed him out. It was a different version of each of the Freedom Fighters. Tails, Sally, and Antoine. But no Bunnie.

This Tails was dressed in a grey and red tunic with studded wrist straps and had some grey hair on his forehead. The other Sally was sporting a bluish black suit with longer messy hair. Also, she had a whip. And the Antoine that came out of that portal was wearing a suit similar to the normal Antoine. But it was green. And he had an eyepatch over his right eye.

Then another version of Amy appeared out of the hole. This version was far younger than the Amy everyone knows. Her spines were longer and she was wearing a green dress. Like Amy, she was armed with a hammer. But this one was green and spiked on both sides.

And then came the one the others hoped to never see. The evil version of Sonic. He was green in the fur and his eyes were blue. Teeth as sharp as knives and red sunglasses on his forehead. He also had on a black jacket with flames running up the sleeves. And the green boots finished his attire. And on his torso, there were two parallel diagonal slash marks.

Sonic growled when he stood up and saw him.

"Scourge."

His name was Scourge the Hedgehog. Sonic's evil twin from another dimension.

"Hey there, slowpoke. Long time no see." Scourge's voice was very similar to Sonic's. But a slight raspy tone was able to distinguish it.

"What do you want?" Sally asked.

"There's something here giving off a high energy output. I felt it along the cosmic interstate. I want it." Scourge answered.

There was only one thing in that room giving off a high energy output.

The Matrix of Leadership. Scourge wanted it for himself. But in order to keep it safe, Sonic had to act like he had no clue what he was talking about.

"There's nothing here, Scourge. So just high-tail your ass out of here." Sonic lied.

"Oh there's something here alright." Scourge was totally unconvinced. "And I intend to get it. Even if it means pounding your ass into the ground to get through."

Sonic just sighed and got ready to make this quick by transforming. He reached to take off the glove on his right hand.

But when he felt his hand, he noticed something. The bump underneath his ring finger wasn't there. He looked down and then realized….he wasn't wearing his ring. And three seconds later, he remembered.

*FLASHBACK*

It was just yesterday. Ella had made them all a special batch of chili dogs. And they were caked with sauce. Sonic didn't want to get his gloves messy. So he took them off. But then he did the same thing with his ring. He took it off and set it down somewhere in the house.

*END FLASHBACK*

"_Oh way to go you fucking idiot!"_ Sonic cursed himself. _"Tak's never gonna let me hear the end of this one!"_

"What are you waiting for, Sonic?" Knuckles whispered. "Turn into Trailbreaker and kick their asses!"

Sonic just held up his right hand and took off his glove. Not all the way, but enough to the point where everyone could clearly that he stupidly wasn't wearing his ring.

"Oh boy." Amy readied a hammer and eyed her own doppelganger. "Now we gotta do this without AutoKnights."

"You know what? It's alright." Sally remained confident. "We've beaten these guys before without AutoKnight power, and we can do it again."

**BOOOOOOM!**

The wall of the lab burst open behind them and then another group of thugs walked on in. A lynx with blue gloves and boots, a giant ape with a military helmet, boots, and pants, a frog wearing brown tights and a goggled helmet, a blue hawk with red gloves and boots, and finally, there was a red furred vixen with a long bushy tail. She had on long black boots, studded belts, black fingerless gloves, a black belly top, and in her fanned out red hair, she had a yellow hair bow. Scourge seemed happy to see the fox.

"Hey, Fiona. I take it you found the Destructix."

The Destructix was a group of thug-like mercenaries who work for pay. Or if their current leader, Fiona, tells them to.

"It was hardly any trouble, baby." Fiona said before sneering at the Freedom Fighters. "We know there's something powerful here. And we want it now. So just give it up, Blue."

"And to think I ever thought you were my type." Sonic said.

Sonic and Fiona had a romantic past. But it was very difficult to comprehend. Fiona got tired of the good guy act and tried being bad. And she liked it a lot. And when she met Scourge almost a year ago, that liking grew. She's been with him ever since.

"You're not getting the Matrix!" Vector shouted.

"The Matrix?" The evil version of Sally asked. "So it has a name?"

"Nice going you scale-headed dolt!"Julie-Su cursed the croc. "Why don't you tell them what it looks like?"

"That would make things go a lot easier." The evil Tails said. "Just tell us where it is before someone gets hurt."

"You mean like you, ya little cretin?" Bunnie pulled up the sleeves on her brown jacket and adjusted her cowboy hat.

"Oh how cute. They think they have a chance." The blue hawk said.

"Easy there, Predator. You'll get them soon." The giant ape said.

"Precisely Simian." Fiona said to the ape.

"SMASHIE SMASHIE! I WANT TO SMASH!" the evil version of Amy went sort of…psycho.

"Jeez, Rosie! Chill the fuck out!" Scourge shouted. "I don't know why you even came. But I guess you'll come in handy for a few kills here and there."

"Over my dead body, Scourge!" Sonic said. "Now I got this friend that would kill me if he ever heard me say this. But, come on Scourge. Let's kick it up."

To Scourge, that line was lame. But it was enough to make the fighting finally begin. As all the groups of fighters rushed for each other. But Rotor stayed behind and got Nicole and Teletraan on the line.

"Get through to Takamon. Whether he's in a fight with his wife or not, we need him."

Teletraan and Nicole both nodded and fuzzed away to do their assignment. Leaving Rotor the only one with a sight on the Matrix. He had to do his best to hide it.

But while they were brawling in Mobius, on Earth, there were other problems. Takamon and Blaze to be exact. They didn't even want to look at each other. All they did was sit on the same couch and look the exact opposite direction with their arms crossed. And Chris wanted to help them in someway possible.

"There has to be something we can do to make them stop fighting." Chris thought out loud.

"I know you want them to make up, son. We all do." Nelson said. "But we can't do anything here. This is something they have to work out themselves."

"But what if they can't?" Chris asked. "What if they end up breaking up?"

Silence was what came after that. There was a small chance that the two soon-to-be parents would indeed break up. But it was still highly unlikely. But Vanilla was still worried about someone. Not Blaze or Takamon in this case, but for GK. Mina was too. No one had a clue why he was avoiding his friend, mostly Takamon and Blaze.

The two of them kept avoiding each other all throughout the day. Probably the only time they looked the same direction is when the doorbell rang.

Takamon decided to be the one to get it. And when he opened the door,

"Can we talk?"

SLAM!

He threw the door shut as hard as he could without breaking it to bits. And that made everyone confused.

"That was quite rude, Tak." Vanilla said.

"Who was at the door?" Lindsey asked.

"The guy who tried to kill me a few days ago."

It was Sam. No one had a clue why he would ever come there after the way Takamon and Sonic told him off. But they had to find out. Chuck and Tanaka went to the door to talk to him. He was still outside.

"I think you should just leave, Sam." Chuck suggested.

"Please, Chuck. I need to talk to him." Sam begged.

"I think you have caused enough trouble." Tanaka added. "It's because of you Master Takamon nearly lost his life. And come to think of it, it ALSO because of you that he and Miss Blaze are now in a fight."

It surprised Sam to hear Takamon and Blaze were fighting. But he wasn't thinking about that.

"Look, I'm begging you here. Can I please just talk to him for one minute? Just one minute. After that, I'll leave quietly."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea. He HATES you. He's said a million times in the past three days." Then Chuck gave some examples. "I hate Sam. I frickin hate Sam. I hope Sam crashes that rocket car into a mountain and burns in a fiery crash. It can't be any more clear than that. You are the absolute last person he wants to see."

"And I don't blame him for that." Sam said. "He can hate me all he wants. But I need to say something to him."

"Oh if he's that persistent just let him in."

Takamon was the one who said that. He was right behind them and heard the whole conversation. So Chuck and Tanaka let him in. And then he and Sam took a seat back in the living room. Where Blaze still refused to even look at Takamon and glared at Sam. But when they were seated, he spoke.

"Look, about what happened that day, Tak." He started. "I don't know what got into me."

"What got into you is a hint of psycho." Takamon added.

"No. Please just listen. I guess….I just wanted to win. I was once the fastest guy on this planet until Sonic came around. And now you're here with your own speed. I guess I couldn't take the fact that I was probably gonna end up being the THIRD fastest guy in the world.

But…then I did something that was without a doubt, the stupidest thing I've ever done. I almost killed you. What kills me is that I didn't even realize what I did until you and Sonic told me. I was so overcome with greed that I just lost sight of what I was doing. I caused you, your friends, and your family so much anger and pain it's unspeakable. And for that…I apologize."

Apologize? Sam? To everyone, those two things just didn't make sense. But Sam went on.

"I'm so sorry for what I did and ALMOST did to you. I know you can never forgive me for it, and I know that. I just came here to apologize."

Takamon's angry expression softened up to the point where he didn't look mad anymore. Sam sounded very sincere here. He wasn't sure what to say. Either forgive him, or keep hating him. But it was kind of hard to hate him now after that apology was spoken.

But as he was about to respond, the TV, which was on at the time, gave a broadcast of the news.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an emergency bulletin. A runaway train has been confirmed to be nearing Station Square Central Station. This has also been confirmed to be a passenger train carrying many civilians. The driver of the train cannot identify the problem and only assumes that the train's controls have failed and gone out of control."

A runaway train. Danger it meant. Takamon and Sam both jumped up to their feet. And Sam ran out the door to his car to suit up into his S-Team uniform. But Takamon just paused and looked back at Blaze who was glaring at him again.

"Off to kill yourself I suppose?"

"Blaze…..you just don't understand."

"I understand that you would rather risk your neck rather than be with your family."

"That's not true." Takamon defended. "Blaze, I hate fighting with you. I love you more than anything in any world. Nothing will change that. But this is what I'm meant to do. I know it is."

"Well then maybe that AutoKnight ring should be the only ring you wear from now on."

Takamon couldn't believe she just said that. But did she really mean what he thought she meant? There was just no way that was possible. He wanted to blame it on pregnancy hormones, but this was the normal Blaze he was talking to. No hormones involved.

"You're not the only one who needs me, Blaze." Takamon said.

That was all he had to say. He walked outside, transformed into Blurr, and ran off to find the loco train. But Blaze had no idea what those words had in them, but they stuck to her. He was right after all. She's not the only one who needs him anymore. But she needed him the most to be there for her and this kid. The whole thought of him not being there made her want to cry her eyes out.

And she did.

She started to cry into the armrest of the couch. And that was when everyone else came into the room hearing her sobs.

"She doesn't cry fire does she?" Lindsey asked.

"Mom!" Chris shouted.

"I'm just saying. The couch just got reupholstered." Lindsey complained.

Mina just shook her head and hopped on the couch with Blaze. She started to rub her back gently as the pyrokinetic's eye liquid stained the couch.

"Blaze?" The mongoose muttered.

She didn't reply. She had no words. But as he left, Blurr left the front door wide open. And no one heard GK land in the doorway. And when he heard Blaze crying, he literally ran into the house, jumped on the couch, pushed his girlfriend out of the way, and helped Blaze sit back up.

"Everything is going to be alright, Blaze." GK was surprisingly the one comforting her. "I promise you it will."

GK was as worried about them as anyone else was. But his behavior was totally strange. Blaze didn't care enough to notice. All she did was bury her head again and start crying. This time into GK's shoulder. GK hugged his second best friend and rocked her. Something Mina found a bit odd as she hopped off the couch and re-joined the group of bystanders.

But this was just the beginning of the day. There was still a lot going on. In both Earth and Mobius. And it was gonna take a lot more than a few rings and confidence to overcome these threats.


	29. Resolution

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 29: Resolution**

The thoughts that ran through Blurr's head were going so much faster than he was running. What Blaze said to him, about only wearing his AutoKnight ring from now on, it stung him like a million bullets to the heart. Was this really gonna be the end of his marriage? Would he never be able to see his future son or daughter up close?

He tried to not think about it right now. There was an out of control train headed for the end of the line and it was carrying hundreds of passengers on board. He had to save them all. He ran down the highway avoiding the cars as agile as he could. But he was soon confused when he saw all the cars in front of him clear the road and pull to the side.

Sam was right behind Blurr along with the rest of the S-Team sirens blaring and tires rolling.

"We're gonna help you, Blurr." Sam said. "The S-Team and I will clear the train station. You go for the train itself and try to stop it."

Blurr nodded at the human accepting his help. Which surprised the rest of the S-Team because they all thought the knight would have chopped his head off for the events a few days ago. But no. Blurr kept his cool and they all headed for the train station hoping they would be on time and train wouldn't. But then Teletraan fuzzed into view and flew along next to Blurr.

"Blurr, you have to …!"

"Not now, Teletraan!"

Blurr ignored the AI fully and sped up.

**(Mobius)**

The lab room in Castle Acorn was now a battlefield for the war waging Mobians who wanted possession of the Matrix. The Chaotix took on the Destructix while the Freedom fighter fought with their evil twins. Antoine was ready to kill his doppelganger, also known as Patch because of his eyepatch. The two of them were fully engaged in a duel with their swords.

"You vill pay, you swine! You murdered my father!"

It was a long time ago. But Patch really did kill Antoine's father. It was a zone mix-up where Antoine and Patch got mixed up. Patch poisoned Antoine's dad and he died before Antoine and Bunnie even got married.

**(That really happened. Patch issued Antoine's dad a very strong poison somewhere in between Sonic the Hedgehog issue #130 and issue 156. The father finally died because of the poison in issue 168.)**

"Vell…I suppose eet's poetic justice." Patch said back. "Two D'Coolettes die by ze same hand."

That only made Antoine's anger come forth even more. He swiped for Patch's stomach and that made Patch stagger backwards off balance. Then Antoine kicked him in the chest knocking him down. When he was on his back. Antoine pointed the tip of his sword right under his neck.

"Don't get up." Antoine warned.

At first Patch was truly concerned about himself because Antoine looked ready to drive that blade right through his doppleganger's heart. But then he smirked when Sergeant Simian, the giant ape with military get ups, came up from behind the sword wielding coyote and picked him up by palming his head. Then he threw Antoine over his shoulder and he thudded to the ground right in front of his wife.

"Sugah-Twan! You alright?" Bunnie asked.

"Oui, ma cherie." Antoine assured her. "I really hoped eet would not come to thees. But we need Blurr."

"Well…let's just hope he and Blaze make up soon then. Because until they make up, Ah don't think he's gonna be transformin' for a while." Bunnie replied.

Antoine got back up, reacquired his sword and ran right back to Patch. This time, Bunnie went with him and she took on Simian herself. Being half robot, her strength was enough to match his.

"This is a personal mattah for my Antoine." Bunnie told the ape. "So Ah suggest you stay out of the way."

Simian threw his fist at her and she caught it with both of her hands. The fight began between the two of them.

The others were facing their own dopplegangers if they were present. Sonic was with Scourge, Amy had Rosy and so on. The Chaotix had their own minds set with the Destructix.

**(Earth)**

The train was starting to pick up even more speed. And Blurr was dashing his way through the train station of Station Square. The cops were already there telling people to evacuate the building. And Blurr was allowed through the line. He ran through and reached the area where the trains docked. He was outside once more and he was now among many train tracks and he was looking for the right one that would carry the runaway train to him.

He heard a whistle from a distance. The whistle of a train. He looked down the tracks and saw it coming full speed. Then he found the right track it was on.

And then he stood right in the middle of it.

That was when Teletraan fuzzed in again and stood next to Blurr.

"Um…Blurr? What exactly do you think you're doing?" the AI asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The cyan knight replied. "The only way I can catch this train is if I literally "catch" it."

"There's no way you're body can stop that much weight." Teletraan said.

"Maybe not." Blurr said back. "But take a look behind us, Teletraan."

Teletraan soon saw why Blurr wanted him to do that. Not far behind from where Blurr was standing, there was only a brick wall and a few steel guard objects. That was it.

At the speed that train was going, there was no chance on Earth that puny wall and a few oversized jacks would stop it. The only thing that could stop it however was a Cybertronian.

"You do know Blaze is watching you right now. Right?" Teletraan asked.

Blurr groaned at that as his feelings and thoughts began to run again. Now Blaze was gonna view him almost die. This was beginning to become too much for Blurr to handle. Being a hero and husband in one life. And soon enough he was going to be a father too. That was THREE things. Was there any chance he could possibly be all three of things important things in one body?

The whistle grew louder and Teletraan had one more thing to say.

"Look, Blurr. Sonic and the others…."

"Come back in a few, Teletraan!"

Blurr dashed forward while Teletraan just groaned as he dissolved away. And then Blurr stopped and just looked at the oncoming train.

"This is definitely gonna hurt."

The train got closer and closer by the second. And the cyan suited AutoKnight leaned over bracing himself for the very hard impact that was about to come. And the people inside the passenger cars also braced themselves because if Blurr was as strong as he said he was, then this was gonna be one hard stop.

Three more seconds was all that remained between Blurr and that potential missile of metal. And then the impact came as he threw his arms forward. It was as loud as a small bomb and metal shards and bits flew out of the front of the engine car as it impacted with Blurr and made a huge dent. The people in the passenger cars were all hanging on for dear life as the abrupt stop overtook the whole train. But luckily they were all able to keep their grips on themselves and those who had children and babies. When it was safe to let go, they all just wondered what it was that stopped them.

And back home at the Thorndyke Mansion, everyone thought Blurr had just bought the farm in that crash. But when the dust cleared, the camera from the news chopper proved them all wrong when it zoomed in on the front of the train and saw Blurr with both arms on the train using every bit of his strength to keep it in place. Apparently the impact wasn't enough to make the wheels stop spinning and it was trying to break loose of Blurr's grip.

"Oh man, he's not gonna make it." Mina feared.

"No way." Gatomon assured her. "He'll be alright."

"Oh yeah?" Blaze questioned not believing it. "And how can you be so sure?"

Gatomon gave her answer quite flatly at Blaze.

"Because I have faith in Takamon. He's been my friend for a long time now and I've seen him do thing with and without that suit that would shock you. It may look bad, but that's just him. It may not have been who he was back when it was just you and him in the Digital World, but it's not like that anymore. He's one of the bravest Digimon I've ever met and he's never let us down before."

Blaze got hit hard by that. Gatomon sounded like she knew Takamon better than his own wife did. And Blaze didn't blame her. She was still getting used to Takamon risking his neck like this. And it wasn't easy to get used to.

Back with Blurr himself, the strain on his arms had never been greater than they were at this very moment in time. He was holding back a few hundred tons of metal power that was ready to speed away to a fiery death if he should lose one ounce of concentration or strength. But it was really difficult. As much as he was pushing back, that train wanted so desperately to break free of his grip. The strain was so much, he began to scream. Loud.

Sam saw from his car Blurr wasn't going to be able to hold out for long. So while the train was stopped, he halted his car and hopped out commanding his team.

"Get on board those cars and get the people out! Blurr's not gonna be able to hold out forever!"

The S-Team went right into action and got on the train. They opened up the doors and the people, although scared out of their minds to let go, were all evacuated out of the passenger cars. But the thing is, Blurr didn't see them leave. So he didn't know that they were all safe.

His grip was slipping, the train was gonna win. And Blurr's mind began to run faster than he ever could. He thought about what Blaze said. This is totally insane. He can't be a father and a hero at the same time. This kid could grow up without him if there was just one bad move.

But he wasn't about to die without meeting his child.

Thinking about the lessons in Chaos Energy Shadow had given him, Blurr used his teeth to bite the golden inhibitor rings off his forearms. The golden rings fell to the ground and then Blurr began to glow.

He began to scream again as he mustered up all the strength he could summon. All of the power he had inside him was now bursting out and it made him feel incredible. His muscles were bulging to big, his sleeves began to tear. And then he did something no one thought was possible.

He picked the whole damn train car up.

Everyone watching from the side or on TV couldn't believe it. Blurr was carrying thousands if not millions of pounds worth of metal. But seeing as how that was only a brief window, Blurr knew he couldn't hold it for long. When he got it suspended enough, he turned the car over on it's side and it thudded to the ground quite loudly.

Then he weakly walked over to the bottom side of the car where the wheels were still spinning. He transformed his right arm to its robot made arm, and then punched the car right in the center of its bottom side, and pulled out a handful of parts. But he apparently got the right one. Because the whole train shut down and the power was lost. The danger was over. And Blurr's arm returned to its normal state before the knight fell down exhausted.

Sam rushed over to him and helped him get back up and offering him water. Blurr drank the whole bottle in ten seconds and handed it back to Sam. When he got up and opened his eyes again, he saw the whole crowd that was on the train was safe and they were applauding him and Sam together.

That's when Blurr realized what Sam and the S-Team had done while he was occupied with the engine car. They saved those people.

Turning to Sam, Blurr extended his hand and said three words to the human he thought would never be said.

"I forgive you."

He forgave him. For all the stuff he put him through, Blurr forgave Sam for nearly killing him. And that meant a real lot to him. Smiling, Sam shook Blurr's hand. And then he handed him back his inhibitor rings and the knight returned them to their rightful place on his forearms. And then he began to run home while his strength began to return to him via the Chaos Emerald he had in his suit. But he was still thinking about things.

"_Blaze is right. This is total madness. I almost bought it back there. And I kinda want to meet my kid before I bite the Digi-dust. It's over. I'm gonna tell Trevor when I get back that I'm giving up my ring."_

But back at the house, Blaze's thoughts were running around as well. Her husband just saved countless lives and she told him not to. If he had listened they would all be dead. That's when Blaze understood. Takamon isn't just her husband now, he's a hero to all the people. And to take that away from him, it was like him asking her to give up her pyrokinesis. It was something she would never do because it was what made her who she is. And this ring was the equivalent for Takamon. That ring was part of him now.

Blaze knew what she had to do.

As the door opened up, everyone saw Takamon power down his ring and walk towards them all. Blaze got off the couch and then the two Digimon froze in front of each other.

The two of them just looked at each other for the longest time before Takamon finally took the initiative to speak.

"Look, Blaze. Maybe you were right. If I'm gonna be a father, then I can't go risking my neck in these things anymore."

"Tak…"

"I mean who knows? I could lose an arm or a leg or even more in this fight."

"Tak…"

"And this kid needs to have a father who will be there for it all the time. So maybe I should give up my ring."

"TAK!"

The rise of volume in her voice finally made him shut up and look his wife in the eyes. And then Blaze gave her peace as she slowly approached him. And she was smiling too.

"If you truly love me enough to give up the one thing that made you happy when I was dead….then I love you MORE than enough….to not let you do it.

Now Takamon began to smile. In fact, so did everyone else. Mina, Tails, Cosmo, Chris. But Vanilla and GK had the biggest ones out of them all.

"Baby, you were right. I was wrong. You're a hero, Tak. Not only to the people. But you're also MY hero. And this kid….he or she is gonna need a hero too." Blaze put her arms around his neck. "Baby…I'm so sorry."

Takamon put his own hands around her waist to pull her in closer but then realized that was impossible by her overly large stomach. But he didn't mind.

"I am too, honey." He ran his hands through her hair so tenderly. "I promise you, I'll be the best father I can to this kid. And I'll be your hero, every second of every day."

For the first time in three days, the married couple finally shared a kiss with each other. And they made sure it lasted long, hard, and good. The spectators just smiled for their friends reconciliation, but GK looked like he was about to cry out of pure joy. But then, once again, Teletraan and Nicole both fuzzed in out of thin air.

"NOW will you listen to me?" Teletraan basically shouted.

Takamon sighed and looked at his worry-wart of an AI.

"Alright. What's wrong now?" he asked.

"THIS is what's wrong." Nicole waved her hand producing a holo-screen.

And through it, Takamon and everyone else saw the problem she and Teletraan were referring to. Sonic, along with the other Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were engaged with another group of Mobians, with half of them looking nearly exactly identical to the Freedom Fighters.

"What the hell is happening there?" Takamon asked.

"When everyone left to go check on what was going on below the castle earlier, they found out that two objects capable of opening gateways to other dimensions, got turned on forcefully by a group of evil Mobians that are in simple terms, the Freedom Fighters of a parallel universe." Nicole explained. "They're evil, nasty, and above all, dangerous."

Tails examined the screen closer when he saw a familiar looking female on the screen. A red fox wearing black. He scowled underneath his closed lips trying not to show anger in front of Cosmo. But Cosmo knew Tails too well. She was easily able to tell he was troubled.

"Is everything okay, Tails?" she asked him concerned. "Do you know that girl?"

It took a few seconds for him to give a reply.

"Unfortunately." He muttered.

"Wait a second." Mina looked at the screen closer too and saw Sonic go at it with Scourge. "Why doesn't Sonic just transform to his AutoKnight form and do them all in?"

"That's the other problem." Teletraan stated. "Sonic appears to have…lost his ring."

All of them fell down anime style completely not expecting that to come out of Teletraan's mouth.

"That doofus! What kind of AutoKnight loses his ring? He's supposed to never take it off! I've told him a million times!" Takamon shouted.

"I don't that's really important, Tak." Chris pointed out. "But we have to find it and get it to him so you can end this."

Takamon looked at the boy he swore to protect and nodded. Then he looked at everyone who was present. He needed all the help he could get right now.

"Alright everyone. We have a big house here and a very little ring to find. All of you spread out and search every square inch of this place. I don't care what you have to do. Turn this place upside-down and find that ring."

Takamon then rushed inside and he and everyone else began to look for the ring high and low. Cream and Cheese pulled the cushions off the couches and chairs checking to see if it ever fell through the cracks. Then Takamon came by and picked up the actual couches and chairs searching underneath them.

Ella, Vanilla, and Lindsey checked the kitchen. The cupboards, the fridge, the freezer, Chuck even came in and pulled apart the drain in the sink to see if it was in there. But no luck.

Tails, Cosmo, and Mr. Tanaka looked upstairs in the lab. But they came up dry too. And Nelson, along with Blaze, and Patamon, they looked in the backyard. And that took nearly half an hour to do considering how huge that backyard of theirs was. GK, Mina, and Patamon searched the garage in case Sonic ever went in there during the past few days.

But they all come up fruitless in their search and then met back in the living room.

"Oh my. Where could it be?" Ella wondered. "That ring is so small it could be liked finding a needle in a haystack."

All of them put their brains into overdrive now. They needed to find that little ring and fast. And they were so thankful Cream had a thought a few seconds later.

"Ella, did you vacuum at all in the past few days?" the young rabbit asked.

Ella looked down at Cream and nodded.

"Yes. Just yesterday. Why?"

"Where's the vacuum?" Cream asked her.

Then everyone knew what she was getting at. And Ella rushed to the vacuum to put Cream's theory to the test. The maid opened up the vacuum to the compartment where all the sucked up crap goes, and began to dig her fingers in the dust. And then she felt something metal touch them.

She pulled out her fingers and covered in dust, was Sonic's ring. She immediately handed it over to Takamon who examined it.

"I'll give him the speech later. Right now…" he looked over at Blaze. "…I gotta go help them."

Blaze was alright with it this time. She was gonna be from now on. These were their friends lives in danger. And that AutoKnight ring had to get back to its owner and fast. With a quick smooch, Takamon pulled out his red Chaos Emerald.

"Go to work, honey." Blaze smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back before dinner. Bye."

With that and a simple utter of Chaos Control, Takamon warped away.

**(Mobius)**

The bad guys had clearly gotten the upper hand in this fight. All the good guys were too tired to keep going. Most of them were on the ground. The only two who still had juice in them were Sonic and Scourge. The two of them were spin dashing at one another trying to at least make some sort of hit. It really didn't matter what kind as long as it caused pain.

As the two of them landed on their feet again and pausing, they glared at each other. Even though Sonic wasn't an AutoKnight right now, he was still the only thing there standing in between Scourge and him getting his hands on the Matrix. And Scourge in truth, Scourge didn't really want the Matrix at all. He didn't give two shits about the Matrix. He just wanted an excuse to come to Mobius and kick Sonic's ass into the ground, then leave with a smile on his face. Something he dreamed of ever since a bit of the Master Emeralds energy transformed his fur from blue to green.

But Scourge was taking notice of something. Sonic's moves were different than the ones the green hedgehog had known him to use. Other than the spin dash, Sonic was using moves that were out of this world. Quite literally actually.

"You've gotten better, blue." Scourge commented. "Where'd you learn those weird moves?"

"This new cool friend. Oh I'm sure you'd just LOVE him if he was here." Sonic answered. "He's even more of a badass than I am."

"Yeah. I'm sure ANYONE is a better badass than YOU, wimp."

Scourge got Sonic off guard and dashed with his fist held out in front. He landed it in the blue hedgehog's stomach and then Scourge began to pummel Sonic into a pulp.

All through the beating Sonic kept on cursing himself because he took off his ring forgetting what his friend had told him about never taking it off to begin with. As the beating ended Sonic fell to the floor with countless wounds all over his body. Then Scourge placed his boot on his head and began to press it down hard.

"Well…see ya in hell, you blue failure."

Scourge raised his hand to deliver the final blow. But then everyone there was caught off guard by a huge red light appearing in the center of the room. They all shielded their eyes as they were temporarily blinded. But then the light went out and everyone opened up their eyes once more to see what had caused it. There was nothing there. But then Scourge felt something tap his shoulder. And when he looked around,

"Get the hell away from my partner."

The green hedgehog then received a punch from the one who spoke that line. And the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix could not have been happier to see that person.

It was Blurr. And he was more than ready to fight. As Scourge stumbled backwards, Blurr helped Sonic stand back up. But now Scourge was piping mad as the rest of the Suppression Squad and the Destructix together started to approach the cyan suited figure.

"NO!" Scourge screamed. "This asshole is mine!"

Scourge wanted revenge. And Blurr just walked away from Sonic out into the open.

"Ya know, you look like you should be wearing a green and white suit with a gold top hat and a pot of gold to go with it."

The little insult from Blurr made Scourge even more mad as the other good guys just began to laugh it up. Even Scourge's own comrades chuckled a bit. But then the green hedgehog used all of his speed and dashed at Blurr. But when he reached him, Blurr vanished into thin air. And he wasn't using Chaos Control.

"WHERE IS HE?" He screamed.

"Take a chill pill, leprechaun. I thought you were supposed to be a jolly folk."

He turned and there Blurr was standing and waving to him. Growling, Scourge dashed once again and balled his fist this time. When he threw it, it was a repeat performance. Blurr disappeared.

"That's strike two, Scourge. You sure you wanna go for three?"

Scourge's head was now changing from green to red. This time he spin dashed as fast as he could around him in a few circles and then tried to hit him. But it just happened again. Blurr fuzzed out of view. But this time when Scourge looked around to find him, he couldn't see him.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FREAK!"

Three seconds later, something fell on top of Scourge's head and slammed it into the ground where his face imprinted. What fell on him was Blurr and he rammed his feet into his head. When Scourge hit the ground, the dust flew up. And when it cleared, there Blurr was standing on top of Scourge's back with a smirk on his face and a hologram projector popped out of his AutoKnight insignia. Scourge was never trying to hit the real Blurr. It was just a bunch of holograms.

"Strike three. You're out." Blurr muttered.

As Scourge lifted up his head, Blurr stepped forward onto the back of his head putting his face back in the ground.

But then the Suppression Squad got ready to fight again. And they had plenty of energy left.

"You're a dead….whatever the hell you are." Boomer lifted his arms.

He shot another blast of rings at Blurr. But the ninja just laughed and raised his right arm. From the top, the shield that concealed his energon saw formed and it made those rings of energy shot at him vanish. He wasn't even knocked back a single inch from the blow. Something that astounded Boomer and every other bad guy present.

"Is that all you can do, fat ass?" Blurr called out.

It was obviously an insult. And the walrus took the bait, hook line and sinker. He screamed and charged right for Blurr. That was mistake number one. Mistake number two was actually taking a swing at the golden one. Blurr easily evaded it and then rammed his own fist into Boomer's stomach. And then Blurr got hold of the walrus's legs, spun around a few times, and then let go making Boomer fly right into the Destructix.

Scourge's blood was beginning to boil here. Then the rest of the Suppression Squad charged for Blurr. Alicia went first.

"You can't take on three at once!" she shouted.

"Oh ye of little faith." Blurr remarked.

She lashed her whip at him thinking he would be hit. But no. Blurr merely caught the end of the whip with his arm and pulled it hard making Alicia let go of the grip. Blurr got hold of it and then used Alicia's own whip against her. With one lash of his arm, Blurr wrapped up Alicia in the rope of the whip from her legs to her head and then he pulled hard. Alicia spun around quite a few times before falling over too dizzy to do anything.

Then Patch decided to take a slice at it. Literally, he slashed his sword right for Blurr's head. And Blurr decided to have a bit of fun scaring this guy. So he did the best thing he could think of. Doing nothing at all. He stood up straight and just smirked as the blade made contact with his face….and immediately broke on impact.

Patch just gasped and began to back away from Blurr.

"Vive la, Blurr!" Antoine shouted pleased to see his evil twin about to get his ass handed to him.

Patch just looked at his destroyed sword horrified that what just happened actually happened. He swung it at someone's head, and the sword is what busted. He began to run the other way.

"Now I suppose I COULD take the high road here and just let him go." Blurr said as he looked at his friends. "Survey says?"

Everyone, Antoine especially after what Patch did to his father, put their thumbs down to the proposal.

"Thought so."

Blurr still had Alicia's whip in his hand. So he put it to use one more time. He lashed it at Patch and wrapped it around his right wrist. Then he jerked back hard making the Antoine doppelganger fly backwards towards Blurr. There was no avoiding it. Blurr performed a graceful sidekick right as Patch got within range. And since he was still hooked to the whip, Patch went up, and then the whip made him retract back down where Blurr kicked him again and again. This process repeated a few times before Blurr let go of the whip all together and made Patch smack into a wall.

But then he was caught off guard when Rosy came up from behind and hit him in the back with her hammer. The cyan and gold knight was sent flying into the wall and made a small hole creating a cloud of dust around him.

"HA HA! GOLDIE SMASHIE! NEW GAME!" The insane pink hedgehog screamed.

But when the dust cleared, all everyone saw was an imprint of Blurr's body. But no Blurr. Shocking to Rosy.

"WHAT? NO FAIR! CHEATER!"

"Not so easy to hit me when I can see you, is it?"

That was Blurr's voice. But he was till nowhere to be seen. And that only ticked off Rosy even more.

"NO NO NO! THIS IS NO FUN!" she screamed.

"Really? Cause I'm having a blast."

That little hedgehog just turned around in circles trying to figure out where his voice was coming from. And it took thirty more seconds for something to happen. But then she was caught off guard when a golden hand erupted from the ground beneath her feet and pulled her underground making her lose her grip on her hammer. After a few screams and audible hits, Rosy was tossed back up and out of the hole, bruised everywhere on her body.

Blurr then climbed out of the hole with his shield out one more time, but this time his cyan glowing saw blade was extended out. Then everyone realized what he did. He used his drill spin to dig a hole from the outside and take Rosy by surprise. Quite clever.

After that, he looked up, retracted his shield and saw, and saw the last evil twin standing. Miles. And he was shaking in his boots after what he just saw this guy do barely moving at all.

Blurr took one step towards him. And the fox took a step back. And then he began to run. Blurr then got his next idea in action. He grabbed the unconscious Rosy and curled her up into a ball. Then he grabbed her hammer, broke the spike off that was sticking out of the top, and then proceeded to use the flat top of the hammer as if it were a billiard stick. And Rosy was the cue ball. After taking aim, Blurr struck Rosy with her own hammer right on her butt and she began to involuntarily spin dash for Miles. And the knight's aim was spot on. Miles went flying in the air and landed on top of his head.

Blurr dropped the hammer satisfied with his work as the Destructix just looked at him with total shock and awe. He just took out the whole Suppression Squad, including Scourge, by himself. But they were also kind of intrigued by how he looked and what kind of creature he was.

Then he approached his friends. And Tails and Cosmo joined them.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" Tails asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Bunnie asked back.

"Oh like we were gonna miss this?" Tails asked another question. "This is gonna be gold."

It was already gold to all of them. And then they all looked at Blurr with mixed expressions. Because only Tails and Cosmo knew of the recent events that took place only minutes prior.

"You guys can stop with the weird looks now." Blurr assured them. "The fight between Blaze and I is over."

They were indeed all surprised to hear that. But which side had won?

"And what's the verdict?" Espio asked.

Blurr jus smirked and said the next line proudly.

"Blurr the AutoKnight is here to stay. And she's happy with it."

By hearing the words, she's happy with it, all of them were then happy to know that everything was once again okay with their friend and his wife. All of them went up to join him. And then Scourge got back up when he heard the name.

"Blurr the AutoKnight, huh?" he muttered. "I guess I've seen freakier things in my life."

"Would YOU be on that list somewhere?" Blurr responded. "Seriously dude. See a dentist. Because those pointy teeth are just creepy. Was your mom a shark by any chance?"

"Okay, Blurr. Since this guy is MY evil twin, can't I get in some insults?" Sonic asked.

Blurr nodded at the hedgehog.

"Of course you can." He said while he brought out something that belonged to Sonic. "But just put it on, suit up, and let's finish this quickly. I'll lecture you about losing it later."

He had Sonic's ring with him. And everyone was happy to see it. Sonic didn't waste a single second. He took off his gloves, took the ring, and put it on where it was before.

But while he did that, Fiona noticed the little fox that came in with another girl. And she decided to have a little fun of her own.

"Hi there, Tails."

Tails finally noticed Fiona was there. And he scowled at her.

"Fiona." He acknowledged angrily.

"Tails? Who is that girl?" Cosmo asked.

Tails put her arm around Cosmo.

"She's nothing but trouble." He answered.

"Aw. Is this your new girlfriend, Tails? Well let me clarify. I'm the girl he's in love with."

Cosmo just gave a gasp thinking it was true. But Tails was quick to clarify.

"I USED to love her. That was a long time ago. Before she became a traitorous bitch."

No one ever heard Tails use that kind of language before. But this was a special case.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you to respect ladies?" Fiona asked.

"She did in fact. And your point is?" Tails said back.

Fiona gasped at that insult and was even more insulted that Tails was the one who said it. But everyone else, minus Cosmo, applauded the young fox.

"Oh and the kid get's in a shot!" Blurr high-fived Tails and smiled. "But who is she?"

Tails took the liberty of answering.

"Her name is Fiona. And yes I did have a crush on her. She used to be a freedom fighter. But then she betrayed us and started dating Scourge. But not before she ripped my heart of my chest and stomped on it."

That was all Blurr needed to hear and then he glared back at Fiona.

"You did that to my boy, here?" he asked.

"I'm seventeen and he was ten. Even if he was my age, I STILL wouldn't have gone with him." Fiona remarked. "And "your boy?" What is he? Your son or something?"

"No." Blurr answered. "But he is my friend. And that's good enough for me."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Scourge had gotten back up extremely pissed off by the events that had just occurred. He of course glared at Blurr.

"I don't know who or WHAT the hell you are, but I am going to kick your ass back to wherever the fuck you came from!"

Blurr then walked back over to Sonic.

"Highly unlikely. Sonic, would you care to show him why that is?"

"Gladly."

Sonic stood up straight as if he was ready to fight.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" Scourge asked. "You're way too weak to fight me! Just get back down on the ground and stay there!"

Sonic shook his head as the ring began to slow.

"Suck my big blue cock, Scourge."

Even Blurr was surprised to hear Sonic use that kind of language. I guess this guy was a special case. And then it was time for Sonic to take on his alter ego.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

It never got old to any of them to see an AutoKnight take on his power. But the Suppression Squad and the Destructix had no idea what was going on.

"TRAILBREAKER!"

Trailbreaker was now in the house and all of his scratches and cuts were gone. Something none of the bad guys liked seeing.

"Alright, Scourge. It's time for round two." Trailbreaker said with confidence.

"Oh get real, blue." Fiona said from the distance. "You think a magic ring and a new suit will be enough to beat us?"

All the good guys just smirked as Trailbreaker spoke again.

"Oh you have NO idea." Then the hedgehog looked back at his team. "Guys, take five. Blurr and I got it from here."

The other Mobians and the one Seedrian nodded and took a few steps back to give the two AutoKnights some room. And still the Anti-team and the Destructix was totally confused.

"You two against ALL of us?" Predator asked. "Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh I can assure you this, featherbrain." Trailbreaker said. "WE'RE the ones who are gonna be laughing by the end of today."

"I propose we settle this…properly." Lightning Lynx took a few steps forward. "We'll do this the way of the ninja clan. One on one switch off tournament. We beat you two, we win. And vice versa."

It was a system where Trailbreaker and Blurr would take turns fighting one member of the bad guys. It was simple enough. And they agreed to it.

As the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix backed off, Trailbreaker stayed put as the first bad guy opponent stepped forward. It was Sergeant Simian. And that was perfectly alright with Trailbreaker. At first it was. When the fight began however, Trailbreaker discovered that his punches and kicks weren't inflicting any damage whatsoever on the giant gorilla.

"Is that the best you got?"

Simian picked the hedgehog up and decided to end it early. He gave the hedgehog the hardest headbutt he could dish out. And then he dropped him.

But strangely, Trailbreaker wasn't the one staggering. Simian grabbed his own head and felt an extraordinary amount of pain in his skull. Even through that helmet. But Trailbreaker on the other hand merely rubbed his forehead. He barley felt any pain at all. And that astounded all of his friends and the bad guys alike. But Blurr smirked at Trailbreaker looked back at him.

"That ring does a lot more than just create your suit."

That was what the knight said to Trailbreaker. And it took him a few seconds, but he got it. The ring did more than just give him AutoKnight powers. For Trailbreaker, it reinforced his bones to make them stronger and more durable. For Blurr, it gave him super speed.

Getting the idea, Trailbreaker ran straight for Simian, jumped up, grabbed his head, and threw his own into the giant ape's noggin. The hedgehog's head obliterated Simian's helmet and sent him toppling down on his back. Meaning Trailbreaker was victorious in the first round.

After Boomer and Predator dragged the star-seeing ape off the battle field, Blurr stood where Breaker did, and Patch nervously approached him yet again shaking in his boots.

Blurr didn't even bother to move. Patch was just too scared to move. And that worked just fine. Because with the beating he just got a few minutes ago, all it took was one single punch to the face from Blurr's metal fist to knock him out. And the knight walked away from that fight laughing.

Next up was Trailbreaker vs. Alicia, and the latter had her whip back.

"You'd really hit a girl?" Alicia asked thinking that would be enough to think twice about this.

But it wasn't.

"Considering what the real Sally has done to me recently, I think I'll have no problem with this."

Sally did indeed hear that was of course offended by that. But it was just supposed to be one of his snappy comebacks. So the offense wasn't at a high level. But she was still offended nonetheless.

But it made Alicia nervous. But not as near as nervous when she thought about what Scourge would do if she turned tail and ran for the hills. She lashed her whip at his face and Trailbreaker leaned back just enough to the point where the end of the whip was just an inch away from his nose. Then he flipped backwards using his hands and dodged another lash to the left. The whip had to go. Trailbreaker reached for his sides and drew his two sai swords. When Alicia lashed the whip again, Trailbreaker acted. He swung one of his sais and the blade, although not sharp at all, hit the whip with a strong enough force that the whip broke off. Alicia was now unarmed and that gave Trailbreaker his opening. He approached her, jumped with a spin, and threw his foot right into her cheek sending her spiraling to the floor, down for the count. The hedgehog returned his sais to his suit and went back to the crowd. Where he got a few high-fives, and a glare from Sally.

Next it was Blurr against Lightning Lynx. Lightning's background was very difficult to comprehend. He came from the eastern land of Mobius. A tribe of ninjas. But he was dishonored greatly and banished. But he was truly the best ninja. As the two ninjas leaned over in their stances, Lightning took notice of how odd Blurr's was.

"What kind of martial arts is that?" He asked thinking it was nonsense.

Blurr smirked with his answer.

"It's called…Metallikato."

Lightning was no longer interested in conversation. He threw his foot at Blurr's head but the knight quickly dodged it. There was a reason this guy was called Lightning. He was a fast little lynx. Every punch and kick he threw came a lot faster than Blurr expected them to come. But that didn't stop him at all.

Blurr jumped back when another punch was thrown so there was a few feet in between him and Lightning. Then it was Blurr's turn to go offensive. He dashed and then dodged to the right to avoid the lynx's foot. The twisting he did to avoid the kick, he maneuvered it right and the momentum allowed him to put an uppercut in the underside of Lightning's chin. The uppercut sent the ninja lynx flying. He thudded into the ground and then slammed his fist to the dirt, angry that he lost.

Next it was Trailbreaker versus Miles, the Tails doppelganger. Miles looked at Trailbreaker with narrow eyes.

"I have you know that I'm far superior than you're stupid "Tails" could ever be. I mean if you look at the two of us our looks should definitely prove that. So I should be able to find a weakness in that suit of yours shortly. And then…..I…ummm."

While Miles was running his mouth, Trailbreaker just chuckled and drew out every gun he had and pointed it right at the fox. Three gatling guns and Trailbreaker's two wrist mounted cannons were pointed and ready to fire.

Miles was very close to wetting himself.

"Ummm….you know what? I'll just go over there." Miles began to walk away.

"Yeah. You do that." Trailbreaker than shot one bulled from his wrist gun up into the air for fun.

Miles shrieked like a little girl and curled up into a little ball shaking like crazy. Everyone who was a good guy just plain laughed their heads off at that. Tails more than anyone else.

It was now Patch versus Blurr now. And Patch didn't want to be anywhere near him. His sword was useless. The best he could do was one move that was worth a shot. He drew the broken part of his sword, and tried to stab Blurr in his eye. The knight easily evaded it and looked at Patch.

"You're tryin to take these baby blues? Bad move, cyclops."

Blurr loved his eyes. And so did Blaze, but before he started to pummel him, Antoine shouted something.

"Show him no mercy, Blurr! He murdered my father!"

Blurr froze and looked Patch in his eye.

"You killed my French homie's father?"

That was it. Blurr went right to town on this guy. It lasted about two minutes, but after all the punches and kicks, Blurr let Patch finally slump to the ground completely bruised up not even able to move. As he walked back to the group, Antoine shook Blurr's hand and thanked him for giving him that beating.

It went on like this until every single bad guy was in pain and defeated. But there was one left. Scourge. And his opponent, Trailbreaker. As the two hedgehog's faced each other once more, Scourge's smirk was long gone by now.

"You think putting on some lame suit is enough to take ME on?" Scourge tried to act touch. But he knew his enemy was more powerful now and had a chance of taking him. There was no denying it.

"Oh I do. You couldn't take my buddy Blurr over there. What makes you think you can take me?"

"I'm not scared of you! I could take you both on, no problem at all!"

That was the one and only time Scourge ever regretted saying something. He didn't regret it right off the bat though. It wasn't until a few seconds later was when he cursed himself.

After that line, Trailbreaker just starred at Scourge was somewhat of a cocky smirk. Then he looked back at Blurr still carrying the same smirk, and nudged his head, signaling the golden one to approach.

Blurr smiled too and walked out there standing next to his hedgehog friend and partner. He faced Scourge as well.

"Wait. What is this?" Scourge demanded.

Trailbreaker and Blurr both posed in their fighting stances right there.

"Challenge…" Blurr started.

…accepted." Trailbreaker finished.

No backing down from this. Either he turned and ran looking like a total wimp and get the crap kicked out of him, or stay, at least TRY to hold his ground, and maybe get one of them down.

He chose option number two and adjusted his sunglasses and jacket. Then he made the first move. He jumped back, and then spin dashed at them. Blurr brought out his shield from his right arm and held it up in front of him. Scourge started spinning right into it and pushed Blurr back a few feet. Scourge started to spin faster hoping Blurr's arm would at least get tired. But no such luck. Trailbreaker kicked him from the side but Scourge was quick to recover.

As the fight raged on, Rotor thought of his idea to contribute at least a little. He went over to the main computer in the lab and started to type away. He began to re-initiate the start up programs on the star posts that brought Scourge and his crew there in the first place. As they began to whir up, no one even noticed.

There were now three streaks of color dashing all around the room. One green, one cyan, and one grey. They kept smacking into each other and bouncing off in the other direction.

But with all that had been going on in the past three days, Blurr and Trailbreaker were ready to just beat Scourge down and go home to a very happy Blaze.

When Rotor signaled them, the star posts activated in full. A portal to the zone where Scourge and his flunkies came from was wide open. Then Blurr and Trailbreaker made their final move a big one. They took on their robot modes right in front of Scourge leaving all the other bad guys astounded and a bit scared.

"Wh..what the FUCK is that?" Scourge shouted.

Blurr and Trailbreaker spoke in sync.

"We're AutoKnights, bitch."

Trailbreaker threw his fist to the ground and the impact sent Scourge flying backwards and into the portal. Blurr dashed over and then grabbed the rest of the Anti Freedom Fighters and threw them into the portal along with their leader. After that, Trailbreaker armed his left handed wrist cannon, and blasted the star posts to bits.

The Chaos was over. For now at least. After the portal closed, Blurr and Trailbreaker kept their guns pointed at the Destructix and Fiona while Nicole and Teletraan constructed a special prison meant to hold them forever. It was made from old Cybertronian plans form which both Autobots and Decepticons kept their Prisoners Of War. It was solidly built and outfitted with all sorts of defenses in case any funny business was pulled.

And it was finally time to power down after they were locked away. As soon as he did however, Takamon fell to the ground completely worn out from the day's events that had transpired. After Sonic helped them up, they all decided to go back to Station Square.

When they got back to the house, Blaze greeted Takamon warmly with a tender kiss. Something to which everyone was happy to see the two little monsters make up. All of them collapsed on the floor in front of the TV while those who were sore got some Tylenol and water from Ella. When the TV clicked on, the news was the channel it was on. And it was showing a report and playback of what Takamon did as Blurr no more than an hour ago.

And all of his friends who weren't there to witness were quite shocked to see him pick up a full sized train car by himself and tip it over from the front.

"So…before you showed up in Mobius, you stopped a train with your own body, and STILL had the energy to fight off all those guys?"

Takamon smirked.

"Digimon heal a lot faster than normal people. I mean come on. Every Digimon here as died and come back."

"Respect." Patamon raised his hand.

And Takamon pumped the little mon's fist. Then Sonic looked at his gold partner.

"Okay. Let's hear it. Give me the talk about losing the ring." Sonic wanted to get it over with.

But Takamon had other plans.

"Nah. We're good."

And this seemed to surprise Sonic.

"But…aren't you gonna give me a lecture or something about how irresponsible of me it was to take off my ring and that I should never do it again?" the hedgehog asked.

Takamon gave a chuckle and his answer soon followed after a look and smile at Blaze.

"Considering how well my day turned out to be, Sonic, I'm gonna let you off this time. Besides, by your last sentence, it seems you've already learned your lesson."

Sonic smiled when he heard that. Then he looked at his ring when he took off his glove to look at it. It was really something that was so powerful and fashionable, he couldn't afford to part with it.

"Well I for one am happy that everything turned out alright." Vanilla said referring of course to Takamon and Blaze.

"But, GK. What was up with you, mon?" Patamon asked. "For the whole fight you didn't say a word and just avoided us whenever we got deep into talking about it."

GK looked away. He had created an image of himself around his friends. He didn't want to destroy by what he says next.

"Well….I…." GK started but didn't have the guts to finish.

"We won't judge you or anything, GK." Vanilla assured him. "We're all just worried about you."

"Yeah. I mean, the fight's over now." Espio agreed. "We're your friends, GK. Some of us including myself might not like to admit it at times, but you are our friend. We care about you."

Everyone agreed with Espio. Now with everyone saying stuff like that, the bird felt like he HAD to tell them now. So he gave it a shot. But he was still completely uncomfortable with it.

"I don't know. I guess….I just didn't like seeing the two best friends I've ever had go at it like they didn't love each other anymore. I look up to them as role models for in case I ever want to….well…."

No one could believe what GK was trying to say. But he was saying it. And they all heard it.

"GK…are you sayin you wanna settle down?" Bunnie asked.

GK shrugged.

"Well not right now of course. But….I don't know. Maybe someday." It was really hard for him to say this as he looked at Takamon and Blaze. "Every time you two get into a fight, I just sit aside and pray to the sovereigns that you two work it out. I just hope they never stop answering my prayers. Because if you two broke up….what would I have left to believe in?"

Something had just happened that moment that no one would EVER be able to explain to anyone else for as long as they lived. GK just poured his heart out all over the floor in front of every single one of his friends. And he expected them to just laugh at him because of who he truly was. A man-whore. But no. No laughter came. Just silence. And then came the light footsteps of Mina's boots approaching GK.

"You are the most openly perverse guy I have ever met." She commented before she smiled. "But you also have one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen."

The mongoose planted a short kiss on GK's beak and the birdlike Digimon reciprocated the liplock. And then Sonic just put his arm around Amy and reclined on the chair with her.

"Well…I'm just glad everything is solved and over with." Sonic said.

That's when his golden Digimon friend and teacher smirked and muttered…

"Not quite."

Once again, he earned the eyesight of every one of his friends.

"What do you mean, Tak? What else is there? Blaze and you are okay again, the anti Freedom Fighters got their asses kicked, the Destructix are all on their way to prison, and the Matrix and lens are probably even safer then they were before. What else hasn't been solved yet?" Patamon asked.

Takamon smirked at Sonic, and then looked over at Sam.

"If memory serves me correctly….there's still a race that needs to be finished."

Sam smiled too now. He was secretly hoping he would get another chance in the race. But everyone else wasn't so sure.

"Whoa there, Tak. Are you sure? The last race didn't pan out so well." Bunnie warned.

"That, Bunnie, was because of Sam's act of stupidity. But I trust that he won't do it again." Takamon said. "And no bets this time around. Just a three-man race for the title of Fastest Thing Alive and nothing more. Sound good?"

Sonic and Sam eyes one another seeking their reaction. And they both shared a nod meaning they were cool with the conditions of the race.

"Then rest up, you two." Sam said as he walked out the door. "You're gonna need it tomorrow."

"In your dreams, Sam!" Sonic called.

Sam shut the door and then the relaxing truly began. But then Tails spoke up.

"Actually, Tak. You forgot something."

Everyone looked at Tails. What could have possible been forgotten. They got the answer when he reached behind his back and pulled something out of nowhere. It was the DVD of the ultrasound Blaze had done no more than a few hours ago. Tails handed it to him and it made him smile even more. Then he looked over at Blaze and she got up to view the disc herself.

"Excuse us, everyone. This is a private thing." Blaze said nearly crying.

She was upset because the first time the footage was shown to her and Takamon, they were so mad at each other they couldn't even look at the screen. But after her man wiped her eyes dry, they walked into the room with the TV, closed the door, and popped in the ultrasound.

Twenty minutes later, they came out of the room hand in hand and Blaze was wiping her eyes yet again. This time she was happy because technically, she just saw her child for the first time.

"Well? How was it?" Mina asked.

"It was one of those 3D ultrasounds. So we saw the kid's face up close." Takamon replied also happy because of his new fatherhood status. "It was…incredible."

"What about the gender? Is it a boy or a girl?" Vector asked.

"We don't know." Blaze answered.

They were all confused. They went through all they went through in the past three days, and after seeing the video up close, they DIDN'T know if they were having a son or daughter?

"And we don't want to know." Takamon added. "We're gonna leave the gender a surprise."

"Which means this video is staying with me until this baby gets out of my stomach." Blaze had the DVD in her hands and she wasn't gonna let anyone get their hands on it.

Now their friends understood. Leave the gender in suspense so everyone would find out at the same time. A lot of people did that these days. But there was still a solid two months left before that baby was due to be born.

And there was still a lot more crazy to be endured by this group of friends before those two months came to a close.

**XXX**

**Man I'm slow. Until next time, peace bitches!**


	30. If You Dare

**Alright. Take two for the race. Place your bets everyone! I only own my OC's and the plot of this story. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months in Between**

**Chapter 30: If You Dare**

It was time to run the race one more time as the next morning came around. And already the three racers were back outside in the street waiting for the flag to wave.

And in the field, everyone that populated the city of Station Square was once again on the sides of the street hoping this time the race would actually finish and there would be no shenanigans. Blurr and Sonic were hoping for the same thing. But they trusted Sam to keep his word.

The stands were jumping ready for the flag to wave once more. And Blaze was more than ready to cheer for her beloved again.

Amy had made a flag with the words, "GO SONIC" painted in blue. And Sonic chuckled at his girlfriends' silliness…girlfriend. Sonic took a while to think about that. Amy Rose was his girlfriend. The crazy stalker who tried to force him into love on many occasions was now the girl he was dating by his own free will. He just had to take a moment out of his time to think about that. It made him smile.

Up above them, the SSTV New chopper was above them with a camera pointed at them.

"We're here outside Thorndyke Manor waiting for the much anticipated start of the second attempt of the three-way race between Sam Speed, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Blurr the AutoKnight. Now the last time, Sam nearly caused the death of an AutoKnight and it nearly cost Sam his reputation and respect. But Blurr has forgiven Sam and it seems now all is well because here we are ready to see them race again. But will they be able to finish this time around?"

That was the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. And it was nearly time to find out. Chuck got up on the stand with the flag in his hand.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure I said this the first time around but I want the three of you to be ABSOLUTLEY CLEAR on something." Chuck said. "I want a clean race. No illegal turns, unauthorized weapons, and above all, NO. PUSHING. RACERS!"

That was of course directed at Sam. He just waved and grasped the steering wheel of his car.

"Aright! Chuck raised the flag. "On your mark, get set…!"

"WAIT!"

Blurr caused a false start and everyone looked at him wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Just one thing."

Blurr reached over to his right shoulder and made a small antenna extend out of it. Then a small knob appeared on his chest and he began to twist it back and forth until he got a decent signal. He stopped when he heard an electric guitar intro to a good song.

**(BGM: Dare; By Stan Bush)**

"There we go."

Everyone had to admit it was a decent song for its old age. With his speakers booming the music, Chuck counted down.

"Three…..two…..one…..GO!"

The three racers sped off in three streaks down the road once more as the race began for the second time. The streaks beautifully glowed as they once again took off down that first straightaway.

**Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
And there's nowhere to turn  
You wonder how you keep going  
**

The news chopper followed them or at least tried to as fast as it could. But the cameras and satellites had a great view on them already. The three racers shared glances and smirks with one another as they headed for downtown Station Square.

**Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned  
The fire in your heart is growing**

"The race has begun and now let's just hope it will finish this time." Scarlet Garcia said from her news chopper.

As they neared downtown, Blurr thought of putting something of his to the test at this speed. He began to slow down a bit and Sonic and Sam just looked back as much as they could without accidentally turning.

"Uh oh. I think Blurr might already be running out of gas." Scarlet broadcasted.

**You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find  
**

But no. He wasn't slowing down. As Sonic and Sam looked ahead, they heard at the same time a very strange noise. And Sonic was the only one to identify what it exactly was having made it himself.

Blurr zoomed by them and took an early lead. But he was now in his vehicle form as the sleek shark-like racecar that was called the NJRCR.

**Dare! Dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hands**

Everyone watching gave a cheer for Blurr as he zoomed past them. Even Sonic had to smirk but Sam was a bit surprised not expecting that.

"Hey! I thought we were playing fair!" Sam shouted.

"There's no rule that says we can't transform, Sam." Sonic pointed out. "You know what? That's not a bad idea. AUTOKNIGHT TRANSFORM!"

Now there were not one but two AutoKnights in the race. Blurr and Trailbreaker. And Trailbreaker transformed into his SUV Tahoe mode and also sped ahead of Sam.

**Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand**

"A truck? Oh please. I might not be able to beat Blurr, but I can totally leave a truck in the dust."

That would have to be proven right now as Sam put the pedal to the metal and began to speed up as well.

**You can win, if you dare  
**

"The racers are now entering downtown. And there are now three vehicles in the race traveling at high speeds. Let's see how they maneuver."

Blurr and Trailbreaker actually maneuvered those tight turns pretty well. The rocket car still had to use those cheater straightway passages. But it didn't matter. When all the turning was over, which was in like ten seconds, all three of them were neck and neck again.

**Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down  
Seems like it's been forever  
**

It was now turning into another straight away across the bridge and closer to the forest where everything went to hell last time.

"GO TRAILBREAKER!" Amy shouted.

Luckily for Amy, on the other side of that flag she made, she put the same words she just shouted. "Go Trailbreaker." She put that down just in case Sonic transformed. And it seems like it was a good idea.

But then Blaze shot a few fireballs up in the air and using her pyrokinesis, she formed the letters that made the words, "I LOVE BLURR." Amy and everyone else just looked at her. Amy looked a bit cross because those words of fire pretty much blanked out that flag of hers.

"What? Just trying to support my husband."

Amy just smiled and looked back to the giant screen. All of them were now down at Diamond Stadium watching the monitor and waiting for the three to come to the finish line. The President of the USA was once again there holding the finish line with his very own hands.

**But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round  
Looks like it's now or never**

But then the three cars got over the bridge. And Sam's car was the only one who could still go that fast on the terrain. Blurr and Trailbreaker were not however so lucky. The rock and dirt on their tires were slowing them down. So they had to turn the vehicle modes back off.

**Out of the darkness you stumble into the light**

They slowed down just a tad more. And then they both burst up into the air and transformed back into their normal suit modes again. Once their feet hit the ground, they resumed running.

**Fighting for the things you know are right  
**

Now it was back to normal in Sam's eyes. Just his car and two super fast runners right next to him. And then they came near the tree line of the forest. And Sam turned the saw in his car back on ready to chop down some more. And Cosmo was still not very fond of him for that. And then they entered the forest. Trailbreaker and Blurr were hopping from tree to tree and Sam was plowing trees.

**Dare! Dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command  
**

And then they reached a clearing where it was safe to run again. Blurr and Trailbreaker were back on their feet and the saw retracted into Sam's car. And then from all three of them, sonic booms were heard. They were all traveling at the speed of sound now. Supersonic. Both Blurr's and Trailbreaker's legs looked like one big wheel that was mounted to their lower torso.

**Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand**

But just as they came up to the other edge of the forest, Blurr thought of something.

**And you can win, if you dare  
**

The cyan knight screeched to a halt to the dismay of the fans all watching him. And then as he watched Trailbreaker and Sam get farther away, he brought out his comlink and spoke.

"Wheeljack, this is Blurr. Tell me. Exactly how fast could the original Blurr run?"

Blurr put the comlink up to his ear and the answer made him grin.

"Really?"

Trailbreaker and Sam were both looking back to see if Blurr was anywhere near them. But he wasn't he was miles away now. And it was gonna be impossible for him to catch up now.

Or so they thought.

A few seconds later, there came another sonic boom. And it indicated that Blurr was on the move again. But he was moving more than they could have imaged. Almost ten seconds after that sonic boom, the cyan streak that indicated Blurr came zooming up to them. And then they were taunted by this.

Blurr was running. But not just running. He was running in circles around them. Get that. He was running in circles around the two of them. And they were moving straight going nearly mach 2. So how was he doing it?

They had no clue. Because now Blurr went straight as well and took off like a frickin bullet already miles away from them by the first three seconds.

**Dare! Dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand**

"I…I don't believe it." Scarlet broadcasted to the audience. "But it appears Blurr the AutoKnight has now gone HYPERsonic."

All the spectators had their jaws dropped because of Blurr's newfound ultra speed. Hypersonic? That had to be at least mach 6 or even 7.

The satellite camera caught a good image on Blurr. His legs now looked like an infinity sign below his torso and there were also afterimages behind him.

**Dare! Dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command  
**

Blurr past the halfway point a few seconds after passing Trailbreaker and Sam. Then not even a minute later, he crossed the finish line victorious. But he didn't stop. He ran right through the stadium and kept right on going leaving a potential storm of wind behind him.

"But he just won. Shouldn't he stop?" Cosmo asked.

"If YOU were going that fast, would you wanna stop?" Vector asked.

Cosmo had to consider that. Blurr loved speed. And if he was going faster than ever before, than he was loving it.

As Trailbreaker and Sam returned early giving up after what they saw, they watched the monitor as well. And Blurr was headed right for the ocean.

"Oh no! Baby!" Blaze cried.

But this time, there was nothing to be afraid of. Because Blurr was now going so fast, he could run on water.

**Dare! Dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be**

"WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!"

Blurr was no doubt loving every bit of this. And with this speed he was going at, he was already halfway across the Atlantic ocean. And then a few seconds later, he reached Europe. In Paris, he ran all the way up the Eiffel Tower in a spiral and then ran straight down it going on. And then he went farther around the world.

**Dare! 'cause there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory**

The satellites lost the image of Blurr as soon as he hit the ocean so now they were all clueless as to where he even was. But Sonic who had recently powered down was too shocked to move. The title was lost. He was no longer the fastest. It kind of hurt a bit. But if there was anyone he would rather carry the title, it was Blurr.

"Where the heck did he go?" Chris asked. "The President is gonna want to meet him."

"No need to sweat, Chris. I'm right here."

Everyone looked behind them and saw Blurr was right there and not moving. He was eating kung-pow chicken he got from China and he also had one of those cone shaped straw hats on his head. And then he reached behind his back and pulled out of nowhere a bag filled with even more Chinese food.

"Got lunch for all of us."

That was nice. Lunch from China itself. Everyone, even Sonic dug in and sorted out the food. But before he did, the blue hedgehog looked at the knight wearing a silly hat. And Sam stood next to him. Both of them held out their hands and they were smiling.

"Congratulations, fastest thing alive." Sonic said.

Blurr smiled and put the chopsticks and down and shook Sonic's hand. And then he did the same with Sam. But there was still one more to shake.

The President was on his way over with a smile on his face as well. Blurr handed his kung-pow to Blaze and then removed his hat and placed it on Tails' head. Tails was about to take the hat off, but Cosmo thought it looked cute on him and adjusted it a bit. And then she kissed him.

The President looked down at Blurr and offered him his hand.

"It's nice to finally meet an AutoKnight. We all appreciate what you do for us." The President said to Blurr.

Blurr just couldn't help but smirk back at him.

"The pleasure is mine, sir."

Then his golden hand of metal grabbed the President's hand of flesh and they shook them. Then the press began to take a million photos a second. After that little shoot and one more congratulatory speech from the President, Blurr and the others headed home to chow down on the lunch he got for them.

On the way home, Knuckles just couldn't help but get in a few shots at Sonic for not being the fastest anymore. But the blue hedgehog didn't care at all. Sure he wasn't the fastest anymore. But he didn't look at it like that. He just told Knuckles he might not be fastest, but the fastest is his friend and partner. And together they were unstoppable.

With that race finally out of the way, life could finally go on. Especially for a few people. Specifically, a certain dark hedgehog, and a pair of Digimon who were trying so desperately to get a family started.

**XXX**

**Until next time, peace bitches.**


	31. Positively Negative

**Me: Hey bitches! Arc number two for December is now here. And it's time for two certain Digimon soon to be wed and a black and red hedgehog to get the spotlight. Along with one other surprise guest.**

**Takamon: Surprise guest? What surprise guest?**

**Me: Oh you'll find out in due time. Actually in two chapters to be exact.**

**Shadow: What? Are you bringing in someone who hasn't been introduced yet?**

**Me: Oh hell no. Every character is in here and Emma hasn't even been born yet.**

**Rouge: Then who's the frickin surprise guest?**

**Me: You'll see. But let's just do this. I only own my OC's and the plot. Let's get started.**

**Oh and PS. I was just on youtube and the season finale to Transformers Prime was on there. I watched it. All three parts. And for those who are wondering, yes. My mind is already cooking up some ideas.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 31: Positively Negative**

Things returned to normal pretty quickly after the race of the century. Takamon went hypersonic and beat both Sonic and Sam out for the title of fastest thing alive. Now Sonic could go the same speed, but he just didn't think to do so. So in reality, Takamon only lucked out for having thought of it first. But hey. A race is a race. And now it's in the past.

Another week went by. And now Chris was officially done with school for three weeks because of the holidays. And that meant he could spend all of his time with his friends now. But his friends all had jobs to do now. And it was the same one to be exact. The job of Christmas shopping. See, since everyone who was new to Earth found out what Christmas was, they had really been getting into the spirit of it all. Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, even Julie-Su and Mighty were going out and seeing what they could get their hands on. But Takamon had his own plans. So did GK for that matter.

It was a real time of giving and spending time with family. And also having fun. Cream loved going outside to play in the snow. And she was teaching Cosmo to do the same. The two of them loved making snow angels together and all sorts of things. Cosmo had never seen snow so calm. When she was on the Metarex adventure with Sonic and the others on the Blue Typhoon, she didn't have time to have fun on that world covered in snow and ice. But now since she was finally free of the tyranny that adventure caused, the fun could begin.

And as for a certain pair of Digimon, they were starting to feel a bit down. See, Patamon and Gatomon had been trying to get pregnant now for nearly three months. And for two of them, they were on Earth. Now it wasn't really that long compared to most couples who try to have their first kid. But with these two Digimon as impatient as they were, they were starting to already get fed up. Right now at this very moment, they were upstairs in the bathroom awaiting the results of a pregnancy test.

Gatomon just sat on the counter top while Patamon flew back and forth pacing in the air. Their nerves were already going nuts.

"Oh man. Oh man oh man oh man. Please sovereigns let this be the one." Patamon said.

"Pata, calm down." Gatomon told her love. "Look, I'm just as nervous as you are. But I think we have to lower our expectations."

Patamon landed his feet next to the mon he loves and looked into her eyes.

"We've been trying for a while now, Gato." Patamon pointed out. "I think we deserve to have a kid. Maybe the universe will give one to us as a Christmas present."

*BEEP BEEP*

That came from the pregnancy test. Which meant the moment of truth was there for probably the fifty second time in two and a half months.

Yes. Fifty two times.

"Well…it's time to see if you're right, Patamon." Gatomon grasped the pregnancy test with her gloved paw and held it up to her chest.

But she didn't dare to look. Not yet. She took her right paw and grabbed Patamon's hand.

"Look, no matter what this test says, we will civil and calm about it. Deal?"

Patamon nodded and quickly kissed the feline Digimon.

"Deal."

With one final nod, Gatomon looked at the test. And her eyes bugged out.

"It's positive."

Patamon lost his breath for a few minutes but quickly regained it.

"It's positive?" he needed to be sure he heard her right.

"It's positive!" Gatomon repeated.

"It's positive!" Now Patamon got in the spirit.

Gatomon screamed out of sheer euphoria and began jumping up and down on the counter totally ecstatic for the results.

"Whoa whoa." Patamon tried to calm her. "What happened to civil and calm?"

"Screw civil and calm! I'm pregnant! Patamon, we're gonna be parents!"

Now Patamon didn't care either. The two Digimon hugged each other and jumped up and down in union. Then when that little spaz attack was done with, there was just one thing left to do. Tell their friends.

Regaining their composure, they hid the test and went downstairs and were happy to find out that no one had heard them scream just a few minutes ago. And down there, everyone was doing their own thing.

Amy and Sonic were hanging mistletoe around the house and Cosmo dragged Tails to every spot and kissed him as soon as Sonic and Amy were done in that spot. It was kind of sappy but Cosmo liked the idea of a plant that has the sole purpose of inducing a kiss between two people in love.

Vector, along with Nelson Thorndyke, were looking in the newspaper for adds marking special sales for the holiday season. Blaze and Mina were lighting the candles in the house because it was getting dark and the scents those candles brought refreshed the house and made it smell like the holidays. Knuckles had his head buried in a magazine doing the exact same thing Vector and Nelson were doing. He was trying to find the perfect gift for Julie-Su.

Topaz and Tanaka were looking and bridal magazines and planning the wedding along with Ella, Lindsey, and Vanilla. Even Rouge was there just recently hearing about her partner's upcoming nuptials. And she decided to drag Shadow along to interact with the group.

Bunnie and Antoine were getting pretty cozy by the fireplace while the heat warmed them up. GK was sitting a yard away from them plucking away at his bass.

And the riff GK created with that bass carried through the whole house and everyone's ears became soothed upon hearing it. The tone the bird was creating was a smooth, blues/jazz type of music. Calm and easy. Everyone took notice of it.

"That's really beautiful, GK." Sally said from the couch.

Sally, Takamon, and Chris were all on the couch together taking a look at one of Chris's history books for school. Sally and Takamon wanted to learn more about Earth and it's past.

"Thanks, Sally." GK responded while his two plucking fingers went back to the four strings of his blue Gibson Thunderbird bass.

"I gotta ask." Rouge went over to him. "How does someone who can create a sound like that end up as one of the biggest whore mongers the universe has ever known?"

GK chuckled as he stopped playing to answer that question. This was actually and answer everyone wanted to hear.

"Well, a long time ago, probably eighty years ago in Digiworld time, before this world synced up with it," he started. "I wasn't out for tail. I was just a bird Digimon just doing my best to get by each day. But then a buddy of mine brought me the very bass guitar you see in my hands right now."

Everyone looked at the blue bass in his hands. So there was a story behind it.

"It was another Gukkumon like me. He told me that playing an instrument like this would get me laid. And of course, being not as cool as I am today, I had never heard the term before. So I hardly paid the bass any mind. But then one day, I decided to give it a try. I picked up the bass, plugged it in, and just played. I didn't know if the notes I plucked went together or anything. I just played."

Everyone smiled a bit. This was actually a nice story.

"But then out of nowhere, about twenty minutes into the plucking session, this Palmon, hottest one I've ever seen, she comes up to me and says she liked my music. And then one thing led to another and I found out just what getting laid meant for the first time. I liked it. A LOT."

NOW it was where he emerged as the guy everyone knew him as.

"This bass guitar you see in front of me got me my first piece of ass." GK began to wrap it up. "And it has gotten me much more since then. And there you have it. That's my story."

It was a little bit wrong to some level, but it was kind of interesting to see how GK came to be. It turns out Blaze was right all along. That bass IS the reason he always got lucky with the girls. Only dumb girls with daddy issues would fall for a plot like that.

Mina walked over to GK and kissed his beak.

"I thought it was entertaining." She muttered.

GK smiled and kissed her right back on her furry tan muzzle.

"Hey come on, dude." There are kids present." Mighty was referring to Charmy, Cream, and Saffron. Not to mention, Tails and Cosmo.

"Oh get over it, brah. It's just what couples do. At least I think that's what they do. Tak, help me out here." GK looked to his best friend.

"Okay, first of all," Takamon began. "Every guy in this group has agreed not to call each other "brah" anymore. It was a great week, we had a lot of fun, but it's over."

GK just shrugged. But before Takamon could give his answer, Sonic took it from him.

"GK, couples do a lot more than kiss, they connect with each other. Find out what they like to become closer and all that jazz."

Takamon just shrugged.

"Eh. What he said." The golden mon said.

Amy smiled when Sonic said that. And Shadow just groaned and mimicked movements as if he were hanging himself. Rouge just pounded his chest playfully and it made him stop. But then the black hedgehog noticed that there were two more occupants in the room.

"Oh, where have you two been?" he asked.

He was looking at Patamon and Gatomon who still had the smiles on their faces from before. Now everyone noticed their presences and bid them hello before returning to what they were doing.

As much as they wanted to ease into it, Gatomon's mouth apparently had different plans.

"I'm pregnant."

She said it loud and clear. And as soon as she said those two little words, everyone's heads stopped looking at what they were currently looking at and turned to Patamon and Gatomon with a huge smile. Well….almost everyone. Shadow just retained that flat face of his, Rouge just seemed shocked, and then there was….

"I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT GIRL BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"

GK let go of Mina and ran for the front door. But two seconds later, he stopped and returned to where he was to meet the confused looks of his friends.

"Sorry about that. Force of habit." GK excused himself. "Congratulations you two!"

Takamon got up and hugged his two digital friends. And then everyone else joined in on it. Julie-Su had to force Knuckles in the hug. Rouge had to do the same with Shadow.

The next day, everyone went to Uncle Chucks to celebrate the new pregnancy within the group. And Blaze was just happy she now had someone to rock Lamaze class with. Going with Mina and Takamon was fine but it would be fun going with another friend who was actually pregnant.

"To, Patamon and Gatomon." Bunnie raised up her glass of carrot juice and everyone else followed with their own beverages.

Patamon and Gatomon just sat there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh look at you two." Julie-Su observed. "I've never seen you two more at peace."

"Well considering how crazy they've been over this whole kid thing since they got back to Earth, I think we can ALL agree to that." Knuckles added.

It was true. Patamon and Gatomon were borderline insane.

"Yeah. I just feel like nothing can get me down now." Patamon said.

But then the next day came around once more. And they were at the Mobius Obstetrician office and well…

"You're not pregnant."

The two Digital hopefuls just lost the shine in their eyes.

"Well that did it." Patamon muttered.

No they weren't really pregnant. But it's a funny story about what happened in between those two days in which they thought they were. But it doesn't all center around them. There are a few more people who had conflicts in the past two days.

Let's start with Shadow's.

**XXX**

**Me: And we will in the next chapter!**

**Shadow: WHAT? YOU FINALLY GIVE ME A STORYLINE IN THIS STUPID FILLER STORY, AND YOU'RE CUTTING IT OFF HERE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**Gatomon: I'M NOT PREGNANT? YOU DIE NOW, AK!**

**Me: SON OF A BITCH! PEACE BITCHES!**

**Patamon: GET BACK HERE!**

**Trevor:…ummmm…..wow. How about that? For once AK is running like a little girl, and the OC's aren't the reason why.**

**Blaze: Hey, we all knew it would happen sooner or later.**


	32. Shadow's Story

**Okay. Let's get to the sub-stories of this arc. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 32: Shadow's Story**

So during those two days Patamon and Gatomon thought they were pregnant, a few people began to get some thoughts in their heads about how they were going about their lives. Patamon and Gatomon were two of those people. But before we get to them, there are a couple others that must be explained first.

One of those people is Shadow the Hedgehog.

Over the past few months, Shadow and Takamon have been getting together regularly early in the morning to practice. It was an agreement they made with each other when they first met each other after escaping Eggman's exploding base. Shadow would teach Takamon how to use the Chaos Emeralds, and Takamon would take on his AutoKnight form of Blurr and teach Shadow every move he knew in the ways of a ninja. It was a fair trade. Both of them became stronger each day. Takamon was quite skilled with the Emeralds, and Shadow was quite quick and agile already, these lessons made him even more of a ninja then he already was.

Precisely one day before Patamon and Gatomon took the false test, Takamon and Shadow got together like they always did. They met each other right outside the city of New Mobotropolis. Takamon was careful not to wake Blaze, Bunnie, or Antoine as he left the Mobian couple's house. Shadow's living arrangements weren't quite known. No one was even sure if he actually slept at night.

They switched off lessons each day. One day it was Chaos lessons, the next, ninja. Today was ninja. And that meant Takamon transforms. When he and Shadow began, he took on his AutoKnight form where his ninja skills came forth.

And then they began to spar.

Now each of them had super speed. So if there had been anyone around to watch them, all they would have seen was their two bodies moving around in a series of blurs. But if looked at in slow motion or with a very keen eye, you could see the different moves they were making.

None of them could land a single punch on each other. But they were indeed good on blocking each other's attacks no problem. As they attacked each other, they conversed. Now Shadow was a little bit more comfortable around Blurr since their relationship was pretty much based on trying to beat each other up on a scheduled date. So he was a little bit more open with him than he was with everyone else. So when Blurr asked…

"So Shadow, how's your love life?"

…Shadow had no problem answering him.

"My love life is very complicated, Blurr. I'm not sure if you could understand."

Blurr ducked and jumped to avoid an attack by Shadow and continued on.

"Try me."

Shadow sighed while he caught Blurr's wrist and tried to throw him over his shoulder. The AutoKnight easily recovered and rushed back to Shadow as he explained.

"Well, there was this one girl who I used to live with on the Space Colony ARK where I was created."

Maria." Blurr stopped him. "Yeah. I know all about her. Remember I….kinda insulted her back when you tortured me in Eggman's lair?"

Shadow remembered that very clearly. A few months ago when the two of them first met, Shadow had tortured Blurr as Takamon in hopes of finding a way to power up his AutoKnight ring without him being there. But Takamon managed to insult Mario somewhere in there just to get to Shadow.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." Blurr said.

"Yeah." Shadow muttered. "Sorry I nearly killed you."

But then Shadow went on.

"Well, I started to get feelings for Maria but I never told her anything because I was scared that things would never work with her being human and with me….well…not. Since her, I've never met a girl I've been interested in."

His tone was convincing, but Blurr's observational skills said very much otherwise. But he decided to play around just a bit.

"What about Rouge?" he asked. "What do you think of her?"

"Rouge?" Shadow repeated. "She's my partner and fellow fighter. That's all there is to it with me and her."

Blurr then made a move that caught Shadow by surprise. He dodged a punch thrown at him, jumped back just a bit then kicked the hedgehog's legs out and made him lose his balance. Then the cyan knight threw his other foot into Shadow's stomach and sent him back a ways and rolled on the grass a bit before stopping. By the time he got up, Blurr was standing still and powering down his suit.

Takamon's ring came back to his finger and then out of his chest armor, he pulled out two water bottles and tossed one to Shadow. They both then sat down and Takamon voiced his opinion.

"Shadow, I've seen the way you look at Rouge." He said. "It's the same way Sonic and Amy look at each other. Or the same way Blaze and I look at each other. Basically, every time you and Rouge have been near me at the same time, I've noticed the look you give her is clearly one that shows you are interested."

Being the stubborn hedgehog he is, Shadow went into full defensive mode and denied it all.

"Me? Interested in her? No way. Impossible. She's a narcissist, a thief, she's pretty much everything I hate."

"Well maybe that's why you like her."

Shadow had no idea why the golden one would even say that.

"Well I had this planned out speech about how opposites attract and all that other crap, but I won't bother you with that. But I will ask you this. Who here knows more about love? Me or you?"

Shadow just groaned because both of them knew the answer to that question.

"You do."

"Exactly. Now Shadow, I know you don't want to admit this, but you can't keep feelings like this bottled up. If you like Rouge, you have to act on them. If you don't, it's gonna follow you for the rest of your life. I guarantee it."

The rest of his life? Shadow had an extended lifespan. The rest of his life is gonna be a LONG time. And if Takamon was right, and if the past is any indication, he almost always is, than Shadow knew what he had to do. But he still wasn't totally sure.

"I still need to think about it, Takamon." The black hedgehog. "Now can we please get back to trying to kick each other's ass?"

With a shrug, Takamon finished chugging his water bottle and turned his AutoKnight ring back on. And thus began round two of the ninja lessons.

The rest of the day, Shadow wrestled with his mind over what Takamon said. His feelings for Rouge were definitely something different. They were even different to the feelings he used to have about Maria. That night, he stood on the tippity top if Castle Acorn pondering his thoughts. He didn't have a house or apartment of his own to go to and he rarely slept. So he just stayed awake every night thinking about certain things. Tonight, it was about Rouge.

He would never admit it out loud to anyone, but Takamon was right. Shadow does have feelings for Rouge. She was everything Shadow said she was. A narcissist, a thief, but she was also one hell of a spy. And she was his best friend to boot. So the two of them did go good together. They didn't always agree on certain things but they were still good together.

The next day, he decided to spend it on Earth with everyone. At first. He wasn't. But when Rouge came and found him and told him she was going too, he gave in and decided to go along.

And then fast-forward a few hours later to the point when these two words were said.

"I'm pregnant."

Then a few seconds after GK had his little moment and the hugs started, Shadow's thoughts began to wrestle again.

"_Wow. Those two monsters are actually having a baby. They're really doing something with their lives. And what have I done recently to be proud of? Kicked a few robber's asses? Please. That's nothing special. But Rouge…Rouge is something special. Maybe Takamon is right. Maybe I should act on these feelings. If that cat monster has the courage to squeeze a baby out of her, than I can at least ask a girl out."_

He knew what he had to do. But he was gonna hate doing it. He waited until everything called down a bit and Takamon was by himself. Then he tapped his golden shoulder and whispered to him.

"Help me get a date with the bat."

The smirk returned to Takamon's face as he looked back at the black hedgehog.

"Just leave everything to me."

Shadow trusted him with this. And as he walked away, Takamon's mind already went to work wondering how to pull this off. But he was gonna need some expert help. That's where he needed someone pink to get involved.

But unfortunately, that pink someone was a little busy planning Tanaka's and Topaz's wedding. So Amy wasn't the pink person Takamon had in mind here. There was one other.

But chances are the pink echidna wasn't gonna be on board with this plan. But he was never gonna find out for sure unless he asked. Julie-Su and Rouge never really saw eye to eye mainly because of Knuckles. Julie-Su had him and Rouge wanted him. And thus began the war. Had they used guns, lives would have been lost.

But with Amy so preoccupied with the wedding, Takamon had no choice but to ask Julie-Su. He would have asked Blaze, but her mood swings made a bit scary at times. So once again, Julie-Su was the main choice. She might hate the bat's guts. But she was unfortunately the only one who knew her the best due to their never ending battle.

As everyone began to calm down again, Patamon and Gatomon strangely left the house and went through the portal to Mobius. So everyone began to go back to doing what they were doing before. But they were happier now. But Takamon was just sly enough to catch Julie-Su's arm, and pull her aside before she went to Knuckles. He led her into the dining room where no one would hear them.

"What's going on?" Julie-Su asked.

"I need some help." Takamon answered. "See…I would usually ask Amy for something like this but she's a little wedding bell crazy."

"And I ask again. What's on your mind, goldenrod?"

That nickname was not one of the ones Takamon was very fond of. But he let it slide and aksed her his request.

"I need you to help me set Shadow up on a date with Rouge."

"No effing way."

With that, Julie-Su began to walk away. But Takamon grabbed her arms once more.

"What? Why?"

"Look. I have nothing against Shadow at all. It's Rouge I hate with all my body and soul. I'm not helping her get her freak on."

"So what? If Rouge gets it on with Shadow, she'll leave Knuckles alone and therefore, she'll leave YOU alone too."

Julie-Su felt like an idiot for not thinking about that before. If Shadow and Rouge got together, she'd leave Knuckles alone.

"Okay. Let's do this."

That took a lot less effort on Takamon's part than he had expected. She was on board. And now the planning began. The two of them told Shadow together that the plan was in motion and now all they had to do was somehow trick Rouge into going on a date with Shadow but at the same time, she doesn't know. A blind date with someone she already knew. It kind of defeated the purpose of a blind date.

But it was still gonna happen. Takamon swore it on the four Digimon gods of his world he will make it happen. While he made the arrangements, Julie-Su was gonna talk to Rouge and see if she could get her to actually do the date.

She put that plan into motion the next day. While Takamon stayed at the Thorndyke Mansion and looked up good places to have said date, Julie-Su went to Mobius to find Rouge. It took maybe an hour at the most but she found her on the outskirts of Soleanna. Apparently there was a jewelry store there that she wanted to help herself to. But her bat ears picked up on Julie-Su's footsteps and turned around.

"Well well well. Julie-Su. What brings you out here to Soleanna?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing but I know your answer would involve something illegal." Julie-Su responded.

Rouge brushed that off with ease and turned back around to view the city with a pair of binoculars she had brought with her.

"Yeah, well, get over it, honey. Now I should assume there's a reason you're here seeing as no one dragged you here."

And her assumption was correct. Julie had a reason for being there. And as soon as she explained herself, Rouge's answer came.

"A blind date? Hell no." and it was obvious she was gonna say that.

"Why not?" Julie-Su asked.

"Because, I don't do dates. Especially blind dates with bonafide losers. Let me guess, that stupid crocodile friend of yours wants a piece of this. Doesn't he?"

Julie-Su's mind became plagued with visions of Vector and Rouge together. It nearly made her sick. She literally felt sick to her stomach. But that feeling washed away soon.

"Oh dear god. If Vector asked me to set you and him up on a blind date, I'd shoot him in the face. And then again in the nuts."

Rouge humphed and nodded.

"Well thank you for that. But now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do rather than go on a date with some poor schmuck who doesn't have a chance."

With that, Rouge turned around and put her binoculars up to her eyes. And then Julie just couldn't take it anymore. Rouge was impossible. There was only one way to make her agree to this. It went against her promise she made in the beginning of this. But desperate times…

"Oh for the love of….Shadow's the schmuck!"

Rouge's eyes went so wide you could see the whites of them on the outer edges of the binoculars. And then she lowered them down and released them letting them hang from the strap on her neck. Then she looked back at the pink echidna who was now fiddling with the mechanical dreadlock on her head out of regret for spilling the beans about the dark hedgehog.

"Wait." Rouge muttered. "Shadow? The hedgehog?"

"Do you know any other Shadows?" Julie-Su asked.

Yep. Shadow the Hedgehog apparently wanted to get his date on with Rouge. And that changed things. Rouge said no one had a chance. But there was one person who did. And it was Shadow. Somehow that black hedgehog had made her open to him. Even she didn't know how it was possible. But Shadow was the only person Rouge could see herself with.

"Alright." She muttered. "I'll do it. When and where?"

Julie-Su smirked. The plan had worked. Albeit not in the way she had originally planned but it was the only way for it TO work.

"Go and ask Takamon in a few hours. He's the whole mastermind behind this."

The two girls parted right there and Rouge went back to her business in scouting that jewel shop. She figured as long as she's robbing the place, she might get a few duds for a date.

But when Julie-Su got back and told Takamon how it went down, it didn't really go over very well.

"You told her about Shadow? Why? This was supposed to be a BLIND date." Takamon asked.

"I know!" Julie-Su responded. "But it was the only way I could make her agree to it. As soon as I mentioned Shadow's name, she just got all tense. I've never seen her like that before."

Takamon just groaned. This wasn't the plan. Rouge wasn't supposed to know Shadow liked her.

"Look, I got her to agree to go out with him, Tak. That was my end of the deal. The rest is all on you now."

With her business in this date deal concluded, Julie-Su walked off to go and find Knuckles. And then that left Takamon to finish the rest on his own. Julie-Su had done her part. Now he had to do his.

The next few hours went by quickly. And Takamon spend every minute of them with Shadow getting him ready and secretly telling Rouge where to go. He actually had to get Shadow dressed in clothes. Something the hedgehog had never even done before. But luckily for him, GK was just his size. And the bird had bought himself a whole horde of suits and tuxedoes. But a full on tux was a bit too much. So Takamon just borrowed a blazer jacket from his digital BFF and put it on Shadow. He didn't look half bad.

And then the two headed out to the designated place where the date would take place. It was on Earth in a small café. Not too fancy and not too laid back. Just the happy medium they both asked for.

Then they saw her through the window. Rouge had taken off her usual tight suit and boots. She was now wearing a purple blouse, a black skirt, and black high heels. And her turquoise eye-shadow was replaced with pink. She also had her neck adorned with a diamond necklace.

"There she is, Shadow. She's waiting for you."

"I don't know, Takamon. What if this just turns out to be a mistake and the night ends up ruined?" Shadow asked.

Takamon was there to assure him otherwise.

"Look, it doesn't matter how this night goes. At least you'll find out how you both feel about each other. Besides, your night can't possibly go any worse than Patamon's and Gatomon's."

That seemed a bit off topic. And that got Shadow wondering.

"What are you talking about?"

Then Takamon looked into his friend's red eyes.

"You mean…no one's told you?"

"Told me what?"

Takamon sighed as he grew a frown on his face. Then he let it spill.

"It turns out Patamon and Gatomon aren't having a baby after all. Either they read the test wrong or the test itself was wrong. But she's not pregnant."

Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that little announcement. Apparently during the hours Takamon set up that date, Sally had come in with the news that Patamon and Gatomon went to the obstetrician and found out they weren't pregnant.

"Well, I got plans with the others tonight. Good luck, Shadow."

With that bid farewell, Takamon turned around, unfolded the collar on his coat, and walked off. But once again, Shadow's mind went a little nuts.

"_Wait a minute. Those two AREN'T having a baby? Which means they aren't doing anything meaningful with their lives. Oh who am I kidding? I can't go out with Rouge. If I do, our relationship will probably be based off me buying stiff for her. I'd go into date the first week of our relationship. I can't do that!"_

Shadow needed to find a way out now. And seeing as how Rouge hadn't seen him through the window yet, he already had an escape route.

That night, it was the night everyone decided to go and see "It's a Wonderful Life" at the theatres. It was a Station Square tradition to show the movie in theatres only during the holiday season. And it was a Thorndyke tradition to go and see it in the theatre every year. Takamon and Blaze were actually a bit stoked. They had never been inside a movie theatre before. So they were gonna experience a new part of earth culture. But before they could, they had to wait for some other people to show up. Everyone else was gonna go too. And Julie-Su was originally gonna go as well. But….well that will be explained later.

Knuckles, Patamon, and Gatomon weren't there yet. The rest of them were patiently waiting, but the show was about to start in like, ten minutes. The previews were probably going on right now.

"Dammit, where are they?" Sonic wondered. "Knuckles should have been here already."

"Well she had to take Julie-Su home after she spewed her dinner all over the kitchen floor." Amy answered.

Once again, that would be explained.

"Yeah I guess. Patamon and Gatomon I understand. That's some tough news to hear." Sonic added.

"I hope they'll be okay." Cosmo said worried. "It must be hard to find out that one will not be having a child after all."

"Yeah. It would have been a great Christmas gift if they were." Tails agreed with her.

They all felt sorry for the couple. But those thoughts got put on hold when they saw a familiar black and red hedgehog make his way over to them. Needless to say, questions arose.

"Um…Shadow? What the hell are you doing here?" Takamon asked demanding to know.

"Don't you have a date with Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Huh?" Shadow murmured. "Oh yeah. I did."

"So…then why are you here and not with her?" Chris asked.

"Because there isn't a date anymore." Shadow replied.

That seemed a bit odd. Both Rouge and Shadow seemed to like the idea of them dating each other. Why would there not be a date?

"Did Rouge cancel it or something? Did she forget?" Sonic asked.

And then Shadow gave his answer to the question.

"Nobody forgot anything. I stood her up."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor with those words. After all that work getting that date up, Shadow blew Rouge off. And they had no clue as to why. And he didn't even bother to tell them.

But that was just the first act of stupidity in this night. The next act was going to be performed by the red echidna whose girlfriend helped set up that date.

Yep. The next story was Knuckles.


	33. Knuckles' Story

**Me: Okay It's time for Knuckles to take the spotlight for a second. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 33: Knuckles' Story**

Rewind once more to one day before Patamon and Gatomon had their false alarm. Now it's time for the special guest to get his own special line. Knuckles has a story in this.

See the thing about Knuckles is, he's never been the best gift giver. His track record with his failed attempts at Julie-Su's birthday is a clear indication of that. He always gets something either stupid or just plain lame. And he didn't have a lot of money. So he didn't have a lot to spend. So he was gonna need some help.

Today, Knuckles was on Angel Island just protecting the Master Emerald like usual. And his friends always stayed by his side if he ever needed help. The whole Chaotix crew. But Julie-Su was away in New Mobotropolis visiting an old friend of hers.

"Hey guys! You think Miss Vanilla will be happy if I give her a Christmas gift this year?" Vector asked.

"That depends on what you plan to give her." Espio answered him. "And knowing you, I'm afraid to ask what you plan to buy."

"That last case I got paid a lot of money." Vector said back. "So now I get to get something really nice for Miss Vanilla."

"Yeah well get her all the stuff you want, Vec. It doesn't mean she'll love you in return." Knuckles commented.

"Oh yeah?" Vector had a case. "Okay Knuckles. What are YOU getting Julie-Su this year?"

The red guardian froze upon hearing that question. It was time to get Julie-Su a gift. Something he dreaded because he knew he sucked at it. Big time.

"Oh just shut up." Knuckles said to the crocodile.

"So...y-you don't know w-what you're getting her again?" Ray the squirrel asked.

Ray always had a tendency to speak with a stutter. No one really knew why.

"Of course he doesn't." Mighty answered. "I'm still wondering what to get everyone."

"What are you getting for Julie-Su?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not telling you." Mighty answered. "You better start looking for something GOOD this year, Knuckles." Mighty said as if he was warning him. "From what I've heard Sonic and Chris say about Christmas, it's the most special day out of the whole year. So this gift from you has to be extra special and meaningful."

He spoke the truth. Christmas was special. And in turn, this gift from Knuckles to his beloved tomboyish girlfriend has to be special as well. But he was still at a loss for ideas. He thought about all through the night as he slept on top of the giant gemstone he swore to protect. In the morning, he and the rest of the Chaotix decided to spend the day with all their friends on Earth. Knuckles left Angel Island's key to hovering in the protection of Teletraan 1 and Nicole's new security system via Sky Spy surveillance.

Once they found themselves inside Chris's house, Knuckles went and found some shopping magazines. It was a simple place to start looking for a gift. It was safe for him to do so because Julie-Su was with Mina and Blaze shopping in the mall on Mobius. But there was a small problem. Money. He had not a lot of it. So he couldn't look in the high class areas. But in one magazine, he came across something he could afford and showed it to his friends as they gathered around him.

Now to this day, no one knows what magazine Knuckles was looking at when he saw this item. But it was just really…weird. The thing had no distinguishable shape and the name didn't even have a single vowel in it. So it was unpronounceable.

"Um…it looks….very interesting." Espio said. "Knuckles, what IS it?"

"Oh I have no clue." Knuckles answered.

That wasn't the answer they were all expecting.

"Okay. What does it do?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. I don't know that either." Knuckles dumbly responded.

Once again. Not the answer everyone wanted to hear.

"And you plan to give this to Julie-Su as a Christmas gift?" Amy was praying he was kidding.

"Yes I do." And boom.

Knuckles was right there stamped the biggest idiot ever to walk the planet.

"Do you not see the problem here?" Sally asked him. "You plan to give your girlfriend something as a gift, and you have zero knowledge as to what it is or what it does."

"Yeah. It'll be fun to figure it out together."

He was still oblivious. Unbelievable. Everyone surrounding him couldn't even begin to comprehend how stupid Knuckles was being about all this. Amy brought out her hammer behind Knuckles and looked over at Sonic. The hedgehog shook his head no but Amy wanted so badly to swing down.

"What?" the echidna asked notice their faces.

"Um..Knuckles…I don't think it's the wisest of moves to get that for Julie-Su." Vanilla said to him.

"But why not?" Knuckles asked.

"Because from the looks of it, that little….contraption, can be one of two things. A failed workout machine, or just a bunch of random crap some kid put together for a school science fair project." GK said.

Knuckles eyed the bird rather sternly.

"So what? I'm sure it can't be that bad." Knuckles still had high hopes.

But GK just laughed at him a little bit.

"Fine. Go ahead and buy it. I'll charge the video camera so you can watch the footage of Julie-Su dumping your dumb ass over and over again."

The temper of Knuckles was fading away.

"Oh and suddenly you're the perfect boyfriend?" Knuckles spat at him. "You've had Mina as a girlfriend for probably three weeks now. And kudos for making that far without hitting on anyone else. But still, being a boyfriend doesn't make you a great gift-buyer."

"Well you're obviously exhibit A on that case." GK responded. "But at least I have enough brains to know that getting something like that without knowing what the hell it even does, is a sign of chronic dumbass. And Knux, you got it bad."

With another growl, Knuckles threw the magazine and glared right at the bird Digimon.

"Alright then, smart-beak! What are you getting Mina? Oh let me guess! Since your "profession" is so widely known about, am I correct to assume what you got her is X-rated?"

Everyone began to mumble about that. Yes GK's mastery is very well known about to those old enough. But GK would never do anything like that for such a special occasion. He whipped his wing into his jacket and five feathers acted as fingers to pull out a long skinny black box. And when he opened it up, a bright light literally shone out of that box.

That's when everyone nearby got a closer look at what was in the box. And they could not believe it. It was a diamond necklace. And there were music note charms on it. The girls were all stunned by it's beauty and Rouge tried to make a grab for it. She was caught by Shadow.

"Yeah. Don't ever doubt my abilities." GK smugly said.

"GK…it's gorgeous." Bunnie said as she examined the necklace. "But this musta' cost a small fortune to afford."

"You….you didn't steal this, did you?" Mighty asked.

"Of course I didn't." GK said as he closed the box. "I got a job to pay for it."

"Really? Where at?" Vector asked interested to know where GK could work other than a strip club.

"Mobius Local Bank."

Every Mobian there gasped at the mention of that name. Mobius Local Bank. And here's why the gasps came. Mobius Local Bank was always and still is thought to be the most evil thing in the world underneath Dr. Eggman and recently the Decepticons. Granted whoever works there in the higher positions gets great treatment. But the customers…not so much. That bank forecloses hundreds of homes every year leaving countless people homeless. And the employees are horrible. The big guys will fire any small time new guy for any little reason. If they're wearing the same color tie as the boss: fired. If they're five minutes late one day: fired. If they even cough or sneeze wrong: fired.

"How could you even THINK about working there let alone ACTUALLY do it?" Amy shouted. "That place is totally evil!"

"The people who work there are a bunch of jerks and douchebags!" Vector yelled.

"How could you, GK? How could you?" Antoine screamed.

"You mean you're just finding out about this now?" GK asked them. "I've been working there ever since I bought my first suit. And that was months ago."

"You mean THAT'S where you go every day?" Sally asked. "I thought you were just out and about."

"But still, it's MLB, GK! It's the portal to hell!" Vector shouted.

"Is there anything that could make it worse?" Sonic asked.

"Tak works there too." GK answered him.

And now all the glares shifted from GK to his best friend, Takamon as he sat on the couch with a history book in his hands.

"You work at MLB?" Sonic asked truly shocked. "Why Tak? For heaven's sake! WHY?"

Of course he should have expected them to take it like this.

"Look, I know it's not the best place to be at. But I need money. And I need it fast."

"For what? What is it you need money for?" Sonic asked wanting to know why a great guy like Takamon would stoop to a level so low.

"Um…let's see. Maybe I need it because I have a baby on the way." That was his reason. "Sure it's evil like hell, but I need the payment. With the due date getting closer, I need to start providing for my future family. And with Blaze's pregnancy emotions getting more frequent and harder to be around, it feels good to get out of the house for eight hours a day."

Everyone found it a good reason for him. With his future son or daughter coming, he needed to start chipping in at Bunnie and Antoine's house where they still stayed at in Mobius.

"So what is it you do there? You don't strike me as the type of guy who knows his way around the financial business." Tails said to him.

"I don't do any of that crap." Takamon said. "No. GK was actually kind enough to get me a job with the mining division of the bank. They mine all sorts of gems and rare stones to add to their treasury."

"So you're mining underground?" Charmy asked him as he buzzed over to him. "Don't you get scared of the dark?"

"No way." Takamon answered. "I've been mining for over 200 years. It's all I know how to do other than kill giant robots."

Couldn't argue with him there. He was a born miner. He had the shape of one. Maybe not in his multi-lashed head. But in his muscles and body, he was a miner.

"So ZAT'S vhy you've been coming home late covered in black dirt?" Antoine asked the golden mon whom he shared a house with.

Takamon nodded.

"YOU TRACK DIRT IN ZE HOUSE! AT LEAST HAVE ZE DECENCY TO CLEAN UP AFTER YOURSELF!" Antoine screamed.

Everyone had to pop their ears after that little burst of volume.

"Sorry about that, Twan." Takamon apologized. "But Blaze just LOVES me covered in that black soot. Turns her on faster than a light switch."

"Well….Ah guess that explains why Ah wash your sheets every day." Bunnie assumed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that too. I'll try to take it in the shower next time." Takamon said.

"That's all Ah ask." Bunnie said to him.

"Hey everybody!" Mina called out.

Julie-Su, Mina and Blaze had returned from shopping in Mobius. Blaze had gotten new maternity outfits much to her disliking and then she helped Mina pick out some really cute winter outfits for all three of the girls.

"Hey Mina, did you know your boyfriend is the devil now?" Rouge asked.

"Because he works at MLB? Yeah I know he works there." Mina answered rather calmly.

No one expected her to be so okay with it.

"But Mina…you know how evil MLB is. How can you possibly be okay with him working there?" Knuckles asked.

"Easy." Mina then pulled her long sleeve down a bit reveling a pearl bracelet that looked very expensive. "The money goes to the foundation of the Mina Mongoose needs more bling charity."

"Oh come on, Mina. It's Christmas. A time to be thinking of others. Not ourselves." Sonic reasoned.

Mina gave a small shrug but she still loved the gifts.

"You're right, Sonic. And I got the perfect gift in mind for my man."

"Condoms?" Takamon joked.

And it was funny. Everyone laughed to back him up on it. Even GK laughed a bit.

"No, Tak. For your information, it's not. Although it does make a good stocking stuffer."

"Come this Christmas, I'm gonna stuff YOUR stocking." GK said.

Mina liked the sound of that. But for everyone else, it was just wrong and downright nasty to say.

"How is it you can make everything sound dirty?" Mighty asked.

"Hey I took the high road on that one." GK explained. "I was about to go with, COME All Ye Faithful."

Now it took a second for the others to figure that one out. But after going over the fact that GK had emphasized the word, Come, heavily, they got it. And their disgusted faces went up to the max.

"Well…good for you for not using it." Amy gave him his props.

Just then GK's fingers felt like playing the four strings on his bass guitar. So he retrieved it from its case and started to play a riff of jazzy blues stuff. But then a few minutes later, Patamon and Gatomon came down.

"I'm pregnant."

"I"VE NEVER SEEN THAT GIRL BEFORE INMY LIFE!"

After the news was spread and the hug was in session, Knuckles began to re-think his gift idea.

"_She's gonna have a baby. Wow. Good for them. Gatomon's gonna give the gift of life. And…..all I'm getting Julie-Su is a lousy…oh I forget what it's called. The name's too damn weird. If she sees that with her name on it, she'll kick my ass back to last year! I gotta get help. But who from?"_

He immediately eyed Takamon. If anyone could help him, he could. After he finished talking to Shadow about something, Knuckles approached him.

"Hey, Tak. I need your help with something." The echidna asked.

"Sorry, Knuckles. I'm busy with something else right now. I gotta find Julie-Su."

Knuckles wasn't at all concerned with why Takamon wanted to speak to his girlfriend. He needed to get help and fast. One other person came to mind. But he had no desire to. But then again, he knew what girls liked as gifts. So he had no other choice.

He had to ask GK for help.

As he walked towards the bird Digimon, Knuckles tried to think of a better plan with every step closer. But his mind was blank. He couldn't think of crap. And now it was too late. He was looking GK dead in the eye.

"Can you help me pick out a gift for Julie?"

Now at any other time, GK would have milked this and made Knuckles beg even harder for help. But since there were other people around, he took pity on the echidna.

"Meet me at the Station Square Mall tomorrow morning."

It was set. He had help. The night soon ended and everyone went back to their home to sleep till the next morning. And when Knuckles woke up, he wasted no time and flew to New Mobotropolis to use the portal to Earth. GK was at the front entrance of the SS mall waiting for him.

When they entered, they found the place flooded with people. It was the holidays so shopping was hectic. A LOT! They entered a wide variety of stores for things Julie-Su might feign interest in. She really seemed to like her small gun and fighting a lot. But there weren't really a lot of gifts that were in that area. So they moved on to a jewelry store.

Knuckles openly voiced that he was short on money. But they went in anyway. There were a lot of gorgeous selections no doubt. If only he could actually buy one.

"GK, I don't know man. All of these seem great but I can't afford to buy her something like this."

When Knuckles looked at GK, he saw the bird was looking at one of Santa's elves dressed in a skimpy outfit. And the echidna punched the bird on his shoulder for that.

"You're looking at other girls!" Knuckles shouted. "You have a girlfriend!"

"Oh Mina doesn't care what gets my engine going as long as I park it in her garage."

"That's just wrong." Knuckles pointed out.

"Whatever. Are you gonna get something or not? Because I took this day off and I could be with Mina right now. And I would rather be with her than with you." GK snapped back.

"GK I told you. I can't afford any of this!"

"Well then you better think of something fast, man. Christmas is in one week. That's seven days. That's not a lot of time to be loli-gagging around. You know what? Forget it. If you're not gonna work with me, I'm outta here."

"Wait!" Knuckles was on the brink of begging. "What am I supposed to do?"

"She's YOUR girlfriend, dude! YOU think of something! I've got my own girl to worry about."

"You already got her a gift! Help ME!"

"No Knuckles! The gift has to be from YOU! Not ME!"

GK spread his wings and flew away faster than Knuckles could catch up, leaving him alone and once again without any ideas.

Everyone gathered at the Thorndyke house for dinner that night. They all planned to get to the movies early for It's a Wonderful Life. But Takamon strangely wasn't there. He said he had something quick to do and he would meet them at the theatre. But Shadow was with them. It was strange.

As they talked, Knuckles felt his mind tearing itself to shreds over his gift for Julie-Su. He didn't even know what anyone was talking about the whole time he ate. When he finished the lasagna Ella had made for all of them, Knuckles went over to the sink and placed his plate for Ella to clean. But when Julie-Su brought hers over. She halted in her tracks.

Her stomach flipped. And by the facial expression he made, everyone saw it.

"Julie-Su? Are you alright?" Sally asked.

Julie-Su opened her mouth to answer, but instead, her stomach did another flip. And then she moaned one more time before rushing to the garbage can….and then violently vomiting into it.

Everyone just cringed in disgust as they listened to the pink echidna spew her guts out into the metal basket. That lasted about forty five seconds until she finally stopped. When she pulled her head out, she had her hand over her mouth and Knuckles rushed over to her.

"Whoa are you okay, Julie?" the red echidna asked.

"Do I LOOK okay?" she still had her sarcasm.

As she grabbed her stomach, Knuckles took a gentle grip on her shoulders and pulled her away from the garbage can.

"Oh my. Did I undercook the lasagna? I certainly hope not." Ella worred that she might have a big problem on her hands.

Then GK went over to the trash can where Julie-Su just threw up and looked into it.

"Uh…I don't think it was your lasagna that caused this mess, Ella." GK said as he examined the puke in the can. "From the looks of it, I can see….well the only things I can truly identify are the chunky remnants of a taco shell."

The stares pointed right at GK with all of them sporting very disgusted faces.

"It disturbs me that you can tell what's in there." Sally pointed out.

Then Nelson looked at Julie-Su with a strange look.

"You got food from the rolling taqueria this morning, didn't you?" he asked.

Julie-Su groaned one more time and nodded.

"That's the last time I buy food from a guy selling it out of a bus." She said deeply.

Knuckles helped her over to the couch where she lied down while everyone else stayed and cleaned up the kitchen. This wasn't the common cold or anything. This was food poisoning. And that meant she was nowhere near done throwing up yet. Vector placed the garbage can she puked in just a minute ago right in front of her.

"Try not to fill up the bag all the way." Vector joked.

But Julie-Su was not amused.

"I'd totally kick your ass right now but if I even try to stand up, I'll puke all over the place."

Vector just laughed as he walked away and Knuckles took a seat on the couch with his girlfriend.

"I guess we're not going to the movie tonight." Knuckles assumed a bit disappointed.

But Julie-Su shook her head.

"No. You go ahead. I'll be fine here by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go. Have fun. You won't have any fun here while I puke my guts out."

She had a point there. Why stay home with a puking girl rather than go and see a movie? As he got up off the couch, Julie-Su grabbed his arm.

"Oh and…when you see Patamon and Gatomon, tell them I'm really sorry about their loss."

This confused Knuckles.

"What loss?"

Julie-Su sported a confused look on her face herself.

"Weren't you listening to us at dinner? We were all talking about it." Julie asked him before telling. "Patamon and Gatomon went to the obstetrician today and they found out they're not pregnant after all. They've been at Bunnie and Antoine's house ever since they found out. They must be devastated."

Knuckles was shocked. He was paying no attention during the dinner conversation so this was the first he was hearing of it. So along with the shock, his thoughts returned.

"_Oh man. They're not pregnant. Gatomon must be crushed. And Patamon must feel like crap cause Gatomon's crushed. So….they're not giving any meaningful gift of life…..oh what am I worried about? Julie's always been okay with the gifts I've gotten her. And there's no possible way I can afford anything like jewelry! And there is NO WAY I'm asking GK for cash. I'd rather strangle myself. So what to do? What to do?"_

It was against his better judgement. And it was against everything his friends said, but he only had one idea.

Hours later at the movie theatre, Knuckles showed up just seconds after Shadow walked up and said he stood up Rouge. And in Knuckles' hands was a box. The box of that same unidentifiable object Knuckles spotted in that magazine the day before.

"It may be weird, but it still intrigues me." Was all he had to say.

None of them could find their voices. Knuckles actually had the audacity to buy that incredibly stupid thing. And if that wasn't enough to make them all completely dumbfounded. They were about to get another shocker in a few more seconds.

But we're gonna have to back up one more time. Because now it's time for Patamon and Gatomon's story to be heard.

**XXX**

**Me: Okay! I'm really happy with this chappie! So readers, hit that review button down there and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time, peace bitches!**


	34. The PataGato Story

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 34: The PataGato Story**

So with Shadow and Knuckles, we had to go back to one day before the pregnancy news was heard to help get a better idea of the situations they got themselves in. But for Patamon and Gatomon, we don't have to do that. Because their story started the second they misread that pregnancy test.

They had been trying so long to get a good result. And finally after two months and fifty two tests before this one. They finally got one.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT GIRL BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"

Now we've all heard what was going on in Shadow's and Knuckles' heads when the pregnancy news hit the group. But this is what was happening in Patamon's and Gatomon's heads. As they went around hugging their friends one by one, their minds raced.

"_Oh yeah! I'm having a baby just like Tak. I'm happy. I'm….happy. This is what happiness feels like, right? All the sweating, my heart's pounding…and I can't breathe. Oh son of a bitch! Gatomon's having a baby and I'm having a panic attack! I hope she can't tell what I'm thinking!"_

Now Patamon and Gatomon have been together long enough to the point where they can have some sort of psychic link and talk to each other.

"_I can hear you. And I'm freaking out too! In six months, my vagina is gonna practically piss out a cement truck!"_

"_You think the others are on to us?"_

"_I need to get Julie-Su something better."_

"_I need to ask out Rouge and get my feelings out."_

"_I wonder if Mina would be up for a three-way with Sally."_

That last one is kind of obvious who it belongs to. But yes. Patamon and Gatomon weren't happy at all they were having a kid. They were the total opposite actually.

"_They're on to us!" Gatomon was still talking mentally to Patamon. "We gotta get the hell out of here!"_

"_How? What should I do?"_

"_Let's just move slowly towards the basement door. That way they might think we just want some alone time or something."_

That plan although not well thought out, turned out to be successful. As they made their way through their friends, they made their way closer to the hallway that led to the basement door. That's where Patamon and Gatomon have been sleeping ever since they arrived back on Earth in October. The old furniture the Thorndykes never use anymore turned out to be quite useful for them. The couch has a hide-a-bed inside so it was very handy. Patamon and Gatomon actually made it a nice little mock living room with an old TV and everything. Sure it only got basic TV but it was alright. And there was even a second room to the basement. It was a big house above the ground so the basement was also fairly large itself.

Once they got down there, not a word was spoken until the next morning rolled around. Patamon and Gatomon had decided not to tell TK and Kari about this since they didn't want to face their partners and admit that they were totally having second thoughts about the whole kid thing. SO they sat down and began to discuss things.

"Okay, Pata. I love you with all my heart and body, but I just don't think the lower portion of said body is ready to go through what Blaze is about to go through." Gatomon admitted.

"Okay you know what, Gato? That's alright. Because we've got plenty of friends to support us on this and six months to prepare. So I think we should make a list of everything we need to do in the six months we got before this baby arrives….and then do everything on that list TODAY!"

"LET'S DO IT!"

With that, they two of them ran off in different directions to get themselves as ready as they could to be parents. Gatomon went through all the books the Thorndykes had on babies and parenting and babies and stacked them up. In half an hour, she head read half of them and there were probably ten very thick books. But she was reading them quite fast.

"Uh-huh."

*FLIP*

"Yep."

*FLIP*

"Seems easy enough."

*FLIP*

That was how she was reading those books. One page gets three seconds.

"I'm done painting the nursery!"

Patamon came running out of the spare basement bedroom with blue paint smudged on his face and body.

"Blue? What if it's a girl?" Gatomon asked frightened.

"DAMMIT!"

Patamon went back into the room to paint some more. While he did that, Gatomon found a big roll of bubble wrap for packaging and began to cover everything nearby in the stuff. She was baby-proofing the place to the max.

A few hours of craziness went by and now Patamon was covered with splotches of both blue and pink paint. When the thought they couldn't freak out any more, they looked at the clock.

"Oh crap! We're supposed to meet everyone at Uncle Chucks to celebrate." Patamon nearly shrieked. "Okay. When we get there, we have GOT to keep it together. Keep it together. Can you keep it together?"

"NO I CAN'T KEEP IT TOGETHER!"

**(A few minutes later at Uncle Chucks….)**

Every single one of their friends human or not met up with Patamon and Gatomon to celebrate the news of another child joining the group. And the two monsters were actually able to make it through without breaking a single sweat.

"Oh look at you two." Julie-Su said. "I've never seen you two more at peace."

They were all totally unaware that it was all a baldfaced lie the two of them were putting right now.

"Yeah. I just feel like nothing can get me down now." Patamon said.

"We couldn't be happier than we are right now." Gatomon added.

But after that was over in the next thirty minutes….

**(Thorndyke Basement)**

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Patamon was back in screaming mode as he tried to put together a full sized crib by himself. "WHY ARE THE INSTRUCTIONS IN FRENCH? THIS IS AMERICA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gatomon also had her own problem. She had taped a pair of Ipod earphones to her stomach to play music for the life inside her. But when she looked at the Ipod itself.

"The Ipod was on shuffle! It was on Bieber! My baby just heard Justin Bieber!"

But then Patamon thought of something.

"Wait. You think that could lead to a miscarriage?" He asked hopefully.

But finally, Gatomon calmed down just a little bit.

"Patamon, I'm scared here." Gatomon said. "I mean….I thought I would be so happy knowing I was gonna have a baby. But I just can't stay calm.

"I'm trying as hard as I can to keep calm, Gato. But…my body is just housing this giant…ball of stress. And it keeps getting bigger with every passing second, and NOTHING WILL MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

The next day at the obstetrician's office however…

"You're not pregnant."

"Well THAT did it." Patamon said rather calmly.

"I'm sorry. This must be very disappointing." The doctor said as he got up and left the two alone.

"Yeah…disappointing." Gatomon muttered.

But their faces thought differently. Slowly but surely, the two of them began to crack smiles on their faces gazing at each other. They weren't sad about this at all. They were relieved. They weren't gonna have a baby after all. All that stress and worrying just got tossed out the window.

And when they showed up to the move that night, they were still smiling.

"Hey you guys." Patamon greeted them.

They had showed up right after Knuckles did with the unidentifiable gift he got for Julie-Su. And immediately, everyone noticed they didn't look down in the dumps like they thought they would.

"Are you two okay?" Blaze asked.

"Okay? Blaze, we're great. We've truthfully never been better than we are right now." Gatomon was telling the flat truth.

Now it seems like this group of friends gets confused a lot because of the actions their friends take. And this was the reason why. Their friends are kind of idiots. All of them are in their own way.

"I thought you two would've been depressed over the whole pregnancy thing." Cosmo said to them.

"Well we were." Patamon said. "But then it just felt like this huge weight was lifted from our shoulders. And it made us realize that we're not ready to have a baby after all."

"We were thinking we'd just get a dog." Gatomon was ironically the one who said that.

They slowly began to bring in their support for their decision. Some but not all. Most of them remained silent.

And that was it. All these stupid decisions his friends were making had finally made Takamon reach the end of his patience. Losing all control, he walked over to the mailbox that was in front of the theatre and then his metal foot booted it out of its bolts in the ground and sent it soaring into the air. The bang from his foot colliding with the mailbox grabbed everyone's attention.

"I think the field goal is good." Vector muttered.

And then Takamon's voice became very loud.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME?" he was now up in Gatomon's and Patamon's face. "For the past two months, all everyone has every heard you two talk about…is having kids! And now you have one tiny freak out and you wanna get a DOG instead? No. Uh-uh. That is totally UNACCEPTABLE!"

Now the two Digimon finally began to realize their error as their faces began to become a bit guilty. But Takamon was nowhere near done.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You two are gonna go back home, take off those clothes, get in bed, and lie there together as a couple until Gato is finally knocked up."

None of them thought he meant that. But they were all proven wrong two seconds later.

"I AM DEAD FRICKIN SERIOUS! GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!

Patamon and Gatomon began to run all the way back to the Thorndyke Mansion leaving their friends at the theatre.

"Whoa. I guess they really needed that." Knuckles said.

"And YOU!"

And then that smile on the red echidna's face was gone as Takamon's glare pointed at him now.

"Knuckles, that is the STUPIDEST thing I have ever seen! I can't even tell what it is or what it even does. But I promise you that if you give that to Julie-Su on Christmas morning, the gift she will give to you will be a breakup, or she'll kick your ass so hard you'll be red UNDERNEATH your fur. Now go get your money back and give her something that comes from your heart, or _**I**_will kick your ass."

"Bu…but…" Knuckles wasn't prepared to argue back. "But Tak, I don't know what to get her! She's the most difficult person to get a gift for!"

"Then think of something you red idiot!" Sally shouted. "Now go return that thing right now before I give you a ROYAL ass kicking!"

Sally was playing the royalty card in a way she had never used it before. To kick someone's ass. And she liked the way she used it. Royal ass kicking. She was gonna have to write that one down to remember it.

At first Knuckles didn't move. But then Sally took a quick step forward insinuating she would lunge at him. Then the red furred echidna turned around and started to run away. And that left Sally with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. I still got it." She muttered as she slapped five with Bunnie.

Shadow was just looking up at the name of the movie.

"I don't get it. Is this like one of those weird thriller movies?" he asked.

"And then there's YOU."

Shadow was certainly not expecting Takamon to turn on him like he just did with the others. But here it comes.

"Julie-Su and I did not go through all that trouble setting this night up for you and Rouge, for you to ruin it like this you dumbass!"

Then Takamon found a quarter on the ground and picked it up.

"So here's how this is gonna work! Heads: you go to Rouge and tell her you're sorry. Tails: you go to Rouge and tell her you're sorry."

Takamon then flipped the coin right into Shadow's muzzle and then it clinked to the ground.

"Well look at that! It looks like someone just got his first girlfriend!" Takamon kept shouting.

And Shadow just sighed in defeat knowing he wasn't gonna let this go. Then he pulled out the company cell phone GUN gave him out the pocket of his jacket.

"Alright. I'll call her tomorrow." He said.

But that only made Takamon growl at him. He literally growled at him.

"I'll call her right now." Shadow hoped that would do the trick.

But it didn't. If anything, Takamon growled louder.

"Alright! I'll go find her! Damn!"

He put the cell phone back in his pocket and then walked off. And just when they all thought the loud volume was out of Takamon's system, Amy's phone rang and she answered it. But then she pulled it away from her ear one second later.

"Who is it, Amy?" Chris asked.

"It's Tanaka. I can't make out what he's saying though. He sounds scared about something."

Then Takamon put out his left hand and began to snap his fingers asking for the phone to be placed in his grip. And by the events that had just recently transpired, Amy gave him the phone.

"Hello?" Takamon said as calmly as he could into the phone.

"Takamon! I can't do this! I can't get married!" Tanaka shouted like he was panicking.

But Takamon just put the phone in front of his mouth.

"YES YOU CAN! YOU LOVE HER!"

"You're right! Sorry, to bother you!"

"Good-night, Tanaka!"

Both parties hung up and then Takamon gave Amy her phone back. Then the golden monster began to take in some deep breaths trying to regain his calm self again.

"You alright there, buddy?" Mighty asked him but afraid of getting too close.

With one more deep breath, Takamon turned around and looked at his friends with a look that said he was calm.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Then he walked over to Blaze and took her hand. "Let's go see a movie."

And that's just what everyone there did. They went and saw a movie to help get them into the holiday spirit with Christmas now only one week away.

Back at the basement of Thorndyke Manor, Patamon and Gatomon were just looking around at all the crazy crap they pulled as they ripped the bubble wrap off the furniture.

"We're lunatics." Gatomon muttered.

Patamon gave a very small single chuckle.

"If we DO have a kid, it won't stand a chance."

Then they sat on the couch and embraced each other.

"We're ready for this, Gatomon. I know we are."

Gatomon nodded. They were ready to have a baby. It wasn't worth giving up an idea like that over one stupid freakout. As they kissed, they quickly found themselves wanting to go further than that and got out the hide-a-bed to take another crack at the baby.

Meanwhile, Shadow had searched all over Mobius until he finally found the apartment complex Rouge lived in. He didn't even know she had a place of her own until he looked her up in the phonebook. The complex was a very nice place fitting for a girl like Rouge. When he found her door, he knocked on it and Rouge answered it with surprise in her eyes seeing him.

"Shadow? What are you doing…?"

She never got a chance to let the rest of the question escape her mouth. Because Shadow pulled her head gently towards his and connected his lips to hers. No warning, no nothing. He just flat out kissed her with no explanation.

Rouge saw now that Julie-Su was telling the truth. Shadow loves her. And now she can finally return the favor. Just like she always dreamed of.

As their lips parted, they just stared at each other.

"Wow." Rouge muttered.

"You're tellin' me." Shadow added.

Then Rouge took Shadow's hand and gently pulled him into her apartment and out of the cold air to enjoy the rest of the night together.

Knuckles didn't want to, but he returned that junkwagon back to the store he got it from. And to this very day, no one still has a clue as to what that thing even was.

But the funny thing is, he thought he would never find anything Julie-Su would want. But along the way home, he happened to take a gander into the right window of the right store. There was a sale on a certain type of customizable item he was sure Julie-Su was bound to love. And thanks to his recent return, he had the money to pay for it.

The next morning back at the house, everyone was helping to put presents under the giant Christmas Tree And the boxes kept coming because of all the people in that house sharing the holiday. For some of them, last night's events still played in their heads. Sally spoke to Takamon who was at the very base of the tree organizing the gifts so they all would fit.

"You know that was really cool what you did."

Takamon looked at his brown furry friend and smiled at her.

"When everyone really needed it, you got them back on the right path."

Takamon shrugged.

"It's what I do." He said.

Sally chuckled.

"How do you do it?"

"Hell I don't know. Maybe it's my team. They've taught me a lot ever since I first met them."

"But Tak, you've also taught us so much too." Espio said.

Then Takamon looked up at the sky.

"Then let me teach you this." Takamon said. "No matter how far away your friends are, always remember to carry them with you in a special place in your heart. In my opinion, THAT is what Christmas is all about."

It was indeed a lesson that would come from a guy like Takamon. And now there's one week left until the big day arrives. Was it gonna be a merry one?


	35. Holiday Cheer

**I only own my OC's and the plot.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 35: Holiday Cheer**

**(Earth; Thorndyke Mansion; December 25****th****; 6:30 AM)**

The week after the whole false pregnancy fiasco went by a lot slower than everyone had anticipated. Whether it was anticipation for the big day to arrive or something else was beyond them. But finally, it arrived.

The night before, it was Christmas Eve. And every year, the Thorndykes put on a big Christmas Eve party similar to the Halloween party. But no Michael Jackson tribute concert this time around. It was just a bunch of people standing around drinking free booze.

Everyone was there. Freedom Fighters Chaotix, Chris' friends, and more. And with the whole pregnancy thing behind them for now, Patamon and Gatomon were able to enjoy themselves. But they still missed TK and Kari something fierce.

The party ended rather earlier than expected to. But everyone had other plans for the next day. Especially all the kids for they awaited the chance to fall asleep. Every Mobian and Digimon decided to just fall asleep anywhere they found comfortable. Sonic found his place on the roof. He believes in Santa the same as anyone. He wants to be there when he arrives. Everyone else was in the house. Takamon and Blaze were cozily dead to the world underneath a blanket on the couch with Cheese the Chao nuzzled in between them. GK and Mina were to the left of them and Bunnie and Antoine were on the right. Tails and Cosmo were also cuddled up in the big rocking chair. Cream, Amy, Vanilla, and Ella had all retired upstairs to all share the big bed in that room.

Sally had found a place on the floor and wrapped a blanket around herself. Vector had a snot bubble going while he lied on top of the grand piano like he was drunk. Espio was sleeping while standing up against the wall. Mighty had retreated his whole body into his shell. He looked like a big red dodge ball. Ray, Charmy, and Saffron all shared a spot near the Christmas tree. Knuckles and Julie-Su were cuddled together near the dying fire. Chris had gone up to his room same as his parents. And then, there was Patamon and Gatomon. Gatomon was curled up like the catlike creature she is. Patamon was on his back snoring up a storm.

Shadow and Rouge were even there to announce their official status as a couple. It went rather well. Rouge ended up sleeping with her feet hooked on to one of the blades of a ceiling fan. And Shadow just leaned up against the wall shutting his eyes.

It was truly a silent night. They all only wished the rest of the knights were there to enjoy it with them. And all over the world, the other friends and loved ones of all the knights were wishing the same as they awaited the next morning.

Out of all of them, Cream was the first to wake. It happened so early in the morning before the sun had breached the horizon. Knowing fully what day it was, she jumped out of bed.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Vanilla had gone through this once before. And she knew there was no stopping Cream when she gets this excited.

Cream hopped out of bed and dashed downstairs. Once there, she literally jumped on top of Takamon and Blaze.

"Mr. Takamon! Mrs. Blaze! Wake up! It's your very first Christmas ever!" the little bunny shouted.

That definitely woke them up alright. Along with everyone else there.

"Yeah that's cool, Cream. But remember I have a baby in me and you're kind of on top of it." Blaze said.

That's when Cream looked down and realized her foot was on Blaze's stomach. Immediatley she got off of them and back on the ground.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Blaze." Cream sweetly apologized.

It was easily accepted. Then Sonic jumped down from the roof and gave Amy a good morning kiss right before Chris came down and slid down to the ground right in front of the Christmas tree. That's when everyone looked at the tree and were all shocked to find that there were more presents under it than there were last night.

"No way." Takamon couldn't believe it. "The fat guy's real?"

"He sure is!" Cream shouted excitedly. "Santa Claus is the best!"

"Well how about that?" Mighty was stunned himself. "One guy puts out gifts for the whole world in one night. Looks like Sonic and Tak have some competition." He said jokingly.

Everyone chuckled at the armadillo's joke.

"Well kudos to the fat guy." Takamon added.

"Um, Tak? If you wanna stay on the nice list for next year, you might wanna stop calling him, the fat guy." Chris suggested.

"Eh. Whatever." Takamon shrugged.

Then they all began to dig into their loot. Everyone got great gifts from each other. Mina loved the necklace GK gave her. Rouge almost made a swipe for it but was held back by Shadow. And in return, Mina happened to get GK an Iphone. It would take some getting used to but he would do it. Sonic and Amy had also gotten pretty good gifts for each other for this being only their first Christmas as a couple. Amy had given Sonic a whole bottle of shoe polish. And Sonic loved it. He had been meaning to get some himself he just never found the time. At least that's what he said. The hedgehog loves to keep his favorite power red shoes as clean as can be. Sonic had gotten Amy a brilliant pair of silver rose shaped earrings. Amy immediately felt the need to glomp her blue boyfriend as soon as she saw them. And she did.

Cosmo had a little help getting a gift for Tails. She got him a new set of wrenches made of pure titanium and guaranteed to last a lifetime and beyond. Tails was ecstatic. He always had trouble with breaking wrenches. And then Tails presented Cosmo's gift. A flower pot with the seeds of a beautiful rose plant already inside. It was perfect for Cosmo. The two youngsters shared a light kiss with each other as thanks.

The gift that everyone wanted to see was the one Knuckles ended up getting Julie-Su. And it was a pretty big box. Julie-Su feared it. With enough encouragement from Knuckles himself, she braced herself and unwrapped it.

It turns out…..it was a personal standing punching bag.

"A punching bag?" Julie-Su thought it was just a last ditch effort.

"Open it up and see what it looks like." Knuckles insisted.

What it looks like? Oh boy. Now Julie-Su feared even more what this thing really was. But when he opened the box, for the first time, she smiled at a gift that Knuckles had gotten her.

It turns out Knuckles had found a place where you can make custom shaped punching bags. And this particular one happened to be in the bodily shape of someone Julie-Su tolerates but isn't very fond of. Vector.

"What the heck is that?" Vector asked not really liking it.

"IT'S PERFECT!"

That squeal came from Julie-Su much to everyone's surprise.

"Now I can kick Vector's annoying ass whenever I want to!" Julie-Su cried with glee. "Oh Knuckles, I love it!"

No one had any clue how happy Knuckles was to hear those words

"Hit it." Knuckles told her. "Hit him anywhere and see what happens."

She didn't think twice. Julie-Su balled up her fist and hit the Vector punching bag right in the stomach. And out of the bag came a loud groan that sounded a lot like Vector himself. With another glance at the box, Chuck read that the punching bag was a special electronic model that makes different sounds when hit in different places.

"Best. Gift. EVER!" Julie-Su was surely gonna have some fun with it.

After about nearly an hour of unwrapping gifts later, there was two more left to give. GK had gotten a present for both Takamon and Blaze. A big screen TV. And that left everyone extremely confused.

But then came Takamon's gift to Blaze. The last one. But what caught everyone off guard was the fact that his gift to her was in a small envelope. Sally thought she was gonna have to kick Takamon's ass for getting his wife a crappy gift card for their first Christmas.

The pink pyrokinetic Digimon slowly unsealed the envelope and let the contents fall loose into her hands. It was a simple photograph. And in that photo, was a house. One story but still rather big. But Blaze didn't get it at all. No one could.

"Tak it's a gorgeous house and all. But…whose it is?"

That's when Takamon gave his punch line.

"It's ours."

She had to wait a minute before her breath came back to her so she could respond to that. Everyone was a bit shocked by it.

"I'm sorry what now?" she muttered.

"This is a gift for both of us, honey. I bought us a house." He said it again.

She looked at the house photo one more time before coming to the only possible conclusion to how this was possible.

"Tak, who did you kill to get this house?"

He actually laughed at that.

"I didn't kill anyone, baby. GK was able to get me a pretty good deal. He's known about this little plan of mine ever since I first started working at MLB."

Yes it was true. GK was the only one out of all of them who knew about the house. That explained the giant TV. Then Blaze's pregnancy emotions completely overtook her because she just broke down crying uncontrollably.

Knowing what to do, Takamon got on his knees with his wife and cradled her in his arms gently until she calmed down enough to the point where she could speak. While they waited for that to happen, the photo of the house got passed around from one person to the next. They had to give their compliments. Takamon picked a good house.

"Tak, it's awesome." Mighty said.

"Yeah. It's really cool." Sonic agreed.

But as happy as everyone there was for the two Digimon getting their own place, there were two who seemed a bit sad about it.

"Aw are you sure y'all have to move out?" Bunnie sounded disappointed. "We love having you."

"Eet won't be ze same without you." Antoine added also a bit saddened.

After wiping her eyes dry, Blaze had to agree with her husband.

"We appreciate the hospitality you have us in your house, Bunnie. And you too, 'Twan. But….I'm gonna have a baby really soon. And as great as your house is, we need a place of our own. I hope you understand."

Bunnie thought that was just silly.

"Sugah, of course Ah understand. Ah just really love having you guys always around." The rabbot said.

"Even eef you are a leetle loud at night." Antoine added.

Blaze and Takamon bumped each other's fist showing no shame in their carnal volume. It passed as creepy to the rest of them. Well….except for GK and Mina with whom they were in competition with. And Antoine and Bunnie for that matter.

"It's been great living with you guys. But this is the right move for us. Come next month we'll be in our new house." Takamon said.

With a hug from the rabbot, she accepted their decision.

And then after that, they realized there were no more gifts. Everything had been opened up and the paper torn to shreds. Just when they were about to start cleaning it all up and prepare for the rest of they day trying out their new stuff, something happened.

Right in front of them, a large hole of green energy just popped open out of thin air. The Thorndykes immediately flipped out thinking it was something bad. But Takamon knew those holes. He had been through them before.

"It's a space bridge." He muttered.

And with that deciphered, he could only come up with one conclusion as to why there would be a space bridge in the middle of the mansion.

"No way. It's them! They're coming back!" Takamon said excited.

They all now looked at the space bridge smiling, expecting to see the rest of the AutoKnight team walk through it. Ten seconds later…

They were met with disappointment when they saw nothing but different sized boxes fall through the hole.

"Um….I don't think that's them." Vector said.

Takamon got up and approached the packages wondering what was going on. There was a space bridge right in front of him, and yet there was no living person coming out of it.

But then a second later, a small piece of paper flew out of the bridge right before it vanished. Takamon caught the paper and then looked at it. But he still had the same problem he's had for a long time.

"Uh….uuuuhhhhhh…...dammit. I still can't read English fully yet. Can someone please read this?"

He offered the note to anyone and Cream was the first one to it. She put her new doll down and read the note aloud.

"Dear Takamon and friends,

I apologize if seeing the space bridge brought you false hope. You see, it is still being repaired and it cannot sustain any living subject yet to pass through it. But it can allow packages to go through. And since it's the best day of the year, I thought I would send my gifts to you guys today. I hope you like them. I had to make them myself with scraps on Cybertron.

And Takamon, we hope you have a great first Christmas with your friends. And we're sorry we couldn't be there ourselves to share it with you. Just know not a day goes by when we don't drop you a line. Merry Christmas everyone.

Yours Truly,

Violet and the rest of the AutoKnights."

Takamon regained his smile after hearing the name spoken.

"Well that sure was nice of them." Sally commented.

Takamon nodded as he bent over the pile of boxes.

"Violet huh?" he muttered as he picked up the first box. "Well I guess we're not done unwrapping stuff yet."

They all smiled knowing they had friends on another planet thinking about all of them. Takamon looked at the name on the box he had and then presented it to who it was meant for.

"Antoine, you're up first." He tossed the box over to the Mobian coyote.

After opening up the box, he took out what was in the box. It was a sheathed sword.

"But…I already have a sabre. Vhy vould I need another?" he asked himself.

"If I know Violet, I think the real surprise is underneath that scabbard." Takamon said.

Now that got them all anxious to see the blade itself.

"Go on, sugah-Twan. Take it out." Bunnie said to her beloved husband.

Shrugging, Antoine put his right hand on the grip of the sword and drew it out of the scabbard. And he was met with a nice surprise.

The blade was shining with chrome detail along with batches of orange all over the front of the blade.

"Mon dieu." Antoine muttered.

"Hey. That kinda looks like one of the swords Optimus uses." Takamon pointed out.

Teletraan's portable form began to beep and Takamon pulled him.

"Let me see that thing closer." The AI asked.

Takamon tossed Teletraan over to Bunnie. And Bunnie caught him with her non-robotic hand and held him up in front of Antoine's new sword. He downloaded the design instantly.

"Very impressive." Teletraan said. "Blade is made of pure Cybertanium. There exists no stronger metal. And it looks like that thing comes packed with an energon charger."

"Energon?" Antoine repeated. "Vhat energon?"

"Press the button on the handle." Teletraan answered.

"Button?" Antoine examined the handle of the sword in his hands.

Where his thumb was, there was a small red button right above it. Curious, he pressed it not knowing what to expect. This is what he got.

The sword began to make a whirring sound as if it were a machine starting up. Then the patches of orange on the blade began to glow bright. Energon was pumping through that blade and making it stronger.

After a few seconds, Antoine took his thumb off the button and the energon stopped pumping through the sword.

"Mah stars." Bunnie murmured. "Who exactly is Violet again?"

"A naturally super-powered gun nut." Takamon put it simply. "Also the team's weapons expert."

"And…..she's a girl?" Chuck seemed a bit put off by that fact.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Takamon asked. "Yes. She's a girl and she loves guns. How come no one can take that?"

They all did find it a bit odd the weapon expert of the team was a fifteen year old. And a girl to boot. Then Takamon directed his attention back to Antoine.

"If that thing is powerful enough to cut through a Decepticon, I think you'll have no trouble slicing anything else. Treat that thing well Antoine."

Antoine nodded as he returned the sword to it's sheath. Then the rest of the gifts got passed out. Apparently Violet had hand made one gift for each person there. And most of them followed the line of them being weaponry. Amy had gotten a new transforming hammer that she could make vanish behind her back just like her Piko-Piko hammer. Shadow got a gun. And not just any gun. According to the not Violet left with it on how to work it, it was called an X2 Scrapmaker gatling gun. Shadow nearly drooled at the sight being big on guns.

Everyone else really enjoyed their Cybertronian gifts. Blaze's gift was a bit confusing at first. It was just a big jug of some unknown chemical. Tails picked up the note and read it.

"It says, "I heard about your new house from GK and I thought this might come in handy. This solution has been specially formulated to make everything it comes into contact with completely fireproof for a lifetime. Hope you both like it."

After the note was read, Tails put it down a bit surprised.

"But I thought you only told GK about the house." Tails said to Takamon.

"I did. I didn't say anything else to anyone." Takamon defended.

"I know you didn't buddy. I did." GK confessed. "You were so busy looking for a house to get a hold of I suspected you would be too caught up to even think about fireproofing the place. So I got in touch with your friends out on that other planet and asked for a little assistance. And viola."

Takamon and Blaze were touched by that. GK had thought of everything for them. That's why he's their best friend.

Blaze appreciated it so much he hugged the bird hard and good. And then there came the last present. A box wrapped up and marked for Tails. He opened it up and inside the box was a remote control airplane in the shape of an old friend.

"Hey! It kinda looks like Silverbolt!" Tails said.

"A remote controlled Silverbolt? How cool." Sonic commented.

Taking grip of the RC controller, Tails turned it on and so did the plane. The fox noticed there was also a small button in the shape of the Autobot symbol. Curious as to its function, he pressed it.

Then the miniature Silverbolt did what the real Silverbolt can do. It transformed from a plane, to a robot. It looked almost exactly like Silverbolt except for the size and a few minor paint misplacements.

"Oh WOW! It's awesome!" Tails kneeled down and looked at the little robot closer. "I still miss the real one though."

Cosmo rubbed his shoulders.

"He left a note for you." She said.

She handed Tails a small piece of paper. It was a note. From Silverbolt himself.

"Dear Tails,

I do hope you and your friends are having great adventures with each other. I have not forgotten the times you and I spent together talking mechanics while you did maintenance on me. Perhaps one day soon I will come back to Earth for a short visit.

But until I do, I hope this miniature version of me will let you know that I still carry your friendship in my spark. Have fun with it my little friend.

Your dear friend,

Silverbolt."

Tails read the letter out loud to everyone as they smiled. It was really thoughtful of Silverbolt to do something like that. He must have asked Trevor or someone else about Christmas or Silverbolt heard them talking about it.

"Thanks, Silverbolt." The kitsune muttered.

"That thing is awesome." Ray looked at the mini-Silverbolt closely.

"They really got the detail down on it, didn't they?" Chuck also examined the RC-Transformer interested in how it was designed.

"Well….that's everything. No more gifts." Takamon said.

There was a thorough cleaning of the front room after that. It took about a full hour but eventually, they got it done. And then the rest of the day went on with everyone enjoying each other's company more than ever before.

After the great turkey dinner they all shared, they were all ready to call it a night. But right before they did, Mr. Tanaka came in with Topaz.

"Hello everyone." He greeted them.

"What's up, Mr. Tanaka?" Chris asked his butler.

"I was hoping if I could borrow Master Takamon for a short while. And Master GK as well." Tanaka replied.

"What's goin' on, Tanaka?" GK asked him.

"Topaz and I have been taking dancing lessons for upcoming wedding. And we would like to test out some of our new moves. But we need some good music to dance to. So…."

"Say no more." To Takamon, the magic words were spoken. "Featherhead, Sonic, Vector, let's go."

After putting on warmer clothes, everyone proceeded outside where both Tanaka and Topaz were. GK readied his bass while Sonic grabbed a guitar and Vector sat behind a set of drums. And seeing on how what day it was, the four of them decided to go with something a little jolly. GK went first.

"One….two….three….and…"

**(BGM: Jingle Bells; By the Glee Cast)**

Tanaka and Topaz readied themselves for whatever beat the four creatures were going to throw at them. A few seconds later after the intro, it sped up and truly began.

**Takamon:**

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse sleigh**

**Sonic and Vector:**

**One horse open sleigh!**

Tanaka and Topaz had both been taking dance lessons as they were demanded by Amy. And they had learned quite a lot. They were dancing at a fast pace and they seemed to know what they were doing.

**GK:**

**Dashing through the snow**

**In a horse open sleigh**

**Over the fields we go**

**Laughing all the way**

**Sonic:**

**Bells on bobtails ring**

**Making spirits bright**

**What fun it is to ride and sing**

**A sleighing song tonight!**

Tanaka and Topaz were dancing quite nicely for beginners. Feeling the groove themselves, Nelson took Lindsey's hand and lead her out to the dancing floor as well.

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

**GK:**

**Jingle! Jingle!**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh. HEY!**

It went into an instrumental portion of the song now. That lasted for about twenty seconds top. At the end of it, Takamon was smiling greatly at his wife. With that look pasted on his face, Takamon jumped forward and gently took his wife's hands.

**Sonic:**

**One! Two! One two three four!**

Gently and not too quick, Takamon moved back and forth with Blaze softly so he wouldn't hurt his soon to be child.

**Takamon:**

**Now the ground is white**

**So go ride it while we're young**

**Take the girls out tonight**

**And sing the sleighing song**

Sonic dropped his guitar and took Amy's hands. Then he began to dance more quicker with her than Takamon was with Blaze.

**Sonic:**

**Get a bobtail bay**

**Two-forty is his speed**

**GK:**

**So fast!**

**Sonic:**

**Hitch him to an open sleigh**

**And snap! You'll take the lead! Oh!**

Mighty wanted to dance a little bit too. The mood of the day put it in him. He asked for Sally's hand and she gave it to him. They too began to dance while everyone else just watched from the sidelines.

**Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!**

**Jingle all the way!**

**GK & Vector:**

**Oh what fun it is to ride!**

**Sonic:**

**In a one horse open sleigh!**

**GK:**

**Jingle bells! Jingle bells!**

**Jingle jingle jingle all the way!**

**Everyone:**

**Oh what fun it is to ride**

**GK:**

**In a one horse…**

**Everyone:**

**Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!**

**GK:**

**Jingle Beeeeeeeeellllllllls!**

**Oh what fun it is to ride in a one!**

**Takamon:**

**Horse!**

**Sonic:**

**Oh!**

**Everyone:**

**One horse open sleigh!**

**Sonic:**

**Jingle bells! Jingle bells!**

**Jingle all the waaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Everyone:**

**Jingle BELLS!**

The music abruptly ended and so did the dancing altogether. Tanaka and Topaz were greatly complimented on their dancing skills. They were ready for their wedding.

But while all this was happening, none of them were under the impression that they were being watched.

Lightyears away, the other ten AutoKnight's on Cybertron were watching everything thanks to Teletraan one. All of them huddled in the front command center and viewed Takamon's first Christmas. But as happy as they were for their friend, almost everyone there was very depressed.

This was the first Christmas they had ever spent away from their family and friends. This was when they all missed them the most. Trevor knew how they felt. He had gone through that kind of experience before losing his family. And Fry knew what it was like. He got transported a thousand years into the future. He too knew the feeling of missing your family on Christmas.

But they weren't sure how to handle the situation. Contacting their families might make them hurt more. This was one of the very rare occasions where Trevor couldn't think of anything to help them out. He did nothing.

Kari even started crying because she missed her family. Not even Tai could ease her little sister's sorrow. That made the leader feel even worse. He had led them through so much through these past few months. But something like this isn't so simple to quell.

Everyone else just left the room wanting to go sulk in peace. But Trevor stayed put watching Takamon and his friends go through the rest of Christmas night together. He thought he was gonna spend the time alone.

But then he was met with a surprise when Violet came in and joined him.

"I thought you might like it if you had someone to spend Christmas with." She said.

Trevor nodded.

"It would be a nice change of pace for me considering the last few years of my life."

Violet chuckled but she didn't think it was funny. How was he making a joke about having no family to spend the holidays with? Her conclusion was he compensates with humor. Or at least tries to.

As they watched the screen with all of Takamon's friends, they couldn't help but smile at them.

"That was a really cool thing you did, Violet." Trevor said.

"Well…there's still one more gift to give this year." Violet admitted.

Then she showed Trevor what she had in her hand. It looked like a staff about a yard long. There was also a small bow wrapped around the end of it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's…for you." She said. "I made these for all of us during the scraplet infestation last month. But you didn't take yours."

"You made tons of these. What's so special about this one?" he asked.

"No Trev. This is a very special one. I made this one just for you."

Those three words hooked him like a fish. She made a weapon designed specially for him and him alone. Knowing it was an AutoKnight weapon, Trevor became Optimus and grabbed the staff out of Violet's hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Press the button right there and see." Violet replied.

Spotting the button, Trevor pressed it down and then the staff transformed. Two giant round blades shined in brilliant orange energy. It was a giant energon battle axe.

"You made this especially for me?"

Violet nodded as Optimus took another light swing with the axe.

"Aw, Violet. This thing is excellent."

The axe was very light in the swing, but by Violet's explanation, it was one of the most powerful handheld weapons she had ever created. She poured her heart and soul into that axe just for him and no one else.

With one final swing, Optimus de-transformed the axe back into a staff and placed in the back robe of his suit. Then he powered down into Trevor again.

"I love it. Thank you." He honestly said.

Then Trevor went up to Violet and gave her a hug. Violet immediately blushed a hard shade of red as soon as his arms wrapped around her back. Then Trevor did the same thing when he realized what he was doing two seconds later.

Hoping they wouldn't notice each other, they both very slowly came apart. But it was the holiday season. The smiles were still there.

"Merry Christmas, Trevor." Violet softly said.

"Merry Christmas, Vi."

After they had gotten back to the way things were comfortable, the two of them went back to try and talk to their friends one more time to make them happy.

And that was it for the month of December. A few days later, the new year came around and thus began a whole new start.

Takamon and Blaze moved into their new house on the first of the year. Bunnie and Antoine were gonna miss them around their place, but Takamon and Blaze were right. They needed to start their family in a place of their own. But they did help them pick out furniture and whatnot. In fact, everyone did. Tails helped them pick out kitchen tools, Cosmo got them some household plants, and it turned out that fireproof spray from Violet came in quite handy in fireproofing the whole dang house. As for the big TV, Vector and Espio helped to hook that up. When the housewarming party was over, Takamon and Blaze did the very first thing that came to their minds.

Kinky sex in their new king sized bed.

After that, there was only one more small event that happened. Mr. Tanaka's wedding. But before that, a small poem.

We've been through a lot

But now it is time

I tell you the tale

Of Jetpower Prime.

XXX

**I am so sorry this is late. But there's just one more arc left to go and then this story is done forever! Until then, peace bitches!**


	36. Double the Prime

**Me: Well this is it.**

**Takamon: Are you sure you gotta end this one?**

**Me: Yes, Tak. This has gone on for long enough. It's time for this one to friggin end already.**

**Tai: Aw come on! What about us! The humans!**

**Me: This chapter does have you! In fact, this one is centered around you and Trevor completely! Did you not read the end of the last chapter?**

**Tai:…..oh yeah.**

**Sonic: You have been working on this one for quite some time, AK. Maybe it's best you do end it.**

**Amy: Yeah. With this story out of the way you can focus more on seven.**

**Me: The next chapter of which I still have not even began. But I will get started on it as soon as this is over. Which it now is.**

**I only own my OC's and the plot. So for the last time, enjoy this chapter of the AutoKnights six point five. The Months in Between.**

**The AutoKnights VI.V: The Months In Between**

**Chapter 36: Double the Prime**

It's a good thing the AutoKnights are under great leadership. Because although on Christmas day they were all depressed, Trevor thought of something. He voiced his opinion that although it may be their first Christmas away from their families, it's was something else too. It was their first Christmas together as a group. Granted the team wasn't completed yet but these ten humans were still together. Stranded on another planet nonetheless but they were together.

That wasn't enough to make them all happy and partying all night. However it was enough to make them smile. Joining hands in a circle, they gave a toast to themselves and everyone they cared about on Earth. They also gave one to their new friends on Cybertron. They toasted with mind fruits.

Soon after that, work picked back up as usual and things were progressing more and more smoothly. The space bridge network and the Ark were both nearing completion.

But the Ark went a little slower on some days. For the past weeks, Optimus and Jetfire had been sneaking away every now and then. No one knows where they go except for them.

One day, Optimus was busy helping Wheeljack run some wires through the ship's interior while Jetfire hovered above the canopy welding in some armor panels. It was right around noon. And that meant it was time for Optimus and Jetfire to make their getaway for now.

"Whoa. I think we might need a little bit more wire." Optimus came up with an excuse. "I'll go ask Perceptor to see if he has any in reserve."

Wheeljack only grunted and waved Optimus off. That meant he wasn't really listening but was letting him go anyway. Just like Optimus expected. As for Jetfire, he was by himself so he didn't have to make any excuse. He just put down the tools he was working with and snuck out quietly through the giant hole in the roof Megatron put there months ago when he destroyed the ARK.

The two of them met up right outside and the hangar. Then they both took on their vehicular forms and took off the complete opposite direction of Iacon. That way was the direction of the barren wasteland that used to be part of Cybertron's glorious image. Now it was nothing but scrap metal at every step. After going out a few miles that way, Optimus and Jetfire stopped and transformed back to their human modes.

From there, their session of training began. But the two of them were not training in the conventional definition. They were working themselves to the bone for the past two months trying to unlock the power of their super combo form. Jetpower Prime.

And so far they had…..jack squat.

Pretty much now, their training sessions were now thinking meetings of ways they could turn on the power.

"Why can't you just give it up, Optimus?" Jetfire sorely asked.

"Because it's not who I am, Jetfire. You of all people should know that." Optimus replied.

"I know who you are, Optimus. But I don't think we need to worry about this. If we did it once on accident once then it's bound to happen again on accident."

"No." Optimus sternly said. "You and I need to figure out how to do this on command, Jetfire. With all the effort Megatron is giving to make himself stronger, we need to do the same."

Jetfire smacked his head a bit angry that Optimus wouldn't get off this subject.

"Optimus, we've been trying to figure this whole combining thing out for two months. And we have accomplished absolutely nothing! Why can't you just let this go? If we combined once, then we can do it again. I'm sure of it. We just have to wait for the right time. That's got to be how we did it in the first place. We were in enough danger so it happened."

Optimus shook his head refusing to believe that for one second.

"No. That wasn't it." He was dead sure of it. "The situation we were in had nothing to do with it. We've tried that idea before. Remember?"

Jetfire did remember that and winced at the memory. The danger theory was their first idea. So they put it into motion right away. They found the highest cliff they could find and then threw themselves off of it. In their descent, they joined their hands together expecting the combination to just happen. But no. Nothing happened except a busted theory and a short panic attack in fear that they were about to die by their own hands. Luckily Jetfire remembered he could fly just in time to save themselves.

Jetfire sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah….I guess that didn't do so well." Jetfire admitted. "But hey, that theory was better than your idea of transforming into our robot modes back to back."

Optimus' face cringed as he remembered his own blunder. He figured if their robots modes transformed into each other's they would end up as Jetpower. It wasn't his brightest moment of thinking. Because as it turns out, it was a huge mistake. They transformed into one machine alright. But nowhere near anything that even resembled Jetpower Prime.

Their transforming mechanical parts ended up as one big out of place pile of metal. Their limbs were out of place and nothing looked right. They looked like a deformed pile of junk. They were lucky enough that they were able to get themselves back to base on their own. But they were deeply humiliated when everyone else saw them. While Wheeljack and Perceptor untangled them, they asked them what happened to them to end up like that. Optimus and Jetfire only responded with, "Please don't ask."

"Okay that was a screw up on my part." Optimus admitted. "But we did learn from that."

"Yeah. We learned how not to combine." Jetfire complained. "But how to become Jetpower, we got no closer."

The red and blue leader sighed and began to rub his chin. They were running out of ideas on how to do this. Transforming didn't work, almost committing suicide was a stupid idea, what else was left?

"Perhaps we've been looking for the answer to this puzzle in the wrong places." Optimus said.

Jetfire adjusted his goggles and sighed ready to take on another theory.

"Okay. I'll bite. Where have we been looking for the past two months then?"

"I strongly believe the key to unlocking Jetpower Prime does not lie within our suits and weapons, nor our danger level. That much is clear. But where else is there to look? You and I did something to make that happen but what the hell was it?"

Jetfire knew he wasn't going anywhere until Optimus said so. So he put his mind to work to trying to figure out ways on how this combining thing was possible.

"You know, maybe we should ask the others for help on this." Optimus suggested. "They all were there. Maybe they have their own opinions."

"As right as that sounds, Optimus, I don't think we should." Jetfire said back. "We discovered this form ourselves, so I think it's only right we learn it ourselves. We need to keep this a secret until the time is right."

He was right. This was a secret that had to be kept until the proper moment.

"Hey I know this is off topic, but do you really think Ratchet has a shot with Yuriko?" Jetfire asked Optimus.

Optimus stopped thinking about Jetpower Prime and thought about what Jetfire just said.

"Um….why are you so concerned about that?" Optimus asked.

"I just don't wanna see him get hurt is all." Jetfire replied. "I mean, for some time now whenever she's not around, she's all he ever talks about. He's downright infatuated with her and she's basically Cybertronian."

"Well….do you think he has a shot, Jetfire?" Optimus asked.

Jetfire shook his head.

"I honestly don't know what will happen with those two." Jetfire honestly answered. "But Ratchet, although somewhat perverted, is a good guy. I just think he's getting his hopes up too high is all."

"Hey I think that too, Jet. But this is a very private thing for Ratchet."

"Private my ass! He blabs about it every day!" Jetfire corrected. "You're there. You hear him."

Optimus did have to agree to that. Ratchet does seem to incessantly go on about Yuriko nowadays.

But then he got to thinking about something else completely off topic.

"Hey Jet…do you think I could ever land a nice girl?" Optimus asked.

Jetfire froze upon hearing that question.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" he answered. "You're the leader of a ragtag group of robot slash human warriors, you have guns in your back, and you can turn into a thirty foot tall robot killing machine."

Optimus groaned and looked down at his boots.

"If that doesn't scream attractive, then I honestly don't know what could." Jetfire then said. "You're an awesome guy and if any girls says otherwise, they're just dumbasses."

"Well it is hard. We have to keep our identities a secret from other humans." Optimus added. "I bet anything if I went up to any girl with this suit on, I'd lose my virginity in less than a minute."

Jetfire chuckled at the words his leader spoke.

"You know, for being from forty years in the past, you've gotten very good with slang quickly." Jetfire noted.

"Well hey. I learn from the masters. Those being you, Ratchet, and Sideswipe."

A warm feeling went into Jetfire's spark.

"That's probable the nicest thing you've ever said about me." He said with a just a hint of sarcasm.

Then the two of them laughed for a bit. They thought it was good for them to laugh considering the situation they were in. Stuck on another planet and all.

"Oh I love this team." Jetfire put his hand up. "Right here."

Jetfire put up his open palm and Optimus slapped his own hand up to it high fiving him.

But right as their hands made contact, a flash of white light came from all around them. And they felt a strange sensation run down their entire bodies. There also came the sound of a faint boom.

Their hands immediately retracted back on reflex. And then a whole new round of questions began.

"Wha…..what the hell just happened?" Jetfire asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Optimus replied.

"Did you see that? That light." Jetfire said.

"Yeah. And the surge that went through me. It felt just like….."

A light bulb went off in Optimus' head as he got closer to the finishing piece.

"Jet….what were you thinking about?"

Jetfire did not feel comfortable at all being asked that question.

"Optimus, why do you wanna know what goes on in my head? We're not…you know….like that."

Optimus fell over anime style repulsed that Jetfire would even say something like that.

"I KNOW WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!"

It startled Jetfire a bit to hear Optimus' voice get that high. But that comment Jetfire made kind of earned it.

"Jet, think. Right before we combined, what was going through your head? What were you thinking? What were your emotions at that specific point in time?"

Oh. That made Jetfire calm down a bit.

"Oh okay. Uhh….let's see. Um…you were panicking because you thought we were gonna lose to Devastator, um…I punched you in the face….then I seem to remember myself telling you to not give up and that you have more strength than any of us."

Optimus smiled.

"Yeah I remember that too." he said. "You told me even though I lost my entire family, that I was still strong because I never gave up."

Now Jetfire joined his leader and smiled too.

"And I still mean every word I said. I honestly can't think of anyone else in the whole universe being a better leader than you."

It meant the world to Optimus to hear words like that said to him. Especially from one of his teammates.

"Jet….I wouldn't know what to do if that ring hadn't chosen you." Optimus said. "You're….one of the best friends I've ever had in my whole life."

Jetfire gave his leader a warm smile.

"Yeah. You know what? I can safely say the same thing. You're one of my best friends too."

It warmed Optimus' heart to hear that. He already knew it to be true long before but it always made him feel good to hear it out loud to be called a friend. It as one of the best feelings ever imaginable.

That's when Optimus decided to put his theory to the test. Focusing on his current feelings, he reached out his hand towards Jetfire. Getting the idea, Jetfire gently took Optimus' hand even though he thought it was a little gay.

As soon as their hands squeezed together, the white light came back. Only this time it stuck around to do something more than just flash. It enveloped their whole bodies in a bright white aura. Then it was for the first time in nearly six months, Optimus and Jetfire really were one.

Automatically, both of their suits began to transform but not into robot mode or vehicle mode. Their mechanical appendages and parts began to merge together into one super big hunk of metal. This time, the limbs were in the right place.

The color scheme of this giant robot was flat black, red, and blue, with flames. This dual minded titan was at least ten feet taller than Jetfire. Both of their parts and armor panels were mixed together. Even the head looked like two in one. It had Optimus' faceplate and head antennae along with Jetfire's metal whiskers on both sides. On his right arm, there was a giant black gun.

"AW YEAH! WE DID IT!"

Jetpower's voice boomed in both Jetfire's and Optimus' voice in perfect sync. But inside, the two different entities that made up the giant body spoke to one another.

"Jet….we did it! We've learned how to voluntarily combine!" Optimus said. "It was never our strength or weaponry. It was our friendship! I know it might be corny beyond all reason but our friendship is the reason we combined."

"I know, Prime! We're unstoppable now! Megatron's gonna freak!"

Then once again, Jetpower spoke as one. He turned around and looked to the horizon.

"You hear that Megatron? Jetpower Prime is here to stay!"

And with that, Jetpower Prime remained in the wasteland for a few more hours to practice his newfound powers and abilities. Afterwards, they made up some excuse to their friends about how they thought they saw some Decepticon activity on the outskirts of Iacon and went to check it out. Luckily the rest of the knights bought it.

And that was it. That was the end of their adventures in the months in between. Tanaka's wedding went rather smoothly and soon after the nuptials, he and Topaz were off to Rome Italy for their honeymoon. Shortly after, GK and Mina broke up. Not because there was trouble, they just realized their relationship was based on nothing but sex. Which was good but nonetheless. They remained friends. But GK dies a little inside knowing he couldn't have sex with Mina again. But his plans in his head knows no bounds

The rest you know.

**XXX**

**Me: And there it is. I'm sorry if some of you aren't satisfied with this ending but it's the one I'm going with. I hope you all enjoyed this filler story, but not it's time to get back to the current one.**

**So until then, as always, peace bitches!**


End file.
